Otouto and Aniki
by Izzanami
Summary: CHAPTER 12 is UP... FINALLY! Once they are mated and they are expecting their fist born the Inu Brothers fight the greatest evil they have ever encountered. Yaoi, Inucest, M/preg, Sessh/Inu. More of a summary will give spoilers.
1. Kisses in the Forest

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters in this fanfic, they are own by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money off my InuYasha writings.

Some story codes are for future chapters: Sessh/Inu, yaoi (male/male pairing), incest, anal, rimming, solo/f, solo/m, oral, bondage, spank.

**Update MARCH 7, 2011: I hate this first chapter so I'll be editing it because it sucks and I don't like it (it won't change the fic, just polish it). I'll give an update on my profile or the next chapter once the edit is finished for anyone who would like to re-read it..**

Otouto and Aniki

Chapter one: Kisses in the Forest

Inuyasha had just said goodbye to Kagome at the well. He watched as she jumped in and disappeared to the modern era. He sighed to himself; he would miss her, he always missed her terribly when she was gone. She was going to be home for a few days to catch up on her school work. Since they would have to put their normal activities on hold for that time Sango decided to go to the slayers village to gather some supplies, and visit the graves of her family and the other villagers.

Of course Miroku insisted that he accompany her to make sure she was "safe". Before Kagome left, she instructed Shippou to go along to protect Sango from the Houshi's wandering hand. Although InuYasha missed Kagome already he was happy he could finally have some time to himself. Having some time to himself to just relax wasn't something that came along often. It was nice at times to get away from Sango hitting Miroku over the head for touching her behind, fighting with Shippou over food, and Kagome's constant osuwari command; which had really been bothering him as of late.

InuYasha walked through his forest alone. He breathed in deeply, and tried to breathe all the tension in his body out. He walked deeper into the forest away from the village; he wanted to make sure nobody was around. After walking for a little while he came to a very large old tree, he looked up, and saw the perfect branch to sit on. He crouched low to the ground and sprang up landing on a branch about ten feet below the one which was his goal. Jumping again he landed silently on his new perch. He thought to himself; it was beautiful up here, overhead was a canopy of dark green leaves, branches spread out ahead of them covered in foliage making this a nice secluded spot. The branch he had chosen was immense, wider than him. Even a human could have sat up on it with no fear of losing their balance and falling.

InuYasha leaned against the tree, and slid down so he was sitting with his back against the massive trunk. He crossed his legs in front of him, Indian style, and closed his eyes letting his head fall back and to the side. He had been waiting for this since early this morning.

InuYasha's hands went to his waist where he began to untie the himo holding his sashinuki hakama up. His breathing became deeper in anticipation of what he was about to do. After he had untied his pants he folded down the front a bit making himself accessible; it was now covered only by the rokushaku fundoshi he wore. He licked his lips, as he loosened the knot of the fundoshi at his waist, pulling it down in the front as well, letting free his already partially erect shaft.

InuYasha growled softly as he felt the first touch of his hand upon himself. He began stroking slowly, tightening his hand a bit as he pulled on his growing erection. He moaned, and mewed now as he rubbed his thumb over the head each time he got to the end before he would slowly slide his hand back down. Glistening drops of precum slid down the head, the lubrication making the stroking even more pleasurable; his arousal further enflamed; he began to roll his hips.

InuYasha let his other hand move down just a tiny bit to the heated skin which tightened in anticipation of is eventual release. He began massaging not too gently as he saw in his mind the scene that had caused his arousal….

_Earlier this morning as everyone in their group slept InuYasha was awoken by someone whispering his name. He leapt down from his tree, and noticed that Kagome was writhing around in her sleeping bag. He caught the scent of her arousal, and couldn't help but go kneel next to her. She was a sleep, and after having heard her whisper his name knew it was apparently about him. Kagome continued to move in her sleeping bag, breathing harder and moaning now. _

_As he watched her InuYasha had begun to feel a definite tightening between in the front of his pants; and couldn't help breathing deeper himself. He loved Kagome and had imagined taking her many times. As he sat watching her he desired to see what she was doing inside her sleeping bag that caused so much movement. He went to lift up the layer which was covering her body, but stopped; 'Should I do this?' It was private and personal; this dream she was having and what she was doing to herself under the covers. _

_He wanted so much to watch her though, to see what was happening under those covers. He couldn't help himself; he carefully and very slowly pulled the cover down off of her breasts "Inu…. Yasha, don't stop!" she startled him; he thought he had woken her, but Kagome was talking in her sleep. He wanted so badly to take her right then. He had gotten distracted when he heard her moaning his name, but finally looked down. Kagome's night shirt was partially unbuttoned, one of her breasts full exposed, the other's nipple was still covered… barely. Her hand rubbed and squeezed the hard pink nipple on the fully exposed breast. InuYasha wanted to touch it, to rub it for her. He imagined kissing it softly, then sucking it into his mouth, and nipping at it. He wondered what she would taste like._

_InuYasha's fantasy about fondling Kagome's breasts was interrupted when he noticed her moans coming faster, and her breath quickening. He saw that her other arm; the one still under the covers was moving quickly in a rhythmic motion. He had a feeling what it was doing, and wanted to see. He swallowed hard before pulling the cover down further. What he saw almost made him cum right then. Kagome's night shirt was pulled up all the way to her waist, and her panties were down around her thighs, almost to her knees. Her legs were bent, and spread apart. InuYasha watched hungrily as her fingers moved over her hardened clit, her back arching. He watched closely noticing how wet and swollen she was, her lips, and the silky black curls soaked and glistening with her honey. InuYasha had to stifle a moan, he wanted to put his face right between her legs, and inhale her scent, he wanted to lick her, eat her, drink her, he wanted to be inside her._

"_Please, I… nu… Ya… sha… please… more!' InuYasha couldn't stand it anymore, if he didn't cover her back up right now, and get away from her he would take her. He pulled the cover back over her, his hands shaking, dick throbbing. He got up and ran as fast as he could to the stream, he needed a cold bath._

He couldn't get that scene out of his head all day, and now was trying to release the sexual tension it had induced. InuYasha began to moan freely, and quite loudly, his hand moving faster now up and down, up and down. He removed his other hand from its current duty, and pulled hastily at his robe. He put his hand inside and began dragging his claws lightly down his stomach and chest, leaving trails of thin red lines.

InuYasha was pumping himself faster now than a human could, he was about to spill his seed he felt a distinctive thump on the branch he was sitting on. His froze, and his heart jumped, he knew somebody was standing right over him, and he knew who it was, he did not want to open his eyes. Still frozen, he managed to open his eyes, and look at the figure before him, his cheeks turning crimson from embarrassment, and anger. Nothing could be worse than what his eyes had confirmed; Sesshoumaru. He was absolutely horrified; of all the people in the world to catch him pleasuring himself, it had to be Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha's one hand went directly to Tetsusaiga; he didn't realize that the other was still on his cock. He pulled his legs back so they were hanging on either side of the branch figuring he should be prepared to jump.

Sesshoumaru crouched down, and moved closer to him, close enough that he was able to put his hand on the hand InuYasha had on Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his face only inches away from InuYasha now. InuYasha turned his head slightly to the side. This was a nightmare; here he was caught in a frenzied masturbation session, eyes rolled back in his head, his cock out and at attention, now his brother's face was only about six inches away form his, it was unnerving to say the least. "Otouto, I don't come to fight; you don't need Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru's voice sounded almost the same as usual, but something was a little different, it was almost warm.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" InuYasha demanded impatiently, confused as to why his brother hadn't struck him, or called him a filthy Hanyou by now.

"I was out walking, enjoying some peaceful time to myself when I caught your scent, it was; actually it is most… inviting." Sesshoumaru said with a slight smile. As he said the last word he closed the distance between their faces so they were now only a few inches apart. InuYasha thought this was strange; 'Sesshoumaru doesn't smile, and why is he so close to me?'

InuYasha was becoming tired of whatever game this was that Sesshoumaru was playing "Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" InuYasha demanded. He was growing annoyed now, aside from the fact that he was embarrassed by the situation he was caught in, he hadn't gotten his release, and was starting to feel very uncomfortable,

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to the side, and brought his lips right in front of InuYasha's. Their lips were as close as they could be without actually touching. At first InuYasha wanted to punch Sesshoumaru in the face, and run as far from him as he could, but as he sat there his amber eyes locked with his older brothers something overcame him. Although Sesshoumaru's lips weren't touching his he could actually feel the heat from them, it made him tingle all over. He started to feel strange, he started to feel… aroused. Why was he feeling this? He realized that he wanted to kiss Sesshoumaru. He tried desperately to get this craving out of his head, to find a way to explain it _'Kiss Sesshoumaru? What the hell am I thinking, I must be crazy, and why would I want to do that?' _That tingling feeling again, _'But I do want to do that'_. "You" Sesshoumaru answered.

"You, What do you mean 'you'" InuYasha asked.

Sesshoumaru leaned over putting his lips almost on InuYasha's ear "You asked what I wanted. You; I want you". As Sesshoumaru answered his warm breath hit InuYasha's sensitive ear sending a wave of pleasure down his spine. Without even realizing it, he moaned.

Sesshoumaru brought his face right back in front of InuYasha's their lips brushing ever so slightly. Sesshoumaru nudged the bottom of InuYasha's top lip with his own, and InuYasha allowed his lips to part a bit. Sesshoumaru ran the tip of his tongue along InuYasha's top lip, and then the bottom, he whimpered and parted his lips further to allow entrance for his brothers invading tongue.

The brothers pressed their mouths together harder as Sesshoumaru took his younger brothers face in his hands. He leaned forward towards InuYasha to kiss him more deeply, and InuYasha wrapped his arms around his brother's slender neck; this closer embrace caused the ornate knot in Sesshoumaru's obi to rub against InuYasha's hardening sex. He now couldn't help himself as he moaned into his brother's mouth.

They found each others tongues, and intertwined them. InuYasha caught the scent of his brother again, he loved it; musky, and earthy mixed with a scent like that of ume blossoms. Sesshoumaru nipped at InuYasha's tongue when he tried to find his way into his mouth; Sesshoumaru wasn't finished exploring InuYasha. He ran his tongue along his younger brother's teeth stopping and feeling the sharp fangs. His otouto's mouth was warm, and tasted exquisite; he could have kissed him forever it seemed.

Finally Sesshoumaru gave up the battle, and allowed his sibling entrance into his mouth. He was eager, and kissed his brother deeply finding his tongue and sucking on it. This made Sesshoumaru growl with delight, and he crushed his mouth against his brother's. The Hanyou grabbed his brother's shoulders as he needed to stop for air. They both looked at each other their foreheads touching.

Bring his hand up, Sesshoumaru caressed InuYasha's cheek, the boy leaned into his hand. This was heaven he thought, and Sesshoumaru must be an angel. InuYasha rubbed his cheek against his brothers, and then began nipping, and kissing him, licking along his jaw and down his neck.

Sesshoumaru stopped his little brother by gently taking his face into his hands again and looking straight at him. The younger of the two looked confused and sad; he didn't understand why his brother stopped him.

"InuYasha, do you want to come back to the mansion with me?" InuYasha felt better now, knowing his brother had only stopped his kisses to ask this. "You're friends must be gone right now for you to be all alone here, come be with me."

"They'll be gone for two or three days." InuYasha whispered.

"Then, will you stay with me for those days?" Sesshoumaru asked and kissed InuYasha lightly on the lips.

InuYasha didn't even have to think about his brother's question, "Yes, Sesshoumaru" his brother smiled; something InuYasha thought that he never had seen before today. InuYasha began to fix his clothing so he could go with his brother, while he did so he thought about Kagome, and how he wanted to be with her. He also thought of what she would think of him if she ever found out about what he had just done with his brother, or even worse what he was going to do with his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha, he feared that maybe he had pushed his little brother too hard, "Otouto is something wrong? If you don't want to do this…."

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, who was now sitting right next to him, their arms touching. "I do, I do want this. It's just strange. I've never thought I was gay; I never thought I'd be attracted to another man before, let alone my own brother."

Sesshoumaru sighed "InuYasha, you have been around these humans too long. And it's my fault that you don't know of the other part of yourself; I should have always been there to guide you. I am sorry for that" Sesshoumaru had just apologized to him; this was strange indeed. Sesshoumaru continued "Our kind don't have the same moral restrictions about mating. Youkai siblings are often intimate, sometimes even claiming each other as mates for life. Our blood does not weaken as a human's does if family members produce offspring. Most Youkai do not consider mating with the same gender to be strange or disgusting, or something that is only done if one is a 'homosexual'. We appreciate beauty in both males and females, and are often intimate with both." Sesshoumaru ran his claw lightly done InuYasha's jaw as he said this. "There is no reason that you can't find pleasure with your female, your miko, and find pleasure with me."

"Thank you Aniki" InuYasha said as he looked at his brother, he felt much better now that Sesshoumaru explained everything. He wasn't weird; there was nothing wrong with him. He was a Hanyou; strong Youkai blood flowed through his veins, and whatever preferences accompanied his Youkai blood was alright with him. Inuyasha had always craved love and attention from his older brother. Now his brother was treating him well. He hoped that it wasn't that Sesshoumaru just desired him, he wanted Sesshoumaru to love him, but for now he would take what he could get.

After he had his pants back on properly he and Sesshoumaru jumped down from the tree, and set of towards the mansion.

I've been a student of the Japanese language since I was in high school. I love their language, and wanted to use Japanese words here and there. If you are unfamiliar with some of the Japanese words I use here is a key:

Himo - ties on traditional Japanese clothing, they are on haori, hakama, etc…

Sashinuki hakama - Traditional Japanese pants, pleated with the slits at the top of the hips. Sashinuki are gathered at the ankle with a cord instead of swinging freely, these are the kind InuYasha wears.

Fundoshi – Traditional underwear wore by men in Japan. They usually are a thong in the back. Rokushaku, literally meaning eight shaku (shaku is a measurement) are the kind that don't have a piece of the fabric hanging freely in the front, they are tied to fit snuggly around the lovely male parts.

Otouto – means little brother

Aniki – a term for older brother, not as respectful as Oniisama.


	2. You Called?

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters in this fanfic, they are own by Rumiko Takahashi

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters in this fanfic, they are own by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this.

Any original characters that pop up are mine. The smutty thoughts floating through my head, which I have happily put down for you to enjoy, are also mine.

This is my first fanfic; I'd love reviews, but please be gentle. I decided to write a yaoi with my sexy little Inu and Sesshy.

Warning: story codes are for future chapters: Yaoi (male/male pairing), incest, anal, rimming, solo/f, solo/m, oral. If you don't like yaoi don't read it. If any new codes pertain to the story I will update in future chapters.

"……. After he had his pants back on properly he and Sesshoumaru jumped down from the tree, and set of towards the mansion…….."

InuYasha woke with a start, almost falling out of the tree he was on; he steadied himself and was able to keep from tumbling to the ground, only to realize that he felt strange. He felt weak, sluggish, it felt like there was a hollow spot in his chest, and he was too hot. Besides that, looking at where the sun was in the sky, he knew that he slept since early the day before. This is something InuYasha didn't do, he never slept for more than a few hours a time without at least waking up, and taking in what was going on in the area, and he certainly didn't sleep almost twenty four hours straight unless he was badly injured, or poisoned. _'Could I be sick?_' he thought about it for a moment, but as far as he knew only young Hanyou and Youkai caught sicknesses; in reality he hadn't been sick in over one hundred and seventy years. He had been poisoned or injured several times since then, and in turn had become feverish, and ill, but that wasn't it. Besides, this didn't feel like being "sick". One thing he was glad for with the new turn of events was that Kagome wasn't around; she'd harass him endlessly until he told her what was wrong, and then she'd probably "sit" him into oblivion if he refused to rest. He shuddered at the thought.

"Sesshoumaru?!" InuYasha's heart lurched "Where is he?" He went to sit up trying to get his bearings when he felt something sticky all over his hand, peering down he saw that his hand was covered with his own seed, and it was all over his stomach as well. "What the hell is going on?" He mumbled to himself, rubbing his head "Was that… a dream?" He thought about what transpired, trying to discern if it had actually happened or not. His pants weren't tied, and he was still exposed. "I tied my pants and jumped down to go with Sesshoumaru." A sinking feeling erupted within him, like he was being pushed under water, it hadn't been real, none of it had happened.

Inuyasha sighed, he was sticky and hot; he decided he'd go to the stream and bathe; he needed to wash up and cool off. It would also give him time to think about what was going on. He fixed his clothing and jumped down from the tree, then began walking towards the stream. Sadness washed over him; he felt even lonelier now then he had before, it felt like he had been given a gift that he had always longed for, only to have it ripped away from him. He had been feeling lonely quite a bit lately; even when his friends were around he still felt like he was all alone, like some part of him was completely missing. When his brother was there, or at least when he thought he was, he didn't feel that as much.

He walked quickly towards the stream; it didn't take long for him to reach the edge of the forest. As he left the shelter of the trees a small gust of wind blew over him whipping his silver white hair up into his face; he went to brush it aside, when he caught a scent, a familiar scent "Sesshoumaru?"

Frantically, he looked all around, the scent was strong, so strong, but he couldn't see him, and he couldn't feel his Youkai either. He walked around trying to follow the scent, but it was the same no matter where he went, never getting stronger or weaker. _'It's like he's right on top of me'_ InuYasha looked above him, to his disappointment he saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Not knowing what else to do he stood still concentrating, trying to catch the source, _'I think it's me!_' He began sniffing himself, his arms, his hair, his legs; it _was_ him. He had his brother's scent all over him, but why_ 'maybe it __**was**__ real?'_

InuYasha thought about it for a moment, but it didn't make sense, even if it had been real, his brothers scent would be dissipating by now, it wouldn't be this strong, not even close. He thought some more; maybe it was _his_ scent, maybe his scent was changing. He sniffed himself again, but he could still distinctly smell his own scent as it always had been. He had no idea why his brother's scent would be all over him, and be so strong. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he decided that regardless, the fact remained that he still needed to wash up; he'd think about it in the nice cool water.

InuYasha neared the edge of the stream, but something stopped him a few feet away. _'If I bathe then Sesshoumaru's scent might go away.'_ InuYasha didn't like that idea at all, recently it seemed like he'd been thinking of his brother almost constantly and now that he thought about it, and he liked having his brother's scent all over him. He loved the way it smelled, it made him feel warm, safe, and less alone every time he inhaled it.

He stood at the edge of the water _'If I just wash my body, but not my hair I'll still have his scent on me'_ He leaned over, washed his hands in the stream, then dried them on his pants. He put his hand in his haori and pulled out a little strip of silk, then in one graceful motion he brought his arms back over his shoulders, and swept up the thick, long mane of hair; fastening it with the silk strip into a high ponytail which could be seen between his ears.

He quickly took off his clothes, folded them neatly, and placed them on a rock next to where he was standing. He set Tetsusaiga down at the edge of the stream, and stepped in, _'Ahhhh, this feels so good; nice and cold'_. He knew he had to find a deeper part, and get into the water if he really wanted to cool off so he walked to the middle where it was deepest and sat down. He pulled his hair from his back, and draped it over his chest so it wouldn't get wet before he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he leaned back a bit to enjoy the cold water.

Sesshoumaru lounged in a chair in his room dozing. In his mind he saw his little brother _'Otoutou'_. He smiled in his sleep. He had been having dreams about his brother constantly, in fact except for his father appearing before him in a dream about two moons after his InuYasha dreams had began, it had only been his brother… only InuYasha he dreamed of for over four moons now.

This was that captivating dream about his brother, which he had dreamed often; coming upon him; his beautiful little brother, like an angel in the forest; lustful, and willing, full of wanton desire. Upon seeing him, and inhaling his scent, _'He smells soooooo good, I want him'_ he would jump to his perch unable to stop himself, unable to ignore his little brother's pull.

Sesshoumaru would always find himself wanting nothing more than to touch his brother's lips with his own, and so it would begin; first watching him; coveting him, then he'd move closer enticing himself and his brother, finally kissing him deeply. The only thing in the world he could feel inside was his desire for InuYasha. Always he would be whipped into a frenzy of arousal, wanting to take his little brother more than anything, he'd ask him to come with him, then awaken; hungry, longing for his brother, and painfully lonely.

He'd felt even worse after these dreams ever since his father had come to him in a dream to speak to him about InuYasha:

_He was in the forest near the mansion, through the trees he could see a figure, and feel an extremely powerful Youkai presence. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his voice trembling he asked; "Chichiue?!"_

_A moment later he heard the familiar, yet too long unheard voice of his father; Inu no Taisho; "Sesshoumaru, my son, you have battled very hard against your own instincts, against your own Youkai."_

_Sesshoumaru looked up at his father "What do you mean Chichiue?"_

_Inu no Taisho lifted a brow, and smiled. He looked as though he were expecting this response" I expected that you would have taken care of InuYasha, loved him, nurtured him, and instructed him; you are his elder brother; this is what is expected. Why would you deny him for so long?" Sesshoumaru felt something he hadn't felt since he was small; he wanted to go hide, run away; it was one thing not to do what he knew his father had expected; that was bad enough, but now here he was having to explain himself._

_Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say, he knew what he wanted to say, but his reasons were selfish, he knew he was wrong; he was afraid it would anger his father. He tried to compose himself before answering "Chichiue; he is a Hanyou; he taints your noble blood. Even worse; you are gone because of him, because of his mother, how could you ever expect me to love him?"_

"_SE-SSHOU-MARU!" His father's voice became loud, angry; booming through the entire forest "I will decide who taints my blood!" Sesshoumaru held his ground, he did not run, or even taken a step back, but he looked away from his father; at the ground._

_His father's voice softened, as did his face; he had made his point, and was not angry with his eldest son. Sesshoumaru was relieved that his father was done yelling; truthfully, it frightened him terribly; his father was the only person that he was ever afraid of. _

_Inu no Taisho continued "You do love him, but you are full of wrath and anguish; you have let it change you into a shell of what you once were. You cannot blame or forsake your brother for the decisions I made for __**my**__ life. I would never have allowed __**either**__ of my sons to perish. Would you ever have been able to look at me the same way if I was a father that would?"_

_Sesshoumaru couldn't answer this question, besides he knew the question wasn't asked for him to answer; it was supposed to prove a point. His father continued to speak. "As for this hatred of humans, you were not taught this, and there was a time that you did not have these feelings. I am well aware of what it is that makes you __**think**__ you hate humans, however, we will not discuss that; it is your story to tell, and you will tell it when you are ready." Sesshoumaru was shocked, he knew what his father was talking about, but he thought that no one knew, he thought it was his secret._

"_Sesshoumaru, I have been observing you, both of you; InuYasha is in need of you, and you are in need of him. Your brother has been denied his family, denied his home; the Western Lands; the ancient land of the Inu Daiyoukai; where he belongs. I have witnessed this, and it is difficult for him. My son, it has affected him more than you realize."_

_Sesshoumaru had been listening to his father, but now he couldn't think of anything to say. His actions had been indefensible and he knew it, but he had always had a terrible time admitting mistakes; as far as he was concerned, he didn't make them. "I come to you now __**only**__ because you have finally learned to have some compassion; I have witnessed changes in you. I have seen you help your brother many times now; even if you did not want to admit you were helping him, I have seen your care for the little human girl, Rin. You have finally begun to open your heart. Do not let it close again." _

_Sesshoumaru sighed, his face no longer the cold emotionless mask that it usually appeared to be. His father looked at him; seeing the change in his expression he continued, "Sesshoumaru, InuYasha is strong in battle, but inside he is in despair, he cannot infinitely defend against his own sorrow the way he would blow's in battle. He cannot infinitely protect himself from emotional assaults; he has suffered them his entire life, from humans, Youkai, and you. I know this is difficult for you; you have your pride, but there are things more important than your pride." With this last statement Inu no Taisho gave his son a stern look._

_Sesshoumaru looked up at his father "I understand Chichiue, but InuYasha will not accept this, he will not believe me, and he will want to fight."_

_Inu no Taisho continued "I cannot give you instruction on how to go about dealing with InuYasha, it is important you do it on your own; you will do what is needed but, I think your little brother will surprise you. Do not deny him anymore, he is your blood." _

That was all the wisdom he had gotten from his father, before he woke up. Now two moons later he sat in his room, longing for InuYasha, and thinking hard about what his father had said. He should have gone to his brother right away, but he was stubborn. He knew that if this was important enough for his father to come to him that he had to do it; he resolved himself to the fact that he had to do this soon.

Though, he hated to admit it, it had become very clear over the years that everything his father had planned for the two brothers was extremely important, and in the end made sense. Sesshoumaru was fearful of what would happen if he didn't fulfill his father's request. Sesshoumaru's father had gone through much trouble to teach his sons lessons that he deemed important. In fact by setting things in place years before he had been able to manipulate situations even from beyond the grave to teach them. Of course the two brothers never realized until much later that their father had intended for situations to happen the way they did. In a way Sesshoumaru felt even more determined to do what his father asked because he simply asked, although he was sure there was probably more to it than what his father had let on.

As he sat thinking about his brother, he noticed a feeling over his heart like he was being pulled by an invisible string. He brought his hand up to rub his chest where he felt the odd feeling, when he detected it; the scent of his brother. He sniffed the air as he sat there; it was definitely his brother's scent. Sesshoumaru could easily tell it was coming off of himself. He stood up, and walked over to the sliding door that went outside. As soon as he pushed it open his Youkai gathered, and a small cloud appeared below his feet, he looked toward the sky, and in moments was well above the trees traveling eastward.

InuYasha had finally cooled off, he was lounging in the water, eyes closed trying to figure out why he was feeling how he did, and why he had had that dream. He began to go over in his mind what happened in it, which he found arousing, he didn't want to be sitting in the middle of the stream naked and stiffening so he quickly decided to stop thinking about that part of the dream and focus on the conversation he had with Sesshoumaru in it. He wondered if what the dream Sesshoumaru said was true about males mating with males, and siblings mating. Part of him felt like he already knew it was true, another part thought that he was just a hentai, and that his mind must have made it up to make him feel better about his improper desires.

InuYasha was finding that he was starting to relax so much that he was almost falling asleep again, he thought this was strange, but allowed the relaxing feeling to claim him. With the tranquil state he was in, he didn't even notice the presence that had just appeared nearby.

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the stream looking at his little brother, _'so peaceful, and sleepy; he's so cute.' _Sesshoumaru shook his head _'Now I'm thinking he's cute, he isn't a new born pup' _he berated himself mentally for having such a thought and noted that he needed to get his Youkai under better control if he was going to be around his brother. He was pulled from mentally scolding himself, when he realized that his brother hadn't noticed him. Normally, well before he could see him his brother would have started demanding why he was there. In Truth it worried him a bit _'What is going on, he could be attacked by anything in this state; it's a good thing I came when I did; he obviously needs my care.'_

"InuYasha" Sesshoumaru called to his brother in the cool, even voice he always used, there was no response "InuYasha, your elder brother is calling you; respond."

InuYasha was awoken with a start for the second time that day, as he turned to see his brother mere yards from him. "Why are you here?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He wasn't annoyed, in fact he was happy to see his brother, but he didn't want Sesshoumaru to know that.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean 'Why are you here'; InuYasha, you called me; I was responding to your call?"

Now Inuyasha was the confused looking brother "'Called you', what is that? I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I didn't do that."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, could it be that InuYasha didn't understand Inu DaiYoukai calling each other, could he have done it unconsciously, and if he did, then why? "InuYasha, I am covered in your scent, and I felt your pull, it lead me right here to you." Sesshoumaru said this in a very matter of fact tone.

Now InuYasha was completely confused "_My _scent?" InuYasha asked, "Your scent is all over _me_." InuYasha sniffed himself again, noting the scent was still there. "And what's this 'calling' thing; I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

InuYasha was horrified as he saw his brother coming towards him; using the rocks that stuck out of the water to keep his feet dry his brother walked nimbly across the stream to where he was; _'What's he doing, I have no clothes on.' _InuYasha quickly put his hands down, and covered the area between his legs, as Sesshoumaru walked right over to him, leaned down and sniffed, then turned on his heel, and walked back to edge of the stream.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head up as if considering something "You are correct, my scent is on you as well. Curious."

InuYasha just stared at his brother waiting for him to explain "So, what does it mean?"

Looking as if he had forgotten InuYasha was there he turned towards his brother "I am not sure InuYasha." He motioned to him "Come out of there, and we will discuss this."

InuYasha was astonished; his brother had just spoken to him, nicely; well nice for Sesshoumaru, it was still a cool, matter of fact tone, but there was something different to it. He continued sitting there waiting for his brother to turn around so he could get out, but his brother just stood there watching him.

"Come InuYasha." Sesshoumaru once again motioned to him to get out.

"I will when you turn around." InuYasha gestured spinning his finger around as if it could will his brother to do the same.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he turned around. He didn't understand why his brother would be so shy, it made no sense to him, he was half InuYoukai; they were some of the most beautiful creatures on earth. "InuYasha, you are a strong Inu Hanyou of noble blood, you are very beautiful, you should not be ashamed of your body."

InuYasha was shaking the water off of himself when heard what Sesshoumaru said. He wondered if he heard correctly; Sesshoumaru thought _he_ was beautiful; this was news to him. "When you're called an abomination, or a 'filthy Hanyou' your entire life, it's hard not to want to cover yourself, or to believe you're beautiful." InuYasha's voice was bitter and hurt.

This statement tore at Sesshoumaru; he had called InuYasha a 'filthy Hanyou' numerous times, in fact what's what he always used to call him. He wanted to go to his little brother, and embrace him, he wanted to stroke his hair and face, and tell him how very beautiful he was; he wanted to say he was sorry. In truth, Sesshoumaru thought InuYasha was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, he even thought this when he had acted as though he hated him, and was supposedly trying to kill him.

"You can turn around now." InuYasha was behind him now; he turned around, only to be left almost breathless.

Sesshoumaru reached his hand out towards his brothers cheek, he stroked it gently, surprisingly; InuYasha did not object, he didn't even flinch; in fact Sesshoumaru thought he saw him almost close his eyes, and InuYasha had leaned his head into the touch almost imperceptibly . InuYasha had not taken his hair down, and with it pulled back he looked almost exactly like their father. Other than the lack of stripes on InuYasha's cheeks and his ears being on the top of his head the resemblance was amazing.

Sesshoumaru just continued staring at his brother, InuYasha was starting to wonder what was going on with him; this was not the way Sesshoumaru behaved. He also found himself wondering why he had not wanted to push his brother away when he touched him "What, why are you staring at me like that?" Sesshoumaru looked like he had been ripped from a trance, "You look like father, I never noticed how much without your hair up."

InuYasha's voice trembled very slightly, so slightly no human would have heard it "I do?" He was overwhelmed; he had always heard that his father was beautiful, that there were none who compared to his beauty.

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back and InuYasha could swear that he saw the tiniest of smiles "Yes InuYasha; you do."

Sesshoumaru turned and gestured towards the base of a nearby tree "InuYasha lets sit down, and talk for a while." InuYasha bent down to pick up Tetsusaiga, and followed his brother. As he was walking to the tree following his brother he realized that Tetsusaiga had been right at the edge of the stream the entire time, right near his brother, and not once had he worried about it, not once did he think Sesshoumaru would take it; in fact he hadn't thought about Tetsusaiga at all.

When he got near the tree, Sesshoumaru; who was ahead of him was already sitting there; he patted his hand on the ground next to him indicating that InuYasha should sit there. InuYasha found himself following his brother's silent command without even thinking.

"InuYasha, where are your friends; their scents are stale?" Sesshoumaru wanted to know where his brother's friends were, and if he would have any time with his brother to himself.

"Why do you want to know?" InuYasha was suspicious, his brother was acting strange, and now he wanted to know where his friends were. Maybe it was a trap of some sort.

As if he could read his mind Sesshoumaru answered "InuYasha, do not worry, I have no interest in hurting you or your friends. You are just normally always in their company; I was surprised."

InuYasha leaned towards his brother a little, it made sense. He sniffed; his brother didn't smell like he was lying. "Sango and Miroku took Shippou and Kirara and went to the old Slayers village; they'll be back tomorrow evening. Kagome went back home to do something for school, she'll be back the day after tomorrow, in the morning probably."

Sesshoumaru smiled inside; he could have at least this whole night, and all day tomorrow alone with his little brother. He had already made up his mind; when InuYasha's friends were all back he would ask him to come back to his mansion with him. He knew there was no way he'd come without his friends being with him, or at least knowing where he was so he felt there was really no point of talking about it before then.

"InuYasha, you seemed confused about what 'calling" is, do you not know of this?"

"No, I don't know what this 'calling' is; no one has ever told me I can do that." InuYasha was curious now about this skill, he wondered if he could use it with his friends.

"InuYasha, it is what InuYoukai do to let another know they need them." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that InuYasha was unaware of something so basic to the InuYoukai.

InuYasha looked at his brother, who was surprising close to him. "Can I use it with anyone?"

"No InuYasha, only with other InuYoukai, or InuHanyou." Sesshoumaru continued "Sometimes it is done because a Youkai or Hanyou needs help, sometimes because they require something, many times it is simply done out of need to see the one that is called."

InuYasha thought about this, he was thinking about his brother earlier, now that he thought about it he did want to see him, he had for months now. The strangest thing to InuYasha about of this was that it seemed from what he could glean so far that his brother had called him as well. This was just too weird, InuYasha wanted to know why his brother was being so nice; part of him was suspicious and distrustful, the other part wanted him to just trust his brother, and go with the current situation.

InuYasha was overcome with the need to ask "Sesshoumaru, why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you haven't tried to kill me or take Tetsusaiga in a long time, but why are you acting like this?" InuYasha had no idea what to expect as an answer.

Sesshoumaru looked at him for a minute; it seemed that he was trying to think of what to say. "InuYasha, we have not fought in a very long time, almost four years. I have not tried in that time to hurt you. Do you trust me enough to believe that is still true, that I will not hurt you?"

InuYasha thought about it, it was true that his brother had not come around to fight him in almost four years, he was a bit wary though, his brother had spent over one hundred years before that (since he was old enough to fight) challenging him, and fighting with him. Yet, there was something inside him that told him that his brother was not going to hurt him. "Yes, I trust you won't try to hurt me."

Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother, who was already sitting quite close to him. He looked him directly in eyes as he put his hand on InuYasha's cheek. InuYasha didn't pull away; he just continued looking at his brother, again something inside him told him this was alright. InuYasha was surprised when his brother's face began moving towards his. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he closed his eyes right before he felt his brother's cheek against his. Sesshoumaru began to nuzzle his cheek against his brothers, rubbing it up and down lightly. His brother began making very quiet noises, which InuYasha knew were submissive. He was unsure how he knew this, but he did. As he sat there utterly in shock he heard his brother whisper "InuYasha, I am sorry; truly sorry."

As if directed by something within InuYasha, began to stroke his brother's hair, the long silver strands spilling from his fingers, he also began rubbing his cheek against his brothers as well. This must have encouraged his brother in whatever it was that he was doing because he now licked InuYasha's cheek and the line of his jaw before tilting his head, exposing the side of his neck to InuYasha. InuYasha looked at the pale smooth skin before him, he could easily rip his throat out, or injure his brother badly, but that is not what InuYasha did, again being instructed by something deep within him he nuzzled against his brothers throat, licking the length of it, and then kissing it.

InuYasha pulled his head back, not really sure what had just taken place. One thing he did know is that he felt less resentment towards his brother, he also felt like he had been told something very important. Sesshoumaru straightened his neck, placing his hand over the spot InuYasha had just kissed; he looked into InuYasha's eyes "Thank you InuYasha".

InuYasha didn't even understand what had just happened, he knew that he had licked his brother and kissed his brother, but it didn't feel sexual at all, it felt comforting. "Why are you thanking me?" InuYasha was a little confused.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, a bit surprised "Because you accepted my apology."

"Your apology?" InuYasha didn't understand.

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha; he had a curious look on his face. "InuYasha did you not understand what just happened?"

"No, not really."

"I was offering my apology to you. If you were unsure of what I was doing, then how did you have knowledge of what you needed to do to accept it? Did you want to accept it?" Sesshoumaru was worried a bit now; he had felt so much better that InuYasha had accepted the first apology he had offered; the first of many he would have to give after how he had treated his brother. Now the feeling of relief gave way to worry. If InuYasha didn't know what he was doing maybe he didn't mean to accept it.

InuYasha looked at him, he didn't want to upset his brother, and he could see he was beginning to look, almost sad. "Something inside told me it was alright. I had the urge to do what I did, and somehow I knew I was supposed to do it." He made sure before he continued that he looked directly into his brothers eyes "I did want to accept your apology." A look of relief washed over his brother's face, it was almost imperceptible, but he saw it.

"InuYasha, has anybody ever explained anything to you about InuYoukai? I understand that you wouldn't have seen the behaviors as most would have growing up, but has there ever been anyone who's explained anything to you, like fathers flea Youkai perhaps or your mother when you were little?"

InuYasha looked up for a minute, thinking, trying to see if there was anytime he could remember being told anything about what he was "My mother told me a little, but I was very small, I don't remember much, other than that, no."

"I'm very sorry InuYasha, it was my responsibility to teach you about these things, and care for you; I have done you a tremendous disservice." Sesshoumaru looked crestfallen, he had no idea that his brother didn't know anything about what we was.

"I have to admit your instincts are incredibly strong InuYasha; they told you exactly what to do based on your feelings when I offered my apology to you."

InuYasha wasn't really sure what it mattered, he'd gotten along fine his entire life without knowing about being InuYoukai. "It's alright, I' don't think it's really that big of a deal, is it?"

"InuYasha, let me ask you something? Do you feel lonely, even when you are not alone?"

This question made InuYasha feel as though his brother could see directly inside him, like he was stripped completely bare. At first, he wanted to just blow it off, he really didn't like talking about his feelings, and it was especially strange to be talking to Sesshoumaru about them. For some reason unknown to him he felt a connection with his brother that he had never felt with anyone before. In almost a whisper InuYasha answered his brother "I feel alone all the time. As time passes I feel lonelier, everyday its worse." InuYasha put his head down; it was hard to say this while looking at his brother.

"Hmmm, I expected you would say that; it's only natural." The path these questions were traveling down tore at Sesshoumaru; it was his fault that his brother suffered so much in what for a Hanyou or Youkai was still a short life.

As InuYasha sat with his brother he started fell the same hot empty feeling from earlier, except now it was accompanied by an aching pain throughout his body. He winced _'What the hell is the matter with me?' _He didn't want his brother to see that he didn't feel well, to him it was showing weakness, he had already started to spill his guts as to how he felt inside; he definitely wasn't going to let his brother know about this.

Sesshoumaru looked at him as if searching for something; he turned his head trying to prevent his elder brother from seeing his face, but it was for naught. He felt one of the slender fingers of his brother's hand under his chin. He gently coaxed Inuyasha's face forward so he could better see him "InuYasha, something pains you." Sesshoumaru looked him directly in the eyes holding his glance; InuYasha couldn't look away.

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru; I'm fine." InuYasha lied hoping his brother would just simply let it go.

"You are not InuYasha; now tell your elder brother what pains you." His words were what InuYasha expected; demanding, but surprisingly the tone was not, it was a tone that sounded like it was filled with concern. InuYasha remained silent; this was something that was incredibly difficult for him. He began to worry that his brother would go back to his usual self and start yelling at him, but it didn't happen. "InuYasha, I know you do not want to tell me, but did it occur to you that your unconscious calling of me may have something to do with this?"

InuYasha pondered for a minute what his brother had said; he did have a point; InuYasha had unconsciously called his brother to him, and around that time he wasn't feeling well. Although this didn't explain how or why his brother unknowingly called _him _it was a start. "I woke up today feeling strange. I had slept since early yesterday; almost a full day. When I got up I felt hot, and like I had no energy. I also felt… I don't know how to explain… hollow, I guess. Now my whole body aches, and I'm hot again."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and put his hand on his brother's forehead, he was burning up. No, this would not do; Sesshoumaru had planned on taking his brother to his mansion, but that was out of the question now. As soon as his friends were back he would be taking his little brother to the family's palace in the Western Lands; InuYasha would see his healer whether he wanted to go or not. "InuYasha; you're extremely hot; I think you should go back into the water and cool off. Are you hungry?" InuYasha thought about it for a minute, come to think of it he was hungry, incredibly hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, and it was nearing evening already. "Yes Sesshoumaru, I'm hungry."

"Alright then, you get into the water and cool off, I will find us something to eat. Will you be alright on your own for a bit?" This question threw InuYasha for a loop, his brother had been very nice to him today, in fact it was the nicest he'd ever been to him by far, he had seemed concerned about him, but now he was asking if he'd be alright by himself for a few minutes, what was going on?

"I'll be fine, I'm not going to die or nothin'" This seemed enough to appease his brother for the moment.

Sesshoumaru started walking towards the stream, when he got to the edge he took off his boots and stepped in. He decided he'd walk down a little ways from InuYasha because of his issue with being seen undressed, but not so far that he couldn't look in on him if he wanted to; he was worried about his brother, and there was no way that he was going to stray too far from him. Just today he had finally gone to him, and began to do what his father wanted him to, only to find that InuYasha was sick. He began to feel guilty, _'I shouldn't have waited so long to go to him.'_ What scared him more was the fact that InuYasha's Youkai had somehow called to him without InuYasha consciously doing it, he was afraid it had something to do with him being sick.

Sesshoumaru had easily managed to catch several fish for the two of them, he may have been the Lord of the West, but that didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself quite well. As he walked back he rounded a small bend in the stream, looking up he was greeted by the sight of his naked brother standing in the middle of stream, leaning on a rock. He stopped dead in his tracks; InuYasha was turned to the side, with his back slightly to him, so he had no idea Sesshoumaru was looking at him, but it gave his older brother an extremely nice view.

There was a thick patch of trees growing at the bend in the stream; Sesshoumaru backed behind them, and watched his little brother through the hanging branches. In the fading light of the sun going down his brother appeared to almost be glowing, ethereal. He was indeed an alluring creature; his body was long and slim with perfect, lean muscles. He had a look of strength, but he was not overly built. He took in every curve of his little brothers body, every gentle rise and valley that his muscles created, very much appreciating his brothers sculpted backside, it looked so tight, so perfect _'I want to dig my claws in, I want to bite' _A low growl issued from Sesshoumaru's throat. InuYasha's skin shimmered pale and radiant, it looked luminous; he wanted to touch every inch, lick every inch. Most pleasing to Sesshoumaru was the trail of silky white hair that led down from right under his navel to above his manhood, which hung temptingly before him. Surprising to him was the fact that his little brother was as well endowed as him, which Sesshoumaru puzzled at. Male Youkai were quite large compared to human men, since InuYasha was a Hanyou, and he was a Youkai he wasn't expecting that he would be matched in this area. He turned his attention away from his mental size comparison and back to his tasty brother. He could see clearly; glinting in the last sunlight of the day, streams of water sliding down the chiseled curves of his little brothers body; it made him shiver with want. _'I'd like to be that water; sliding slowly down his skin.' _Sesshoumaru shook his head, trying to stop the thoughts attacking him; _Kami, what is wrong with me, he is ill, he needs my help; my attention, and I am standing here fantasizing about him.' _

Sesshoumaru was finally able to avert his gaze; he rounded the bend completely, making sure not to look towards his brother. He picked up his boots at the edge of the stream and continued to the tree they had been sitting under. Hanging the bundle of fish from a branch he proceeded to collect some wood and build a decent size fire. InuYasha was still in the stream when he was finished so he started to work on their dinner. He wanted to make sure that his brother had as much to eat as he needed. He prepared some of the fish, then poked sticks through many of them, placing them around the fire to cook. He was expecting InuYasha would be out of the water by the time he finished, when he wasn't he began to wonder what was taking his brother so long; the sun was almost completely down by now.

"InuYasha, are you alright?

InuYasha quickly answered "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out in a moment; it's just so cool in here."

Sesshoumaru was impressed that his brother had simply just answered him without berating him to mind his own business. He did hear in his brothers voice though, the pain that he had earlier; although he was trying to disguise it. He was proud of his brother for being strong; and attempting not to show any weakness. He always had thought of humans as incredibly weak, so he had expected some of that may have crept into his brother's personality, but so far in his dealings with him throughout the years it hadn't.

The water felt so nice on InuYasha's skin, he had been so hot, but the time in the cold water had seemed to help. Unfortunately, it hadn't done much for his aching body, he was starting to feel stiff, and his back hurt a lot; he didn't want get caught in a situation where his older brother was going to have to come and carry him out of the stream so he decided to come out before it got any worse.

It had meant a lot to InuYasha when his brother had told him earlier that he was beautiful and that he shouldn't be ashamed of himself. He figured if anybody would be happy to tell him what a freak he was it would be his brother. Though he would never admit it, any compliment his brother had ever given him meant a great deal, he took it to heart.

He didn't want to make his brother turn around again when he came out of the water; he supposed that was sort of childish of him to ask him to do so. He was still very nervous though, he hated people seeing him without clothing; he didn't even like it when Kagome insisted on needlessly bandaging his wounds, "sitting" him into the ground to get access. He walked to the shallowest part and shook the water off of himself; this wasn't too bad, his clothes were on a rock, right near the edge. He walked over quickly stepped on to the bank and began dressing. There was no way he was putting the fire rate robe on though, he was too hot, come to think of it, he wasn't going to put a shirt on at all, he'd be much more comfortable this way.

He walked over and sat down near his brother "Do you feel any better InuYasha, and please tell me the truth?" Sesshoumaru was stretched out with his one elbow on the ground, and his back against the tree. This surprised InuYasha; he was unaware that his brother could relax, and began to laugh.

"InuYasha, what on earth is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't really think you could look so, loose; you're always so stiff. I figured that you slept standing up or something."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a small smile; he understood why his brother would find his current state amusing; he probably thought him incapable of relaxation. "No InuYasha, I can laze about when I so choose. In fact I do actually lay down when I sleep, or at least lean on a tree if I am out of doors." Now Sesshoumaru smiled at his brother, a very small smile, but there was one. "Now please tell me how you are feeling, and don't lie to me, I'll know if you do."

InuYasha figured he'd just tell him, he was sure his brother was aware he didn't feel right so there was no reason lying, besides his brother was much older than him, and being that whatever was making him feel so bad probably had to do with his Youkai blood he thought maybe his brother would know what was wrong. "I don't feel as hot anymore, but my body aches, everywhere, also I feel like I have no energy, like I'm exhausted."

Sesshoumaru handed him a fish "Eat this, eat as much as you can, you need strength. I do not know what is wrong with you InuYasha, although, I believe that it has nothing to do with your human blood."

InuYasha sat with his brother; he was extremely hungry, eating three times what he normally would. At one point he stopped because he was sure his brother had not intended for them to eat all the food that night, but Sesshoumaru somehow knew he was still hungry and demanded he continue eating. He felt like he had gained back most of his energy after eating, but it quickly started to fade once again. To him it felt like his body was using up every last bit of energy he had, and still it wasn't enough.

The two brothers sat under the tree relaxing, every now and then Sesshoumaru would ask InuYasha how he felt, he would tell him. Sesshoumaru stayed awake; watching over his brother while he slept. After InuYasha had been sleeping peacefully for a couple hours he was awoken by an excruciating pain throughout his entire body, he stiffened against the pain, crying out.

Immediately, Sesshoumaru was upon him "Was it InuYasha; what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru was worried, he had never seen something this before.

InuYasha spoke through gritted teeth "I don't know, it hurts; everything hurts so badly." Sesshoumaru lay down next to his brother pulling him towards him; InuYasha was in too much pain to object. He wrapped the fluffy white fur that always accompanied him around his little brother's shoulders, and then wrapped his arms around him pulling him close to his chest. He couldn't just let his brother lie there on the ground suffering, besides his brother was half InuYoukai and he knew how to soothe InuYoukai. He could feel his brother relax a little as he rubbed his cheek against the top of his head and stroked his hair. Then Sesshoumaru adjusted his scent so that it would help calm his brother and put him to sleep.

InuYasha felt so terrible at this point that he was not concerned about laying in his brothers arms while he stroked his hair, even if he had an objection he was in too much pain to do anything about it. He allowed him to cover him with the fluffy white fur, and wrap his arms around him. Although he was incredibly hot the soft white fur did not make it worse. For some reason unknown to him InuYasha had the urge to nuzzled his face against his brothers neck, he did so and inhaled, he had always loved his brother's scent, even when he fought with him he had loved it, right now it inhaling it made him feel calm, and allowed him to relax the muscles that he tightened up. InuYasha lay there for a few minutes allowing himself to settle in and get as comfortable as he could. When he was finally still he began to hear what sounded like a purring noise coming from his brother he didn't know what it was, but it made him feel remarkably better emotionally and physically, the pain went away partially settling back to a dull ache. Sesshoumaru's purring also compelled him to nuzzle into his brothers neck more, rather quickly InuYasha was able to fall back to sleep.

Sesshoumaru lay under the tree with his sleeping brother in his arms; he had done everything he could to bring his brother some peace so he could sleep. He looked down at his face as he slept, InuYasha looked peaceful, but he had needed to do everything he could think of to get him into this state, finally surrounding him with his own Youkai. He would not sleep tonight, or any night until he could bring his brother back to the Palace in the Western Lands, and find out what was wrong with him. He just hoped that tomorrow would be easier for InuYasha.

**Japanese:**

Chichiue: Old, very respectful honorific for father. Chichi would a more normal way to address your father, adding the honorific "ue" makes it deeply respectful.

**Author Notes:**

Well, I know you weren't expecting that at the beginning of the chapter, you were thinking there was going to be some hot man sex, sorry (I really am, I didn't do that to be mean). Since this is a story, and not a PWP this chapter needed to be this way. Don't fret though I will have fun with Inu and Sesshy in the near future. And I can't stop writing this story so you won't have to wait forever for chapters.

I just wanted to put in a few notes about the characters. I thought really hard about Sesshoumaru for this chapter; where he was really introduced. I wanted to make sure that I didn't write him OOC, and I don't think I did. I figured that some people might think I had so I wanted to explain how I came up with him the way he was. Firstly, I haven't mentioned this yet, but this is five years after Kagome first goes down the well, and three and a half years after the destruction of Naraku. That's not a spoiler to my story or anything; it just hasn't come up yet.

Throughout the "InuYasha" series it has become clear that Sesshoumaru has changed for the better, whether he wants to admit it or not he has begun to care about others. He has helped InuYasha and his friends, of course trying to make it appear that he had some other motive. There also is Rin and Kohaku. If you're familiar with the movies, manga, and/or anime you know that it was Inu no Taisho's intention for Sesshoumaru to have to learn to be compassionate, etc… I believe the reason Sesshoumaru apparently hates InuYasha is because he blames him for their father's death, but InuYasha was a newborn baby when that happened so it's certainly not his fault. I think someone thinking this way would eventually realize that they were wrong, they may even know it subconsciously the entire time. Also Sesshoumaru is InuYoukai, and dogs are pack animals, they take care of each other. I think Sesshoumaru would be going against his own instincts the entire time that he was treating InuYasha badly. So when I take all these things into account in addition to the fact that it's been three and a half years I think it's not far fetched at all that Sesshoumaru would finally try to reach out to his brother, and if he wasn't ready, an appearance from his "Great and Terrible father" would give him that last push he needed.

Regarding InuYasha, to me InuYasha likes to yell at his brother and call him a bastard, but I think a lot of what InuYasha does is a tough guy act. In the series anytime that Sesshoumaru does something "nice" InuYasha usually loses the tough guy act quickly. He has spent most of his life being alone, I'm fairly certain he'd jump at the chance to be a part of his brother's life. Actually, I think he'd be drawn in pretty quickly by his brother.

Well, thank you for reading; I'm already working on chapter 3, I'll get it up soon.


	3. Coveting

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this.

Any **original** characters that pop up are mine. The smutty thoughts floating through my head, which I have happily put down for you to enjoy, are also mine.

This is my first fanfic; I'd love reviews, but please don't be mean, if you flame me I might cry. I decided for the first I'd put up on the web to write a yaoi with my sexy little Inu and Sesshy. Thank you to those of you who wrote reviews, I appreciate it.

Warning: some story codes are for future or past chapters: YAOI (male/male pairing), INCEST, You have been warned, if you don't like it don't read it!! Anal, rimming, solo/f, solo/m, and oral. If any new codes pertain to the story I will update in future chapters.

**Sesshy:** Wench, why did you take so long to record this chapter of our story.

**Izzanami:** Well excuse me Lord Bastard; I had a wedding to go to; my sister in law got married. Plus, I didn't much like how the chapter was coming along, so I trashed the 42 "Word" pages I had and began again. You know, I must do the best job I can telling your story.

**InuYasha:** He, he, he; you tell him..."Lord Bastard"; that was funny, he, he, he.

**Sesshy:** Weddings; human nonsense! You should mate, mark, and be bound forever. And you InuYasha, you better not laugh at my expense again or I'll screw you through the bed and into the floor!

**InuYasha:** Yes, yes, you will; what a threat. (Pretends to cower in fear, and then beckons Sesshy)

**Izzanami:** Yes, it certainly is human nonsense, but I got nicely shit faced; free bar; in-laws went all out.

**InuYasha:** Well, since you took so long, did you at least put in anything about our (Inu blushes bright red) first fuck?

**Sesshy:** InuYasha! Your mouth, must you be so uncouth? If you are going to continue to talk in such a manner I might have to…punish you.

**Izzanami:** Oh, of course I did, I was paying close attention to that, I watched the entire thing; very sexy boys! You should do some more of that!

**Sesshy:** We will be doing much more of that, wench. Maybe you could start off your next chapter with it.

**Izzanami:** Oh, I will Lord Sexy Bastard, I will.

**InuYasha:** Hey, Izzi-chan, are you finished with that picture of our "congress" yet? Is that word better for you Sess?

**Izzanami:** Oh, I'm working on painting it now. My husband saw it and teased me; he said I'm a hentai, but he can kiss my little ass!

**InuYasha:** That's the spirit Izzi-chan; rile up the alpha, he, he, he; fun, so much fun! He should read some Yuri, and maybe he'd stop teasing you.

**Sesshy:** Rile up the alpha. Indeed; you already have, Come Inuyasha!

**InuYasha:** (InuYasha waves as Sesshy escorts him away) See you soon!

**Izzanami:** Bye, have fun!

So here, we go chapter 3, I have my Sakè (thank you, oh mighty rice wine god), I'm sleep deprived from writing this stuff, and reading it too (thank you, oh lascivious hentai fanfic god), and my head is full of obscenity…. Let us begin.

ö

"…He would not sleep tonight, or any night until he could bring his brother back to the Palace in the Western Lands, and find out what was wrong with him. He just hoped that tomorrow would be easier for InuYasha…."

ö

**Chapter 3:**

**Coveting**

ö

Sesshoumaru had been sitting for hours holding onto InuYasha as he slept, after hours he finally averted his gaze as he looked out at the sky turning an orange pink hue with the coming morning. He was worried about his brother, he had finally acknowledged what he needed to do, and now his brother was sick. He hated worrying like this, it was one of the reasons he kept his relationships with people to minimum; caring about someone could be a great burden as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. Sesshoumaru had always cared about his brother, even when he appeared to hate him, he knew the reason for this, and he was soon going to acknowledge it.

It was something that had been happening over the years; his heart softening to the little brother that lay in his arms, he knew why this had happened; there was an important reason for it. In truth everything about him had softened over the years, especially in recent years, he had Rin, and he loved her, he could even admit that now. She was his daughter, and he would do anything for her. This is what his father had always wanted; his cold son to, his icy son to melt.

Sesshoumaru felt his brother shift his arms, and watched as InuYasha's senses finally brought him to the world of the waking. Looking at him, he saw his eye's open just a tiny bit, and then a big smile appeared on his face. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting from his loud mouth little brother.

InuYasha's eye's fluttered as he finally opened his eyes all the way, and then froze. He picked his head up and surveyed himself and his brother lying under the tree, next to each other with Sesshoumaru's Moko Moko wrapped around them. Then he sat up "Ahhh; why am I laying next to you…" he looked down and saw that he had thrown his right leg over his brothers legs, and it was still there "Ahhh…with my leg on top of yours?" He removed his leg quickly and stood up.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop his lips from curling into a tiny smirk, and he laughed inwardly at his little brother's reaction, now this was what he had been expecting. "InuYasha, calm yourself. Do you not remember last night?"

InuYasha looked at him, a strange look; a mix of curiosity, and fear crept over his face. "No, why; what did we do?"

Sesshoumaru thought that a strange question, but pushed it to the back of his mind "You were overcome by some sort of terrible pain, I pulled you over to me, and I soothed you to sleep."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I used the normal techniques that any InuYoukai would use to soothe another InuYoukai." Sesshoumaru sat up now "You were not well at all."

InuYasha thought about it for a moment, he did remember his brothers amazingly wonderful scent seeming to calm him with every breath of it he took, it made him want to inhale that scent more, he also remembered vaguely a purring noise, and then feeling very calm and sleepy, "I guess I remember, a little."

InuYasha walked over to the stream and knelt down so he could get a drink of water. As he reached his cupped hands towards the water he felt the agonizing pain that he had felt last night. He fell to the side curling up tightly into a fetal position. "Sess…ahhhh…help…help me… it hurts." He sobbed, he could see his brother through fuzzy vision instantly at his side; he fought it as hard as he could, but passed out from the agony before he could say anything more.

InuYasha was quickly overtaken by another dream of his brother:

_InuYasha was sitting under the giant sakura tree in the orchard, he loved it there, it was one of his very favorite places to go. It was spring time, and all the trees were in full bloom, pink petals drifting through the air like snow. He loved the smell, it surrounded him, covered him like a blanket, he inhaled deeply, sighing with a smile. _

"_InuYasha, InuYasha"_

_InuYasha looked up and saw his brother standing next to him, he was mesmerized; his brother looked so beautiful, sun glinting in his silver white hair, small pink petals falling around him, he was so enamored he could hardly speak. _

"_A…An…Aniki?" InuYasha whispered..._

_Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of him, he reached his hand out, cupping InuYasha's cheek "My mate, you are so beautiful, words cannot describe you." _

_InuYasha looked at his brother beside him "'Your mate?' How can I be your mate?" _

"_Because my love, my mate; it has always been meant to be. You are mine, and I am yours forever." Sesshoumaru leaned in catching his brother's mouth in a kiss, InuYasha closed his eyes, and surrendered to his brother's soft lips; those impossibly soft lips pressing against his, making him sigh and moan, making him long for more. _

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother pulling him closer, holding him tight to himself, while Sesshoumaru nipped at and sucked on his tongue. _

_As they lounged under the tree kissing for what seemed like hours InuYasha was overcome with the need to get closer to his brother; no matter how deeply they kissed, no matter how tightly they held each other he didn't feel close enough. He tightened his embrace desperately trying to get close enough to satisfy this feeling. Sesshoumaru was in his arms, in his mouth, but it wasn't enough. He pulled out of the embrace long enough to remove his and his brothers haori's; maybe if he could feel his brother's skin against his own he'd feel close enough. He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru again holding tighter than before; still not close enough, he wrapped his legs around his brother; still not close enough, he pulled him down on top of him; still not close enough. Why couldn't he get close enough, he needed something else, he needed more; __**'I need him inside me'.**_

_He pulled his mouth away from his brothers only long enough to utter a few words "Aniki, please… I need you"._

_Sesshoumaru smiled at him "You are ready to become my mate?"_

_InuYasha looked at his brother, his amber eyes entrancing him "Yes, yes, yes; I want to be your mate; please take me, please mark me, please claim me forever; you're the only one."_

_Sesshoumaru ran his claws gently up and down the bare skin on InuYasha's side "and you for me. I have waited so long; five hundred years, finally we can claim each other, I've been waiting for you; this was always meant to be. I love you InuYasha."_

"_I love you Aniki." _

_Sesshoumaru leaned down pressing his lips to InuYasha's, he let his tongue find it's way into is brothers mouth again, their tongues gliding softly against each others._

_He felt Sesshoumaru's hand moving lightly down his chest, down his stomach, he began to untie the himo of his sashinuki hakama, within moments his brother had them both unclothed. _

"_Nnnngggnhh" InuYasha cried out; he felt his brother rubbing his stiffened member against his own, he arched his back, and lifted his hips rubbing back; fetching a low moan from his elder brother._

_InuYasha felt so wonderful, so content, he felt like he was right where he needed to be, everything was so perfect with his soon to be mate. Sesshoumaru began trailing kisses down his neck, nipping and licking his way back up; it felt so good, so incredibly good. He didn't want to wake up, he was being pulled from his sleep, but he didn't want to leave, "No I don't want to wake up; this dream is too perfect."_

InuYasha felt himself wake, he did not move, nor did he open his eyes, but he knew he was no longer sleeping. He took in as much as he could without opening his eyes; he was laying on something very soft and comfortable, the most comfortable thing he had ever laid down on, he could feel silk below his fingertips. He inhaled and a warm feeling poured through _'Mmmmm smells so good."_ He knew that scent; that delicious, intoxicating scent; _'Sesshoumaru.'_ He realized, he must be at Sesshoumaru's palace; the family's palace.

He still kept his eyes closed, seeing his dream in his head, he didn't want to give it up. He didn't understand what it meant, he'd been having dreams like that about his brother for years and years now, for as long as he could remember, but they were very infrequent. Lately though; over the past year, especially the last few months he had began having them nightly, and they had become so vivid, they felt so real. In many of the dreams his brother would call him his mate. InuYasha wasn't sure he understood this, part of him told him his brother was supposed to be his mate, another part was confused. It was getting difficult for him to harbor these feelings for his elder brother; it hurt sometimes so much when he would wake up and realize none of it had been real. '_Just a few more moments, a few more moments to savor the memory of that dream.'_

Now with his dream final in the back of his mind, he turned his attention to reality. How did he get here, and why didn't he remember? He opened his eyes, and started to sit up. He was lying in the most enormous bed he had ever seen; it was as big as Kaede's hut. It was beautiful though, covered in ornate silk sheets, a big downy comforter, countless furs, and there were tons of pillows, and it all smelled strongly like his brother; he laid down and put his face in one of the pillows, inhaling deeply _Ahhh, Sesshoumaru'_.

He sat back up looking around for a moment, when a nearby door slid open; Sesshoumaru, and another man with long raven hair walked into the room. "Look, My Lord; Lord InuYasha has finally awoken."

He watched as Sesshoumaru and the other man walked over to the side of the bed; Sesshoumaru sat down next to him.

InuYasha watched as his brother adjusted the covers on him. His brothers scent hit him, and his cheeks grew warm, "Sesshoumaru, why am I here, how come I don't remember?" His head started to feel light, and his entire body became weak, he laid back down on his own so he would collapse.

Sesshoumaru looked at him; he reached his hand over and brushed his hair off of his cheek then smoothed it next to his face. "You went to get a drink of water at the stream when you were overcome by those pains again. You yelled for me, and passed out; it is only now that you have woken up."

"But, how long have I been here, what about my friends?" InuYasha's brow contorted into a worried little frown.

Sesshoumaru ran the backs of his fingers over InuYasha's cheek, and jaw, "Relax InuYasha; you passed out very early this morning, it is late in the afternoon now; not even dinner time. As for your friends; I knew you would want them with you, so I sent a group of my most trusted officers to escort them here. Mating season is starting in a few days; Youkai are already affected, and prowling about; I wanted to ensure their safety. I even sent Ah-Un; I know that all of them would not easily be able to travel on the Nekomata. My group will begin escorting them here after your Miko has returned tomorrow morning; they should arrive about dinner time provided she is on time."

InuYasha seemed to relax at this news; there really was nothing he could do anyway, he didn't feel right, his friends weren't even at the village, besides, something about being there; laying in his brothers bed surrounded with his scent felt nice, actually it felt better than nice; of course he wouldn't tell Sesshoumaru that.

Sesshoumaru's voice pulled him from his thoughts again "InuYasha, I brought you here to the palace so that you could be examined by our family's healer." Sesshoumaru gestured toward the raven haired Youkai "This is Jurojin, he is an excellent healer; the very best."

Jurojin walked forward and bowed deeply to InuYasha, he then motioned for Sesshoumaru to move down a bit so he could sit down on the edge of the bed next to him. "Lord InuYasha, as Lord Sesshoumaru said my name is Jurojin, I've been the healer for your family for centuries; your brother is worried about you, would you let me examine you so we may find out what is wrong."

InuYasha looked at Jurojin, then to his brother, "Why are you calling me 'Lord?'" he InuYasha asked.

Jurojin looked at him a little shocked "Because you are one of the Lords of the West, son of the Inugami DaiYoukai; Inu no Taisho, proper respect is due." InuYasha thought this was getting strange; first it was "our family's healer", now he was "one of the Lords of the West". He wouldn't complain though.

He certainly wasn't too thrilled about seeing a healer; he never liked healers, poking at him, looking at him, touching him, tending wounds, asking him to remove his clothing. He also didn't like that terrible pain, or the overwhelming hot feeling he had, he decided he would go along with it…for now. "Well, alright, but I'm not getting naked."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a smirk, Jurojin did smile at InuYasha his violet eyes beaming, "Don't worry My Lord; you won't have to remove anymore of your clothing." InuYasha hadn't noticed, but he still had his Fire Rat robe and juban off from the night before.

"Sesshoumaru, where are my other clothes?" InuYasha asked a bit of worry creeping into his voice.

Sesshoumaru pointed to a table not too far away near the door they came in through; his Fire Rat Robe and juban had been folded neatly, and place there.

Jurojin turned towards Sesshoumaru "My Lord, if you could leave Lord InuYasha and I, I believe he would be more comfortable; as I need to ask him some questions of a personal nature."

Sesshoumaru stood up "Of course Jurojin." That surprised InuYasha; he thought his brother would insist on being there. This was getting weirder and weirder InuYasha thought, his brother had been a lot nicer in the last few years, he had actually done quite a bit for him, but he still always had that snotty superior attitude, it seemed like it was gone now.

Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment "I do have a question first; InuYasha called me yesterday unconsciously, I of course responded, but when I arrived InuYasha was covered in my scent as if I had called him, which I do not recall doing. Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Jurojin pondered for a moment "It happens sometimes, it usually occurs with mates, or family members; the youkai does it without the conscious self knowing. It normally happens when two Youkai need to come together for some reason, but are not doing it of their own accord. Such as two mates that need to come together for mating season, but have not yet, or when a family member is need of the other, but won't call on their own. One of the Youkai's youkai energy will call, and the other Youkai's energy will answer back."

Sesshoumaru thanked Jurojin, and turned to leave.

"Remember what I told you earlier; please do not go too far My Lord." Jurojin gave Sesshoumaru a quick nod.

"Yes, I'm aware, I will just go to my bedroom study." He gestured toward the door he and Jurojin had come out of a few minutes before, "I have some work to in there anyway."

"Remember My Lord, go no farther than that." Jurojin called as Sesshoumaru was sliding open the door to his bedroom study.

Jurojin turned his attention back to InuYasha after he saw that Sesshoumaru was gone, "Now why don't you tell me exactly what's been going on Lord InuYasha."

"Why can't my brother go any father than that room over there?" InuYasha thought that was strange, his brother allowing himself to be confined to a particular area.

"Well, I discovered something after your brother brought you here, while you were still unconscious. It seems that your brother's youkai energy is keeping your pain to a manageable level, although he can't stray too far away from you."

InuYasha couldn't believe this; it sounded impossible "What, how do you know?"

"InuYasha what were you doing right before you lost consciousness early this morning?" Jurojin asked politely.

"I went to the edge of the stream to get a drink of water."

"Did you feel alright before that?"

InuYasha thought for a moment "Well not perfect, but I wasn't in excruciating pain."

Jurojin tapped his fingers against his chin "And where were you before the pain, when you felt alright."

InuYasha's blushed a bit remembering how he had woken up this morning "I was under the tree next to Sesshoumaru."

"Indeed, when you were first brought here, I was in this very room with you, I was checking your breathing and such; at that time you were sleeping peacefully. Your brother was called by one of his advisors, and after he left, you began to tighten up into a little ball, you cried out in your sleep, and began sobbing due to the pain. Your brother heard your cries, and came running back in here. Within moments of him entering the room you were calm, relaxed, and sleeping soundly again."

InuYasha rubbed his forehead in his hands "So I have to be tethered to my brother for eternity?"

"No My Lord, I have something to give your brother tomorrow, it will allow you some more distance." Jurojin continued "Let me see." He put his hand up to InuYasha's forehead for a moment; then felt his cheeks, and the palms of his hands. Then he reached up towards InuYasha head, and paused for a moment. "May I?" He gestured towards his ears.

InuYasha made a little face "Just, be careful, and please don't touch them too much; they're very sensitive." InuYasha didn't like just anyone touching his ears, they were extremely sensitive, and in truth having them touched aroused him, as he'd gotten older he had started think of them as being only for his mate to touch when he finally had one. He was worried about becoming very aroused in front of this healer, as his ears had been ridiculously sensitive for the last couple days.

Jurojin reached forward grabbing the right velvety ear between his thumb and finger's, he very gently rubbed it from the top to the bottom, right on the edge. InuYasha let out a lusty moan; Jurojin quickly pulled back his hands as InuYasha clamped a hand over his mouth, his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry" InuYasha said embarrassed.

Jurojin smiled "InuYasha, it's fine; normally I would check a Youkai's markings and get such a response. My Lord have you ever been in heat?"

Now InuYasha was thoroughly embarrassed, his cheeks reddened more if that was even possible, he looked down at his hands; his answer barely a whisper "No."

"Well, you will start your first heat in a couple days, when mating season begins, Youkai often begin to experience symptoms of heat a week or so before mating season begins, especially with their first heat." His face took on a more serious expression now "My Lord I need to ask you something personal." Jurojin made sure spoke quietly.

InuYasha liked this examination less, and less; he was very modest; and very shy, talking about these things was difficult for him. "I guess so."

Jurojin leaned in a bit lowering his voice lower still "My Lord, your symptoms of heat are extreme; it leads me to this question. My Lord have you ever had relations with anyone?"

The questions sort of went over his head at first, and then it dawned on him "You mean have I, well…you know?"

"Yes My Lord." Jurojin leaned in further as if he would hear a secret.

InuYasha blushing again answered quietly "No."

"Ah, well that explains why you are so hot, and why you are so tired; your Youkai, and body having never joined with another craves to do so tremendously. Since its desires have never been sated it is making your heat very strong, I worry for what you'll be like come mating season, and you will be very uncomfortable to say the least."

InuYasha didn't like this news at all; he didn't like not having control over himself. "What should I do?"

Jurojin smiled at this question "You need to rut My Lord; I'm sure your mate would be happy to accommodate you."

InuYasha was puzzled by this "Jurojin, I don't have a mate."

"Well, no you two haven't claimed each other yet, but you still have a mate; the one you're destined to be with."

InuYasha didn't understand, he made it sound so easy "I don't even really know who my mate is."

Jurojin smiled warmly "Yes you do My Lord, your Youkai knows, it should already have told you in your dreams, it will tell you by making you feel safe and content when you're near your mate; it leaves you many clues. It must have left some for you already."

InuYasha looked down, his face showing his sadness, the only dreams he had had were about his brother, and how could he be his mate, he was a male, and his brother.

Jurojin noticed the change in InuYasha "What's the matter My Lord."

"I think my Youkai is confused then, it thinks my mate is someone it couldn't possibly be." He brought his knees up in front of him, and rested his chin in between them.

Jurojin didn't understand exactly what InuYasha meant "Why would you say that My Lord, why couldn't the one you think it is be your mate?"

InuYasha felt very lonely now "Because it would be wrong; sick."

Jurojin looked like he honestly didn't understand what InuYasha was getting at "I don't understand My Lord; nothing could ever be "wrong" or "sick" about being with your mate."

"I think my mate is a male." InuYasha hid his face against his knees, he would tell him it was a male, but he wasn't going to tell him he thought it was his brother.

Jurojin laughed "Is that all? You were not taught anything about Youkai mating or relationships were you?"

"No." InuYasha answered quietly. He couldn't believe what he had already revealed about himself, but he didn't know what else to do, the questions had just kind of led that way; he could either answer them, or act like a child.

"Lord InuYasha, you have been around humans most of your life, so you are thinking like a human, they are the only intelligent creatures on earth that put so many restrictions on their mating habits, and partners. All Youkai bed both males and females. There is nothing strange about your mate being a male."

InuYasha sighed, that took care of one problem, but not the other "It's not just that, it's someone that I shouldn't have a relationship like that with, it's just wrong, I can't believe my Youkai would make me think such things, desires something so wrong, something that I can never have."

Jurojin thought for a minute about what to say, knowing who InuYasha's mate actually was he knew what he was talking about, but he couldn't come out a say anything that would confirm that to InuYasha; it was important InuYasha confirm who is mate was on his own by talking with his mate. "My Lord, the only restrictions Youkai put on their mating is that they will not mate with their offspring, unfortunately, your parents are both gone from this world, and I know you have no children, so there should be no situation that would be 'wrong' as you put it."

InuYasha turned his head, which was still resting on his knees, a little bit of relief evident in his expression, in a quiet voice he asked "Really?"

Jurojin was quite pleased with himself for straightening his Lord out on these matters; he looked much more at peace now "Yes, Really My Lord." He leaned in a bit closer, and lowered his voice again "Lord InuYasha, if you know who your mate is you should go to him, you really are very lucky to know so young."

InuYasha's faced turned a bit melancholy again "I don't think he will want to be with me."

Jurojin, couldn't understand this, to him it made very little sense, of course his mate would want to be with him. "InuYasha you are destined to be with your mate, he will be happy that you came to him, that you have recognized him as your mate."

InuYasha started to realize that it sounded like Jurojin knew who his mate was, he could confirm it, and then he'd be sure, "Do you know who my mate is?"

Jurojin smiled "Of course I do, part of being a healer is the ability to read your Youkai."

InuYasha got very excited at this prospect, and then he'd know for sure "Please tell me who it is."

Jurojin got a sympathetic look to his features "My Lord, I cannot tell you this; you already know, and you must talk to your mate, it's something one has to do on their own."

InuYasha sat back against the pillows, pouting a bit "I thought you'd say that."

Jurojin laughed heartily "I'm sorry. How about you and I attempt to figure out what these pains are."

InuYasha sat forward "Could you ask Sesshoumaru to come back in; I mean he was there when I had these pains."

Jurojin knew why InuYasha really wanted Sesshoumaru there; he found it rather cute that he tried to cover it up.

Jurojin walked over to the door to Sesshoumaru's private study and knocked "My Lord, InuYasha would like you to be there for the rest of my examination."

Jurojin didn't think he had ever seen his Lord move to the door so quickly, chuckled to himself as he knew that Sesshoumaru was trying to suppress a smile. "Of course, if that is what InuYasha wishes."

Jurojin, and Sesshoumaru made their way back over the bed, and sat down on the edge, Jurojin, moved closer to InuYasha, he picked up his arm, and started examining it, bending it at the wrist, shoulder, and elbow repeatedly, "Sesshoumaru said that you told him your whole body hurt. Did any other feeling accompany it?"

InuYasha cocked his head to the side thinking "I guess my whole body was really stiff, it felt like I was going to explode, like my skin was too tight."

Jurojin traced his fingers along InuYasha's ribs, drawing a laugh from the Hanyou, whatever Jurojin was doing; it tickled. "Tell me InuYasha; how old are you exactly?"

"I'm two hundred and four."

"Did you experience pain like this during your first maturation period?"

InuYasha looked at him like he was crazy "What maturation period, I don't know what your talking about."

Jurojin looked puzzled "Your first maturation period, it would have happened when you were about one hundred and fifty."

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, this was his greatest mistake, and he hated people knowing about it, he put his forehead back on his knees.

Sesshoumaru knew this was a difficult thing for his little brother to talk about so he went ahead and told Jurojin. "InuYasha was pinned to a tree when he was one hundred and fifty; he stayed there for fifty years. He was released five years ago by the reincarnation of the Miko that sealed him…it was a deception that caused it, a deception of Naraku's."

Jurojin turned to InuYasha, "I am very sorry My Lord, I did not know that my question would bring up such a painful memory; you truly have my apologies."

InuYasha put his head up "It's alright; you didn't know."

Jurojin did look like he got a bit of an idea suddenly, "I think I may have an idea of what might be causing you these problems, but I will not be sure until I have a sample of your blood, and your youkai that I can test."

Jurojin pulled a little vial out of a pocket inside his haori "My Lord I need just a small sample of your blood." InuYasha ran one of his claws along his forearm; he leaned over holding his arms out so the rivulet of blood could spill into the vial. "Thank you My Lord, now if you would please take this tama and concentrate on putting some of your youkai energy into it." InuYasha took the tama from Jurojin; it was a swirled blue and violet colored orb. He held it in his hands and closed his eyes trying to will his youkai to enter it; he sensed that he was almost finished when there was a loud crack, and he felt pieces of something graze his face.

InuYasha opened his eyes only to see that the tama was shattered in his hands, Jurojin looked baffled "My Lords I'm so terribly sorry, I beg your forgiveness; I…I don't understand this, this tama should have been more than sufficient to hold his youkai; it makes no sense."

Sesshoumaru stood up to look at the tama "It is alright Jurojin, but can you tell us; why did this happen?"

He looked up at Sesshoumaru "My Lord, his youkai was too strong for it, but that shouldn't be, his youkai broke it." He pulled another tama out of his pocket, this one was no bigger, but it was a green, it looked like jade, InuYasha noticed when it was placed into his hand it was much heavier, "Please My Lord, try once more." Once again he closed his eyes, and willed his youkai into the tama. When he felt he was finished he opened his eyes. The tama was the same color, but now it looked alive, he could see the energy move and swirl inside it.

Jurojin took the tama from InuYasha's hand "I will need a day or two to do some tests, I do believe I have an idea why InuYasha has been suffering from these pains, but this broken tama is a whole new mystery in itself, and for that I have no idea as of yet what is happening."

He continued "Lord InuYasha; my instructions: there are some herbal remedies that would be of much help to you; my mate is the herbalist in the palace, I will see that she comes to see you this evening. Also, and this is very important; go to the hot springs tonight before you go to bed, there are many in this palace and on the grounds. It is imperative you loosen your muscles, whatever is going on, it seems to be tightening your muscles like a bow string; if you don't loosen and relax them it will get much worse. You must do this every morning and evening"

Jurojin tilted his head a bit, a devilish smile cutting across his face "Why don't you see if you can get someone to give you a back rub; that would certainly help, or you could call for a masseuse " InuYasha saw him flick his eyes in Sesshoumaru's direction when he told him to get a back rub from someone. Jurojin stood and smiled at him as he bowed low, his violet eyes shining. "If that is all then Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned toward Jurojin "Thank you, please keep InuYasha, and myself updated on the situation." Jurojin bowed before turning to leave the room.

Sesshoumaru sat back down, he noticed where InuYasha had cut himself to get his blood sample; it was quickly becoming difficult watching his little brothers blood still at the surface of the wound; he had an overwhelming urge to lick the blood from the wound, he felt the heat rising to the surface of his skin, _'I have to control myself, allow InuYasha to come to me'_ he shook his head as if trying to throw the very thoughts from his head.

"InuYasha, how do you feel?" Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned in closer to his little brother.

"I feel good right now; I guess I'll be alright for the time being as long as you don't get too far." InuYasha smiled weakly, he didn't like the idea of his discomfort based on what someone else did.

Sesshoumaru sensing his anxiety moved closer to his brother "InuYasha, I would not go too far from you, if my presence is keeping you from experiencing that horrid pain I will not leave you, you have my word. It is after the normal dinner time and you haven't eaten anything in a very long while, I would suppose you are very hungry?"

InuYasha's eyes lit up a bit, he loved to eat, and he was famished "Yeah; I am really hungry."

Sesshoumaru smiled "Good, I think I have something that you will find very much to your liking; something you most likely normally do not get to partake in."

InuYasha hopped off the bed, and went to get his juban and fire rat robe, Sesshoumaru watched as his little brother walked over to the table they sat on. He couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to the slits at the top of his brother sashinuki hakama, as he had no shirt on, all that was there was his soft pale skin. He licked his lips, admiring the muscles moving under his brother's perfect skin.

'_**Mmmmm, nice; we should make that the required dress code of the palace, for InuYasha at least; don't you want a little taste of that skin, I bet it's sweet. I can smell his scent from here, musky, but sweet, and fresh…like honey after a rainstorm.'**_

'_I see your back again youkai. You must be silent and not say such things, we are not going to push ourselves on InuYasha; I know he will scare easily.'_

_**We can comfort our scared little brother; he will find much comfort writhing beneath us, yelling our name with his release.'**_

_You must stop this, he will scent our arousal, if you want him then let me handle this; I know how to deal with our little brother. Now stop torturing me with your pointless prattle.'_

Sesshoumaru was finding his youkai harder to control ever since he had decided to listen to his instincts, and with mating season almost upon them it was even worse. He knew it was because his desires had not yet been sated; until they were his youkai would be a constant annoyance. His instincts, his youkai, every part of him clearly told him that InuYasha was his destined mate, but he needed to be gentle with his little brother; his life no thanks to him had not been easy. Others had hurt InuYasha as well; he hadn't been accepted anywhere, and it seemed that whenever he was accepted and he found happiness it was taken from him. This was something Sesshoumaru was aware of, he was quite sure that InuYasha would be afraid of the love and happiness he could have with him simply because he would expect the world to come crashing down on him and take it away if he accepted it.

InuYasha almost bouncing up to him ripped him away form his thoughts "I'm ready." InuYasha seemed so happy, he wondered if this was just over dinner, or if Jurojin had said something to him that put him in this mood.

"Come InuYasha." His little brother followed him down the hallways as Sesshoumaru walked to the dining room; he was amused by how his brother seemed enchanted by everything he saw; he found it rather cute, come to think of it; he was finding more and more things his brother did lately cute.

When they came to the door to the dining room Sesshoumaru slid the door open, and motioned for InuYasha to go inside. InuYasha looked stunned, he had never seen a dining room like this before; there was a long high table, and beautiful high wooden chairs down the entire length.

Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure it was to InuYasha's liking "This is the non-traditional dining room; I had this table and the seating sent from the continent, but they were made in a faraway land where people do not sit on the floor when they eat; strange, but interesting, and nice change now and again. When they arrived I had the carvings put in. Do you like this, or would you rather what you are used to."

InuYasha walked over to the table and ran his fingers lightly over the polished wood "Oh, no, this is fine, it's beautiful."

"This way InuYasha" InuYasha followed his brother to the end of the table, at the end of the table and to the right of it were two ornately carved chairs, images of InuYoukai in their canine form carved into them, this must be what his brother was just talking about.

Sesshoumaru walked to the chair at the end, and motioned to InuYasha that the other ornate chair was for him, after they were both sitting a male Youkai with long red hair walked over to them, poured a dark red liquid into each of their glasses, then spoke to Sesshoumaru "My Lord, what you requested earlier?"

Sesshoumaru nodded "Yes Shikisai."

Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha "Usually the table is quite full, but we are eating a bit late tonight, in addition I thought that your first evening here you would prefer, not to be around so many people."

"Thank you; I don't usually feel too comfortable around a lot of people, especially if I don't know them." InuYasha fidgeted a bit with his hands inside his baggy sleeves.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a strange look on his face, one InuYasha had never seen before; it looked like he was sad. "I suppose it is because of what you have endured that you prefer to keep to yourself." It was more a statement than a question.

"Don't worry about it Sesshoumaru, I've learned to live in this world." InuYasha's words weren't as convincing as he would have hoped.

They were interrupted as multitude of servants placed various bowls and dishes in front of them. "Is this to your liking My Lords?" Shikisai asked.

InuYasha looked over all the delicious food on the table, then looked back at the red haired Youkai "It's to my liking." He beamed, his fangs showing in his toothy grin.

Sesshoumaru caught himself looking at his brother again thinking _'So cute; that happy innocent smile' _he was then snapped back to reality a minute later to acknowledge to his servant that everything was fine.

Shikisai bowed deeply; "Very good then, if you need any thing else." He said this as he placed a tiny gong on the table between the two brothers.

InuYasha looked at all the wonderful food; there were different kinds of noodles, rice dishes, tasty vegetable dishes made with different sauces, and what he wanted most; raw, completely uncooked meat; something he never got to eat anymore.

He piled food onto his plate, trying to use his manners; his mother being a princess had taught him etiquette when he was small, and he figured Sesshoumaru would find manners important.

"Oh, I love raw meat; I never, ever get to have Youkai food anymore, not since I began traveling with Kagome. She won't let me have it."

Sesshoumaru almost dropped his chopsticks at this statement, he had figured that InuYasha hadn't eaten raw meat; or good Youkai food in a while because he traveled with humans, and they couldn't eat it; he had no idea that his brother was being denied these things by the little Miko. "InuYasha, you are still not completely full grown, you need the nutrients in the raw meat. I will make sure you have this everyday from now on; as much as you want." He held his tongue about the fact that he thought his little brother should put the Miko in her place; that was his relationship to deal with. Besides, he was confident that soon InuYasha would be _his_ mate; then he wouldn't feel compelled to listen to the Miko anymore. He just couldn't understand why he always listened to her in the first place.

"Hey Sesshoumaru what is this drink?" InuYasha brought it up to his nose, sniffing it.

"It is wine InuYasha, would you like something different, you can have anything you would like. "InuYasha sniffed it again before tasting it, just a tiny bit on his tongue. "No, it's fine; it's sweet and makes my mouth and throat warm." Sesshoumaru felt himself begin to stiffen a little _'If he only knew what those words just did to me'_

InuYasha sipped his wine again; then licked his lips getting the last bit of the tasty drink onto his tongue. Sesshoumaru watched this little action with rapt attention_ 'those lip, that tongue; so soft, sweet with wine, I could kiss him for an eternity.'_ Sesshoumaru brought himself back to reality with pure mental strength.

InuYasha had been chewing his food slowly and carefully, being very polite, never taking too much into his mouth, or slurping his noodles. Sesshoumaru noticed how careful his little brother was being he found it yet again; "cute". "InuYasha, I know you're very hungry, and I very much appreciate how well mannered your being, but you do not have to do that on my account when you have not eaten in so long."

"Really!? Because I'm so hungry I can't eat fast enough." InuYasha did pick up speed in his eating, but he was still more polite than usual.

"That was so good; I could eat raw meat every day." InuYasha sat back in his chair apparently full.

"Indeed, and you will, if that is what you wish." Sesshoumaru leaned on his hand, his elbow resting on the table. InuYasha found that Sesshoumaru looked very provocative sitting like this. He felt that same warmth rising to his cheeks, again; he tried his hardest to think of something else, or Sesshoumaru would catch him; he'd know he was getting aroused. Maybe he could blame it on mating season coming if he did get caught; Jurojin did say he was already experiencing symptoms of his impending first heat.

"Well InuYasha, are you full."

InuYasha nodded happily "Yes, that was so delicious."

Sesshoumaru stood up "Let us go to the hot springs, while we are there I will have a nice robe and a nemaki for bed sent for you, tomorrow I will have the tailor meet with you can have some new clothing made."

InuYasha turned to his brother "Hmmm, I love my fire rat robe it saved my mother and I the night I was born, and it was Oyaji's, but maybe it's time that I have some other clothes to wear too. It's not like I can't wear the fire rat rob again any time I want."

"InuYasha, you may have whatever you want, just tell me or the servants." Sesshoumaru titled his head to the side thinking "There are many hot springs in the palace, closest; there is one off of my room, or there is a bigger one down the hall, there might be people in there though."

"Sesshoumaru, can we use the one off your room, I'm not to keen on bathing with a lot of people."

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly, this was what he wanted; now he could be alone with his little brother and try to gauge exactly where he was with this mating issue. "Follow me then."

They arrived in Sesshoumaru's room; InuYasha followed him through a sliding door. On the other side was a beautiful natural spring, and it was huge. The stone around it had been carved; more scenes of Inu. There were lacquered boxes full of soft clothes for drying off; there were boxes with all kinds of oils and soaps, and it smelled so nice.

InuYasha was startled by a voice, he turned around to see a female Youkai, her hair was dark black, and she had dark purple markings across her forehead. "Lords is there anything you require of me, would you like me to call some more servant to wash your hair perhaps?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to her "Please have a fine robe sent up that will fit my brother, a set of cotton nemaki for him, and fundoshi."

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, "InuYasha do you want your clothing washed?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea, Sess."

Sesshoumaru his attention back to the servant, "When you come back with those items please take my brothers current clothing to be washed." She bowed to Sesshoumaru, and then walked over near the edge of the spring; she gathered up a hand full of incense and lit them. After she was finished she bowed to InuYasha then Sesshoumaru before she turned to leave.

InuYasha stood at the edge of the hot spring; he could feel the steam rising into his face, it was nice and warm, with fresh water. "InuYasha, I will turn a round so you can get in."

InuYasha felt that he was being sort of childish when he made his brother turn around the other day, he thought for a moment; they were both male; it wasn't that big of a deal, plus if Sesshoumaru was his mate he should probably get used to being naked around him. "No, it's alright, you don't have to." He said this as he started to untie his haori.

Sesshoumaru certainly was happy with this change in attitude, the only problem he had, is that he would need to get in the water before anything in the lower regions of his body started stirring. He undressed quickly, as did InuYasha and within moments they were both soaking in the soothingly hot water.

They both sat back along the edge relaxing "InuYasha is the hot water helping at all?"

"Mmmm, yes, I feel much better, I'm still ridiculously hot, but my muscles feel much ok."

That reminded Sesshoumaru "Did Jurojin know why you were so hot?"

InuYasha's cheeks again turned bright red, and he looked down at his hands as he swirled the surface of the water around "I guess it doesn't matter telling you, as m,80 you'll be in the same boat as me soon." He was quiet again, as he collected his courage, "It…it's because…because I'm going to have my first heat, that's why I'm so tired too."

Sesshoumaru was overwhelmingly happy to have this information confirmed for him. He felt himself stiffen a bit again hearing this information. "I remember being your age, the symptoms would start very early, and they were quite…uncomfortable."

"Tell me about it; I'm afraid I'm going to lose control of myself once mating season starts, you'll have to lock me away."

If only his little brother knew the effect that the things he so innocently said had on him, he'd be more than happy to lock away his out of control brother in heat, as long as he was locked up with him. He had to change the subject to something else, the water and incense were most likely masking the scent of his arousal, but it wouldn't for long if they kept talking about this.

"Would you like me to call someone in to wash your hair?" Sesshoumaru asked as he moved closed to his little brother. He reached out his hand taking a bit of InuYasha's hair in his hand examining it "With the right oils and soap we could make your hair very shiny and soft."

InuYasha looked again at all the bottle full of different soaps and oils "Which ones?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru moved forward to the edge of the spring, and looked at the little bottles; he picked up a blue one. "This is what I usually use" InuYasha took the bottle from his hand and pulled out the little top, he sniffed it; it smelled good, like sakura blossom, and chrysanthemum, and it reminded him of Sesshoumaru, he must have scented it on him before. InuYasha handed the bottle to his brother, "This one is nice, it reminds of springtime or something, it kind of reminds me of you too."

Sesshoumaru took the bottle; he gently put his hands on his little brother shoulders and coaxed him to turn around. Sesshoumaru gathered all of InuYasha's hair in the back, forming a shimmering silver curtain down his brothers back. He poured a liberal amount of the soap through his brother's hair, and started to lather it. He was very careful to be gentle and not pull; he used his fingers, and claws to get any small tangles out. Once was done with the long hair that hung down his back he put it over InuYasha's shoulder to the front. Next he lathered the hair on his brother's scalp, rubbing his fingers gently across his head; he noticed that InuYasha looked to be completely relaxed and contented. He moved his hands up a little apprehensively to one of InuYasha's soft ears, he rubbed it lightly between his soapy fingers, and this elicited a breathy moan from his little brother.

He pulled his hand away "I'm sorry."

InuYasha turned his head slightly "No, it's alright, you can wash them, I…I just wasn't…expecting it." It had felt too good, there was no way he wasn't going to let his brother do it some more, he figured if he got aroused the scent would be drowned out from the incense and oils.

Sesshoumaru leaned in again putting a hand on each of his brother's ears rubbing, and washing them gently. InuYasha bit on his bottom lip to keep from moaning his approval. Sesshoumaru was beginning to scent his little brother arousal, but he didn't want to scare him off, he figured when he was ready he would make a move, so he continued washing his brothers soft little ears. He tilted his ears back into his brother's hands, arching his neck in an attempt to feel more. _'Hnn, I'll have to make a note of how much you like your ears fondled'_ Sesshoumaru laughed inwardly. He was patient, placating to his brother's desire right now without turning it into anything more; he knew InuYasha didn't realize that he could sense the waves of arousal drifting off of him.

InuYasha was so lost in his own pleasure he didn't notice when the servant came back with a robe for him. Sesshoumaru nodded to the servant as he continued with his brother's ears. After a little while Sesshoumaru stopped his ear massage, and using a glass bowl which he got from the side of the spring he rinsed his little brothers hair.

The warm water felt so good running over his ears and head InuYasha in his aroused state couldn't stifle a small moan. Sesshoumaru just smiled, everything seemed to be going very well, and he was confident that soon InuYasha would seek him out for more intimate activities.

"Are you ready to get out" Sesshoumaru asked his little brother "I think Jurojins mate will be in soon to talk to you, she has some remedies that should help you."

"I'm ready" InuYasha stood up and grabbing a very large dry cloth he began drying himself. Sesshoumaru had to turn away; the sight of his little brother running his hands all over his body was too much, especially with the light blush his brother wore over his body from his little ear massage. Once he finished he put the robe on that the servant had brought for him.

Before Sesshoumaru followed his brother out, he grabbed a bottle of massage oil from one of the little boxes. _'This may be needed later.'_

They both went into the bedroom and got dressed, the servants had brought up a very nice nemaki for InuYasha to wear to bed; it was almost like a traditional nemaki except it was a bit shorter and had pants with it. Since he was so hot InuYasha opted only to wear the fundoshi and the pants right now, he liked them, they came down to the middle of his calf, which he thought would help him stay cool during the night as he slept.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw InuYasha shirtless _'Oh my, this is going to be difficult'._ He wasn't sure how, but he would find the strength not to push it with his little brother. "You'll have to sleep in my room until Jurojin can give me whatever it is he is working on.

There was a knock at the door Sesshoumaru walked towards it "Come in." A female Youkai with dark violet hair walked in, she had a steaming cup on a tray.

"InuYasha, this is Kosai; the herbalist at the palace; she is also Jurojins mate."

She bowed to Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha, and then walked over to InuYasha holding out the tray. "For you My Lord, it should help with your aches and pains. It's an herbal tea." She bowed again. InuYasha took the drink and began sipping it, surprisingly it was actually good, it tasted a bit fruity, and like honey, which InuYasha loved.

She began to address InuYasha, "My Lord if you could tell me the exact nature of the pain, I can prepare some very effective remedies."

"It's mostly in my arms and legs; when it gets severe I feel it in my chest as well. If Sesshoumaru is near then it's only a dull ache, if it's there at all. It's also very tight feeling, I feel like my skin is stretching too much, but that doesn't usually happen if my brother is with me. So I guess as long as Sesshoumaru is around it's just a bit achy."

"Yes, Jurojin spoke to me about it earlier this evening, it is strange, but don't fret he will figure out what it is, and I will help keep your discomfort to a minimum. I think I have some herbs that will work very well for what you're describing. I will bring them to you with your breakfast tomorrow." She bowed before leaving the room.

InuYasha sipped his tea while using a cloth from the spring to try and dry out his hair, he always hated when his hair was wet, it would get all tangled, and messy, and he didn't like the way it felt his naked back. Sesshoumaru walked over to him with a few brushes, and comb in his hand and sat down on the bed behind him. He brought all of his little brothers hair to the back and began to comb it from the bottom up.

"You are like me; you do not like your hair all wet. I already brushed my hair out so we'll work on yours."

"I hate when it's wet, it's uncomfortable."

Sesshoumaru continued carefully combing his little brother's hair "This will help it dry out much, much faster."

InuYasha finished his tea, and sat back enjoying the feeling of the brush on his head, it felt good like a massage, the nicest part though was to have someone attending to him, taking care of him; nobody ever did anything like that for him normally. Once in a while Kagome would brush his hair, but that was usually because she thought it was too snarly, not because she was trying to be nice, and it usually hurt as she pulled his tangles out, it didn't hurt at all as his brother did it.

As InuYasha sat there, his brother brushing his out, finally for once in a very long time he didn't feel lonely or sad, he didn't feel uncomfortable at all with his brother, he was just happy; that simple word described perfectly how he felt. He didn't know what it was, but when he was around his brother he found himself docile, he didn't think about arguing anymore, he had no problem just letting go, and letting someone else take care of him, he also didn't have those feelings he used to; wanting to challenge everything Sesshoumaru said, no he didn't want to challenge him at all, he wanted to submit to whatever he said.

He started to think more, maybe Sesshoumaru really was his mate, wanting to submit and be taken care of would make sense then; Sesshoumaru certainly would be the alpha; he was older, and bigger and more domineering. There had to be some way for him to get an idea if he was right or not before he came out and asked. He would work on it tomorrow; but right now he was feeling very sleepy.

"There, all done InuYasha" Sesshoumaru said as he admired his work "Your hair is much longer when it's brushed like this."

InuYasha yawned as he turned towards his older brother "Thanks." He pulled some of his hair over his shoulder, and inspected it; it was absolutely beautiful, it was shinny and perfectly straight, it looked like his brothers hair that he was always so jealous of.

Sesshoumaru patted his shoulder "You are welcome, now you look tired, you should get sleep, I have a few things I need to read over before I go to sleep, but I will be very close by on the bed, I will not leave this room."

InuYasha climbed almost to the middle of the bed, and laid his head down on a huge soft pillow. The whole bed was so comfortable.

Sesshoumaru pulled the silken sheet over his little brothers legs, and up to his waist "I know you are hot, so I did not want to cover you too much."

InuYasha closed his eyes, he could feel his brother climb onto the bed and settle in a few feet behind him. "Good night Aniki." InuYasha yawned.

"Good night Otoutou."

InuYasha let himself be pulled into a welcoming sleep.

Sesshoumaru tried to look at the tiresome papers he was supposed to review, but he was too distracted. Here not more than four feet away from him was this perfect little creature, sleeping so soundly. He definitely wasn't going to go to sleep either, he had a feeling that InuYasha may wake up in the night in need of him, and he wasn't going to be caught sleeping for that. He remembered what he was like right before his first mating season, he was no longer a virgin at that time, but he had never remembered being that aroused in his life. All he thought about was sex, all he dreamed about was sex, he remembered those few days before it started waking up every night, panting, with a weeping hard on, yet he had no one in his bed with him, if he had, well he would have rutted all night.

Sesshoumaru lay back for a few hours just relaxing, resting, thinking about his brother; every now and then he would open an eye and survey him. The large shutters were open and the moon was full, and huge tonight, he watched the light from it dance on his little brother's skin as his body rose and fell in time with his breathing. He was the most beautiful being he had ever seen, silver locks glistening in the light of the full moon, his skin almost glowing.

After InuYasha had been asleep for about three hours, Sesshoumaru caught a spike in his little brother's scent; a devious smile played across his lips; this is what he had been waiting for. He watched his brother, his lips reddening; his breaths coming faster, deeper, the way his body moved now and then; everything about him appeared so ready, so willing. He leaned over a little towards his brother lowering his cheek onto the bed "I wonder what you're dreaming of InuYasha, my little brother, my little uke, my little mate?" He lay there for a while, watching his brother writhe in his sleep, his hand once in a while traveling down to his erection, lightly dancing over it while she slept, while he dreamed his dream. The scent was coming off of his little brother in waves now hitting Sesshoumaru's nose, causing him to grow harder, he dragged his claws over himself while he watched InuYasha "Hmm, his scent is so strong, he is so aroused; no one can sleep much longer through this. He has to wake soon."

_**Hey be careful I thought that you were making him come to us Mr. Know it all, if he wakes he'll scent us.**_

'_I'm counting on him scenting us, I said he had to come to us, so we didn't scare him, but I never said anything about not being able to seduce him. I will wait until he has indicated he wants us, then…he's ours.'_

Sesshoumaru's internal conversation was interrupted by the sound of InuYasha stirring. He decided to just watch right now to see what he would do. InuYasha's eye's blinked open, he brought his hands up and rubbed his them, his breathing was still heavy. He saw him bring his hand down over his pants to what was now a nice sized hard on. He drew a quick breath as he touched it "Damn; that's not good." InuYasha mumbled to himself "Go down will you" he said looking down at the impressive bulge.

Sesshoumaru found this quite amusing; for a while he simply watched his brother trying to calm himself, trying to resist his urge to touch himself, telling his cock to go down. He couldn't believe that InuYasha hadn't noticed his scent yet, he was probably so wrapped up with what to do about his stubborn erection he didn't notice. Sesshoumaru laughed to himself _'His dick is as stubborn as his, maybe worse.' _Sesshoumaru couldn't torture him anymore. He checked his brother's scent once more to make sure there was no indication that he was in pain; no, just arousal, and his normal scent mingled together. Sesshoumaru lay where he was and didn't move, he wanted it to seem as if he had just woken up.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" He asked

Startled thinking his brother was a sleep he answered "Uh, umm…yeah I'm alright."

Sesshoumaru moved over towards his brother, bringing his face about a foot away from InuYasha's "Are you sure?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. The heat from his breath hit InuYasha's ear sending a shiver down his spine, he clamped his mouth shut to stifle his sigh.

InuYasha looked at him, "Mmmm hmmm" and a tiny affirmative nod was all he could muster to answer his brother. InuYasha laid there, his brother hovering so close to him, thoughts raced through his head _'Why is he so close? He's aroused! He probably knows I'm aroused; he can smell it, I know it. What should I do?_ _I want him. I don't know what to do.'_ Sesshoumaru was now fingering a lock of the hair he had brushed for him earlier, seeming content to just lay there touching it, feeling its softness. This of course gave InuYasha more time to think, _Oh, Kami what do I do?'_

'_**You know what to do, stop worrying, stop thinking like a human, stop thinking at all; you don't need to think. Just do!'**_

'_Youkai!?'_

InuYasha relaxed and closed his eyes, 'Stop thinking!' and let himself go, no more thoughts in his head.

Sesshoumaru could see his brother had relaxed, he sat there happily stroking his brothers hair, he could be patient, he knew there was no way InuYasha would be able to stop himself, being a young InuHanyou, first heat coming.

His attention was drawn back to his little brother, as he saw him lift his head up, leaning back on his elbows, his eyes were drawn to his little brothers, glazed with lust, half lidded, InuYasha locked eyes with him. Sesshoumaru licked his lips. InuYasha let his head fall to the side and back, stretching it as far as he could.

Sesshoumaru hardened instantly _'Oh, this is to perfect, he is amazing, those amazing instincts of his, our submissive little mate.'_ InuYasha could have done any number of things to beckon his brother; kissed him, touched him, simply asked, but he had done the absolute best thing he could have; it was the one thing that would make his older brother tingle most with excitement.

Now he lay there; head thrown back submissively, not an "Accept my apology" submissive, not an "I need something from you" submissive, not an "I was bad" submissive, not any of the other things that could be gleaned from such a gesture, this was his neck stretching back as far as it could go; a blatant sexual take me submission that only a submissive mate would show, this was the "I am your uke; please take me" submission.

Sesshoumaru could scarcely control himself. As InuYasha had just showed that he submitted, Sesshoumaru showed his dominance by grabbing a handful of his little brother's hair. As he brought his face right up against InuYasha's neck he inhaled deeply, pressing his lips against the skin as he spoke "Do you want something Otoutou?" He could hardly get the words out.

InuYasha; like a good little beta mate didn't try to bring his head back up "Yes" he answered in a breathy voice.

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait, he tried desperately to control himself "What is it that you want?"

InuYasha swallowed hard, he had never done anything like this before "I want you to take me, Aniki."

That was all Sesshoumaru needed, he descended on InuYasha's neck licking it, nipping it, and kissing it all the way up. When he got to his jaw line he let go of the handful of hair, and brought his brother's head forward capturing his lips in a blinding kiss. He was very careful, and gentle lightly taking his brother lips between his teeth licking across them before finally letting his tongue enter his brothers longing mouth.

InuYasha moaned at the intrusion, he had never been kissed like this before, no, nothing like this. It was just like he dreamed; his older brother exploring every tiny bit of his mouth; running his tongue; that cruel, enravishing tongue over his teeth, weaving against his own; making him crazy. Sesshoumaru moved on top of his brother and laid between his legs, the feeling of his brother's weight on him seized a yelp from InuYasha. He wrapped his arms around his older brother, raking his claws lightly across his back.

Sesshoumaru tore his mouth away from InuYasha's causing him to whine in protest. "Shhh, Otoutou, relax, there will be much more of that to come." He took his brothers chin between his teeth nipping lightly at the skin then began working his way down licking and sucking on his little brothers neck. As he did this he ran the tips of his claws lightly up and down InuYasha's sides, which drew low mewls from him.

As Sesshoumaru began kissing and licking down his little bother's chest, he began to scent, a bit of anxiety and fear mingled in with his brother's desire. Not wanting to cause his brother to become upset, he pulled himself up, close to InuYasha to meet his brother's gaze. He stroked his brother's cheek gently and asked InuYasha what was wrong "InuYasha, what it troubling you?"

InuYasha turned his head away just a bit, "It's nothing, I'm fine; really."

Sesshoumaru took his face and turned it toward him "Please tell me what is causing you this anxiety."

InuYasha started blushing, and was quiet for a few moments before he spoke with a shaky voice "It's just, I've never done this before, I'm just sort of nervous."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding "Ah; you have never been with a male before, you have been around humans so much; it still seems strange to you."

"Well, yes sort of, but no it doesn't seem strange; that doesn't bother me. Sess…I…I've never done _any_ of this before."

It took a moment through the haze of his lust to realize what his brother was saying "You mean you are a doutei…completely?"

InuYasha pushed himself up on his elbows "Yes, I'm a virgin" he confirmed, an abruptness to his tone.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head down and laid it on his brother's chest so he could look directly in his eyes, "I do not care if you're a virgin; I would be quite honored to be the first to be with you." He stroked his brother's hair as he spoke. _'I will be the only one to be with you, mate'_ Sesshoumaru was in fact overjoyed by this news, it meant that he would be the only one to ever enjoy his beautiful little brother in these ways. Unfortunately, he couldn't say anything to InuYasha regarding all his feelings on the matter, as he had not discussed them becoming mates yet.

InuYasha looked up again, a renewed happiness in his eyes "You don't care then?"

Sesshoumaru gently straightened his brothers arms, so he was laying back down, he brought his lips very close to his brother's and let his tongue slid across his lips "I do not care, more so I am extremely happy about it." He could no longer scent the fear and anxiety that was there earlier, but he didn't want to be too rough with him in any case, as not to frighten his brother.

"InuYasha, I will make this first time breathtaking for you." Sesshoumaru purred as he began licking his brother's collar bone, his sinister hands moving torturously slow up and down every fine contour of his hungry body, claws indulgently trailing across his skin; the little Hanyou's head thrown back wantonly writhing under his brothers experienced hands. InuYasha had no inhibitions at this point; no, not anymore, all he wanted was his brother all over him, he had no more fears, there was nothing in his mind right now other than his brother, and his desires.

Sesshoumaru continued down his brothers lithe frame finding a small hard nipple, he circled his all too talented tongue around it over and over, tearing a cry from his brother,

"Oh Kami…ahhhhhh…Sessh" he writhed beneath him slowly grinding his hard-on against his older brother's their precum mixing, glinting off each others erections. Sesshoumaru continued his ministrations; spending ample time licking, and sucking on the two tiny buds, drawing them into his mouth, and nipping them. InuYasha groaned deeply and begged for more as Sesshoumaru twisted and pinched them hard between his fingers "Mmmmm…please more Aniki please, please". The dominant brother brought his lips up to his little brothers soft ear "Mmmm, you like the pain of it little one?" He pinched them hard again, twisting as he asked. InuYasha arched into the touch again "Yes, Aniki I do", InuYasha squeezed his brother between his thighs.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself away for a moment, driving a protest from his little brother. "InuYasha, you taste heavenly" Sesshoumaru admired as he leaned back on his haunches, InuYasha looked up at him panting, his eyed glazed, and cheeks red from his arousal "We must divest you of this clothing." InuYasha slowly nodded his head in agreement."

Sesshoumaru hovered above him, his silver hair hanging like a curtain above his still heaving brother. Quickly he untied the himo on his pajama bottoms, and pulled them off tossing them elsewhere. Feeling his cock now unrestrained by his pants; InuYasha keened his approval. Sesshoumaru without hesitation removed his own clothing, after he was done he looked at little Hanyou lying before him, flushed with heat, chest heaving, his eyes glazed, and half lidded, "Nouen na, little one" he whispered as he descended upon his brothers dripping hard-on.

The older brother ran his elegant fingers down the length of his little brother's shaft, his lambent touches leaving InuYasha craving more, he cracked open an eye to see his older brothers devilish mouth descending towards his heated erection, instinctively he drove his hips up to meet that tongue, which further stoked the fire of desire within him.

"Mmm, you need to learn patience little one." He grasped his little brothers throbbing girth; a wicked smirk crossed the Lords lips, as pulled down on the skin; freeing the remainder of the sensitive head of its shroud. The Hanyou arched his hips up again; begging to feel more of his dominant brother's touch. Sesshoumaru blew across the top eliciting a whine from the Hanyou before surrounding his little brothers wanting member with the heat of his mouth. A shudder ran through InuYasha's entire body as he drifted into depths of pleasure that he never imagined existed. Sesshoumaru lightly glided his hands over the insides of InuYasha's thighs causing him to hiss, and spread his legs wider; twisting, and swaying under his older brother's ministrations.

He could feel his older brothers fangs scrape softly along his aching member before he would delve back down taking the entire length, his throat squeezing the head. InuYasha propped himself onto his elbows locking eyes with his brother, golden, amber jewels so much like his own. He watched as his brother squeezed his length while running his tongue around the now throbbing head, he let a deep sob fall past his lips as he threw his head back, a curtain of his silver white falling around him like the crest of a wave. His body cried for release, a heated knot was forming low in stomach, and his skin was so sensitive even the breeze across his body made him tremble.

"Sessh…I…I'm going to lose my mind." Those words were all he could get out before crashing back down to the pillows behind him.

Sesshoumaru knew that his little brother couldn't take much more, he crawled up to his brother, brushing his lips against his; InuYasha's tongue came out through his parted lips to meet his brothers. He held his older brother tightly as they crushed their lips together, moaning into his older brother's mouth as he felt his thumb travel over the weeping slit of the pulsing member still within his hand.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from their kiss causing the Hanyou to whine, he brought a finger up to his little brothers lips to silence his cries "Shhh, do you wish for release little one?" InuYasha could hardly find words to answer his brother question his mind hazy with desires "Yes… Aniki… Please" Sesshoumaru kissed him briefly before pulling back "I must prepare you first little one, do not be nervous, just close your eyes; relax."

Sesshoumaru watched his brothers smaller form on the bed beneath him, his whole body heated, a rouge of crimson coloring his skin, his little brow furrowed as he concentrated on trying to relax. Sesshoumaru found his little brothers preternatural beauty unparalleled by anything he had seen before. This truly was the most gorgeous site he had ever seen.

He leaned over towards where he had been sitting earlier, finding his robe, and removing the little bottle of oil he had taken from the hot spring. He pulled off the top, the bent down to kiss his brother once more. InuYasha felt his brother hands travel down his chest and stomach as he descended down between his legs. He knew what his brother would be doing, and the nervous anticipation had him shivering. He felt his brother's now well oiled finger at his entrance, tightening instinctively against the intruder he tried to will his body to relax and do what it needed to. Pangs of hot throbbing energy shot up his thighs and stomach as his brother pushed passed his entrance gliding against the tight ring of muscles. The sensation was intense, yet pleasurable, and he found himself rather quickly pushing himself down against his brother finger. Waves of the minor pleasure pain his brother's finger induced rolled through his body, he didn't think anything could ever feel as wonderful until the finger brushed up against something inside that caused him to howl insanely with delight. "Aniki…pl…please do that again".

Sesshoumaru smirked, his brother certainly was turning out to be a good little uke, and always so polite. "Of course little one" He added another finger this time, pressing inside the heat of his little brother he found the spot that made his brother squirm, and wail, and thrash with wanton abandon. He watched with rapt attention as his brother brought his hips into perfect timing with his fingers that were now plunging in and out of him at a rapid pace. He had held back the animalistic desires within himself for a long time now, he added a third finger; his little brother moaned and begged "Please Aniki, please be inside me... I can't wait anymore…please". Sesshoumaru felt his own neglected weeping hard-on twitch at this request, this request that he couldn't deny. He hovered over his brother sharing a brief, but fiery kiss with him as he continued stretching the tight hole. "InuYasha" His little brother looked at him, his eyes hazy and desirous "It will hurt a little, but if you hold on, and relax pain will give way to pleasure. _I_ will give you pleasures better than anything you have ever felt, I promise." InuYasha nodded, as Sesshoumaru planted a soft kiss on his lips before coating his shaft, and leaving it dripping with oil.

InuYasha's eyes widened a bit, and he felt the slightest bit of nervousness now seeing the size of his brother's erection. Sesshoumaru scenting his nervousness, and rubbed his leg gently "Just wait little one; you'll be screaming my name in a bit." He positioned himself between his brothers legs, spreading them apart slightly more as he lay above his brother, he grabbed onto his shoulder so he could not squirm away, then brought his achingly hard erection up against his brother's entrance, he rubbed him gently with the head for a few moments drawing a breathy moan of anticipation from the little Hanyou. He breathed deep before slowly pressing the head in. His little brother mewled loudly, while biting his flushed bottom lip, but surprisingly did not try to move away.

He stilled himself for a moment while placing soft kisses on his brother's lips and cheeks so he could adjust to the feeling, "Are you alright Otoutou" he scented the air to make sure he smelled no tears or blood. "Yes, it's ok, just a moment please" InuYasha answered in a whisper. As he had asked; Sesshoumaru waited a moment for InuYasha, and then pulled back the tiniest bit before pushing himself back in, this time a bit further. The tight heat of his brother's virgin body threatened to send him over the edge with every thrust, he continued thrusting in and out slowly filling his brother with a little more of his length each time. This sent InuYasha into a frenzy of arousal; with each thrust he thought the feeling couldn't get any better, and yet the next thrust always brought more pleasurable sensations than the one before. Finally Sesshoumaru felt his brother's backside flush against his hips "Oh, little one, so tight."

InuYasha gasped and moaned loudly as his older brother pulled almost completely out of him, then pushed back in one smooth motion, filling him. He wrapped his legs around his brother's waist trying to pull more of that huge delicious cock inside him. He let his head fall back as his brother sucked on his neck while he surged into him over and over again, InuYasha pulled up to meet his brother's every thrust. He yelped loudly as his brother changed his stroke to hit the sensitive spot within him even better; angling his hips down when he thrust in and up as he left his brothers tight little body.

Sesshoumaru's head now hung over his, a silver curtain of hair cutting them off from the world around them, he ran his tongue up his jaw line, moving farther up to brush his lips against one of his velvety ears "InuYasha, you are so incredibly tight, I never want to leave your body." The heated breath that hit his ear spurred him to slam hard against his brother as he met each thrusting stroke. His older brother sensing his desire grabbed his legs putting them over his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate the little Hanyou even deeper.

InuYasha screamed with pleasure at the new deeper feeling; sobbing a plea to his brother; "oh Kami…Ses…shou… ma…ru…Mmmm…please…FUCK ME HARDER …PLEASE!"

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a smile, his little brother's fuzzy ear between his lips. "Little one; you are beautiful; so uninhibited, so responsive; indeed, I will fuck you harder!"

He could feel his brother thrusting harder against him, plowing him into the sheets, slamming into his tight hole. His older brother licked the side of his soft little ear; the feeling went straight down to his rock hard member now dribbling precum all over his stomach.

Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't keep going much longer he was getting near the edge of his release, the delectable tight heat of his brother was clamping around him, threatening to spill his seed. He reached his hand down between their stomachs, and began pumping the Hanyou in time with his thrusts; this drew lusty, loud throaty moans from him, as he neared his release. InuYasha still meeting his slamming thrusts began to contract around him, as his seed began to spill forth. "Ahhh Aniki, ohh, fuck!" was all his little brother could manage to say as his body clenched around him, the force of his brother squeezing him tight, and his desirous scream threw him over the edge as he spilled his hot seed inside his brothers willing body. "Indeed" The spent Lord mumbled as he collapsed on his little brother, they both lay panting, and shuddering as the last of their orgasms enveloped them.

Sesshoumaru put his head up, looking at his brother, he smoothed the soaked bangs from his sweaty forehead, and kissed him. InuYasha had never felt more like he was right where he was supposed to be. Sesshoumaru being carful not to break their connection brought InuYasha's legs back down off his shoulders. His little brother wrapped his legs around his older brother's waist then Sesshoumaru rolled them over on their sides. The strong Youkai Lord looked at his little brother, rubbing his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Was it worth the wait Otoutou?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kissed his brothers forehead.

InuYasha smiled his cheeks heated in a deep blush "Yes, it would have been much better to do that instead of fighting like we used to."

Sesshoumaru chuckled "Indeed" he kissed his little brother lightly again, then nipped the end of his nose before continuing "Why is it that you waited so long for this; denying yourself the feeling of warmth from another; you are beautiful, I am sure there have been many who would have had you, many that would fall at your feet; your Miko perhaps?"

InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment while trying to center himself. If he was truthful, his answer would unveil everything he had been thinking, everything he had been feeling for so, so long. If he was wrong he would be exposing himself to great emotional pain and rejection. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes; looking directly at his brother he spoke "I…I was waiting until I was sure I found my…my mate." He swallowed hard waiting to hear his brother's response.

Sesshoumaru looked stunned; he spoke very quietly "You saved yourself for me." It was a statement not a question, he was silent for a moment before continuing quietly "So you have realized shukumei?" As he said this he ran one of his slender fingers along his brother's jaw line.

InuYasha still felt nervous, he felt like there was something flying around in his stomach "Yes, it was hard though, I didn't understand, I thought it was wrong, that it couldn't be true, I thought my mind was playing cruel tricks on me."

"Why would you not think it was true, did your inner voice not tell you it was true?"

InuYasha was embarrassed slightly to admit how little he knew about his Youkai side "I thought it wasn't possible because you are a male, and my brother. Part of me thought I was some kind of hentai. I even thought that the part of me that told me it was alright was making it up so I didn't feel so bad. Most humans have relationships with the opposite sex, and it's a terrible thing to be with your family to a human. It was a horrible feeling; I felt like I could never have what I wanted."

Sesshoumaru held his brother a little bit tighter, he stroked his head as he spoke; it seemed to InuYasha that he was trying to comfort him. "Your feelings are understandable, if I had known that you knew so very little about these things I would have handled this differently I think. Do you feel alright with this now?"

InuYasha thought for a moment about how complicated things got within his mind "I'm fine with it, my Youkai is deliriously happy, the human side of me has a little trouble with it, but that's more about not being alpha."

Sesshoumaru smiled, and brushed InuYasha's hair away from his face again. "I understand, you have had to survive on your own, and fight your entire life, you have never had another take care of you except when you were very little. You are alpha of your pack; you take care of them, and put their needs before yours. You are not meant to be alpha though, that is why you have felt so lost and lonely, your youkai is beta; it craves its alpha, it wants to be taken care of."

"My human side tells me I'm being a girl; that I'm being the uke bitch. Sometimes I wish my human side would shut up!" InuYasha furrowed his brow revealing his agitation.

Sesshoumaru continued softly stroking his head. "That is how humans think. In Youkai society the beta mate in a relationship with two males is not looked at like a woman, or as less than the alpha, they are not looked at as mesuinu, they are not looked at as though they are less of a man than their alphas. You are still just as much a man as I am. And there is nothing to say that you must always be uke, I enjoy being uke once in a while, but I think you'll find it is by far what you prefer. You liked it very much tonight."

InuYasha blushed again and held tighter to his brother "Yes, actually, I _loved_ it."

Sesshoumaru laughed "You little brother, are simply divine, I have never had one as incredible as yourself, it was truly the best I have ever indulged in. And we will indulge in quite a bit more; mating season begins very early in the morning the day after tomorrow, and I have a mate with his first heat on my hands. Maybe we will not leave this room."

InuYasha suddenly remembered something and his heart jumped "My friends; they will be here tonight. They won't all understand; they'll hate me." InuYasha buried his face in Sesshoumaru neck whimpering. He was already instinctively behaving like the beta and the brothers hadn't even marked each other yet.

"Why would they hate you, do they not want you to be happy; to be loved?" Sesshoumaru already started to feel an urge to protect InuYasha from this if it would hurt him.

"I think Miroku will understand, and be happy for me, Sango might, Shippou will be sad, he wanted Kagome and I to mate I think; he thinks of us as is parents, but Kagome will hate me, I know what she'll say, she'll tell me I'm sick and disgusting, for being with a male, for being with my brother."

Sesshoumaru kept his voice calm even though he was getting instinctually angry at the Kagome for upsetting his soon to be mate. "We will explain to her, we are not humans, those rules do not apply to us, it is different; we will make her understand."

InuYasha nuzzled against his brother, and yawned "Maybe."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the edge of the sheet behind him, and pulled the covers over the two of them "Sleep now little one, we have much to talk about tomorrow and much to do."

InuYasha settled in to go to sleep "Goodnight Aniki."

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of his brothers head "Goodnight Otoutou."

Alright, you finally got your first lemon of this story, and wow that was hard to write. I do a lot of writing, but that's my first erotic writing with characters that I didn't invent, which I felt made it harder. I hope you like it I put a lot of time into it, to the entire chapter. I actually had a different chapter three even longer than this, and I hadn't even gotten them to the palace yet, let alone got the lemon in, which is what I always planned on for this chapter so I scrapped it, but this one turned out a lot better. Sorry again that it took me so long to post, I really wanted to post these chapters every few days, but I was really busy the past week and a half. I've started on Chapter, it will follow soon

Japanese not listed here are in the other chapters, unless I missed one; let me know if I did.

**Japanese **

Mesuinu – female dog, bitch

Tama – a jewel or ball

Kami - god

Nouen na – (pronounced know – en – na) bewitching, enchanting

Shukumei – destiny, fate, god's will

Doutei – (pronounced doe tay) male virgin

**Names**

Kosai – iris

Jurojin – healing god

Shikisai – coloring, hue, color

Thank you to all my reviewers on all the sights.

**AFF**

Affie and Rysha

Sabriel

Midnightsweet

TopazKat

Kogas Hentai Luver

Kuragari

Loretta537

Iris191

Delal

Nikkie23534

Mochiusagi

KeiFORREAL


	4. Mates

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this.

Any original characters that pop up are mine. The smutty thoughts floating through my head, which I have happily put down for you to enjoy, are also mine.

This is my first fanfic; I'd love reviews, but please don't be mean, if you flame me I might cry. I decided that for the first fanfic I'd put up on the web to write a yaoi with my sexy little Inu and Sesshy. Thank you to those of you who wrote reviews, I appreciate it.

Warning: some story codes are for future or past chapters: YAOI (male/male pairing), INUCEST, You have been warned, if you don't like it don't read it!! Anal, rimming, solo/f, solo/m, oral, and spank. If any new codes pertain to the story I will update in future chapters.

ööööööö

Hey, it's time for chapter four, I hoped you liked chapter 3, I know I kind of teased you all with the first two chapters and most of the third, but it's much better that way, we have to build up to the screwing, just think of it as foreplay! I'm having a great time writing this, so I will keep updating as fast as I can; I will not abandon you mid fanfic (I hate when people do that; it's so disappointing) anyhow my Sakè is hot so let's begin.

This is really lemony, and limey, literally my name should be "Sunkist", this chapter could cure scurvy. I guess I got a little carried away, but they all seemed to fit where I put them, and hell, it's almost mating season.

Well I wanted to get this up a week ago, or earlier, but this chapter took a long time, and it went through a lot of changes, I have pages and pages of typed material saved that was in here that I took out and it will appear in future chapters. It was just too long, this chapter and chapter five were oriiginally put up as one, but I just changed it (the morning after I put it up) it was just my gut feeling to do it. I didn't want to, but I also know it's a hell of a lot easier to find where you are in a story if you're between chapters.

Soon I'm going to start getting into some of the story element idea's I have for this fic. I think there will be an Interlude coming up, but I will post it at the same time I post a chapter, I won't make it so all there is an interlude for an update (I hate when that happens). I might make things a little angsty too, but not too much. I don't want to give too much a way though.

Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed, I'm dedicating this to all of you. The reviews are great, I really like seeing them. Anyway I am so behind from when I wanted to get this up; a whole week behind, so I'm just giving a general thank you this chapter to reviewers, I will mention you all in chapter 6; I promise! I also promise to try my very hardest to get my next chapters up sooner than two weeks.

ööööööö

"..…Sesshoumaru grabbed the edge of the sheet behind him, and pulled the covers over the two of them "Sleep now Little One, we have much to talk about tomorrow and much to do."

InuYasha settled in to go to sleep "Goodnight Aniki."

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of his brothers head "Goodnight Otouto."…..."

ö

Chapter 4:

Mates

ö

InuYasha woke the next morning to something he had never felt before; strong arms embracing him, holding him tightly to the warmth of his lovers body, he had never in all his life felt like this. Before he opened his eyes he could feel his brother stroking his hair; it was beginning to seem as though this was something his brother liked very much to do, and InuYasha certainly had no objections to the comforting attention. To his surprise, he noticed he and his brother were still connected from their earlier activities; being attached in such a way had already begun to stir the desire within him.

Finally, after his careful assessments he opened his eyes and saw his brother looking at him. "Good morning, Little One" came his brothers voice; smooth, and deep; that beautiful, rousing voice that hung in his ears like a hymn.

InuYasha looked at him wide eyed "How long have you been awake for; it's so early?" The sun had barely started to come over the horizon, but his brother looked fully awake, and still, even after the night they had; almost groomed. InuYasha, quite the contrary looked like he had been ravished for hours, which he had been; his hair was tousled, his cheeks still nicely rouged.

Sesshoumaru ran the backs of his fingers over his little brothers arm as he answered "Hmm, I have been up for a little while, I was watching you sleep. How are you feeling this morning?"

InuYasha thought for a minute trying to assess his condition "I feel not too bad as far as the aches though, but I'm really stiff."

"I am glad you are not in any terrible pain, we should probably be getting out of bed though, Jurojin said you need to go to the hot spring in the morning and evening to keep your muscles from tightening up." Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on his little brothers lips, and began to pull himself out of him.

InuYasha whined and clenched himself around his brother in an attempt to keep him from pulling out, Sesshoumaru gasped as InuYasha squeezed him with the tight, clasping, heat he had just experienced hours before. InuYasha pulled himself closer to his brother, and tipped his head back submissively showing his neck. His older brother leaned forward and began licking, and kissing up to his chin, he smiled against his skin as he spoke "InuYasha; you are desirous this morning?"

InuYasha kept his head bent back, and pushed his torso against his brother, the warmth beckoning him closer to the only being in the world he would share his luscious body with. "Kudasai Aniki, don't leave yet; stay right here, kudasai; I promise to do anything you want afterwards."

Sesshoumaru pulled his little brothers head forward caressing his cheek; he traced the bow of his lips with his tongue; enticing the succulent mouth which pleaded for him. "Kudasai, Oniisama" InuYasha whispered imploring his brother.

Sesshoumaru kissed his small lover deeply before pulling back to admire him, the Lord smirked "I love begging Little One, especially your begging; you should be carful."

InuYasha's blushed dark red, brushing his dominant's lips with his own; asking for another kiss while he caressed the sensitive markings on his brother; that stretched from his backside to the front of his pelvis. Unable to control himself any longer; he began thrusting against his older brother's hips, Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue inside his lovers longing mouth, his arms pulling the little Hanyou tight to him to keep them connected as he carefully rolled onto his back. Seeing his brother now straddling him was spellbinding; he could feel himself growing inside the taut passage from the sight of it.

Sesshoumaru relaxed into the new position leaving InuYasha on top of him impaled on his cock, he pulled his brother up for a moment, telling him to stay, so he could re-apply oil to the exposed portion of his shaft. Then holding his brothers hips to help steady him he gently encouraged his smaller lover to grind against him, InuYasha swayed in his lust weakened state as he leaned forward grabbing his brother's shoulders, claws digging into perfect flesh, as he braced himself. He kept his eyes locked with his brothers as slowly he found his rhythm; making smooth circular motions; rolling his hips backward as he took in his brother's full length, then rolling them forward as he pulled up; his body seeming to move of is accord; hitting that wonderful spot inside him that caused those delightful shivers to run down his thighs, and up into stomach over and over again.

Sesshoumaru watched his small lover with immense appreciation; strong muscles working under flawless pale skin, nipples hardened with arousal, golden amber eyes locked with his, swollen pink lips; parted allowing panting breaths past them, the enticing trail of satiny white hair that led down from his navel; meeting silken curls below, the exquisite swollen member that jumped up and down as his submissive lover rolled against him, the lust laden blush sprinkled across cheeks still a bit ample from youth; he was a sight; a perfect creature, this perfect delicacy, seeming as though he had been created only for him.

As InuYasha rode him he looked as if he was born for only that reason; a purpose built machine. Sesshoumaru could hold his tongue no longer "InuYasha, you put me in trance; you are beautiful beyond description, and if I did not know better I would say you certainly were no virgin even before last night…I think you have quite a natural talent for activities such as these." He reached up, running his hand down over InuYasha's cheek, neck, chest, and stomach, then down the length of his longing erection. As he caressed the head precum collected on the tips of his fingers, which he then brought to his lips, licking his lovers essence from them before speaking again; "Oh Little One, I will not hide it, I am in awe of you, even the taste of you."

InuYasha smiled as he blushed, turning his head a bit trying to hide it; he was not used to someone saying thing like this about him, it embarrassed him, but it also made him feel so contented to have someone think such things about him. His Youkai was beaming 'He will be a perfect mate, he shows us such affection, he adores us, finds us irresistible, he loves us and will take care of us, we will bear him strong pups, submit to him, and obey him, make him happy. We are ready to be claimed.' InuYasha told his Youkai to be silent, he wasn't annoyed with it, nor did he disagree with what it was saying, he just wanted to concentrate on his lover, and his own pleasure. As he tired he allowed his body to fall a bit and hover over Sesshoumaru's; unruly silver white locks cascading over him like a thrashing waterfall. He threw back his head as sharp claws traced thin lines up and down his stomach and chest while he moaned his approval, and then silently begged for more as he arched his back, pushing down against his older brother's hands.

Sesshoumaru could feel his little brother tiring above him, in a blur he moved forward and laid InuYasha down on his back, then pulled the little Hanyou's legs up over his shoulders as he did the night before, his lover gasped at the instantly deeper entry.

InuYasha locked his ankles together behind his brother's neck and used them to pull him down for a kiss. "It is a good thing you are so lithe InuYasha, or you would not be able to make such maneuvers." Sesshoumaru hummed as he nibbled on his brother's lip.

InuYasha looked into his brother's eyes; glowing golden orbs penetrating him as deeply as his lover's cock penetrated his torturously tight passage. The heated friction lit a fire within him, as Sesshoumaru's fingers caressed his now aching member; it twitched as if beckoning his older brother and he began stroking, matching his rhythm as he slammed into the little Hanyou over and over again. Sesshoumaru rocked above him, silver locks covering them like veil, closing them off from everything around them; locking them into their own world of only each other.

The pleasure was so great it teetered on the edge of unbearable, but InuYasha still wanted more; he pleaded; "motto hayaku…motto fukaku" as he pushed hard against his older brother trying to envelope every last millimeter of him inside himself.

His brother complied with his request, pounding into the smaller body beneath him at inhuman speed, so hard he thought he might break him. His little brother's ecstatic screams drove him; dissolving any notion that he should relent in his barage.

"Ahhhh…haaaa…uhh…SESSHOUMARU…uhhh…ohh Kami!"

His brother's alpha blood was calling to him; calling his name, golden orbs, changing to crimson, claws lengthened, his mouth tingled as his fangs grew, the need to bite becoming overwhelming "Bite, Little One, bite" Sesshoumaru urged, like a good beta he listened to the alpha. His fangs tearing into the flesh where his brother's shoulder and neck met; a growl resonated from within InuYasha's throat as hot, aroused, sweet blood dripped down his chin, and poured down his throat; his fangs sinking deeper, as his seed began to spill forth; covering both of their stomachs, and his brothers hand.

'Yes, we marked him; we are his now, always his, our mate; our perfect beautiful, powerful mate. We must be a good and obedient mate and be still while he claims us.'

InuYasha held tightly to what was now his alpha mate as he felt sharp fangs pierce the skin of his own neck; his brother stroked his hair reassuringly. A soothing low growl vibrated in his throat, it served to both calm InuYasha, and to remind him to stay still. Feeling the fangs tearing his skin caused his climax to continue even after there was no seed left to give. He felt his brother's lips move against his neck "MINE, my InuYasha" He held fast to his alpha mate, "Yours" he whispered as he felt himself filled with his brother's seed. He began to feel a pleasant energy travel through his body from the sight of the wound; it felt as though it penetrated his vey soul, then a warm euphoric, calm washed over him.

They laid there breathing heavily, connected to each other totally, teeth in skin, limbs entwined, Sesshoumaru inside InuYasha. They pulled their teeth from each other; Sesshoumaru licked his lips before deeply kissing his little brother, then pulled back to look at the wound he inflicted, and began lapping at the blood that flowed from the mark. When he was done he licked all of InuYasha's essence from his fingers, and the little Hanyou's stomach; there was something about the sheer perversion of this that made InuYasha unable to tear his eyes away, he didn't want to either, slowly he was overcome by the desire to taste it himself.

Sesshoumaru brought his hand down; collecting some of his brother's seed from his own stomach, as he brought the salty delicacy towards his lips InuYasha took his hand and licked his own seed completely from one of his brother fingers. Sesshoumaru found this ardent display very much to his liking, and he wanted to see how far his brother would go with it. Lying back on his elbows seductively he looked at InuYasha, then to his stomach. Without hesitation his little brother was over him; his soft tongue tracing the curves of his muscles as he consumed the evidence of his own orgasm, tender lips placing small kisses on the skin he had cleaned. When he was finished he put his head up, looking rather proud of himself for gratifying his brother.

Sesshoumaru was more than happy with the display 'Hmm, the most perfect mate.'

Sesshoumaru's Youkai agreed, 'Mate; good mate; our mate'

Sesshoumaru was very pleased with InuYasha, 'He is strong, beautiful, eager to please me, and thus far so very submissive. We will see Little One if you will stay so agreeable, I very much hope so'. He had not expected that his little brother would be as ready to except his place as he wanted him to be, he had been prepared so to speak for a battle, but so far none had come. InuYasha had been perfectly agreeable to everything, even politely asking for the smallest of things, then again he had been there for less than a day, but still he had not expected him to accept the idea of mating so easily. Apparently, InuYasha understood what his destiny was, and chose not to fight it. This was something that impressed Sesshoumaru very much.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention away from his own thoughts to attend to the brother that was now his young mate, "You understand what has just happened Little One?"

InuYasha looked at his brother, he couldn't believe it, was it a dream, did he finally have a place in the world, finally have someone to love him, "We're mates; we gave each other hyoushou, you claimed me."

"You are right InuYasha; my mate, and I am very glad of it. Now sleep, and regain your strength."

Sesshoumaru put his arms around his little brother, pulling him close; he buried his face in the fresh mating mark, licking it, "Mine, my InuYasha, my mate."

"Yours, only yours" InuYasha closed his eyes, and drifted off again.

InuYasha woke up a second time that morning to find his brother standing by the door in his robe, a servant was bring breakfast in. He had to admit, waking up in his brothers arms was much better than not. He looked down abruptly remembering that he was naked; thankfully his brother had the forethought to cover him with the silky sheet.

After the servant left he sat up and stretched, his brother walked across the large room, and kissed him before sitting down next to him. "Did you sleep alright?" He put his head up "Mmm hmm"; as he answered his brother he noticed that a strange expression came over his Sesshoumaru's face.

He turned to see if something was behind him then looked back at his brother as he noticed Sesshoumaru bring a hand up to his face with a look of awe.

"Sessh, why are you looking at me like that", but he didn't answer. InuYasha furrowed his brow in frustration, and annoyance. He felt one of his brother's slender fingers lightly trace itself across his cheek; he moaned; shuddering, it gave him the same feeling as when his brother stroked his ears. "Please, tell me why you're looking at me like this, now!" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru looked up at InuYasha as if brought out from a trance, "InuYasha, you have something on your cheeks, they look like very faint markings"

"What? What do they look like, I wanna see." He jumped off the bed and dashed across the room to the mirror, but the first thing he noticed before he even looked at his face was his claiming mark. He leaned towards the mirror; it was already healed, instead of teeth marks, there was a kanji in the center of a crescent moon that looked just like the one on his brother's forehead, it wasn't very dark; it was a faint shimmery light magenta like the color of Sesshoumaru's markings. "Itoshii" he whispered, as he saw Sesshoumaru appear behind him, he turned around to face him.

"I hadn't looked yet; I wanted to wait until you awoke." He looked down at his little brother's mark, and pulled his robe off his left shoulder. InuYasha stood on his toes and looked at the mark he left on his brother; his mate. There was a faint crescent moon the color of InuYasha's markings when his Youkai comes out, except the edges of the crescent weren't smooth like the one on InuYasha's mark or his own forehead, they were jagged like InuYasha's cheek markings, and there was kanji in the center. InuYasha looked at the mark reading the kanji "Aizou Reikon", InuYasha had marked his brother "cherished soul".

InuYasha was still looking at his brother as he ran the tips of his fingers over his own mark, he instantly felt a warm relaxing sensation throughout out his body, and noticed his brother gasp; he had felt it too. "Itoshii; I'm Itoshii?" InuYasha was overwhelmed with emotion; his brother had marked him as "beloved".

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his young mate, "Yes, you are, you always have been, even when I was foolish enough not to admit it, or was attempting to make it not be so." InuYasha had never heard his brother's voice have so much feeling; most who heard him would notice very little if any feeling, but hearing his brothers icy unwavering voice for his entire life he could easily hear the difference. Sesshoumaru then apologized as he did the day he went to InuYasha at the stream; "I am sorry InuYasha." He began nuzzling his cheek against his little brothers, licking his face, making small submissive noises, and stretched his head to the side; exposing the vulnerable flesh to his little brother. InuYasha purred as he licked his exposed neck, and kissed it.

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me, you already have. I'll admit there are wounds deep in me that aren't healed, but they will I hope, and being angry at you for things you did a long time ago won't help. Things have been sad and lonely enough in my life already, I don't want it to be that way anymore."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to his brother, embracing his small naked form, he was moved and surprised by InuYasha's words; he had not known that his little brother; could be so was so mature. He had thought that at least the first few months of their time together would be spent with him trying to mold InuYasha into a proper young Lord, and mature him; maybe it wouldn't be necessary. He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on the top of his brother's head

InuYasha looked up at his brother "You felt it when I touched it, didn't you; the mark?"

"Yes, they are the first marks, they connect us physically, and emotionally; the next mark will connect us spiritually. I still have much to explain to you about all of this." He gently grasped InuYasha's chin between his finger and thumb; tilting his head a bit before pressing his lips against his little brothers in a long kiss. InuYasha closed his eyes; for some reason he found himself mewling low submissive noises, he wasn't sure why he did this, nor did he understand why he had the urge to do so in the first place, but for some reason it seemed like what he was supposed to do. He was curious though; he wanted to look at his face; he pulled away gently giving his brother a final lick across his lips "Aniki, I want to look at my face now?"

Sesshoumaru bent his head down and kissed InuYasha's Forehead "Of course Little One."

InuYasha turned around and looked at his face in the mirror, he had to look very closely, the markings were very faint, but there they were; markings the exact same shape as when he lost control of his youkai, except these had no color, they just shimmered; the same color as his skin. InuYasha had a sudden shock of fear so intense his legs almost collapsed beneath him. Sesshoumaru sensing this held him up.

"Aniki, what if Tetsusaiga isn't working, what if I'm losing my soul?" He pressed his face into his brother's chest. He felt fear grow in his mind; an emotion he loathed, an emotion that he always gave to Youkai; and Youkai would take it and smash it, or at least lock it away. This is what he had always done with unpleasant feelings, except sadness; that went to human, but this time Youkai wouldn't take this fear, he couldn't for some reason; so it washed over InuYasha like a vile tsunami, swirling, rushing against him, battering him. He stood completely still against his brother; tears glazing his eyes; it was too overwhelming.

Sesshoumaru took his brothers face in his hand making him look up at him; he had never seen such fear. "InuYasha, I do not sense that you are losing your soul, your Youkai has not come out in over four years. I do not know what is happening to you, but we will ask Jurojin. Please calm down, mate. It will be alright."

Sesshoumaru could feel his pain, his fear, and it pierced him deeply; causing great emotional anguish, in all the years he had lived, he had never felt something so terrible, he had never felt fear the way his little brother felt it right now.

Nothing in InuYasha's life…nothing; in the over two hundred years he had lived of fighting to stay alive, through all the battles, Naraku and all his wicked incarnations, being stuck to the tree, losing Kikyo, Sounga, Fire Island, Kaguya, or even fighting his brother, there had never been anything that came remotely close to the fear he felt about turning into a mindless killing beast, whose soul would be devoured by his Oyaji's all too powerful Youkai blood. He would not recognize his friends, and "he would kill until he was destroyed", he would have no soul, his soul gone; devoured, soulless; what made him who he was, his being, his existence would be gone forever, InuYasha gone forever, he could never even be reincarnated because his soul would not longer exist! This fear shook him to the very core of his being.

Sesshoumaru felt InuYasha tense; he could feel pain in his own hands as InuYasha squeezed his hands into fists, tearing his own skin with his claws. Knowing InuYasha was already shredding his own palms along with feeling his brothers fear through the mark he knew he could not just stand there speaking comforting words. He put his hand on InuYasha's mating mark, and began lightly rubbing it; InuYasha's body went slack, his head falling back against his brother's arm. Sesshoumaru continued holding him up. "Shhh, calm down Little One, nothing will hurt you, I will not allow it."

InuYasha felt his entire body go limp, a warm calm washing over him, he couldn't speak, or move, he felt like nothing in the entire world could hurt him, he knew he was safe. He could feel his brother supporting him, then lifting him, and carrying him to the bed; setting him gently down. His brother had ceased rubbing the mark, but he was still warm, and limp, and content, and he couldn't move yet; he didn't want to. He felt his brother putting his pajama pants on, and washing the blood from his hands with a damp cloth; which he appreciated.

"You will recover soon." Sesshoumaru laid down next to his little brother pulling him close, he understood why his brother had reacted the way he did. He kept all of his fear locked up inside him, and normally he supposed these were things that he could deal with, but this fear was different. It was something that would scare the bravest of creatures; even Sesshoumaru admitted mentally that he would be just as afraid. The idea of having your soul devoured, gone, consumed by your own blood, was incomprehensible. Their father knew this; that was one reason why Tetsusaiga was left to InuYasha; that is why he stopped trying to take it from InuYasha once he learned what it did. Since then the idea of InuYasha being separated from it had frightened him, and he had checked on his brother very often since then, hanging in the shadows, and downwind so he didn't realize.

Their Oyaji, the most powerful Youkai to ever walk the earth had created in InuYasha a being that on its own could not handle the strength of the blood flowing through its own viens. Having the blood of the strongest Youkai ever, mixed in his young mate with human blood, which prejudices aside is very weak compared to Youkai blood had put him in a place of danger simply because he existed. He felt for his brother; his mate, because even though there were other Hanyou, even InuHanyou, there weren't any who he shared this with, not one being on the earth; in this he truly was alone.

Sesshoumaru felt his brother stirring again, "InuYasha, I will be right back."

InuYasha was starting to feel like he could move again, his limbs felt heavy but he could lift them nonetheless. He tested his arms bringing them up over his body, and bending them a bit, and he could finally bend his legs. Thankfully he didn't lose the peaceful feeling that had been gained by whatever his brother had done to him, when he heard his brother walking over he rolled onto his side, and bent his arm propping his head in his hand.

His brother put a tray down in front of him; figuring he'd be more comfortable to just eat on the bed. "Here Little One, please eat, you need the strength." InuYasha was more than happy to comply, drinking down a bowl of soup all at once, and quickly devouring a plate full of raw boar meat. Sesshoumaru smirked, even his brothers unsightly eating was somehow appealing to him, though he was relieved that he didn't eat like that at the dinner table.

Sesshoumaru lied down behind InuYasha; spooning him, and leaned on his elbow in the fashion his mate was. InuYasha reached his hand back grabbing his brother's arm and pulling it over himself. "InuYasha, I was going to suggest we go to the hot spring first, then to see Jurojin in his office, but I thought it would be better to just call him here instead, I want to know what he thinks about those markings."

InuYasha drank the herbal remedy that Kosai had sent with his breakfast and polished off a rice ball before he spoke, he shrugged his shoulders "It's fine with me, I don't care what order we do things in" He shoved another rice ball in his mouth continuing after he swallowed it "Out of curiosity; what did you do to me over there." InuYasha was not too happy about the fact that he again had no idea about what was obviously a Youkai thing right now.

"I touched your mating mark in such a way as to calm you, to relax you; to erase your fears; we can share each others feelings through the marks and with what I was feeling from you I was afraid you might inadvertently harm yourself." Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how his new mate was going to feel about the power he could wield over him through their mark.

"Can I do that to you; probably not right?" InuYasha sighed before eating another rice ball.

"My mark would affect me the same way, the same calming feelings, and relaxation would overtake me, but no, you could not do it to the extent that I can. Does that upset you?" Sesshoumaru was silently praying this wasn't going to be an issue.

InuYasha had finished eating; he stretched his arm out on the bed above him, and laid his head down. "Hmmm, I'm not upset; I guess I just feel kind of powerless compared to you. My Youkai told me I don't need as much power as you, that you're a good mate, and will protect me and take care of me." InuYasha sighed; this was hard for a person like him to admit "When I'm around you I want to be agreeable… I want to be… "good" and obey you; even before you marked me I was feeling like that; it's weird, I've never felt that way around anyone else. I know it's my instincts doing what they're supposed to, it still feels wrong sometimes though; and that's from the human part of me. The human part of me doesn't like it at all that you can control me like that, and that I can't do the same. It doesn't like the way my instincts tell me to behave." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders "I guess there's some reason for you to be able to do that even though I can't; and there is nothing I can do about it anyhow."

InuYasha thought for a moment, was there really a reason to fight this, to let his human half make him angry, or upset over these things. He'd spent his whole life alone since his mother died, why not just be happy with Sesshoumaru. He wished that part of him would just give in, would it be so wrong to finally after years of fighting and taking care of himself; having no real place to call his own to let someone else take care of him. Why go back to being alone, shouldn't his human crave having someone to love him as much as his Youkai?

InuYasha was pulled back out of his thoughts by his brother, "There's a purpose, I will explain to you later today. That is not the only way the mark can be used though, you will not fall limp every time I touch it." Sesshoumaru pushed the hair off of InuYasha's neck, and began licking the mark, it made him feel safe, protected, and reassured. Sesshoumaru purred against his throat "Mine!"

"Yours" InuYasha closed his eyes appreciating the attention. Just as he had begun to get comfortable and slightly aroused there was a knock at the door, "That must be Jurojin; we can finish this a little later." InuYasha whimpered quietly in response, as Sesshoumaru kissed him lightly on his lips, and nipped the tip of his nose "I promise, it shouldn't take too long."

Still spooning InuYasha, Sesshoumaru told the servant to come in "Enter"

The next sight that InuYasha saw caused him to almost lose himself in laughter. Watching the door slide open he noticed a small green imp holding a great staff three times his height walk into the room. Seeing the sight before him, while not already knowing the situation, and most definitely scenting arousal and sex in the air the small imp's eyes seemed to pop out of his head more than InuYasha thought was even possible.

The next thing he heard was a chain of incoherent babble and grunts.

Sesshoumaru had to suppress a smirk and keep his icy mask on for the imp. "Jaken, do you have problem with something?"

Further babbling he attempted to answer his Lord's question "Ah, ah…no Milord, I wasn't aware… ah…just did not expect…hnn… that you had taken a mate…taken InuYasha."

"Jaken, that is Lord InuYasha, he is Inu no Taisho's son, therefore he is a Lord, he is my mate, therefore he is a Lord!"

Jaken bowed to Sesshoumaru, and then to InuYasha "Yes, of course, s…sorry Milord InuYasha, please forgive my disrespect. Please forgive me Milord"

InuYasha nodded to the little imp, he found him annoying, but he didn't really care about all these formalities, and the little Youkai seemed quite frightened of his brother. As he looked up again, InuYasha noticed Jurojin come through the open door behind Jaken, InuYasha grinned as he noticed that Jurojin was trying desperately hard to suppress a laugh as Jaken babbled on.

"Now Jaken, what is it that is so important?" Jaken continued his prattle "Yes, um Eiyo has sent word tha…that... the party of travelers will arrive shortly before dinner."

"Ah, very good; Jaken see that you instruct the servants to have plenty of food prepared that is suitable for our human guests, InuYasha and I will have dinner with them, Rin, Jurojin and Kosai. Also rooms must be prepared for four guests in the southwestern hall of this wing, and make one of those rooms next to Rin's; a child Kitsune will be staying with us, see there are toys for him, and such."

"Yes Milord."

"And Jaken; one more thing, three of these guests are human, make it known to all the staff that they are Lord InuYasha's houbai. These are the humans that helped to bring down Naraku; they will be treated with the utmost respect or they will answer directly to me."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I will. "

"Then you are dismissed."

Jaken bowed low to both of the Lords before leaving the room.

InuYasha finally could not hold his laughter in anymore, when he was done he thought he'd tease his brother a bit "Hey Sessh, I think Jaken has a bit of a crush on you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "Indeed."

Jurojin walked over to the bed, as InuYasha and Sesshoumaru sat up, he pulled a nearby chair next to the bed, and sat down. For a moment he sat there just looking at the two brothers, with a large grin on his face.

"Congratulations my Lords."

Forgetting that his mating mark was exposed InuYasha looked down at it blushing "Oh, um yeah..."

"We completed the first mark just this morning." Sesshoumaru interjected.

Jurojin still grinning patted InuYasha's leg, "See My Lord; as I told you yesterday; everything would be fine."

InuYasha smiled weakly, he could feel his cheeks blushing, he was a very shy, private person, and situations like this were difficult for him.

"My Lords may I examine both your marks to see that they have healed well?"

"Of course." Sesshoumaru answered.

InuYasha leaned his neck over just a bit as the healer moved toward him so he could see the mark well, already it was strange exposing his neck to someone other than Sesshoumaru; he didn't like how it felt, and for some reason he was afraid Jurojin would touch the mark; he didn't want that. Sesshoumaru must have sensed how his anxiety; he felt his hand on his back trying to reassure him.

Jurojin, sensing InuYasha's discomfort spoke "My Lord, I will not touch; that would bring pain to both you and Lord Sesshoumaru." He looked carefully and closely at the mark, scenting for infection, or unhealed skin, then checked Sesshoumaru's mark. "They are healed perfectly, and the marks themselves; very beautiful My Lords, quite moving, I am happy to see that things are as they should be."

"Lord InuYasha, when I was looking at your mark I felt a strange energy from that necklace you wear, it did not feel right, I do not believe you should wear it."

Sesshoumaru looked at Jurojin, and then to InuYasha "If he should not wear it he will remove it immediately."

InuYasha was not at all happy about where this conversation was going to go, especially with Kagome arriving today, "Aniki, I can't remove it."

Sesshoumaru moved up next to him, and turned towards him, InuYasha looked up "What do you mean you cannot remove it?" Sesshoumaru kept an even tone; he did not want to raise his voice or sound angry.

InuYasha put his head down; this was embarrassing for him, especially in front of his much more powerful brother, and now alpha mate. "They are subjugation beads; the only person who can remove then is Kagome."

InuYasha looked up when he heard a growl forming in the back of his brother's throat; he saw his eyes flash red as he stood up, "SUBJUGATION BEADS, NO ONE SUBJUGATES MY MATE, EVER!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

InuYasha got off of the bed, and stood in front of his brother, "Please Aniki, don't hurt her, I was going to ask her to remove them tonight after I told her about us, please, don't hurt Kagome." He pleaded with his brother who still stood growling, his eyes still red with fury. InuYasha closed his eyes letting his instincts tell him what to do, he brought his hand up and began stroking the hair next to his brother's face, then leaned his head to the side, exposing his mark. He opened his eyes; he didn't want to make his brother think he was afraid of him, his brother was looking down at him, he held his gaze as InuYasha mewled submissively "Please mate, let me take care of it; I can get her to take them off, I know it, please."

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha toward him; he leant down and licked the mark on InuYasha's neck, his eyes receded back to their normal amber. He continued to lap at the mark for few moments then brought his lips up to InuYasha's ear, he kissed it gently "I will allow you to speak with the Miko, but if she will not remove them I will have to threaten her into doing it. Be assured I will not hurt her unless absolutely necessary; I know it would cause you great pain, but they will be removed." Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha's head towards his chest, he cradled him there for a moment, "We should finish this; I want you to myself today." He kissed the top of his brother's head and led him back to the bed. InuYasha just hoped he could get Kagome to remove the beads; he didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't.

Apparently this behavior wasn't as odd as it seemed to InuYasha; Jurojin was ready to continue as if nothing had happened at all. "Now that is taken care of I have some good news for you My Lords; I know why you are suffering these pains now, and in knowing I can better help you with them."

InuYasha was impatient "Alright, what is it then?"

"Let me explain My Lord; you said yesterday, that you had been sealed to a tree when you were one hundred and fifty correct." InuYasha nodded "You would have gone through your first maturation period at that age or sometime shortly there after. Because you were sealed there this did not happen. I would have thought that at some point after being freed from the tree your first maturation period would start, albeit about fifty years late, that is what is happening now."

Sesshoumaru cut in, "It has been centuries since I went through my maturations, but I do not remember pain such as what InuYasha has been suffering; without my youkai energy he would be in agony."

"Please allow me to continue My Lord; for some reason instead of being fifty or so years late with both maturation periods, his youkai is causing both of them to happen at once; the maturation that occurs at about age one hundred and fifty, and the one that occurs around two hundred, it's catching up so to speak. That is why the pain is so severe, and it is not simply the normal discomfort associated with such a time. This is also one reason why you are small My Lord."

InuYasha frowned "Hey, I'm not small; I know Sesshoumaru is a lot taller than me, but he's just really tall, and he's a full Youkai."

Jurojin smiled sympathetically "My Lord, I mean no disrespect, but as far as even InuHanyou are concerned you are small, you are the size of full grown male human. Normally a beta InuHanyou your age would be at around a foot taller. You do not feel that you are smaller because you have spent most of your life around humans, and you are average size for a male when compared to them. You will grow quite a bit during the rest of the maturation process, in fact if you take a close look you'll probably notice that you've already grown a noticeable amount; that is actually what it paining you so much; the rapid growing. Unfortunately, even with the accelerated growth I do not believe that you will come to be average size for submissive InuHanyou, I am sorry My Lord."

InuYasha was crushed, he never thought of himself as small, now he finds out that not just small, but very small, and that he always will be. "You said 'beta' and 'submissive" InuHanyou; I would be bigger if I was an alpha?"

"Yes My Lord, the alpha needs to be bigger to protect, the beta need not be so big, so they do not grow to be as large as the alphas, it is just how nature is, but you cannot make yourself an alpha, you are either alpha or beta, there is no changing."

Sensing his sadness Sesshoumaru put his arm around his brothers waist, InuYasha leaned back into him a bit; it was comforting. He found it strange that he felt comforted by this; he knew days before he wouldn't have wanted to be comforted, especially not in this situation by someone bigger than he, but that is what he wanted now, and he decided he would just go with it.

InuYasha could hear his human mock him 'What a perfect uke bitch we've become; now we're a tiny uke bitch, we're a woman!'

InuYasha had just about enough of his humans annoying comments 'Shut up; we are not a bitch, or a woman!'

Youkai began getting angry with human now, he didn't like human upsetting InuYasha 'Shut up mortal, our mate is perfect; beautiful and strong; the best mate, it does not matter how small we are, he will protect us, take care of us, and love us. We like being uke to him, we like to submit, he gives us much pleasure, he deserves our complete submission and obedience, you dishonor him, and I will not allow it, we are happy, we were never happy before, we were only lonely and sad.'

InuYasha shook his head 'You two shut the hell up, especially you human; we are Sesshoumaru's mate now, we have to accept it…completely, that means you too, we will be happier if you do' He hated when his human and Youkai would fight. He'd deal with them later though, he heard Sesshoumaru calling him back to reality again. "InuYasha, are you alright?"

He tipped his head back to look at his brother "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking. Go on Jurojin, I'm sorry."

Jurojin smiled, "It is fine My Lord, I would like to look at those marking on your cheeks, I need to touch them as well, which I know your probably will not like."

InuYasha leaned farther back against his brother; somehow it made it seem not so bad having someone touching those marks. Jurojin leaned forward a bit, first putting a hand across his forehead, and rubbing lightly right in the middle "You are much cooler today my lord, and it appears that there is no marking, as of yet on your forehead." InuYasha braced himself, biting his lip, he didn't want to cry out when the healer touched the markings; he certainly had earlier when Sesshoumaru touched them, and they were as sensitive as his ears; the feeling was completely arousing.

Jurojin moved his a hand to each side of his face, first he just held his face turning it from side to side, obviously trying to see the markings since they were almost invisible, then out of the corner of his eyes he saw his hands moving up, he brushed his fingers across each marking; InuYasha bit hard on his lip; he knew his brother felt it through their mark, as he heard a sharp intake of air behind him.

Jurojin withdrew his hands "They already have the heat of a regular Youkai marking and they're still so faint, I have a theory; Lord InuYasha, can I see your claws?"

"Alright" InuYasha stretched his arms out, Jurojin took his hands and looked carefully at his claws, and he turned his hands over looking at the underside carefully, poking under his claws a bit with his own. He leaned down and sniffed the underside of his claws, as he brought his head up his features showed a look of interest. "Lord Sesshoumaru, if you would; please check the scent of your mate's claws."

InuYasha gave his hand to his brother wondering why on earth the scent of his claws was so interesting. Sesshoumaru leaned down and sniffed his claws, a look of utter surprise appeared on his brothers face "Poison!? But InuYasha has never had poison in his claws, even when he transformed."

InuYasha hearing this started to feel that same anxious feeling again, his heart started beating faster a panic coming over him. He felt his brother lightly brush his mark, and he began to relax.

"Jurojin, what is it you think is happening, this is worrisome; InuYasha cannot transform into his Youkai, if he does too many times he will never be able to change back, and he will lose his soul to his Youkai."

"My Lords, I assure you, this is no transformation; your mate is not losing his soul My Lord. I read his Youkai, and there is nothing of the sort happening. After seeing what happened to the tama yesterday, and now all this, I have developed a theory. Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe your mate is somehow becoming more than half Youkai. I suspected the poison would be in his claws; markings such as yours and now InuYasha's are a warning of it. One thing I am sure of is that the overlapping maturation periods and this now growing Youkai are related, most likely the change in the Youkai triggered the maturation periods to happen at once."

"I do not know what has caused this, it will take some time for me to figure it out, I will research the subject, I have heard of such things before, but it is extremely rare. In the meantime, I am absolutely sure that Lord InuYasha is safe. You will have to teach your brother how to control the poison in his claws, it cannot be delivered yet, and I am sure it is quite weak right now, but regardless it could be dangerous if he does not know how to control it."

He looked toward InuYasha now; Kosai will have remedies sent to you when you need them. Keep up on my instructions from yesterday; go to the hot springs in the morning and evening, and get a nice massage before bed."

"Now, Lord Sesshoumaru, I have this for you." Jurojin handed him a small blue tama "If you need to go farther from your mate, make absolutely sure you have this tama with you, it will magnify your youkai energy and should allow a distance about half the span of the palace and it's grounds, but limit it's use, magnifying the youkai energy artificially is not the best thing to do. To activate it, you must will a very small amount of your youkai energy into it each time you need to use it."

"Lord InuYasha I know this is a lot to take in, especially all at once, and with the other changes too, is there anything you would like to ask, anything you need?"

InuYasha sat thoughtfully for a moment; there was so much swimming around in his head, but there wasn't much that he could ask anyone about, he'd just have to deal with it. "Are you absolutely sure, that it isn't that my transformation is consuming me?"

"My Lord InuYasha, I am sure of that, I was the healer here for your father, and his advisor, I know of his worries for you, he made them very clear to me; for he knew that I were to be consumed by your transformation you would transform, and not change back to your Hanyou self afterwards, I dare say that the transformation may not be a problem anymore after this, but still keep Tetsusaiga close as you always have, and let your mate protect you."

InuYasha shook his head to show he understood.

"Now My Lord Sesshoumaru, do you have any questions?"

"No, not at this moment Jurojin, you may go about your duties if there is nothing else."

Jurojin stood up, and bowed to the Lords "Lord InuYasha, if you will either permit me to come to your chambers to see you, or come to my office yourself; I would like to see you every few days to check on you."

"Umm, yeah, whichever is easier for you I guess?"

Jurojin laugh warmly at InuYasha's answer "My Young Lord, it matters not what is easy for me; it is what you wish."

Jurojin walked to the sliding door, and bowed, before he parted Sesshoumaru called out "You and Kosai will join the two of us and InuYasha's friends at dinner this evening?"

"Of course My Lord, I look forward to it."

The two brothers were alone again, Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha around to face him as he kissed and suckled a velvety ear "I care not about your size, there are few; if any stronger than you. I have never fought an opponent such as yourself; your power comes from within, not from the size of your frame."

InuYasha smiled, "Well, I have kicked your butt a couple times."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and looked towards his regenerated left arm "Indeed you have little one."

InuYasha put his head down touching his brothers left arm "I'm sorry, I shouldn't make jokes, I…I wasn't thinking about that; that's not what I meant. I'm sorry I did that to you, I'm horrible for doing that to you."

Sesshoumaru tipped InuYasha's chin up so he could look at his mate, "Nonsense; I was the aggressor, I let Jaken use that Unmother to trick you, that was cruel of me. I know that your mother meant a great deal to you. And when you severed my arm you were protecting your Miko from harm; I had seemingly killed her earlier, I was attempting to take your inheritance from Chichiue. I let anger control me, and used my transformation against you; you did what any man would do, you did what you had to, to survive. And as you can clearly see it has returned."

"I still feel bad. It never felt right, I was never happy about that battle."

"I suppose I cannot ask you to let go of your guilt for that incident anymore than I can so easily let go of my guilt for treating you badly for so long, but know this; I hold no grudge, and there is nothing to be forgiven for."

InuYasha snuggled closer to his brother, he was becoming anxious about his friends arrival later in the day; his life had changed so much since the last time he had seen them just a few short days ago, and they had no idea; it was strange feeling. That he possessed this knowledge that would so affect all their lives, especially Kagomes, and they were on their way here, most likely wondering what was happening, and if he was still "ill", but having no idea just what lay in store.

InuYasha could hear Youkai again, 'If our friends won't accept our mate, then they don't accept us. If they care about us they will be happy.'

Human of course had to add his opinion, which InuYasha was finding more and more annoying, 'Our friends will think this is disgusting, they won't understand why our brother is our mate. They will say we are sick…maybe we are.'

Human, you enjoy our mate's "attentions" as much as we do, we have our mate; that is all we need, if our friends will not understand we will not be alone.'

It was true; even the human part of InuYasha was incredibly attracted to his brother and enjoyed sleeping with him, there was no part of him conflicted about that. The part of him that was human longed for his friends to understand, and still be his friends. The part of him that was human was scared, he didn't feel the same security Youkai did about their mate, and he didn't like being beta, although Youkai had successfully been overriding most of humans feelings about that with his strong beta instincts, so that InuYasha wasn't having too much trouble in that respect.

'What if our friends don't understand, and our mate gets rid of us after he gets what he wants, then we'll be all alone again."

Youkai was confused now, 'What is our mate trying to get from us, he has everything he could want, what could we give him that he could not obtain himself? The only thing is love, why would our mate take our love, and then throw us away? He is our mate; for life, there is no throwing away.'

InuYasha had enough of listening to Youkai and Human argue, he was noticing though that Human was getting a bit more agreeable, and that he didn't talk as much as Youkai did now. He wondered if it had something to do with him being mated now.

Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's forehead, rousing him out of his thoughts. "InuYasha lets go to the spring, we both could definitely use a bath, and you are supposed to go into the spring in the morning and evening."

InuYasha surveyed himself; he definitely needed a bath, his hair was a mess, and he was covered in dried sweat. "Ok, my hair is all snarly, and we reek of sex and arousal."

Sesshoumaru laughed, "Come tonight when mating season starts, all the Youkai in the palace will reek of sex and arousal." He kissed InuYasha's lips "There is another spring that I rather think you will enjoy, shall I take you?"

"As long as it will only be us."

"It will Little One, I will make sure of it."

InuYasha put on his yukata, and grabbed his robe before he followed his brother to the spring. When they arrived Sesshoumaru slid open the door revealing a beautiful hot spring out doors in a courtyard. There were cherry trees blossoming, beautiful flowers everywhere, Koi ponds, a stream full of fish spanned by a small bridge, a steaming hot spring, and most notably an enormous old tree, some of whose branches hung low over the spring shading it. Knowing how fond his brother seemed to be of nature, and trees he thought this would be perfect.

Sesshoumaru slid the door closed; he walked over to InuYasha and stood behind him placing his hands on his mates shoulders "Do you like what you see?"

InuYasha looked all around trying to absorb everything "Yeah, it beautiful, it's incredible, and the tree, I love it; I'd come here just to sit in that tree."

Sesshoumaru turned InuYasha around so he could see him "Well, Little One, it is yours, this is your garden; it is a gift."

InuYasha was shocked; no one had given him a gift, not since he was very small, except Kagome who had given him a locket, but other than that, no one gave him any gifts. "It's mine, really; for me?"

InuYasha walked looked all around him, his eyes betraying his seemingly tough exterior; showing the innocence and wonder of being so young still. InuYasha slowly walked over to the huge old tree, he ran his fingers lightly over the bark and looked up into the branches, surveying. Sesshoumaru smiled, he knew that his little brother would be drawn to the tree; he had noticed that his brother liked very much to sit in them, and even though he had been bound to that tree for fifty years often when he would watch his little brother from the shadows he would see him alone at that tree apparently thinking. He was hoping for this kind of reaction "Yes, for you; it is your place, just for you, it will not be open for anyone like the other gardens. I began having it prepared for you a few moons ago."

Sesshoumaru approached his little brother, "In our family as soon as the Blessing Ceremony for a mating is complete the mates always plant a small seedling of a tree, I thought you might want to plant ours here." Sesshoumaru continued, "Although your Okaasama and Chichiue did not have a Blessing Ceremony, after he marked her they came here and planted that same tree you are leaning on right now."

Inuyasha looked up at the tree that he has become so fond of in just a few moments, he was overwhelmed. The very tree he now touched was planted by the hands of his parents; it had grown his entire life; they gave the tree life, as they gave him life, and the tree was still there just as he was, strong; still growing. He felt tears fighting to come to his eyes, but fought them back. His parents were one thing that could quickly make him almost cry, but he never it let it happen. He remembered his mother, and missed her, especially because he was little when she died. He also carried a heavy sadness in his heart about his father having never known him, and the guilt he carried about his father's death ate at him; he felt responsible since his father had come to save him.

Feeling his mate's sadness through the mark Sesshoumaru pulled his little brother close to him, smoothing the soft silver hair from his face. He could feel the sadness dissipate as he comforted him wordlessly.

InuYasha looked up at his brother, he smiled, telling his mate he was alright "Should we get in."

They both walked over near the edge disrobing, and climbing into the steamy water, this spring was smaller than the one in their chambers, but InuYasha liked it even better because it was outside. The servants had already left all kinds of oils, soaps, incense, and such. Sesshoumaru lit a handful of incense that InuYasha had chosen, and put them near the edge of the spring.

Sesshoumaru glided over to his brother embracing him in the steamy water. He trailed kisses, nips and licks up and down InuYasha's neck drawing small whimpers from him. "Would you like me to wash your hair for you Little One?

InuYasha leaned into his brother, so content "Mmm, yes please, will you?"

Sesshoumaru began washing his little brother's hair, gently, massaging his scalp and carefully running his claws through the silver tresses untangling any small knots. InuYasha relaxed, enjoying the attention from his brother.

Sesshoumaru kept up carefully washing his brothers hair "InuYasha, I assume that you would like to speak with your friends tonight alone, to tell them about us?"

InuYasha thought for a moment; in the short time with his brother he noticed that when he was near him it calmed him. Just in the short time since they had marked each other a few hours before he had noticed a difference; he felt so much more comfortable about their relationship and his place it in than he did the night before, or when he had first awoken. He felt as if his entire life he had just been wandering around, never where he belonged, and that he had finally found the place he was supposed to be. He wished that his friends could feel exactly what he did, surely then they'd understand. He wanted Sesshoumaru with him when he told his friends, but he wasn't sure how well they would take the news with his brother there. "It's a hard decision, I want you with me, but I think it will be easier for them at first if it's just me. Knowing them they'll think you have placed a spell on me, or have somehow forced me to be here. Remember, so much has changed in the past few days, and they have no inkling of it. "

Sesshoumaru began rinsing his brother's hair "I think your assessment of the situation is correct, I do not think they will react as well initially if I am with you when you tell them."

InuYasha turned around to face his brother "I was thinking of telling them after dinner; is that alright with you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded kissing his mate's forehead "Whatever makes you content, I was actually surprised, I thought you would wait a bit to tell them."

"I was going to, but what's the point, I just want to get everything settled, and get on with my life as it'll be now. I am happy about all this, but I want the stress to go away, and it won't until everything settles down."

"I understand Little One." Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother thoughtfully, "I was thinking; you could ask your friends to stay; reside here with you; could you not?"

Sesshoumaru felt a note of relief and excitement through the mark after he gave InuYasha this news.

InuYasha looked as if he didn't believe it "I can, I can ask them to stay here; permanently?"

"Of course you may, you are also Lord of the Western Lands, and this is your palace as well; you may hire, or keep who you want."

InuYasha loved this idea, his fangs showing in his smile. He had been saddened at the prospect that he would no longer be with his friends, that he would probably hardly see them anymore.

Sesshoumaru continued "May I suggest; Jurojin needs a human healer; there are more humans working in the palace and living in the village inside it's walls than ever before, Jurojin feels that the many of them would prefer a human, especially for the births of their pups, excuse me "children". The Taijiya would do wonderfully training the new troops, I have seen her fight by your side many times; she is quite skilled, and since the troops normally fight Youkai when they are engaged in battle your friend the slayer would be a very welcome addition. The Houshi, he would make an excellent advisor for you; there has always seemed to be a close understanding between the two of you when I have seen you together, that is what is needed in a good advisor. Last we have your little Kitsune; it is my opinion that he needs to be raised by Youkai, he is a Youkai himself, you are the closest to a father he has I believe?"

InuYasha was surprised by the last comment "Do you mean that you think we should adopt Shippou?"

Sesshoumaru embraced his little brother "Yes I do; I am aware that he is quite fond of the Miko; that she is his "mother", but Shippou will still be a child when she is old. Besides that I have witnessed him during battle; he has much spirit, but he lacks training. I assume that the Miko has used that absurd necklace to prevent you teaching him properly?" InuYasha heard a small growl in his brother's throat when he mentioned the necklace.

InuYasha felt that bit of shame creep up again; his brother was right; anytime he had tried to train Shippou or treat him how a Youkai father should treat his son she intervened. "Umm…Yeah, sometimes, she doesn't understand."

Sesshoumaru turned around so InuYasha could wash his hair, "I suppose that is to be expected."

InuYasha began working on his brother's hair, it was so long, it was necessary for him drape it over his own shoulder while he washed it, "I don't know how much Kagome's going to go for that. Damn, she's going to have a fit. When I tell her about us, I can't imagine what she'll do."

"Why is it that you think she will be so distraught; because she cannot have you, or because she will be thinking of her ridiculous human customs and will find our relationship sinful."

InuYasha continued his careful washing, he was extremely nervous about pulling his brothers hair; which his brother noticed through the mark "InuYasha, cease worrying about pulling my hair, I have suffered great pains in battle before, a tug against my scalp is of no consequence."

"Sorry, you just still seem so…damn; I can't explain…oh, I don't know, I guess just so untouchably perfect; I always feel like I'll displease you somehow."

Sesshoumaru Turned around, his hair still hanging off of his little brothers shoulder, he brushed InuYasha's cheek slowly, causing him to shudder as the slender fingers grazed his new marking "InuYasha, I know that I spent much time in years past attempting to make you feel beneath me, and as I have told you I am truly sorry for my past behavior. I am not untouchable to you, you are not beneath me, I am your mate, and your brother and I only seek to ensure your happiness." He placed a chaste kiss on his mate's lips before turning back around.

"Thank you Sessh" InuYasha began rinsing his brother hair "Anyhow, about Kagome; I think she'll be upset about me being with someone other than her, we did have a relationship, as far as she thinks, we still do, but that will make her sad. I'm more worried about how she'll react about you and I, two men in her time is acceptable though she has told me before that there are still are a lot of people who think it's sick. Two brothers for humans in any time are absolutely unacceptable." InuYasha sighed "I hate admitting this, but I'm more worried about her saying things that will…that will hurt me. With the way I feel right now, I'd probably cry, and damn it, I don't cry!""

Sesshoumaru turned to him, with a quizzical look "What do you mean 'how you feel right now' and that you would cry?"

InuYasha looked away from his brother "Part of me just feels like I'm changing so much. I keep finding myself saying and doing things I wouldn't have before you came to me the other day. Part of me my human side sometimes feels like I'm losing my masculinity. It's weird too; it's not upset because I'm uke to you." InuYasha started blushing, "My human likes being with you as much as the rest of me, its being the beta that bothers it. It tries to make me feel like being beta is like being a girl. One good thing is that Human seems to be quieter now, I don't hear him as much, and when I do hear him he isn't as disagreeable as before, maybe he's coming around."

"I am sorry that this is difficult for you, this is all very new, living with customs that you had no idea existed. There are some other residents in the palace that are InuHanyou, and beta, there is even one, Yuuhi who grew up with his human Otosan, and his family in a human village. He came here only when his mate went to get him about eight years ago. He is near your age. His mate, Zenryoumaru is one of my closest advisors. Yuuhi had a hard time adjusting at first, the same things you seem to be feeling. Zenryoumaru had mentioned to me that Yuuhi wanted to start doing some work at the palace; I had been thinking he would make a good assistant for you. I was going to take care of that with you in a couple weeks, but I could introduce you sooner."

"Another like me, who lived with humans, when can I meet him?"

"Would tomorrow be alright?"

"Sure. I was wondering though; why do I need an assistant?"

Sesshoumaru smiled "Even if you have no interest as the other Western Lord in dealing with politics, land disputes, all that nonsense there are still things I am sure you will want to do, he will be there to help you with anything you need."

InuYasha shrugged "I guess so. Are you ready to get out?"

"Certainly."

When the brothers made it back to their chambers InuYasha noticed that there were a rack lot of different outfits hanging from it. "What's this Sessh?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to the rack, feeling the fabric of the clothing "Ah yes, they brought it. I cannot get the tailor here until tomorrow, but I thought in the meantime you might like something new to wear so I had the servants bring up some new clothing that looked as though it would fit you. I know you like the Robe of the Fire Rat, it was Chichiue's, and it saved your mothers life; it must have much meaning to you, but if you would like you may have any of this clothing that you want."

InuYasha looked over the clothing for a moment, and then to his regular clothing that had been cleaned, and was now folded neatly sitting on the chest. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to wear something different. I can always wear my fire rat robe whenever I want."

After the brothers brushed their hair out, InuYasha went through the new cloths trying on various outfits, discarding what he didn't like, or what did not fit. In the end he picked four new outfits that were to his liking. His favorite that he decided to wear right away was a black haori and hakama. The Haori had wide sleeves like his fire rat robe, with intricate grey embroidery on the ends. The pants that went with it were like InuYasha's red pair except not sashinuki, so they did not gather at the bottom, hanging freely instead; he liked the way they swished around at his feet.

Sesshoumaru had wanted him to wear a pair of Zori on his feet but he didn't make him after InuYasha protested a bit. He understood that for whatever reason his little mate disliked shoes, and he decided to indulge him. He did make InuYasha agree though that he would wear zori to the Blessing Ceremony that would take place sometime after his first heat was over, before the next started.

Sesshoumaru took InuYasha to meet various servants around the castle, and showed him around so he would know how to get from place to place. They ate lunch with some of Sesshoumaru's advisors, which InuYasha didn't find too awkward, as it was only a few people other than he and his brother. He had actually been received quite well by them, all telling Sesshoumaru how beautiful his new mate was, and how they had heard of his incredible strength, and his skill in battle. He took the remedy that Kosai brought him during lunch; it helped his aches, but made him tired so Sesshoumaru suggested they go back to their chambers to relax.

They stretched out in the center of the massive bed, and InuYasha snuggled into his brothers arms. He was feeling better than earlier, not as nervous about seeing his friends as before, he still had his human bothering him now and then, but it felt like the human part of him was having less influence on his feelings; he thought this probably had to do with fact that he was changing; becoming more than half Youkai.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his brother speak. "You are feeling better. I am glad of it."

"Yes a little bit, I'm still nervous about tonight though, not as much as before though. Like I said earlier I'll just be happy when things finally settle down."

"In that case there is something I must speak with you about; it is something that I imagine it may be difficult to understand or come to terms with at first. I thought about waiting, but it is something you must know right away, it would be unfair if you did not."

InuYasha looked up at his brother smiling weakly as he ran his hand down his cheek "Hmm; this sounds like something bad."

"No, it is not bad at all, but it is something that I am unsure how you will react to." Sesshoumaru shifted down on the bed and onto his side so he could look at InuYasha while he spoke keeping his arms around his mate.

Nervous about what his brother was going to say InuYasha moved closer to him, although part of him was admonishing this behavior a greater part of him craved it. If hearing that this information might upset him he wanted his mate close to him. "Alright now why don't you just spit it out, it sounds like I'm not going to be happy about it, so the sooner I hear it, the sooner I'll get over it."

Now Sesshoumaru was lost for words, he knew what he needed to say, he just had no idea the best way to say it. "InuYasha…my, this is…difficult." Sesshoumaru sighed and began stroking his brothers hair "I will just have to come out and say it, there is no easier way; male Youkai can become pregnant."

InuYasha blinked a few times, then rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Sessh, I know that." InuYasha had been waiting for this; he wanted to see how long it would take for Sesshoumaru to tell him. Most importantly, he was testing his brother a bit; he wanted to see if his brother would continue to take him thinking he didn't know.

Sesshoumaru gathered his rather surprised self before speaking "You already knew that, how, I thought you didn't even know for sure about siblings and males becoming mates?"

InuYasha looked down for a moment, then back up at his brother "I didn't; not at first but why would two male Youkai mate if they couldn't have pups, it would be pointless, as far as nature is concerned. Besides, I don't believe for one second that you would have mated with me, destined mate or not, if we could not produce an heir together, it would mean the end of our family ruling the Western Lands if anything ever happened to both of us."

Sesshoumaru smiled and began stroking his brother's hair, he was happy that his little brother hadn't blown up, or completely lost it, and was surprised but thoroughly impressed that he had figured it out on his own "Perceptive of you Little One; how long have you known this?"

InuYasha looked to his mate thoughtfully; "I knew for sure this morning; before we marked each other; my Youkai was trying to get me to mark you, it said bunch of stuff, like I should submit, and obey, and that you would take care of me, it said something about me bearing strong pups for you."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his little brother then pulled his head back to look at him, "InuYasha you are so much more intelligent than I have given you credit for in the past."

InuYasha furrowed his brow a bit, "I suppose I'm the one who has to do this then?"

"Normally the beta carries the pups; it is better for the pups; the beta's Youkai can take better care of them. Usually the Alpha only carries if there is a reason the beta cannot, it is not as safe or good for the pups. The alpha has other responsibilities; remember when I told you I would explain why I could render you so relaxed you could not move?"

InuYasha shook his head "Yeah, that thing you did to me earlier."

"Indeed. Having pups is the main reason the alpha can do it. It's used to help calm the beta at times during the pregnancy, as the mood swings and emotions can be hard to deal with, it's also used during the delivery, which I am sure you are aware could be painful and somewhat frightening, especially with the first pup. The alpha can help lessen the fear and pain." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, about how bad a temper his brother could have, he cringed at the thought of mood swings.

"Please don't tell me that it is like Inu's; having litters of pups, then a chest full of teats. I refuse to have a bunch of tits hanging off of me!"

Sesshoumaru smiled stifling a chuckle; he didn't want InuYasha to think he was laughing at him, "No Little One; it is mostly comparable to a human; usually one pup, and you won't have 'tit's', your chest will just swell slightly right before it is born and while you nurse the pup. It will be easily disguised by your clothing."

InuYasha put his hands to his head in frustration "I can't believe I'm having this damn conversation." He groaned "How long does it take before they are born?"

"That I'm afraid is longer than a human; it is fourteen moons, in fact there are several male Youkai, and one Hanyou in the palace who became pregnant last mating season that will have their pups soon. Yuuhi; the Hanyou I told you about earlier will have his in less than two moons now."

"Really, that would be interesting to see all the little pups around the palace, I've never seen baby InuYoukai before." InuYasha sighed "Sessh, you said it would be "unfair if I didn't know right away"; are you telling me all this because you think you got me pregnant?"

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha a little closer, "No Little One, you are not pregnant; you cannot become pregnant yet, not until you have started your first heat. InuYoukai heats always start the night after the full moon; as soon as the moon shines tonight you will be capable of such; that is why I am telling you; I could not take you without you knowing." Sesshoumaru pondered carefully his next question, "Are you angry with me because of the situation?"

InuYasha's Youkai loved the idea 'We are not angry with our mate, we are excited to bear him a pup, we should rut with him until we are pregnant, we should lock ourselves in this room with our mate until it is done. It would be such wonderful, pleasurable fun, let's do it now!'

Human didn't like Youkai's idea 'That is not a good idea, this is frightening, we will be too vulnerable, we will have to rely on our mate too much. Not to mention that we are not a woman!'

InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment before then turned onto his back propping himself on his elbows, he was relieved that his brother had told him before he could actually get him pregnant, his little test gave him a great amount of respect and trust for his brother. His test also made Human more accepting of the idea of being mated to Sesshoumaru, Human had not thought that he would tell InuYasha the truth, and would just try to get him pregnant without him knowing. "Hmm, Youkai loves the idea, it seems that Youkai thinks I should just bend over and let you take me until I'm pregnant, my Youkai is a sex addict I think." InuYasha was a little embarrassed at what he had just revealed; he could smell his brother's arousal spike. "Part of me is scared and doesn't like the idea of being so vulnerable, and having to rely on someone else so much, as I would probably have to. I do feel kind of emasculated, that's probably the worst feeling of all, but I'm not angry with you, I am what I am, I'm half Youkai, and that's just how it is for Youkai. One thing I am happy about is that you told me before I started my heat, it makes my human side trust you more."

"So then are you alright with this?"

"Not completely, there's a part of me that is bothered by it, but there is a part of me is that isn't. I suppose I've accepted it. But it really doesn't matter what I think about it, I'm sure I have no choice in the matter anyway?"

Sesshoumaru sat up, looking down at his young mate, "What makes you think you have no choice?"

InuYasha sat up crossing his arms in his sleeves, "Well I don't, do I? I'm the beta. There's no way you aren't going to get what you want, when you want it; that's how you are."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around InuYasha pulling him back down on the bed with him "Of course I would not allow you to outright refuse to ever bear us a pup, but I would not rut with you ceaselessly until I had impregnated you either, if that was not what you wanted." He ran his finger through the silky silver tresses that fell against his brother's face. "If this is too difficult for you, I can have Jurojin give you a tonic, it will lessen the chance of you becoming pregnant, but you have to drink it every evening while you're in heat or it definitely will not work. You can take it during your heats until you are ready."

Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's cheek, he had thought of something that might make InuYasha more open to the idea "You know InuYasha, Chichiue was born of two males."

InuYasha sat up and turned towards his brother. He was shocked "He was?"

Sesshoumaru propped his head up on his hand, "Yes, InuYasha, that is certainly part of the reason why he was so incredibly powerful. Two males produce much stronger more powerful pups than a female and male, or two females; our pups will be without equal." Sesshoumaru smiled a far off look in his eyes, as if he was imagining the family of strong little InuYoukai he and InuYasha would have.

InuYasha furrowed his brow, thinking "That means we had two grandfathers?"

"Had? They are still alive InuYasha, so are Chichiue's two siblings, your aunt and uncle."

InuYasha looked surprised "You mean I have more family, can I meet them?"

Sesshoumaru smiled "You'll meet them very soon; when we have our Blessing Ceremony."

InuYasha laid back down, this information for some reason made him feel better about the whole idea, if his own father had been born from two males, his great and powerful father, well then he could do it couldn't he. He thought about how proud his grandfather must have been to have bore his father for his mate; nobody could have looked at a male who gave birth to such a powerful being like a woman. InuYasha was beginning to realize that this whole idea of being seen as a woman or feminine was completely in his head. Maybe a human would see it that way, but other than his friends, if they still would be his friends he wouldn't be around too many humans, he was part of the Youkai world now, he was mated to the Youkai that was currently seen as the most powerful Youkai in existence, and to bear him a pup, he should be proud to do so.

InuYasha lay back down next to his brother "Sesshoumaru, I'm alright with it I guess. But, I don't want to lock ourselves away in here fucking constantly trying to get pregnant; I don't want that tonic either though. Can we just let it happen when it happens, then it will happen when it's meant to?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed his mate "Yes, InuYasha I think that is a fine idea. I am glad that you are now more comfortable, and able to accept this life with me. You have grown up quite a bit in the past few years. Out of curiosity what were you just thinking about that made you have this change of heart?"

"I guess you telling me about Oyaji, no man who gave birth to Oyaji could be seen as a woman, or feminine. It made me realize that all this about feeling like a girl is in my head, I was so worried that people would see me like that I couldn't see that it wasn't true. I also realized that feeling that way is from the human world, I'm not part of that world anymore, so there's no reason to hold onto things from it that will make my new life hard."

"InuYasha, sometimes you sound wise beyond your years."

InuYasha thought for a minute, he had enough of this seriousness for the time being. He wanted to have some fun. He needed to do something that would remind him he was still the same InuYasha that ran all over the countryside fighting Youkai, he was still the same InuYasha who would chase down any foe; never running away, and he was still the same InuYasha that destroyed Naraku. He may be the beta, and he may be uke to his mate and brother, but he would not lose himself, he would not let the things that had always stirred him and made him who he was leave just because his life was changing, he would not change into something else. He would still be InuYasha. "Sessh, spar with me!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "Spar with you? Are you sure that you wouldn't rather rest?" In all honesty the idea of sparring with his brother enkindled a passion within him that he could not put out, he felt that InuYasha needed this, and he would gladly accommodate him.

"InuYasha stood up grabbing Tetsusaiga from the chest by the door "No I don't want to sleep right now, I may be your beta, but I'll still kick your ass…if you can catch me that is." With that InuYasha ran out the door, Sesshoumaru jumped up and grabbed the tama Jurojin gave him quickly and willed his Youkai into it before putting it in a pocket inside his haori "That was close". He ran, taking Bakusaiga from its place on the wall, and flew out the door easily catching up to his little brother.

"Little brother I am happy to see you have your fire back, but I will be the one to 'kick your ass.'" Sesshoumaru smiled to himself at using his brother's uncouth language.

InuYasha ran through the palace to the nearest exit he knew, he could hear his brother right behind him almost within striking distance, he knew his brother wasn't going to unsheathe is sword in the palace, so he just concentrated on running as fast as he could, down the hall, and out the door, he jumped out into the palace training grounds. The soldiers murmured to themselves as two blurs ran past them. InuYasha saw the wall that surrounded the grounds coming up, and the forest beyond, he skidded to a stop smirking. As Sesshoumaru came to a stop unsheathing his sword, InuYasha jumped up landing on his brothers shoulders, then propelled himself over the wall, and ran to the forest beyond.

Sesshoumaru laughed now as he sheathed his sword, he hadn't had such fun since he was a child, "The little trickster, thinks he is clever does he."

Sesshoumaru rose into the air quite gracefully, landing lightly on the ground, he surveyed the area, he couldn't see his brother, but he could smell him. He ran to the edge of the forest, following his mates scent, he loved that scent. He realized his brother was up in the trees "Of course, the trees, how did I not know."

InuYasha may have loved the trees and used them to his advantage, but Sesshoumaru did not, he had to admit his brother was much better at flying from branch to branch than he was. He leapt up following the scent, jumping through the trees as fast as could go. When he noticed the scent was very close, he landed on a tree at the edge of a clearing.

He was surveying the area when he heard a familiar voice yell "BATSU!"

He felt the tree he had just landed on begin to fall. He looked down and saw his brother; the transformed Tetsusaiga in hand, which he had just felled the tree with.

"Weren't expecting that were you, Oniisama?" InuYasha Smirked.

As he leapt to the ground Sesshoumaru drew Bakusaiga, swinging at his little brother, their swords clashed, and a fight for dominance ensued as they pushed against each other; metal grating against metal.

InuYasha pulled back swinging again "This is so exhilarating." He exclaimed as he swung at Sesshoumaru once more.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Yes it is…there are few things which are."

Sesshoumaru swung his sword back at his brother, InuYasha ducked, and swung up again catching his brother's sword before he had been able to stand all the way up. Sesshoumaru pushed his sword against InuYasha's, forcing him back toward the ground. InuYasha pushed back, throwing his brother backwards into a tree. "You're not winning today, Sessh."

Their swords clashed over and over again, they jumped through the trees, which InuYasha seemed quite fond of launching attacks from, they bounded across the clearing, and even ran through a hot spring at one point; two blurs flying through the forest, neither staying on the attack for too long before the other started an offensive. They taunted each other; InuYasha mostly calling his brother a prissy bastard, Sesshoumaru calling InuYasha a pup, which he knew pissed him off greatly.

Currently, InuYasha had been coming at Sesshoumaru, who was now moving backwards fending off the attacks, Sesshoumaru pushed InuYasha back using his free hand and swung fully expecting him to block the attack, but InuYasha stumbled and was caught in his arm by the blade, he flinched, then flipped backwards to put some distance between himself and his opponent, and landed softly on his feet, "You'll have to do better than that kisama."

Sesshoumaru winced when he saw his mates arm bleeding from a wound he inflicted. InuYasha seemed ok though; he was still smiling; he seemed his normal cocky self, ready to fight. He felt guilty that he hurt his mate; that was something that went completely against his instinct. Although, InuYasha did seem to be happy now and back to his normal self, logic told Sesshoumaru that if all it cost to have his brother happy was a graze to his arm that didn't seem to bother him anyway maybe it was worth it. His instincts gave him the urge to run over and lick the wound, but he knew that ending their sparring match to take care of a little wound would upset his brother, reminding him of the things that had been bothering him earlier. He would take care of it later, when they were done, and ensure it was healing well.

They continued on, neither able to get the upper hand. They both swung their swords, blocking each other's blows; they pushed back and forth; sparks flying from the blades as they scraped

against each other. Finally InuYasha saw his opening, he was close to the ground; Sesshoumaru was finally overpowering him; InuYasha swung his leg out knocking his brother off his feet and onto his back. He jumped on top of him straddling him, while putting Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru looked at him smirking "You win this time Little One, I surrender."

A devious smile crossed InuYasha's face as he tossed his sword to the side, and held his brother down, pressing upon his shoulders; he looked down upon his older brother, meeting eyes like his own. A blush crossed his cheeks betraying his triumphant expression; revealing his insecure feeling at being in this position of dominance, even so he took in the sight before him; the mighty Youkai Lord, his dominant alpha mate underneath him, a lustful expression playing at his features. He could no longer resist that beautiful, dangerous, godlike creature before him; he leaned in crushing his lips against his brothers. His tongue moving past the lips of that deadly mouth, he relished the moment of being in complete control of their kiss, a luxury his mate had yet to allow him. As his arousal began to consume him he relaxed, no longer paying attention to holding his mate down.

Sesshoumaru had let InuYasha have his fun, but he was the alpha, he would let InuYasha take him eventually, but not yet. He took advantage of InuYasha's slackening grip, pushing him over and onto his back, straddling him "Little One, you should never let your guard down when near an enemy." Sesshoumaru detected a spike in InuYasha's arousal as his little brother tried to say something, but only managed to moan and gasp as his mate descended upon his neck, that devilish tongue licking the mating mark, trailing kisses up his neck before making its way to the velvety ear that so enticed him "I guess I win this one." He spoke in a low lusty whisper fanning hot breath over the fuzzy appendage. InuYasha arched toward him as his dominant's hand trailed down his torso pushing open his haori. He teased the InuYasha, flitting touches dancing over quivering skin, he gifted occasional nips and kisses to the smooth skin beneath him as he watched enraptured the little Hanyou below him twist and writhe under his cruelly pleasurable ministrations.

The Youkai lord stopped his attentions for a moment; removing his own clothing unceremoniously, drawing panting whines from his little brother. He ran his tongue over the chiseled stomach of his mate before nipping his jaw "You like this Little One…"

InuYasha squeezed Sesshoumaru between his thighs arching up in an attempt to feel more of his brother's skin. "…you want more…" InuYasha pulled now at his own shirt as he spoke, his voice heavy with desire "Yes, yes I want more."

Sesshoumaru smirked deviously as he removed his brother's clothes, he loved making InuYasha beg; he was finding he could not get enough of the panting, pleading, submissive little morsel that his mate became in bed. He knew he was not torturing his lover either; he could feel through their mark, and tell by the spike in his scent of arousal that InuYasha liked to beg, liked it as much as Sesshoumaru liked making him do it.

Sesshoumaru inspected the wound from earlier, licking it, encouraging its healing with his saliva. He moved up Inuyasha's body dropping kisses and nips along the way, he brushed his lips over his mates teasingly, letting just the tip of his tongue gently flick over InuYasha's lips. InuYasha lifted his head desperate to keep contact, only to have Sesshoumaru's lips slink away, down to a now overly sensitive nipple. InuYasha's breathy voice caught his attention "Oh…Kami…you bastard…w…why do you…tease me." Sesshoumaru smirked as his bit the hardened nub "Because you like it so much." He pinched the other nipple, twisting it just a little remembering how roughly InuYasha wanted them handled the previous night. InuYasha pleaded more; his voice a mere whisper "P…please…more." Sesshoumaru ran the tip of his evil tongue in circles over the nipple he was already attending to "Hmmm…more…more of what Little One?" InuYasha dug his claws into the ground in frustration, as he arched his hips up grinding his dripping erection against his brothers, if Sesshoumaru was going to tease him, then he would at least start making him moan under his own ministrations "Please harder, I want it harder."

Sesshoumaru obliged, twisting and pulling on InuYasha's nipples torturing them deliciously, as the little Hanyou screamed his pleasure. Sesshoumaru was now finding it difficult to tease his brother. InuYasha's persistent grinding was causing him to spiral down into his own fevered desire. He couldn't wait anymore; his skin was hot, sensitive beyond belief, and his now hardened member that was currently being ravished by InuYasha's hand felt as though it would explode.

Sesshoumaru had no oil with him to prepare his brother; he hadn't even had the time to think of bringing any. He pressed his graceful fingers against InuYasha's lips, beckoning them to open, his brother seemingly understanding the reason for this sucked them erotically, wrapping his tongue around them, flicking over them gently with the tip of his tongue as if he were performing fellatio, InuYasha did this purposely trying to get some revenge for making him beg so much. When Sesshoumaru was beginning to want too much for those motions to be repeated on his dripping cock he withdrew them, he had no time for anymore playing, he needed to feel himself deep within that evilly hot, tight passage his brother possessed.

InuYasha felt his brother's finger at his entrance, he whimpered feeling it roaming lightly over the tight hole, he couldn't wait anymore, he had to be filled with his lover's finger, his cock, anything. If he took anymore teasing he'd surely burst. InuYasha sobbed as he pressed toward the teasing, digits, "Aniki, please…please, please, please" Sesshoumaru hearing the urgency, couldn't bring himself to make his mate beg anymore. InuYasha felt the intruding finger press deep inside of him, finding his sensitive spot right away. He looked at his brother as he pressed against his hand, hips jumping, each time his brother attacked that wonderful spot within him, his eyes were pleading, and his brother knew he wanted more. Sesshoumaru added a second finger leaving him gyrating against his hand begging for more contact.

Sesshoumaru had been working his brother with the two fingers for a while when he noticed his InuYasha lick his lips, he couldn't resist tasting the lips of his angelic mate below him. He inclined his head pressing his lips against InuYasha's, parting them with the tip of his tongue. His mate sucked his tongue into his mouth, and Sesshoumaru now circled his tongue slowly over every surface in his brother's mouth as he added a third finger, now pushing faster in and out of the little body below him in an attempt to prepare him more quickly. Finally, as if reading his mind, InuYasha begged again his voice like a breathless crying child's "Please…Aniki, take me, take me."

Sesshoumaru was all too happy to oblige, his cock twitched as if it too was begging "After you begged so sweetly, how can I refuse." He removed his fingers drawing a whimpering gasp from his brother, then positioned himself at the seemingly too tight entrance pressing forward slowly sheathing the head within. He stopped and stilled himself, using every ounce of his self control not to pound himself in to the hilt, his brother felt so amazingly tight, still just as tight as he was the first time. He ran lambent touches up and down the inside of his little mate's thighs, trying to soothe his discomfort, and gently encourage him into action. When he thought he could stand it no more InuYasha wrapped his legs around his waist, and pushed against him. Little by little he filled the incredibly tight, feverishly hot passage, before he began thrusting at an insistent pace.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate below him, their golden honey eyes locked with each other. He ran his hands over the sweaty silken skin of his lover below him, relishing every small curve, the feel of muscles moving under his scorching skin.

InuYasha tightened his legs around his brother, trying to pull every last bit of him inside, his lover pounded against him, as he pulled his hips up meeting every trust. He could feel his hardened length throbbing between their stomachs, and delighted in the far from gentle attention his brother was now giving it. Those indulgent hand's that always brought so much pleasure now squeezing, and pulling at the heated member slickened with precum. InuYasha gasped "Sessh…it…feels so good…oh Kami…how can …anything feel…feel so good?" He tossed his head whimpering, and howling loudly in wanton abandon as he felt his mate's thumb rubbing the head, circling around the weeping slit; he couldn't take all the sensations much longer, he could feel the inevitability of his release, he dragged his claws roughly across his brother's backside all the way up to his neck, pulling tiny beads of blood to the surface; setting his brother aflame, spurring him on; faster, harder; he had to be sated. He felt the teasing lips of his dominant by his ear; purring the dirty talk InuYasha loved so much "I want you to cum for me Little One." His brothers words thrust him over the cresting, peak of pleasure, he squeezed eyes shut, and screamed his brother's name as his seed spewed forth coating his stomach. Waves of euphoria washed over him.

The unrelenting clenching, and heat of the little Hanyou's body had Sesshoumaru on the precipice of his own release, he fell over upon hearing his name torn from his brother's lips. Sesshoumaru collapsed on his mate, sweaty, and panting, he rolled them on their sides holding his mate to his chest. He brushed the sweat soaked hair from his brother face, and kissed his forehead. "I cannot get enough of you Little One, I am addicted to you."

InuYasha closed his, smiling "Hmmm, so I'm addictive."

The two mates lay for a while on the cool grass of the clearing before regaining enough energy to bathe in a nearby hot spring. When they were finished they laid basking in the sunshine before they decided to dress, and head back to the palace. Sesshoumaru put his arm around his mate "I like that nice clearing we were in, I think we should return there often."

InuYasha blushed "Yes, it can be our secret, our own secret place in the forest."

Not wanting to listen to various servants say that they had been looking for them for whatever trifling reason, or ask why two blurs with silver hair were seen running through the halls of the palace Sesshoumaru and InuYasha jumped the wall nearest their room then ran to the garden outside of it, and snuck in their room through the doors that went outside. Moreover, right now it felt like the two of them were the only beings in existence, in their own perfect world, and neither had any desire to see anyone other than their mate.

Sesshoumaru fell down upon the bed "I'm tired, so I know you must be."

InuYasha laid down next to his brother, "I'm exhausted, but content" Sesshoumaru pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around his lithe form "You need not worry about so many things Little One, I will make sure you are happy; I promise you."

InuYasha nuzzled into his brothers chest, he inhaled that rich scent which he so loved, letting it calm him, letting it take him into his dreams.

Sesshoumaru watched thoughtfully as his little brother slept in his arms, he surmised that until now he had not been able to just sleep without worrying that he wasn't safe. His brother probably had very few opportunities if any after his mother died to lay safely somewhere and doze off. Even now the soft ears on his head swiveled toward any small noise, and he noticed his nose twitch quite often; undoubtedly constantly checking his surroundings, and scenting for danger. After a while Sesshoumaru let his eyes close and he joined his small mate; resting quietly.

Japanese"

Note – throwing Japanese words in one at a time like I do doesn't not always accurately show how they would be used, also a lot Japanese words are lose translations or uses. Many Japanese words don't translate well because we don't have a word that properly expressed the meaning.

Kudasai - Polite way to ask please

Motto - More

Hayaku – Faster, so "motto hayaku" literally means "more faster"

Fukaku – Harder, so "motto fukaku" literally means "more harder"

Hyoushou - mark

Kami- God

Houbai – comrades

Aizou – cherished

Reikon – soul

Itoshii – beloved

Inu - dog

Batsu – cutting timber

Zori – flat sandal worn in Japan

Oyaji – father, not as respectful as "Chichiue"

Kisamsa – translates closest to bastard

End Chapter 4

Author Notes

I know this was really lemony, it just happened, they ended up being everywhere that I thought they would pop up, and I couldn't help putting them in, I'm just a perv, what do you want from me. This chapter and chapter five were originally all one chapter, I even put it up that way at first, but I decided quickly (with less than 12 hours) that I needed to divide it. It was so long that some people may have been forced to stop in the middle and that can be a pain. Since I divided it up some of the Japanese words on the list are for the next chapter.

Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Friends

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this.

Any original characters that pop up are mine. The smutty thoughts floating through my head, which I have happily put down for you to enjoy, are also mine.

This is my first fanfic; I'd love reviews, but please don't be mean, if you flame me I might cry. I decided that for the first fanfic I'd put up on the web to write a yaoi with my sexy little Inu and Sesshy. Thank you to those of you who wrote reviews, I appreciate it.

Warning: some story codes are for future or past chapters: YAOI (male/male pairing), INUCEST, You have been warned, if you don't like it don't read it!! Anal, rimming, solo/f, solo/m, oral, and spank. If any new codes pertain to the story I will update in future chapters.

ööööööö

This was originally part of chapter four, but as you may already be aware depending when you read this I decided to divide it shortly after I posted it. I apologize if you read through the former chapter four in it's entirety then saw this chapter and thought it was new to you, I know I would find that disappointing. I will update with chapter 6 sooner though this time; if I could update when I wanted to I'd do it twice a week, but I can live with once a week. It just takes me a long time to refine, and edit. I'm constantly going back as I write and reading the chapters over as I go, then I edit, change things, etc... Hopefully this is giving you all the best possible chapter I can give you. I have always written, and I have a lot of yaoi fiction that I've written which is original, this is my first fanfic, and in my opinion it's a lot harder writing other peoples characters, especially lemons. I'm really trying to keep the characters reacting an behaving as I think they would after five years have passed since Kagome first came through the well, and I have to keep them in mind all the time. When I'm writing my own characters I'm already in their heads because they're mine, so this is a lot different, but it's a challenge I'm embracing whole heartedly. I'm really enjoying wrting this. The coming chapters will have less dialouge, these last two had to be full of it to explain a lot that was going on that I needed out there before the story continued too much. I also wanted to keep you guys from getting to far into the characters heads yet, I wnat you to discover how and what they think and feel slowly, just like if you were getting to know someone better. I think we'll have some conflict coming soon as some of the story elements that are outside Inu and Sesshy's relationship creep in. I also will be introducing at least one character from my original yaoi series "InuGami". I'm going to be putting that up for people to read soon, and starting a web site with all my original work so I wanted to throw at least one particular character in.

As I said in the last chapter, I was so behind with this I just wanted to get it up when I was finished. I really appreciate those of you who review and give your suggestions, and comment; I promise I will meantion all of you in chapter six, and InuYasha and Sesshy will be back for a conversation before the chapter two... they have been a little...ummm...busy as of late.

This is dedicated to all my readers, and reviewers!

ööööööö

"...After a while Sesshoumaru let his eyes close and he joined his small mate; resting quietly..."

ö

Chapter 5:

Friends

ö

Sesshoumaru was awakened by a knock on the door "Enter."

Jurojin opened the door bowing to Sesshoumaru, "My Lord, Lord InuYasha's companions have just arrived. They are in the study off the main hall."

Sesshoumaru bid Jurojin to come closer with a flick of his hand "Have them shown to their rooms, I told Jaken to give them rooms in the next hall; I thought InuYasha would want them close. If you would not mind please tell them they may congregate in the tea room there and that InuYasha will be with them shortly."

"Do you need anything My Lord?"

"No Jurojin, I will see you at dinner."

Jurojin nodded the affirmative, then bowed to Sesshoumaru and left; leaving the two brothers alone again. Sesshoumaru lightly shook his brother, bidding him to wake up "InuYasha, InuYasha."

The little Hanyou grumbled, and turned back into the warm of his brother. Sesshoumaru sat up pulling himself away from his little bother knowing that he would wake easier if wasn't holding him. "InuYasha, you need to wake up now."

He saw the dark lashes on his brothers eyelids begin to flutter before opening to reveal the striking amber eyes Sesshoumaru loved to look into. InuYasha's face still had the slight chubbiness of youth, which Sesshoumaru adored. He couldn't help wondering if after Inuyasha was done going through all the changes if he would still retain the innocent, sweet, and childlike countenance that he found so perfectly beautiful, he hoped it would remain.

Although he knew there was no time for coupling with his mate he couldn't help stealing a kiss from the exquisite being lying before him. His pressed his lips softly to InuYasha's, who parted his willing allowing his brother's tongue entrance; the kiss was sweet; the still new mates lightly circling their tongues around each others, while Sesshoumaru gently stroked the hair around his brother's face, InuYasha lightly tracing little circles on the back of his brother's neck. Sesshoumaru wanted so badly to continue, but he knew his brothers friends were waiting. Reluctantly he pulled away all the while assuring himself that he would explore that alluring portion of his mate's body much more thoroughly later. InuYasha whined, looking rather disappointed that Sesshoumaru had stopped, not knowing his friends had arrived he wondered why his mate had pulled away.

Sesshoumaru lightly nipped the tip of InuYasha's nose; something he found he was becoming quite fond of doing, before straightening himself. "Your friends are here; they just arrived and are being shown to their rooms."

InuYasha sat up rubbing his eyes, a hint of nervousness coming trough in his voice "They are here, now?"

"Yes, Little One, they will be waiting in the tea room in the hall off of this one; I will show you where it is, and you can bring them to dinner."

InuYasha got off the bed and to his brothers great surprise went to the chest where all the brushes lay, picked one up, then sat down on the cushion in front of the mirror, and began brushing the long silver white strands. This surprised Sesshoumaru, his brother definitely had never paid attention to keeping his hair neatly brushed; he doubted whether his brother had even owned a hair brush before now. He most likely used his claws to keep it somewhat detangled for the majority of his life, now he was obviously taking in pride in his appearance. Sesshoumaru wondered if he was doing it to look good for him, or if it was an overall change in attitude. Sesshoumaru hoped that InuYasha seeing how much he valued and adored him, was beginning to value himself more.

Sensing through the mark that his little brother was nervous he sat down behind him. "Hand me the brush; I will do it for you." There was no way InuYasha would be refusing that offer, he liked very much when his brother brushed his hair. He found it soothing, and it calmed him considerably, as he thought he wondered; maybe it wasn't the brushing that calmed him, maybe it was simply his brother being near him, attending to him. When he was finished Sesshoumaru put the brush back, and ran his fingers through what felt like threads of silk.

"It is done, Little One." Sesshoumaru kissed the top of InuYasha's head, "I suppose until you speak to your friends you would prefer I simply call you by your name, rather than "Little One", "Mate", or names such as those?"

InuYasha turned and looked up at his brother "I guess that would be better until I tell them, then you can call me what you want."

Sesshoumaru took the tama that Jurojin had given him so that he didn't have to stay so close to his brother, InuYasha looked at it, almost resenting the little object because it allowed his brother more distance from him. "If you are ready I will take you to where your friends are; you will have some time to speak with them before dinner. I will send a servant to get you when it is time to eat."

Both brothers felt unspoken sadness at the thought of separating form each other, even for this small amount of time, it was compounded by the fact that they could feel the others sadness through their marks. They had not been apart, except for the short time during their chase earlier in the day since Sesshoumaru had showed up at the stream, and neither liked how it felt. Sesshoumaru placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips, before moving towards the door.

"Sessh, I'm really nervous about this, what if they don't understand, can't, won't? What if they hate me; I don't think I can take that. Maybe it would be better if you were with me when I told them." InuYasha kept his head down watching his own feet shuffling against the floor.

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, lifting his chin with one slender finger so he could look at him while he spoke "I do not know exactly what your friends will do, but you have known them for quite some time, have you not. I do not think that they could just toss that aside, I believe they would want you to be happy. As for them hating you; that I know is not possible." He pulled InuYasha to him inclining his head as he kissed him slowly, and deeply; he wanted to take his lovers mind off of his fears, and this seemed the best way to do it, although it was only putting Sesshoumaru's mind in places he could not go at the moment; he would endure the torture for the good of his mate, as the alpha it was his duty.

As was becoming the norm, InuYasha whined at the loss of contact between their lips, as Sesshoumaru pulled away. He gave him one last chaste kiss, and nipped the end of his little mate's nose "You will be alright, if you need me, you can call me through our marks, just touch your mark and think that you would like me with you, and I will come."

"Ok." InuYasha tightened their embrace as he spoke before letting go of his brother.

Sesshoumaru turned around and opened the sliding door, took his brothers hand, and led him down the nearest hallway. After they had past a few doors Sesshoumaru stopped and pointed out which rooms his friends were staying in, InuYasha was happy to hear that Shippou would next to Rin, and would have another child to play with.

When they reached the door to the tea room Sesshoumaru turned to his mate "You will be fine, I think after you see them for a bit it will be easier. Relax Little One. I do not want you to worry all through dinner. I will remember not to call you any of my pet names, Otouto will be alright?"

InuYasha smiled "I will try to relax; I'm just having regular conversation now, so I should stop being so nervous. And, yes Otouto is fine, but after dinner when I tell them about us you can use your pet names again, I like them."

Sesshoumaru kissed his brother briefly before leaving him alone in the hallway. InuYasha took a deep breath, and slid open the door. He was greeted with warm smiles, and a tiny Kitsune leaping at him, catching him around his neck.

"InuYasha" The little kit squealed as he nuzzled his face against InuYasha's neck.

InuYasha rubbed his head playfully "Hey kid, I missed you." The little Kitsune hung on tight to InuYasha not letting go even when Kagome ran up throwing her arms around him.

"InuYasha, I was so worried about you. I came back and Sango and Miroku said you were gone."

Before he could even think of sitting down Sango and Miroku were standing before him, Miroku patted his shoulder "It is good to see you my friend; indeed we were a bit worried about you."

Sango put her arm around her good friend, rubbing his arm slightly, "Yes, your brother's officers were waiting in the village when we returned, they said you were ill, and that Sesshoumaru had brought you to the palace."

InuYasha made his way over to a cushion in the corner of the room; his friends sat down; surrounding him. He felt better now seeing their faces relieved and happy. It was obvious they really did care about him; he just hoped they did enough to accept his new relationship.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling right for more than a week, Sesshoumaru came to see me the day after you left, I wasn't feeling to good, and then yesterday morning I was struck with terrible pains, and passed out. When I woke up I was here."

Kagome still looked concerned "InuYasha, your cheeks, there's faint markings on them." She reached her hand out to touch, but he pulled back "Please don't touch, they are…very sensitive right now." He hoped that he hadn't hurt her feeling, but the idea of anyone other than his mate touching his markings was disturbing, he likened it to some one just touching the breast of a woman he wasn't with.

"Oh…I'm sorry Inu, how, why are they there?" A tinge of worry was in her voice. He knew what she was thinking; he could also tell by the looks on his friends faces that they were thinking the same thing as well.

He smiled "Don't look so worried, it's not my transformation. The healer, Jurojin doesn't know how or why yet, but for some reason my Youkai is becoming stronger, he thinks I'm becoming less than half human."

Sango turned to him, "Is that what made you sick?"

InuYasha unconsciously scratched the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed to talk about such things "No, I was ill because I'm going through both of my maturation cycles at once, I didn't have my first one because I was bound to the tree. My body is growing so fast it causes constant excruciating pain."

Miroku looked at him closely, "Come to think of it, you do look taller. You do seem to be handling the pain quite well my friend."

Kagome looked at him "You don't seem to be in any pain."

"Well, no I'm not right now." He began to become nervous about explaining what he would now have to. "My brother's youkai energy is keeping most of my pain away, but I have to stay very close to him. Either that or he has to carry a tama that magnifies his youkai energy, but it's not really good to do that unless it's necessary so he just stays with me. He has the tama now so I could see you guys by myself."

Kagome still looked concerned "InuYasha how long will it take until you are done with the maturation cycles?"

"Jurojin said they will be done within one moon. But now I have this thing going on with my Youkai so who knows when everything will go back to normal."

Sango spoke now, no one had had a chance to say anything yet, but she remarked about his appearance "InuYasha, you look so nice, your hair looks longer, and so beautiful, and that new outfit suits you, the black looks lovely with your hair."

InuYasha blushed "Yeah, there's supposed to be a tailor coming tomorrow to measure me for new clothes, I can pick out the fabrics too, but I think I'll let Sessh do that, that's more his thing, than mine. So do you guys like your rooms?"

Shippou jumped onto InuYasha's leg now, hopping up and down excitedly "I love my room, there are lots of toys in there, and tasty sweet's and Rin is next door, she came to say hi to me, and she said she'd take me to play in the gardens with her tomorrow."

Kagome patted Shippou on the head "Yes the rooms are beautiful, I've never seen such a huge bed before."

The friends talked for a while longer; Miroku and Sango told him what it was like in the Slayers village, and about the band of Oni they had to battle on the way back, Kagome went on and one about how difficult her studies were getting. They were interrupted after a while when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." InuYasha stated a little unsure of being so formal like his brother was.

The door slid open revealing a female Youkai with long black hair, and emerald eyes, she kneeled on the floor, bowing so low her forehead almost touched the ground. "Lord InuYasha, my name is Sakaru, dinner is ready; please follow me."

InuYasha and his friends got up, Shippou jumped to InuYasha shoulder and they followed the servant until they came to the dining room he and Sesshoumaru had eaten in the evening before. The servant opened the door, and they walked in, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jurojin, and Kosai were already seated.

Shikisai and a number of other servants greeted them "My Lord InuYasha." The red haired Youkai bid him to follow then pulled out the ornately carved chair for him next to the head of the table where his brother sat. The other servants followed suit, only pulling out the chairs and seating InuYasha's friends after he was seated. When he sat down he felt his brother's hand on his under the table, he looked up at him and caught a smile, which he felt through his mark communicated excitement over the intimacy they would share later that night. InuYasha smiled back, blushing a bit, as he stroked his brother's hand with his thumb.

Kagome was seated next to him, which in a way made him uncomfortable; he was now stuck between his former girlfriend who had no idea she was no longer his love interest, and his new mate. InuYasha felt it was rather surreal to say the least, and the idea of hurting Kagome tugged at his heart.

After everyone was comfortable and situated the servants came around and began pouring wine as Sesshoumaru spoke "I am very happy that you all came to the palace, I know that it pleases InuYasha to have you here."

Miroku nodded speaking first "Thank you very much for your hospitality Sesshoumaru-Sama, we are also very appreciative for the escort getting us here so quickly; we were worried about our friend."

"Ah, it is no trouble Miroku. I would do anything to make my Otouto happy."

This was a bit of a surprise to InuYasha's friends, Sesshoumaru had stopped trying to take Tetsusaiga, he had been there battling Naraku with them, and since then, the times they had seen the two brothers together they hadn't fought, they had even been civil, but they certainly didn't expect InuYasha's older brother to say something like that. Individually, they all pondered what exactly what had happened between the two that they now seemed to be friends.

The others thanked Sesshoumaru as the servants began laying out dishes upon dishes of food. There were all different types of noodles, and rice, vegetables, cooked meats for the humans and various raw meats for the Youkai.

InuYasha heard Shippou gasp at seeing the Youkai food "Oh yummy, Youkai food, it's so fresh." InuYasha smiled, he knew the little kit only got to have raw meat when the two of them would go off and eat it without Kagome knowing. InuYasha would hunt, and then he and Shippou would gorge themselves on the still warm raw meat. The one time she had caught them she had sat InuYasha into the ground, dislocating his shoulder, InuYasha winced at the memory.

When Kagome noticed Shippou piling the raw meats onto his plate; she grabbed his chopsticks, admonishing him "Shippou No! You can't eat that it will make you sick, it's raw."

Jurojin noticing this politely spoke up "Ah, Kagome, the Youkai food will not hurt him, in fact he needs to eat Youkai food, he needs the nutrients; it will help him grow strong, without he will become weak, his growth will slow."

Kagome looked to InuYasha "It's alright Kagome. The meat won't hurt him, he's not a human. It never hurts him when he and I sneak it without you knowing." He smirked at her.

Kagome returned Shippou's chopsticks, "Alright Shippou, I suppose it's alright."

Sesshoumaru thought it would be a good idea to get Kagome talking to Jurojin, since he knew it was his brother's wish that he friends stay permanently. "Kagome, Jurojin here is our senior healer at the palace, and his mate Kosai is the senior herbalist, I thought you may enjoy speaking with them during your stay here; InuYasha has told me that you have been studying under the priestess Kaede learning healing and herbology for some years now."

Jurojin smiled at Kagome "Kosai and I would be very interested in having you come speak with us, there are many more humans here at the palace and in the village in the last few years, I would very much like to speak with a human healer, it would be extremely helpful."

Kagome sipped her wine "Yes, Jurojin, I'd love to."

"Well, then come to my office tomorrow, Lord InuYasha can bring you I'm sure, I need to check on him anyway." Jurojin reached into the inside of his haori pulling out a small bottle and a few vials. "That reminds me, My Lord, this is your tonic, and here are some massage oils to help relieve your aches. Kosai prepared them all right before dinner."

InuYasha took the bottle drinking its contents, and put the oils in the pocket inside his haori.

The rest of the meal passed nicely, everyone made pleasant conversation; nobody seemed uncomfortable, this made things easier for InuYasha, who was already becoming increasing nervous as dinner wound down.

The black haired servant, Sakaru who had brought them to the dining room leaned down near InuYasha's ear, "My Lord, would you like me to escort your friends back to the tea room?"

"Ah, yeah, that's fine."

InuYasha looked towards his friends, "Sakaru will take you guys back to the tea room, I'll be there is a few minutes." They all nodded to him, and left, following the servant back to the hall where their chambers and the tea room were.

InuYasha was now alone with his brother, Sesshoumaru got up, and pulled InuYasha's chair out; his older brother took his hands pulling him up into an embrace. He whispered in his ear, hot breath hitting the already overly sensitive appendage sent a wave of desire through him; he tried but could not stifle the moan that escaped his lips. "I cannot wait to take you tonight, my little mate." He kissed his neck, nipping the edge of his jaw "Oh, my mate; my InuYasha, you unravel me." His brother kissed him briefly before pulling back "I must stop now, or I will not be able to. I know you can do this InuYasha, your friends seem to care about you very much, do not worry. I need to speak to Jurojin, then I will be in the bedroom waiting for you, when you get back we will go in the hot spring." He kissed him one last time on his forehead before leaving.

InuYasha walked slowly to the tea room where his friends waited. He felt so strange; he was completely over stimulated; left with a throbbing hard on from his brother fondling him after dinner, he could also feel his heat starting to come on, and he was incredibly nervous about talking to his friends, so nervous he could almost taste it. He talked to himself a bit trying to gather his courage, and calm his hormones 'They're my friends; they have to understand, please let them understand.' He then looked down at the front of his pants, admonishing his erection to go down 'You will have to wait, now go down' of course bossing the stubborn appendage around didn't work, and he ended up having to tuck it up between his stomach, and the waist of his pants to keep the offending bulge from appearing. He got to the door sliding it slowly open; his friends sat on the various cushions, drinking Sake the servants had brought for them. He looked at Kagome, "Uhh…ummm Kagome, could I talk to you alone, please."

Kagome turned to look at him, a gentle smile crossing her features. "Sure InuYasha." He took her to a little garden he had found when his brother showed him around earlier. He of course found a tree, and sat down underneath it. 'Trees, I'm always with the trees.' As she sat down next to him he noted how beautiful she looked today, her hair was much longer now than it had been when she was younger, it hung now to the top of her thighs, she wore a simple light blue kimono, with a darker blue robe over it, he sighed, he didn't want to hurt her

As he was trying to decide how start, she surprised him by speaking "InuYasha, what's wrong; I can tell that something is making you anxious, what is it?"

He looked at her and a small smile crossed his face, although she threw him to the ground thousands of times since he'd known her, mostly for completely ridiculous reasons, she still had the most caring heart of anyone he knew. "This is very hard for me, something has changed with my life, and it's something I needed to talk to you about before anyone else." He fidgeted with his hands in his sleeves a little, and took a deep breath; shuddering a little as he expelled it "There is something I've had feelings about for a very long time, since I was small, something that always called to me; pulled me, but I didn't understand exactly what it was." He looked up at her smiling weakly; he needed to pause for a moment.

"I've had dreams my entire life about this, and over the past few years they have come more often; the past year a few times a week, and over the past three or four moons every night it's all I dream about. I've felt empty and lonely, even when all of you are around, like some part of me was missing."

Sensing that he was having an extremely difficult time telling her, Kagome reached her hand out setting it on his leg "InuYasha, whatever it is you can tell me. Do you remember when you told me you'd always be by my side?"

He nodded

"Well, InuYasha, I will always be by yours."

He took a deep breath, hearing those words made him feel like he was betraying her. "I know now why I've felt this way." He closed his eyes once more, breathing deeply again as if it could cleanse the sadness from within him "I felt that way because my Youkai was trying to tell me to go to my mate."

He looked at Kagome, and she nodded for him to continue, although her features showed a bit of sadness and confusion "I know who my mate is now, who I'm destined to be with." He looked up now, seeing a small furrow in her brow, she squeezed his hand gently. He could tell from her eyes that emotion swirled inside her yearning to be freed, but that she was trying to be a good friend. He remembered the days when she was younger and less mature, the days that almost anything could send her into a fury; such a contrast to how she was now he thought.

She couldn't figure out what InuYasha was talking about, did he mean her; she had always hoped that eventually they would settle down together, but if he was talking about her why didn't he just come out and say it and why did he seem so sad if that was what he brought her out here to tell her. She wanted to yell at him, to demand he tell her who it was, but it seemed like he was having a hard enough time already getting this information out and she could tell she'd be finding out anyway very soon.

"Kagome what I'm going to tell you, let me finish before you say anything no matter how absurd or ridiculous it sounds to you, I need you to understand everything, I need you to understand my feelings"

She looked at him and knew now he definitely was not talking about her, he was too solemn, and it filled her with anguish. She answered him, her voice barely a whisper "Alright, Inu."

"My mate, the one that I'm destined to be with…is my brother. I know to humans, incest is a terrible sin, but for Youkai it isn't a sin, it's very common. I'm afraid that you're going to be disgusted with me, that you won't understand."

He watched her, he could tell that she was holding back tears, and this tore at his heart "You're right, I don't understand, not very well. As a human that is just difficult to come to terms with, but I don't think you're disgusting. I've learned a little about Youkai studying under Kaede, and I know that what you say is true. What I don't understand the most is where this came from, just out of nowhere, I saw you three days ago, and everything was how it always had been, and now you are going to become mates with your brother, I thought you…I thought that we had something." She took a deep breath trying to keep herself from crying, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Kagome"

She shuddered as she whispered her question, voice slightly trembling as she fought her tears "Does this have anything to do with love, or is it about strengthening your bloodline, politics, or something like that?"

InuYasha made sure he looked here directly at her "The only thing it has to do with is love, there no other reason. He is my destined mate, he always has been, and I just didn't consciously realize it, that's what my Youkai was telling me in my dreams. Our Youkai called each other the day after all of you left because we weren't together."

He watched her not sure what her next reaction was going to be, he had expected, that she would scream, and osuwari him, and yes he had decided that he would take whatever she would throw at him, because he knew it would be out of despair and not hate, and that he had just hurt the person that he was closest to so very much.

She moved closer to him, her eyes finally filling with the tears that promised to spill over at any second. He watched her small pale hands; hands so unlike the hands of his brother; his mate; the hands that stroked him, that held him, that drove fingers inside him. She rested her hands on his chest, the tips of her fingers gently touching the beads on his neck. Tears finally spilling down her cheeks, her lip trembling, she looked InuYasha directly in the eyes as she silently lifted the subjugation beads from his neck, and over his head.

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes, this necklace, this thing that he had grown to hate, that he had resented, and resented her for, was being taken off, he was free, and yet he didn't feel free. He grabbed her and pulled her toward him to hold her, not just to comfort her, but for himself just as much.

"Kagome, if this wasn't what it was, if I didn't love my Sesshoumaru the way I do, if I hadn't my entire life, it would be you." They both cried now, Kagome shuddering in his arms, both sobbing against each other "I swear it would be you, I swear Kagome."

She whispered to him "I know Inu, I know, it's better this way, in the span of your immortal life mine will be just a blink of an eye, I have wanted to be with you for so long, but I also knew to let you love me, and watch me grow old and die wouldn't be right; I've known that for a long time."

He pulled away from her now so he could look directly at her, "Kagome; you could never be "just a blink of an eye", never." He pulled her back against his chest, and the words that he had never been able to say flowed freely from his mouth "I love you Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too, Inu. I could never love anyone the way I love you."

They sat under the tree in the twilight of the dying day weeping in each others arms until their tears were spent.

InuYasha kissed Kagomes cheek, and wiped all the tears from her face. After wiping his own face on his sleeve InuYasha spoke "Kagome, there is a place here for you if you want it. I want all of you to stay here at the palace with me. If you want to a human healer is needed, I would like to have you here."

Kagome smiled a small smile "It sounds like it could be really nice, but I'm not sure, I don't know if I could be around you knowing you and I could never be together, it may be too painful. Can I think about it?"

InuYasha shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder "Yeah, of course you can. I'd like you stay for a while, Sesshoumaru and I will have our Blessing Ceremony sometime in the next few week's; will you at least stay 'til then; I really want you there?"

"Of course I'll stay for it."

InuYasha smiled "I need to tell the others, do you want some time to yourself?"

"Um, it's not that I don't want to be around you, I just can't hear it all over again. I think I'd just like to sit here alone for a while."

He shook his head "I understand, do you remember how to get back?"

She shook her head "Good luck Inu, they'll understand, I know they will, and tell them I'm alright if they ask, and that I want to be alone right now, not to come get me."

InuYasha stood up and nodded to her; nervousness creeping up again he left the garden and went back to where Miroku, Shippou, and Sango were.

When InuYasha got back to the door to the tea room he stopped for a moment, his talk with Kagome had been really difficult for both of them. He felt bad for her though, at least had someone to go back to, to comfort him, she was alone. He was really nervous about telling Sango and Miroku, Miroku being a man somehow made it seem more difficult. No doubt his friend the hentai monk would be trying to figure out which one of them did what when they had sex, and the idea of him knowing what his brother did to him was horrifying. It wasn't that he was ashamed of their relationship, but his friends knowing that he was the beta, the uke made him feel intensely uncomfortable. He himself had begun to come to terms with being the beta, and his brother was right; that's exactly what he was. It was probably part of the reason why although he was supposedly the leader of their group he had always been easily, and constantly overridden, he never really asserted himself too often, the same things never would have happened to his brother, everyone would've followed him without question, He realized now it was because he was no alpha, he never had been. Regardless, they all saw him as the cocky, tough leader of their little pack, now they'd look at him differently, and he wasn't sure he liked that. He shook his head throwing the thoughts from his mind, he really needed to do this, he wanted the stress of it over, moreover the moon had fully come up, and his heat was getting increasingly more uncomfortable.

He opened the door, smiling weakly at his three friends, before sitting down.

"Where's Kagome, did you guys talk about whatever you needed to?" Sango asked

InuYasha didn't know exactly what to say, "Um, yeah we talked, she… is in the garden, she just wanted to stay there by herself for a little bit. She told me to tell you guys that she was alright"

Miroku cocked his head, eyeing him suspiciously, "You two were gone for an awfully long time; what were you talking about?"

Inuyasha fidgeted with his hands a bit "The same thing I'm going to talk to you about now…It's really important."

Miroku became more attentive now, "Sure InuYasha, whatever you need to talk about; we're listening."

InuYasha took a deep breath again his head hanging down while he looked at his feet "Listen, I don't want to go into huge explanation, I just did that with Kagome, and it was hard, I'll be happy to talk more about it tomorrow, or you can just ask me what you want." He put his head up looking at his friends "I umm…I…I found a mate."

Miroku smiled deviously "Ohh, so that's what you and Kagome were talking about, we were wondering how long it was going to take the two of you, I suppose that is where she is; getting herself ready for you then?"

Sango cut him off "Miroku, I don't think he's talking about Kagome."

InuYasha sighed, at least the monk was somewhat amusing "You're right Sango, it's not Kagome."

"What, I thought you two were in love with each other, what happened?" Miroku seemed utterly confused.

"Just listen Miroku please; there is someone else that I've wanted to be with, long before Kagome, long before even Kikyo; I've always wanted to be with them, as long as I can remember, my entire life I've had feelings for them."

They all looked at InuYasha shocked; they had no idea that there had ever been anyone else that InuYasha felt that way about. "Another Hanyou or Youkai then." Sango stated.

InuYasha looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as if it could give him the courage he needed "Yes, an InuYoukai; It…it's my brother."

They all sat there for a moment, silence washing over them, InuYasha put his head down resting his forehead on his hands.

"Wait, your brother, you mean…Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked finding it hard to believe.

Miroku broke the silence, "This is what you want right, I know Youkai of noble blood can have who they mate with arranged; this isn't something your father set up is it?"

InuYasha looked up "No, it's not arranged; my father didn't set it up and yeah, it's what I want."

Sango looked confused, but not angry, or disgusted "InuYasha, where did this come from, why now?"

Miroku interjected before InuYasha could answer Sango's question "I never knew you, ya know…liked men."

InuYasha groaned a bit impatient now "I don't like guys, I like Sesshoumaru, that's it, I've never looked at another guy and felt that way, only girls." InuYasha blushed at having to answer Sango's question "Listen I have always had feelings for my brother, for my entire life as long as I can remember, I have always wanted to be with him. This is happening now, well because I'm having my first heat, I'm old enough to have mate now."

Shippou jumped up hanging on InuYasha's neck now sniffing "Is that why you smell different, I remember that scent."

"Yes Shippou that's why my scent is different right now it'll go back in a while."

Sango came and sat next to him now "What about Kagome, don't you love her?"

"Yes, I love Kagome, but not like Sesshoumaru, it never felt right whenever I thought about marrying her or taking her as a mate once I was old enough, that's why our relationship has never gone any farther."

"Do you think maybe it would be a good idea to wait a while and think about this before you make a decision?" Miroku asked

InuYasha pulled the neck of his haori and juban back exposing his mark "I'm already mated to Sesshoumaru…for my whole life. I wouldn't want to wait anyway. He is my destined mate we are supposed to be with each other, I've had dreams about him my whole life, that's why; it was my Youkai trying to tell me." He smiled, a quiet peaceful voice escaping him "I want to be with him, not anybody else, not even Kagome. I've always felt so lonely, my whole life, even with good friends like all of you, I always felt like I was supposed to be somewhere else, like something was missing. I don't feel like that anymore, I'm happy now."

InuYasha looked down again "Can you guys accept this, or do you think I'm doing something wrong, sinful, disgusting."

"No, InuYasha, we know that Youkai do not live the same way humans do, that they don't hold the same things taboo that humans do. We all just want you to be happy." Sango put her arm around InuYasha squeezing him a little.

Miroku sounded almost hurt, "Did you really think we would think you were 'disgusting', or judge you? Really InuYasha, Sango's right; we just want you to be happy, you deserve it more than anyone after all that you've done. "

"Well, based on what humans think, Sesshoumaru and I are doing something wrong; I thought you guys wouldn't be able to get past it."

Sango smiled at InuYasha and patted him on the shoulder "You're our friend InuYasha, and you're part Youkai, that has never been a problem for us because we've accepted you for who you are. We aren't going to stop being your friends because you embrace that part of yourself. If this relationship is acceptable for your kind, then it is acceptable with us."

InuYasha felt like he'd cry with how understanding all his friends had been, it was a relief, he felt like thousands of pounds had been lifted from him "Um…You guys probably could figure out, that I'm not going back, this is my home now, actually; it's always been half mine. I asked Kagome to stay, and I want you guys to all stay to if you want to. Miroku; my brother says I need an advisor, and you would make a great one, Sango they need a person who is as well versed in fighting as you are to train troops. Shippou, there are other Youkai children here for you to play with, I can train you, and you can take lessons with Rin, besides you need to be with other Youkai too. Just think about it guys, I know the two of you will want to talk about it. Shippou, I know you will want to talk to Kagome, but I think it would be best for you here with me no matter what her decision is."

Shippou jumped up on InuYasha's shoulder again, "I want to stay with you, but what if Kagome doesn't want to stay, will she be upset with me?"

"No Shippou, she may be upset with me, but never you."

Miroku his patted InuYasha's hand, "I think that it just might be a nice fresh start for all of us, Sango and will discuss it tonight."

InuYasha smiled, "I'd like to hang out longer tonight, but it's getting late. If you want to bathe, there is a really nice hot spring down the hall from your rooms; I saw it today when Sesshoumaru and I passed it, it looks nice. You all should have a bell in your room, if you need something ring it and a servant will come."

InuYasha stood up to leave, Miroku walked over to him with a devious smirk on his face "Hey InuYasha, so which are you the ummm…"

"Miroku if you finish that question, my fist will be answering it."

"MIROKU, that's none of our business!" Sango grabbed him by his ear pulling him back.

Miroku smirked again "Sorry InuYasha, I am cursed, before it was my hand, now my mouth."

"Miroku, your mouth already was cursed. Goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning, my room is down the next hall if for some reason you need me, it's the only door on the one side."

InuYasha walked towards his room, it had taken a lot longer than he thought it would, be he felt like although he felt a million times better. He started walking faster to his room, his heat had started a while, and it was already driving him nuts. As he approached his room he looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, he embraced his little brother, pulling him into their room as he slid the door shut "I was waiting for you." He purred into a fuzzy ear.

He ran his tongue over his brother's lips, nipping at them playfully, "I see Kagome removed the beads for you, I hope it was not too difficult to convince her."

"No, she actually did it without me even asking."

Sesshoumaru held his mate tighter to him "I felt your despair; I know that this must be hard for you, I know you love her still."

InuYasha looked up at his brother "I want to be with you, it's not like I wish I was with her. I can't make myself not care about her all of a sudden though. Are you angry with me?"

Sesshoumaru smoothed the hair around his little brother's face "I am not angry with you, I know that part of you had wanted to mate with her, but you did not even bed her, after all those years, it is because you knew deep down she was not to be your mate, you said all you needed to last night when you told me you were waiting for your mate. I know you are mine."

InuYasha kissed his brother "I am yours, always, I will be only yours."

Sesshoumaru leaned down, kissing his mate lovingly, while he stroked one of his lovers velvety ears, leaving InuYasha mewling and panting; the fire of desire now aflame. Sesshoumaru led his little brother toward the door to the hot spring "You know you're supposed to go in the spring Little One?"

InuYasha was already out of breath from his brother's touches "I know I'm supposed to, but we went in the spring outside this afternoon. I'll go first thing in the morning if you don't make me, I promise."

Sesshoumaru laughed quietly, "Hmm, how do you feel?"

"Really good, my muscles don't feel tight at all."

"Jurojin gave you some herbal message oil at dinner; I will give you a message instead. Agreed?"

"Alright, I'll have a massage instead."

"So how did the rest of your friends receive your news" Sesshoumaru inquired as they walked to the bed.

"It went well, better than I had hoped, Kagome said she would think about staying, I hope she does, Miroku and Sango are engaged, so I guess they'll talk about it tonight, and Shippou, I think he'll stay, it's better for him here."

InuYasha took of his haori and juban, which in addition to leaving his torso exposed left his skin exposed between the slits at the top of his hakama, a sight that left Sesshoumaru licking his lips. He couldn't pull his gaze from his brother's lithe form; the skin on his hips peeking through, enticing him; teasing him.

"Lie down Little one, get comfortable, I will get the massage oil from your haori."

InuYasha complied; climbing to the top of the bed before resting his head on a soft, downy pillow, wrapping his arms around in front of him. Sesshoumaru removed all his clothing and slid on top of his brother; straddling the top of his thighs, he leaned forward, and kissed his lovers velvety ears, pulling a strained moan from his lips.

Sitting on his little brother, he poured the oil down his back, rivulets of sweet smelling fluid spilling across the gentle curves of his mate's body, inviting his hands. He stroked masterfully; gliding his hands over InuYasha shoulders, and down to the small of his back relishing his mate's moans and whispering sighs. He watched hungrily as his graceful hands slid over the now well oiled skin, applying deliberate pressure in all the right places. He continued working through all the kinks and knots, and down his spine. He noticed his brother turn his head to the side, his eyes closed, and soft innocent features made him impossible to resist. He turned his attentions once again to the flesh of his mate's hips peeking out at him through the hakama pants; he gifted gentle kisses and nips to the soft sensitive flesh of his hips, moving from one side to the other leaving InuYasha shuddering beneath his touch. He found the himo ties on InuYasha's hakama, and removed the rest of his mate's clothing completely.

InuYasha didn't think he had ever been so relaxed in his life and still been awake; his brother had removed the rest of his clothing and was now massaging the very lowest part of his back and buttocks, he applied firm pressure massaging deeply. InuYasha found this massage very much to his liking, moaning and purring as his brother abandoned the massage, instead placing kisses over his hips, back, and behind. Feeling the soft wetness of his brother's tongue running up his back to his neck, sent a shiver through him he wanted to feel over and over again. His mate's attentions enkindled a desire within him that only Sesshoumaru could sate. InuYasha turned his head when you felt his brother on the back of his neck nipping "Please kiss me Sessh."

His alpha granted his request; rolling off of his back to lie next to him. He cupped his cheek in a graceful hand as he ran the tip of his tongue over silken lips parting them deftly. InuYasha melted into his lovers embrace as they circled their tongues entwined, dancing for dominance. His brother's hand caressing his now rapidly heating skin raising goose bumps on his flesh, his quickly hardening member twitched under the lambent touches of expert hands.

Sesshoumaru wanted his mate so badly; he could feel his heat driving him now, his arousal multiplying in intensity under the glare of the moon. Every movement his little lover made, every breath he took was arousing to Sesshoumaru; he had designs for the evening; he wanted to take him differently tonight than he had the other times. More than anything he would not rush, he wanted to take his time savoring every minute with the little Hanyou.

InuYasha whined as their lips parted and his brothers experienced tongue tip toed over his neck; this was quickly becoming an activity that InuYasha simply could not resist; there was no way he could ever fight those gentle ministrations to his the erogenous zone; they were too pleasurable, too seductive. Tiny kisses turned into long velvety licks up and down the length of his neck, finally nipping at the sensitive mating mark. "Oh InuYasha, you are irresistible." His brother's words fueled the desire that burned within him. InuYasha ran his claws over his brother's back and buttocks eliciting loud moans from the Youkai lord as began to grind his hardened erection against his brothers.

Addicted to the taste of his brother, Sesshoumaru moved up letting his mouth lead him to one of the velvety appendages on his brother's head. He licked and kissed one of the ears he so cherished, leaving his brother a whining, panting pool of desire Their bodies heated further as the two began rolling over and over each other; the silky sheet they lay on wrapping around their bodies, sweat slickened skin sliding against sweat slickened skin, the sheet now binding them tightly against each other. InuYasha could not hold back his moans at the attention to his ears, and the feeling of his brother pressed so hard against him; he howled lustfully inviting more attention to his fevered body. Being encouraged by his little mate's growling moans and now hardened cock grinding mercilessly against his own he began fondling the other ear lightly with his fingers; the little Hanyou now rocking and squirming under the cruelly pleasurable intentions of his brother's mouth.

InuYasha writhed under his mate as his traced the curve of his neck moving down further to his chest, his tongue finding a hard nub. Remembering how much he loved the treatment his brother gave his nipples the night before and earlier that day he begged for the actions to be repeated "Aniki, would you do the same as last time, please?" Sesshoumaru smiled against the pale flesh of his little brother's chest "Anything, InuYasha, my InuYasha, I won't make you beg…this time."

InuYasha took in a sharp intake of air as his brother pulled and twisted his nipple hard, while taking the other between his teeth and biting; he arched his back howling at he pleasure pain "Sessh, more, harder please." Sesshoumaru was more than happy to accommodate his brother; it aroused him immensely to inflict this pleasurable pain on his brother 'Hmm, I wonder what else he will enjoy…'

InuYasha tried now to get to his brothers erection but in the confines of the sheet that wrapped around them it was impossible, noting what his little brother was doing Sesshoumaru tore the sheet off of he and his brother with his claws. InuYasha grasped his brother's hardened length stroking it as he rubbed his own erection against it. He was inspired to continue as he felt his brother begin to thrust into his hand; this action spawned a need within him. He removed his hand from the two weeping erections their essences mixing and dripping on his skin drawing cries of protest from his older brother. InuYasha grabbed his brother hips, and abruptly flipped them so that he was on top, leaning in he kissed his dominant sweetly before whispering into is ear "Aniki, I want to suck you, let me pleasure you." Sesshoumaru ran his fingers along the faint markings on his brothers cheeks, InuYasha gasped as the feeling shot straight from his cheeks to his loins "InuYasha, my mate you give me such unbelievable pleasure, more than you can know, but yes, I would adore for you to suck me." InuYasha began to descend down his brother's body, but was abruptly pulled back for a passionate kiss before being allowed to continue.

InuYasha made his way slowly down the front of his brother's body, beginning at his neck, kissing and biting the vulnerable flesh, licking the mating mark he had left earlier that very day. He watched enraptured as his brother writhed and gyrated beneath him, arching toward the warm, wet, heat of his mouth as he sucked on his nipples. His older brother was not nearly as loud as he was, but he could tell quite clearly that his brother was enjoying his attentions enormously.

As he made his way down, closer to his goal, his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, a mix of nervousness, arousal, and heated anticipation. He had never done this before, but his excitement was enough that it made his own cock shiver in anticipation.

He grasped the stiffened length, and tugged down on the skin revealing all of the sensitive head. Catching the scent of the pre-emission that was dripping over his hand, InuYasha dipped the tip of his tongue ever so slightly into the weeping slit tasting before running his tongue up the length licking off all of his brother's essence.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how good his brother's mouth felt, he knew he had never done this before, but he wouldn't have been able to tell if he didn't know. InuYasha's tongue lightly circled the length; applying feather light flicks over the head before taking his full girth into his mouth. He didn't want to choke his little lover, but he couldn't help thrusting a bit, although his brother seemed to handle it fine; he took more of his length little by little lightly running his fangs against the throbbing member until there was no more to be taken. Sesshoumaru arched back moaning deeply, as he writhed on the bed, his mate's mouth felt incredible; warm and wet; his tongue pressing against the vein on the underside as it slid in and out of throat and mouth; bringing him closer and closer to completion. He had the urge for a moment to allow himself to finish in his brother's mouth, but pulled his brother off and up to him for a kiss right before he would have spilt himself down his throat. "InuYasha, you surprise me constantly."

Sesshoumaru teased his brother's lips into a long lingering kiss as he rolled on top of him. Their lips parted, and he could resist moving down and nuzzling the soft kissable skin of his mats neck, he breathed heavily against the soft, hot skin inhaling his mates scent mixed with heat, and arousal. Sesshoumaru sat up admiring the tempting little being before, what more could one want in a mate.

"Turn over on your stomach Little One." InuYasha became more aroused at his brother's direction, and complied immediately. He bent his arms up in front of him resting his head on his hands.

Sesshoumaru traced a path of kisses down his brother's spine, he watched as his mate swooned under his caresses moaning and whispering his name. When he had traveled to his brother's lower back he grabbed his hips pulling him up on his knees.

InuYasha moaned loudly, and his erection throbbed, at being placed in this new position, he felt vulnerable, and exposed, and it aroused him so completely; he fought with himself not to beg his brother to take him now.

Once again Sesshoumaru sat back taking in the sight before him; his small mate in that oh so tempting position, helpless to his ministrations, the beautiful chiseled muscles of his backside framing the puckered hole that beckoned to him, reminding him of what sinfully sweet pleasures lay beyond. If this was not the most beautiful, enticing creature ever to breathe he didn't know what was. He watched his brother possessively as little tremors shot through his body now and then, and Sesshoumaru thought possessively how lucky he was, that he was and would be the only being to ever touch his mate the way he was now.

Seeing the smooth pale skin of his mate's backside Sesshoumaru could not stop himself from partaking in a sinister urge; he brought his hand smacking his little brother hard against the flawless skin; tearing a pleasured yelp from InuYasha. He noticed a spike in the scent of his mate's arousal, as he watched the skin now hot and reddening where his hand had made contact. He leaned down kissing, and lightly touching the now ultra sensitive skin, drawing long, whining moans from his brother "You find that very arousing Little One." InuYasha blushed then hid his head in his arms "There is no shame in it, do not be ashamed of what pleasures you. You need not deny yourself what feels good." InuYasha pulled his head back out from his arms, looking back he met his brothers gaze as he spoke; his voice a small whisper "Please do it again." Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a devious smile "It would be my pleasure." He brought his hand down in the same place a little harder this time, and then across the other cheek, the sound of his brother yelping almost made him cum by itself. He ran his claws barely across his brothers backside, watching the pale satiny skin rouge, his brother stretched and arched into his touches, leaving him helpless to the desires of the rousing creature before him, how he relished the sound of his brothers long, low moans as he kissed, and licked the punished flesh.

InuYasha loved the way his skin felt, all hot, tingly and so incredibly sensitive from his brother smacking it, and now anything his brother did felt ten times better, light skittering touches, gentle kisses across the sensitive skin. Just as pleasurable as the feelings to his body were the feelings it gave him inside, a feeling of exhilarating vulnerability, he was beginning to enjoy the things his brother did that made him feel helpless and exposed, he was unsure why these feelings ignited his arousal so much, but nevertheless they did.

As fun as spanking his brother those few times had been he could hardly resist any longer; he bent down lower licking from the sensitive skin behind his sac, running his tongue all the way up; InuYasha had let out a low moan when he had passed over the hole that promised so much pleasure to come; Sesshoumaru moved down kissing, and biting the muscular mounds of flesh above each of his legs eventually working his way between them, circling his tongue over the hole that his mate wanted him to enter so desperately. He was slow and deliberate in every movement he made, trying to draw out their foreplay as long as he possibly could.

Sesshoumaru found his brother was exceptionally patient and compliant in bed for his age, InuYasha was young though, and having just lost his virginity the night before; he had not learned to be as patient as his older mate yet. "Oniisama, please stop teasing me, kudasai, I can't take it, I'm going to lose my mind." InuYasha pleaded to his mate.

Sesshoumaru traced his finger around his brother's entrance as he spoke "You should be mindful when you beg Little One, for I enjoy seeing it, and hearing it so very much."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a minute, just continued teasing the skin around the taut hole waiting for InuYasha to beg again. InuYasha whined "Oh Kami, kudasai Aniki, kudasai." Sesshoumaru leaned into his mates tender ear; still rubbing the sensitive skin of his entrance.

Sesshoumaru purred into the fuzzy ear again, "Please what, what do you want Little One?"

InuYasha's claws were now shredding the sheets as he grasped at them "Please…I…I want you inside."

"You want my finger, you want me to ready you, and then take you hard until you howl my name. Is that what you want?" Sesshoumaru dropped kisses down his mates back.

InuYasha shook his head quickly "Yes! Please! Ahhh…uhhh, I…I can't stand it."

Sesshoumaru inhaled, welcoming the increasing scent of arousal and both of their heats as it filled his nose "Mmmmm, since were so polite."

He decided not to torture his little mate any more for now; he would give him what he wanted so badly. He found the vial he had taken from their spring the night before, oiled his fingers then slowly inserted the first in to his bothers tight passage finding the especially sensitive spot his mate so loved to have touched. He drew incredibly loud moans and whimpers that he delighted in as his brother drove his ass back against the menacing digit.

Sesshoumaru leaned in towards his brother, his lips grazing one of his brother's soft ears. "You like this, you like my fingers inside you?" he asked as he pushed a second finger inside.

InuYasha panted; his back arching, which only served to push him harder against the fingers already inside him "Yes".

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue all the way around the edge of the fuzzy ear "Yes what?"

InuYasha moaned "Ahhhh, Sessh…yes, I…I like it"

Sesshoumaru smirked his sinister smile as he listened to his mates sobbing moans, and caught the scent of his increasing arousal "You like what?" he purred into the velvety ear

"Mmmm, I like…uhhh…I like your fingers in me."

Sesshoumaru kissed his brother lightly "Good boy."

Sesshoumaru was finding that his little brother was even more responsive in bed each time he took him than he had ever anticipated. Although being quite enjoyable beforehand, after finding out he was a virgin; he had fully expected that when it came to entering him, or even preparing for him for thus, he would be timid, but that was not the case. His brother's eagerness was something he found all too arousing, always asking, or begging for more; always so appreciative of every pleasurable feeling he gave him. Rarely had any of Sesshoumaru's other lovers asked for more, they had always found his insatiable sexual appetite and need to dominate to be quite honestly more than they needed, not InuYasha though, in InuYasha Sesshoumaru was becoming sure that he had found a lover with an appetite to rival his own, with tastes that seemed to pair with his perfectly. A Submissive lover that wanted to be dominated and a dominant lover who wanted complete submission. He wondered, smiling at all the interesting and stimulating acts the two could indulge in as they became closer

Sesshoumaru wanted so badly to take the little Hanyou before him now, sinking himself deep within that delicious tight heat, but he knew that InuYasha was not ready yet to be taken with out being properly prepared. He was aware that although his brother had not cried or complained of pain, that aside from the time he was already inside his brother it had hurt him each time upon his entry, in addition he had been rather rough both times they made love earlier in the day, mostly at InuYasha's insistence. He would need to be careful in the beginning; InuYasha would be sore, and he did not want the experience ruined for his little mate. He added a third finger, and gently kissed his brothers neck as he scissored the fingers inside him trying to prepare him faster, he could tell InuYasha was getting to his "begging point" again, and he wanted it just as bad.

After several minutes of preparing InuYasha Sesshoumaru lubricated himself, his own touch causing him to shudder, he grabbed either side of his brother hips, and positioned himself at the taut hole. "Are you ready Little One?" InuYasha gasped, the words alone arousing him further "Yes, kudasai, kudasai I'm ready." He pushed forward as his brother's body instinctively tried to stop the intrusion, Sesshoumaru held is breath, as if it would help hold back his overwhelming urge to surge forward until he was completely in. He moved forward slowly, burying the head, as he heard a combination moan and yelp from his brother, and noticed InuYasha raising himself up on his arms, possibly in an attempt to move away. Sesshoumaru draped his larger frame over his mate, and licked the back of his neck attempting to calm him. "InuYasha, relax; the pain will go away I promise."

He felt his brother take a deep breath and relax beneath him putting stretching his arms out in front of him, and laying his head between them. He stayed lying over his brother, kissing his neck as he slowly inched in, thrusting gently, allowing himself to slowly sink in a little further each time. He was finding it tremendously hard not to slam the rest of himself into his brother, the tight, hot passage was so inviting, he stilled himself for a moment trying to regain his mental control, when heard InuYasha speak "Don't stop; FUCK ME!"

This was perfect, he was asking for it, no demanding it, and Sesshoumaru would oblige. He inclined his head licking a soft ear before he spoke "I certainly will 'fuck' you" he stated as he pulled his brothers hips back while he slammed forward stealing an appreciative howl from his brother

He heard InuYasha's breathy, lust filled voice, that beautiful whispering voice that spoke only of sex, and pleasure and intimate things. "Mmmm, just like that." InuYasha stated before going into his world of being taken.

For a long time Sesshoumaru lay upon his mates back thrusting deep and hard at a slow pace that ignited passion within both of them. Sesshoumaru had bit InuYasha's neck, and there his teeth had stayed, his tongue occasionally flicking the skin beneath it. InuYasha's moans and gasps became more frequent, as he thrust in and out making sure to hit his brother's sensitive spot. "Oh Kami, how can you be so wonderfully tight?" Sesshoumaru threw his head back as he relished the tight, grasping, heat of his mate, trying to push every last bit of himself within, InuYasha matched his thrusts, which was incredibly enticing.

Lost in thrusting in and out, and all the sensations it brought he heard InuYasha speak "Please more Aniki, more…kudasai." His little mate pleaded at the same time arching his back and pressing as hard as he could against each thrust. Sesshoumaru kissed his brothers neck before sliding back, kneeling straight up, no longer laying on his brother he thrust harder "Is this, what you want my little mate?" His brother's moans stopped for a moment, he saw InuYasha's head turn looking him straight in the eye, those amber globes compelling him "Yes, more, kudasai more mate" hearing his brother call him 'mate' stoked the flames of desire building within him Sesshoumaru began thrusting harder, and with more frequency, a gasp escaped his lips as the agonizingly, tight, heated passage squeezed him. He watched the movements of his lover's body; muscles in his back working as he arched back, arms helping to push him back against each thrust, his lips parted to let the quick, heated breaths into his lungs.

InuYasha couldn't stand it anymore; his neglected erection ached for release, his body filled with his mate's enormous swollen member; pounding him, pounding him. He moaned louder as he let his hand move down grasping at his length, stroking it in time with his brother slamming into him. He felt his mates hand caress his hip as it made it way towards his hand to take over the work he was already doing. InuYasha appreciated this as he could hardly move or think of anything through the haze of his lust.

Sesshoumaru now stroked his mate's heated shaft, as he pounded into him, at an inhuman pace. He knew InuYasha was nearing completion, he could feel his brother pushing against him trying to hasten the inevitable as he tumbled towards his climax; he slammed into him now deep and hard as he could; InuYasha's knees being lifted off of the bed slightly with each thrust.

InuYasha felt his entire body stiffen; his legs quivered beneath him as he screamed his mates name his body tightened around the pulsing heat of his lover, and his essence explode from his throbbing cock. Like earlier that day he felt his fangs and claws grow, as his Youkai emerged, following an urge that he could not hope to fight he reached his hand behind him, and brought his claws across his brothers back slashing the skin as he let out an animalistic howl. Blood streamed down both their bodies staining the sheets below.

The unrelenting squeezing of his engorged member and the sound of his name being screamed from his brothers lips was all that he needed to roll him over the edge, he threw his head back, his eyes bleeding red, he let his claws tear through his brothers back, as he filled his lover with his elixir. Joining his mate, theirs howls melded into one.

Sesshoumaru collapsed on his little mate, the two lay there in their bliss for a moment before he rolled them onto their sides. Sesshoumaru brushed the silver silken hair away from his brother's neck, and kissed the mating mark he had left earlier that day. He worked his way to InuYasha's back licking the deep scratches, cleaning the blood from wounds he had inflicted.

After cleaning the blood from his mate he pulled out of him causing a small gasp to leave both their lips then moved InuYasha and himself over to a portion of the huge bed that wasn't covered in blood. He covered them in a thick comforter InuYasha snuggled against his brother as he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him, his larger frame protecting his mates smaller one.

Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha on the forehead, get some sleep, mating season will be starting in a few hours, and I intend to wake you up."

InuYasha smiled at his brother's words "I'll see you in a few hours then, good night."

"Good night my Little One."

Japanese"

Note – throwing Japanese words in one at a time like I do doesn't not always accurately show how they would be used, also a lot Japanese words are lose translations or uses. Many Japanese words don't translate well because we don't have a word that properly expressed the meaning.

Kudasai - Polite way to ask please

Motto - More

Hayaku – Faster, so "motto hayaku" literally means "more faster"

Fukaku – Harder, so "motto fukaku" literally means "more harder"

Hyoushou - mark

Kami- God

Houbai – comrades

Aizou – cherished

Reikon – soul

Itoshii – beloved

Inu - dog

Batsu – cutting timber

Zori – flat sandal worn in Japan

Oyaji – father, not as respectful as "Chichiue"

Kisamsa – translates closest to bastard

End Chapter 5

About Kags, I am not be any stretch of the imagination a Kags fan, the reason I had her react the way I did is because I love InuYasha; he is my favorite character (Sesshy is a super, super close second), I relate to him, and I didn't want him to be sad, plus I wanted to do something different than a lot of the other writers who have her flip out. I don't think she would flip out, not when she's twenty years old and has known Inu for five years like she does in my fic. In my opinion Kags is a psycho bitch who uses and abuses poor little InuYasha, she's a nasty word that starts with a "C", and ends with a "T", and has a "UN" in the middle, (not sure why I'm worrying that that word will offend anyone, if you're reading this it probably won't, but some little voice in me told me not to write it; may be my Youkai thought it was a bad idea) As I said I had my reasons for not doing the whole "You fuck your brother, ewwwww; you gay incest freak, OSUWARI!, OSUWARI, OSUWARI" story element. I'm not sure if she'll be a part of the coming story or not yet, and if she is what kind of character she'll be or what part she'll play in it.

Regarding Inu's new found excitement over being dominated, and Sesshys excitement over dominating; I think a lot about the characters when I write, I thought about this for a while, and I think he would be into it, I don't think it's OOC; he lets a little human girl throw him to the ground anytime she wants, and he doesn't assert himself the way an "Alpha" would in my opinion, I think he's a total beta that has had to live like an alpha because of his circumstances. I'm not saying he's a little pussy either though, not at all; he can certainly take care of himself, and' he's no whiny uke. I do think he wears a tough outer shell to protect himself from being hurt I think he'd very easily embrace being taken care of, and submit to domination if it was not mean and only for sexual fun if he felt he was getting love in return, especially from Sesshy. In the Manga, and anime anytime that Sesshoumaru has spoken civilly to him he jumps right on it, and he's been very visibly upset at times when he thought that his brother was in danger. I think he wants attention and love from his brother more than a lot other things in my opinion. If InuYasha is submissive, then Sesshy is definitely an alpha, that I don't think needs too much explanation though For this possible submission/dominance story element I'M NOT going to get into any nasty BDSM, painful whippings, cruel domination, things that would make Inu cry, nothing like that, I couldn't do that to InuYasha, plus it just doesn't turn me on to be so violent. Maybe some light bondage and spankings for fun, not horrible abuse, InuYasha's already been abused his entire life and way too much by Kagome.

Thanks again for reading, I'll update soon!


	6. Interlude One: Calculation

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this.

Any **original** characters that pop up are mine. The smutty thoughts floating through my head, which I have happily put down for you to enjoy, are also mine.

ööööööö

ö

**Interlude **

**1**

**Calculation**

ö

Far away from the Western Lands, a Youkai stands waiting for his minion with a look of smug satisfaction, his dark blue hair sways in the breeze, whipping across his face covering the long deep scar across his left cheek, and blaze red pupils. He hisses through his teeth when he sees his minion in the distance running toward him _'He had better have some news, this waiting wears on my patience.'_

A shorter Youkai with shoulder length blue hair lighter than the color of his masters runs up to the tall Youkai, and kneels before him, bowing so low his forehead almost touches the ground.

"Tenmaru, you fool; rise and tell me you know _something_; you do not want to anger me."

Tenmaru rose, excitement written across his youthful face, "Yes Master we have located him, he is at the palace in the Western Lands. He was brought there yesterday without his human companions. No doubt so they could finally mark each other."

The taller Youkai shook with anger, "If he is in the palace we will never get to him, Sesshoumaru will protect his mate with unrivaled ferocity, we would never be able to get inside. This is why you were supposed to kill the half breed before he mated his brother." "Master" kicked Tenmaru in the face knocking him over; he kneeled on the ground gasping for breath as blood poured from his now shattered nose.

"I…I…I'm s…sorry Master. What should we do?"

The taller Youkai stood quietly thinking for a while, finally his eyes widened as he thought of a new plan, "The half breed is quite the free spirit, he enjoys being outside, running through the trees. He is not used to be cramped up in a palace, nor is he used to a life of nobility, he is uncouth and quick to anger; no doubt he will most definitely want to leave on an outing at some point just to get away for a little while. This is the perfect time; his pack of humans will not be there to help him, you may even be lucky enough to find him alone; if so you may have a few minutes before Sesshoumaru appears at his side. Take twenty five warriors to accompany you; no doubt you will lose many of them. Watch that palace unceasingly; the first time you see the half breed out from its walls kill him. Do not leave his body; I do not know how but the dead seem to come back to life around Sesshoumaru. Keep a careful eye on those two when you battle them, they will be far stronger now if they have indeed mated."

"Yes my Master." Tenmaru bowed before turning and walking to the camp where the rest of his master's followers were.

"Master" called to him as he prepared to leave "Tenmaru; I have already opened the first gate; you cannot fail, it must be done now, once that half breed carries an heir we will not have a second chance until after the birth short of storming the palace, which would be…suicide. Now go."


	7. Love

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this.

Any original characters that pop up are mine. The smutty thoughts floating through my head, which I have happily put down for you to enjoy, are also mine.

Warning: YAOI (male/male pairing), INUCEST, You have been warned, if you don't like it don't read it!! Warning: Anal, bondage, D/s, incest, rimming, solo/f, solo/m, oral, M/Preg, and spank. These codes pertain to the story thus far including the next few chapters. If any new codes pertain to the story I will update in future chapters.

ööööööö

Reviewers, and readers thank you so much:

I know I promised I would acknowledge each of my reviewers in this chapter, but I can't and I'm really, really sorry. You really have no idea how sorry I am. Unfortunately my computer has some bitch goddess of adware/malware (spyware) in it, some stupid shit called "Virtumonde" The stupid thing won't come out with any normal antivirus/antispyware software, not even Spybot S&D so I had to get this up here ASAP before I switch over to my lap top. I'm going to either have to take my computer to my brother in law to deal with this crap, or wipe my hard drive and do a fresh install of windows. Either way I wouldn't be able to get this up for a few more days, or it would just be gone when the hard drive is wiped.

Just for everyone's information, you get this stupid virus (it's really technically spyware/adware used to send you pop ups, and steal your CPU) by clicking on an "Active X" control window that looks legitimate. No matter what you click (even cancel which is what I did) it down loads the stupid thing. So to get rid of the window without clicking on it hit ctrl + alt + delete so your windows task manager comes up, go into "applications", highlight the stupid window, and then click "End Task". I have a pop blocker and the thing still came up so be careful.

Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, I have about 30 more pages of this chapter that I took out, or removed and replaced. I finished it a while ago, but I wasn't happy with it, and I couldn't put it up that way. I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it, but my aggravation level with my computer right now is such, that I can put no more work into this chapter. This chapter has become associated in my mind with my computer problems too much, and I'm done with it. It will become a bad memory. Hopefully the chapter will not be plagued with such difficulties.

And yes I'm aware this chapter is super long, but I get an idea of what I want to happen in a certain chapter when I write it, and until that is accomplished I'm writing. I don't think it makes much of a difference though whether it's all in here or I publish it as a few chapters. Regardless it's all part of the story.

I know there are errors in spelling and that kind of crap, but if you read what I wrote above you'll see that I said I'm pissed and done with this chapter at least for now. I copied my story off of , and pasted it into my laptop and fixed some things, but I'm not dealing with it again…at least not for awhile and I'm really not trying to be a bitch, but I really don't want to hear about it. As I said earlier I got this chapter up as fast as I could when it was ready before my computer was totally f-ed. Didn't have time for super editing.

ööööööö

"…Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha on the forehead, get some sleep, mating season will be starting in a few hours, and I intend to wake you up."

InuYasha smiled at his brother's words "I'll see you in a few hours then, good night."

"Good night my little one." …"

ö

Chapter 6

ö

The past week had been full of changes for InuYasha, but it was the happiest he could remember being. He had met Yuuhi, and made a friend who had experienced much of what he had. He understood InuYasha's feelings that came with being mated, and being the beta, which had bothered InuYasha tremendously at first. He was the only one who truly had insight into InuYasha's feelings and he had been able to allay many of InuYasha's fears. He wouldn't start working as InuYasha's assistant until a couple months after his pup was born, but the two new friends still had visited often over the past week.

Miroku and Sango had informed InuYasha a few days before that they had accepted his offer to stay at the palace. Miroku could help with what Yuuhi couldn't right now, not that InuYasha had much need for an assistant at this point. Since taking up the position three days earlier Miroku would meet with Sesshoumaru's advisors each day to see if there was anything he needed to speak to InuYasha about, usually if there was anything it was about the upcoming blessing ceremony. Sesshoumaru had been right to suggest that he be InuYasha's advisor, Miroku was getting very nice quarters in the palace, and pay to do what he always did anyway, which was being InuYasha's friend and although being a lecherous monk, giving sincere advice.

Sango was already taking to her role as a trainer for the Western Army's soldiers. There had been a ceremony where Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had made her an officer in the army and bestowed her with the title of 1st Taijiya. Sesshoumaru with InuYasha's input as well decided on making a new section of the Western army of Taijiya, Sango would head this section. She would also train all of the officers and troops in Youkai slaying techniques, Taijiya weapon repair and so forth. Sango seemed quite happy with the position. She had asked Sesshoumaru if Kohaku could join her and Miroku at the palace when he returned form the continent. Shortly after Naraku's demise Kohaku had found out about a band of Taijiya from their village that now lived on the continent. They had apparently left to help with problems there a decade before all the Taijiya in the village were destroyed. Kohaku had been training with them for the past three and a half years, he would return soon, and need a place to stay. This was also a good prospect for Sango and Miroku as they could finally marry now. Sango had insisted on waiting for her brother to return before they marry, and Miroku had respected her wishes.

The blessing ceremony was to happen in another two weeks, and InuYasha to his surprise was getting nervous. Not because he didn't want to be with Sesshoumaru, he was simply nervous about all the guests. He didn't like being the focus of everyone's attention, but Sesshoumaru assured him that no one would treat him badly, that all the guests would be truly taken a back by him.

Kagome still wouldn't speak with him alone, which was upsetting to him, but he still wouldn't push her. He had felt she was almost ready to talk to him a few days before, but then he and Sesshoumaru had sat down with her and his other friends to discuss Shippou. He wanted to wait until she obviously was doing better but he couldn't, Shippou was in limbo and was asking what was going to happen to him. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both firmly decided the situation wasn't good for Shippou and that the kit needed to come first.

InuYasha had told Kagome that he and Sesshoumaru would raise Shippou, and be responsible for his upbringing. If she stayed at the place she could see Shippou just as much as before if she didn't InuYasha told her she could see him as often as she wanted. He even offered to send a detail of officers to pick her up and bring her back and forth quickly to the palace anytime she wanted. But that wasn't what she was angry about; she believed that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru would be too hard on him. Even when Shippou who surprisingly was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap stood up and puffed out his chest telling her he wanted to be trained, and learn everything a Youkai should she dismissed it as the ranting of a child that didn't understand. At that point Sesshoumaru gently reminded her that Shippou was forty years old, twenty years older than her, and that upon her death he still would be a child most likely just a bit over one hundred if even that.

She was convinced that the only reason Sesshoumaru wanted Shippou was because she incorrectly believed InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both being male could not have an heir She was sure Sesshoumaru was using Shippou so that the Western Lands wouldn't be left without one.. InuYasha had debated at that point whether to tell her that wasn't the case or not, and decided to keep his mouth shut. His intuition had been telling him he would be carrying a pup before the end of mating season, he figured she would know then.

One good thing that could be attributed to Kagome was that she had removed the beads from around InuYasha's neck. He had noticed a day or so after that he had spiritual powers. When Sesshoumaru made him see Jurojin about it the healer explained that InuYasha's mother although being a princess possessed great spiritual power that InuYasha had inherited. It would have begun to develop more over the past few years, but the beads nullified it, and kept his other powers hidden. His spiritual powers had helped to accelerate the growth of his maturation periods sensing that they made him vulnerable. He was happy when Jurojin had informed him it would only take half the time for it to be over with.

Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha could easily become bored at the place so he suggested after the first sparring session that they do it everyday. Everyday since then InuYasha would take off, and Sesshoumaru would chase him to their secret clearing in the forest. There they would spar, until one of them overpowered the other, afterwards sparing always gave way to sex. InuYasha was happy he could still practice his fighting, and use his sword. It was freeing that he could spar with someone so powerful; he didn't have to hold back with Sesshoumaru, which made it all the more enjoyable to him, it was the closest to a real battle he would see for a while.

It had been seven days since the first night of mating season when they had given each other their second marks. That night both of their Youkai had come to the fore as they tore one another's backs open with their claws. In the morning they washed away the blood to reveal a beautiful picture, if it could even be called that on each of their backs.

The marks were more intricate than any painting or drawing could ever be. They shimmered with a paler shade the color of their mate's markings. InuYasha had left a breath taking scene on Sesshoumaru's back of the two of them. They sat in the sakura orchard right next to the palace wall. There were sakura tree's everywhere, but under the largest tree sat Sesshoumaru leaning against the trunk. The top half of InuYasha's body was draped over his brothers lap, his hand was reaching up, holding his brothers cheek, with Sesshoumaru's hand over his. They were looking at each other with expressions that showed an infinite amount of love between the two.

The puzzling part was that two perfect moons hung in the star filled night sky instead of one. Both were half moons, one waning and one waxing. This was the symbolism that the brothers did not understand at this point.

The mark that Sesshoumaru had left was no less stunning. It was nighttime as well in his mark, a huge crescent moon hung in the sky, but instead of he and his brother being in humanoid form they were inu form. On a grassy cliff were two InuYoukai in inu form, their markings made it clear which was InuYasha, and which was Sesshoumaru they both lay on their sides, Sesshoumaru wrapped around his little brother.

The mystery surrounding this mark was why InuYasha was in inu form, as far as InuYasha knew he could not transform as his brother could. He also was pretty sure he still would not be able to after his Youkai finished growing leaving him less than half human.

Sesshoumaru had explained to InuYasha the morning after the placed the marks that the second mark bound them spiritually, it bound their souls together. InuYasha thought it certainly had to be the case; he could feel a significant difference since it had been placed If he concentrated he could feel Sesshoumaru even when he wasn't with him, it happened involuntarily as well at times. He would get flashes now and then when he could see through his brother's eyes, and sometimes for a brief moment or two they could speak to each other using their minds.

When he had questioned Sesshoumaru further about what the marks meant he told him there was deep meaning in the second mark that sometimes it took many years for mates to truly learn what they meant, sometimes centuries. He explained to InuYasha that they often show the greatest desire of the one who made the marks soul, something that is extremely important to them, or hidden knowledge they have yet to realize.

The brothers had fallen into a comfortable routine, Sesshoumaru always woke up before InuYasha, he never woke him up, and he would simply watch him sleep. Every morning had been about the same, but today something was different.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, he watched his brother lying loosely in his arms; a thin sheen of sweat covered his pale skin, as he panted in his sleep. Lightly Sesshoumaru ran his fingers over InuYasha's stomach and chest amazed at how hot he was, he smiled as he heard InuYasha whine under his touch, 'First heat, I forgot how strong it can become' They had already coupled twice since they had retired for the evening before around eleven. At about two am, only an hour and a half after they had finished their last session InuYasha was already in need of attention again, who was Sesshoumaru to argue with his beautiful and highly aroused mate?

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his musings by something that smelled so enticing. InuYasha's scent stirred; quickening Sesshoumaru's pulse, and hardening his cock; he wanted to wake him up and take him, make him his all over again, but knew how overwhelming an InuYoukai's first heat was. His Youkai was reacting to the scent and trying to overtake him, but he pushed it back down. Although it would pain him to do so, he would not wake InuYasha, letting him sleep as much as possible was best.

He watched his mate closely, smiling at the soft moans that passed through his lips every once in a while. It would be difficult to manage InuYasha during his heats this mating season, but he would find a way, he had so far, and there were only three days to go, but three more heats left during the season. He had been rutting with his little brother every few hours at least to keep him comfortable. He had waited too long this time, and could not let this happen again. As his little brothers arousal built between each release InuYasha would become less coherent; intoxicated with lust as he became overwhelmed by his arousal, becoming fevered and painfully hard, he would not be able to speak very well, feverishly hot and over stimulated he would tear at his clothes shredding them with his claws, and he would probably rub himself against anything in an attempt to relieve the ache in his loins. Eventually his Youkai would come out, and from the delicious scent that was wafting up to his nose now he could tell it already had.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts again when he saw his brother who was now trembling, was looking up at him. One of his now elongated fangs was poking over his lip, his eyes were just barely open, but he could see his little brothers pupils were now amber with a mixture of crimson. They looked as if amber water had mixed with crimson oil, the liquids mixing, coming undone, then combining again. InuYasha was letting out small soft growls at him, which Sesshoumaru found adorable. Sesshoumaru's Youkai battled again to come out as he kissed his growling lover on the forehead, the way he looked at that moment was too endearing; he couldn't let Youkai out before he was able to appreciate the beauty of the angel that lay next to him.

As he admired his little brother he noticed that along with arousal his scent carried confusion and a little fear in it as well. Sesshoumaru's Youkai admonished him for letting InuYasha get to such a point as it tried still to fight its way out. He tried to ignore it, but Youkai wasn't happy. 'Our mate hurts!? We can't let anything hurt our mate, our InuYasha. Help him; take his pain away.' His Youkai became more feral as the scent started to overpower him. 'Mate need us! Help mate.

Although it was tiresome to do so, and took much of his control Sesshoumaru pushed Youkai back down inside so he could concentrate on his brother. He pushed the hair off of InuYasha's forehead, and nipped at his nose.

InuYasha looked up at his brother pleadingly, he whimpered in a voice so arousing it stirred Sesshoumaru physically, "Sess…shou…w…why…it urts."

Sesshoumaru stroked his little brother face as InuYasha nipped at his hand, and continued his growling which was now getting louder. Sesshoumaru smiled 'So feral right now, his Youkai is affecting him, I left him far too long' he continued to stroke his brother's cheek, careful not to get his hand bitten and careful not to touch the markings, which had darkened considerably over the past week; and were incredibly sensitive, he didn't want to arouse him anymore; at this point it would only cause pain.

InuYasha started to sit up and lean over Sesshoumaru, his growling becoming louder, and forceful, his lips curled into a snarl. Sesshoumaru's Youkai couldn't allow Inuyasha to behave in such a way. Sesshoumaru sat up, and growled back, telling Inuyasha to submit, telling him to bear his neck. InuYasha growled again, and tried to nip at his brother. His older brother quickly was on top of him he bit his shoulder and growled louder finally causing InuYasha's ears to flatten against his head. He finally gave his brother his neck, and growled submissively.

"Good puppy." Sesshoumaru licked the mark on InuYasha's neck, calming the little Hanyou. Youkai had at least released InuYasha a little. Since InuYasha began changing his Youkai form was not the mindless beast from before, it was like Sesshoumaru's, so it wasn't difficult to deal with. InuYasha's display was perfectly normal, his youkai had never come out that much before when they were together, it was testing its boundaries, what he could do, how far he could go. When he felt his brother relax enough underneath him he stopped licking the mark.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and nipped at his brother's bottom lip, "I am sorry I should not have slept for so long and let this happen to you, I will relieve you of this pain my mate; I know you are very uncomfortable."

InuYasha had ceased his growling, and was just whimpering, with quiet moans here and there. He could speak now again, although not well. "Pl…pl…please mate…mine… mine…my…my mate."

"Yes little one; I am yours and you are mine, always."

Sesshoumaru easily picked up a whimpering InuYasha, and turned him on his stomach, he grabbed the bottle of oil that had been omnipresent in their bedroom since the first night InuYasha slept in the palace and covered his shaft liberally. During their heat InuYoukai were naturally lubricated, but with how much sex they'd been having and InuYasha being very new to this it would be easier for him to be hurt, using the oil would help prevent his little brother from feeling too much pain or being injured when he first penetrated him. Sesshoumaru was usually a gentle lover unless InuYasha asked for it rougher, even then he was still not what he would consider exceedingly rough. At this moment though he could not be gentle; if he was he would not be able to give InuYasha his release.

With his hand still covered in oil Sesshoumaru parted the muscular cheeks of his brother's backside to get to the tight passage within. He knew his brother would have a hard time holding himself up, so he left InuYasha prone on the bed as he pressed two of his fingers inside him; it would not hurt InuYasha to do so, they had been together enough times the night before. InuYasha moaned quietly and immediately pushed back hard against his brother's fingers. Sesshoumaru hissed as his cock dripped with precum at feeling how tight his little brother was.

InuYasha whimpered and whined causing Sesshoumaru's cock to twitch as he moved his fingers in and out of him making it almost impossible for Sesshoumaru to wait. He added the third quickly, and roughly fucked his brother with them. InuYasha whined and keened at the feeling; Sesshoumaru laughed quietly as his little brother bit the pillow beneath his head, he whipped his head from side to side tearing it open and sending feathers flying everywhere. "Oooww…pl…please…m…mate...hurts" InuYasha's eyes bled to become completely red as he pleaded with Sesshoumaru; his inner Youkai starting to take over.

As Sesshoumaru removed his fingers could feel his Youkai responding to InuYasha's; his voice deepened, and his eyes reddened, as his inner Youkai took hold of him. With InuYasha in this state the instinctual need for animalistic rutting was pulling both the brothers Youkai out. He lifted InuYasha's hips so he was on his knees, his head still cradled on his forearms. Sesshoumaru placed himself at the taut entrance, his inner Youkai urging him forward. Intoxicated with lust and base animalistic need, Sesshoumaru spoke in broken sentences. "Inuyasha, my mate, mate need alpha, help mate."

He pressed himself in quickly, InuYasha pushing back was filled instantly, "Ye… yes…ne…need…alpha, need alpha…now." InuYasha's stuttering words spoke to something inside Sesshoumaru, it drove him forward. He wrapped an arm around InuYasha's hips knowing that InuYasha's legs would collapse after a short time, and used his other hand to grab a fistful of Inuyasha's hair and move it out of the way so he could sink his teeth into the tender flesh at the back of his little brothers neck. InuYasha whined submissively as sharp fangs punctured his skin, rivulets of dark red blood dripped down his neck as his dominant held his neck in between sharp teeth. Sesshoumaru pounded in and out of his brother relishing the sound of InuYasha whimpering, and the sight of him tearing up more pillows.

Sesshoumaru had kept up a steady pace for sometime, but he could tell his brother was getting desperate for his release; he had bitten through several pillows and completely shredded the sheets to his immediate right and left. "Pl…please…m…mate…I…n…need."

Sesshoumaru's Youkai was desperate to make his brother cum; he used his legs to nudge InuYasha's knees further apart allowing him to go deeper inside him. Sesshoumaru puffed out his chest a bit, quite happy with himself hearing InuYasha moaning, and mewling more frequently and louder now. He sped up, making sure to still give his brother full deep strokes, as his hand traveled down to his mates aching member and stroked it hard, squeezing as he tried to wring pleasure from it. Sesshoumaru controlled himself, he would not let himself cum until his lover did, he slammed into his brother below him inhumanly fast as released the back of InuYasha's neck, and sank his fangs into the mating mark, this was just enough to finally send the Hanyou over the edge toward the relief he needed. His seed shot forth with surprising force hitting his chest and neck, even his chin. Inuyasha threw his head back and howled as his body constricted around his brothers throbbing cock finally tearing his release from him, Sesshoumaru joined his brother howling, filling the western wing of the palace with the sound of their coupling.

Sesshoumaru's Youkai calmed down and finally receded, but not before praising Sesshoumaru, 'We are a good alpha, we love our mate, we took good care of InuYasha. Our mate does not hurt anymore.'

InuYasha collapsed on the bed, his brother fell on top of him, then rolled off, and pulled him close, wrapping his arms and legs around his little brother. He watched him closely as his eyes slowly flooded back their normal sparkling amber, his fangs shortened, and his markings faded a bit. InuYasha turned his head towards his brother looking a little confused. "Do you feel better little one?"

InuYasha smiled at him and brought his hand up to his older brothers cheek holding it in his hand, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore, but what in the hell was wrong with me."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek, "You are having your first heat; it is very intense, in reality your heats for the next fifty years or so will be almost as intense, then it will start to be more manageable." He laughed for a moment "Actually they are always intense, but not like it is for you now. At this age your arousal will build up until you are given release. As you experienced at a certain point it will become painful, and you will not be able to think clearly, or speak well. I am very sorry little one; I should not have allowed you to fall into that state. I was careful until this point that this did not happen, I fell asleep for far too long, I am sorry."

InuYasha rolled on top of his brother, and touched their foreheads together, "Stop saying you're sorry, it's alright. I'm alright, I'm better than alright now." InuYasha smiled at his older brother laying beneath him, "You are always so serious when it comes to me, you won't forgive yourself for anything."

"I want to take care of you. I did not do that before. You are my light, and my warmth, and my heart. I want to protect you from everything that would hurt you no matter what it is. I do not want you to ever hurt in any way. I…I do not want to fail you as a mate."

InuYasha was dumbfounded, it was a rare moment; his brother shared a worry with him. He had NEVER done that, not even come close in the two hundred years he had known him. InuYasha didn't think his brother could even have a worry or fear. He knew that it must have been so difficult for his brother to say what he just had. In some way's Sesshoumaru was the more fragile of the two at least when it came to their relationship, he had so much guilt, and sadness for how he had treated InuYasha, and InuYasha knew that he was having trouble letting go of it.

InuYasha closed his eyes, there was something he had wanted to tell his brother, but he hadn't because he didn't know what his response would be. To him it felt like the right time though, something inside tugged at him telling him it was. The uncertainty that had been there before at the prospect of saying what he was about to was now gone. His brother needed to hear what InuYasha had wanted to say for so long. He took a deep breath, and with his forehead still pressed against Sesshoumaru's he looked into his brothers eyes. "You could never fail me as a mate, how could I ever be failed by someone I love so much? I love you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru blinked at InuYasha few times before he answered him in an uncharacteristically small voice. "You love me…after everything I have done to you in the past?"

InuYasha smiled at his brother. "Of course I love you. Could you ever doubt that…Don't ever doubt that. Sessh, I've ALWAYS loved you…always."

"I love you InuYasha, my little one…I…I am lost for any other words."

InuYasha felt warmth build in his chest. No one had ever said that to him the way his brother just had. "I…I would have said it sooner, but I wasn't sure if I would hear it back. I wasn't sure because you hadn't said it."

Sesshoumaru turned them on their sides and pulled his head back a few inches so he could see his brother better. He put his hand on InuYasha's cheek, and smiled when he felt him lean into his touch. "I have loved you for so long, but I did not believe it existed before you. I realized I loved you before you were even born, when you were still in your mother's womb I felt who you were, I knew. I thought that you were making me weak to feel something so strong, to feel love. That is one reason I treated you so badly, I know that now. I realize how foolish I was to think something so special; as my love for you, something so strong could make me weak. After everything that has happened, after I would deny such a beautiful thing for so long I did not say it because I thought you would not think me sincere. I did not think you would believe me after how much I have hurt you in the past."

"I would have believed you, remember you don't lie. Besides, I can feel it from you."

"I am glad of it. I can feel it from you as well."

InuYasha traced the backs of his fingers along his brother's jaw. "I like you like this."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "You are used to seeing me as very cold; unfeeling, I know what I am called; 'The Ice Prince' among other creative names."

"Yeah, but now I get to see you like this, and you're anything but cold. I get to see the real you, and I like him better."

"Would you like it if I was always like this? Would you like it if I did not appear to be the cold and unfeeling icy Lord of the Western Lands anymore? I would do that for you."

"No, I want to be the only one who can see you this way." InuYasha smiled mischievously "It's our secret that you really aren't a cold icy bastard; you are warm, and loving, and full of emotion. I can see it, see it all through your eyes, they entrance me, they draw me in, but it's only for me."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "And it is our secret that you really aren't a brash, loud mouth, who needs no one, but my sweet passionate mate who loves to be held and kissed, whose ardor knows no bounds. No one can see that but me." Sesshoumaru smiled teasingly. "I know another secret about you; you just let me see it."

"And what is that?"

"That when you are not swearing, and speaking rudely you speak very eloquently. You have a way with words I have been noticing since you have been with me."

InuYasha laughed. "I might, but no one will know any of those other things about me, only you, I have an image to uphold."

"As do I my love."

Sesshoumaru took InuYasha face in his hands, he was happy he and InuYasha could talk like this. "I am sorry again about this morning. I am glad to have you back to normal." Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha a soft innocent kiss. "Do not worry, I will take care of you, even if I do not sleep, I will not let that happen to you again. It was rather amusing seeing you growling and tearing up pillows, but I believe I prefer the way you are right now."

InuYasha blushed darkly, and put his head against his brother's chest. "I can't believe I did that, I just had this urge to bite them I tried not but my Youkai wanted to so badly, I acted like some naughty pup or something. I think I ruined my favorite one too."

Sesshoumaru laughed, "The pillows will be replaced, I am sure we can find one that will be to your liking." He brought his hand up to InuYasha's cheek, "You are beautiful my InuYasha" he moved forward pressing lips to his little brothers and held him in a long kiss, painting InuYasha's lips with his tongue before pulling away, "Come now, you and I both could use a bath. And I know you must be hungry."

When they returned from the spring Sesshoumaru brushed his brother's hair as usual, and pulled it up into a top knot leaving it cascading down from a long red silk tie. InuYasha picked one of the new outfits the tailor had sent that morning; this one was red almost like his fire rat outfit, except there was a design like that on his brother's haori but black, which was their families crest. This outfit also had hakama that were left unbound at the bottom; InuYasha had quickly decided he liked them almost more that his sashinuki.

Sesshoumaru approached InuYasha; as he did InuYasha had a feeling his mate was going to say something he didn't like, "InuYasha, my mate, I have to speak with my advisors very quickly, I have the tama ready so I can leave you for a short time. I promise I will be with you very soon; I will do everything as quickly as possible. Find your friends and take them to the dining room for breakfast, I will meet you there quickly." Feeling InuYasha's disappointment he spoke "I won't be more than ten minutes late for breakfast" Sesshoumaru placed an innocent kiss on InuYasha's lips. "You may begin without me; I know you must be hungry, we can toss formalities away for this morning."

InuYasha felt like something was being torn from him, his instinct was to stay near his brother, they had just mated, and their Youkai would draw them together, making them almost inseparable for a long time to ensure that they bonded. InuYasha shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling, 'What is wrong with me, why should I be so upset if just goes to talk to some advisors for a little while.' InuYasha accepted the passionate kiss from his mate before he pulled away and exited their room. He felt alone, and pouted in usual InuYasha fashion for a minute, but he picked himself up and went to see if his friends were ready to eat.

He walked quickly down to the hall his friends were in, when he passed the tea room he noticed the door was open; Miroku was inside drinking tea by himself. He didn't really want to start knocking on the girls doors; they might be changing or something so he decided he would talk to Miroku.

Miroku looked to be absolutely ecstatic when he looked up at InuYasha as he walked in, "Hello my good man, how are you today?"

InuYasha's own mood was getting better just seeing his friend in such good spirits, "I'm alright."

An evil smile graced the monks features "Just alright, from all that noise you were making last night and this morning I would have expected you to be on cloud nine."

Miroku drew a grin out of InuYasha along with turning the Hanyou's face a bright red as he remembered the joys he experienced since going to bed the night before. InuYasha surprisingly really didn't mind though; he was used to Miroku's teasing, and although he would never admit it to any of his other friends, it really didn't annoy him too much when the teasing came from Miroku.

Miroku and InuYasha were much closer than the others believed they were, the two were definitely best friends in the true sense of the term. Kagome was in a way his best friend too, but their relationship was different, and with the recent turn of events he couldn't even define their relationship at present. In truth the Hanyou, and the monk understood each other best out of all out of their small pack; InuYasha and Miroku had a mutual respect for each other and a deep understanding of one another; the monk had lost his father as a small child; which left him an orphan, because of this InuYasha found that Miroku truly understood what his life had been like better than any of the others did. He always sympathized with InuYasha without pity and checked on him when Kagome went off on one of her "osuwari" tirades, even defended him and always helped him without the others knowing when Kagome's "osuwari's" resulted in InuYasha being hurt physically or emotionally.

"Miroku, are you going to comment on the noises you hear in the palace during the night every morning?" He asked with a lopsided smile.

"As long as I keep hearing those wonderful noises I will comment on them my friend."

InuYasha looked up at his friend trying desperately to rid himself quite unsuccessfully of the grin tearing across his face, "How do you know you heard me, I heard a lot of that kind of noise last night too?"

Miroku started laughing, "Oh I heard lots of people as well, but unless there was someone else who sounds exactly like you in this palace yelling 'Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru' then it was you. Besides I could hear your brother too. With mating season going on, and all you InuYoukai in heat it sounds like there are nightly orgies here, I never heard so any people screwing at once."

InuYasha laughed although he still was embarrassed "Miroku, you are such a hentai; you'd probably like it if there orgies were held here every night." Still smiling, InuYasha sighed, "You know Miroku this is kind of an embarrassing conversation."

Miroku patted his friend on the back, "InuYasha, my friend, first don't be embarrassed; you are quite lucky that Sesshoumaru gives you such pleasure when he makes love to you. Second, all your yelling and moaning got Sango in the mood, and she came to my room last night; she hasn't done that in at least moon, so I quite appreciate your yelling my friend and I thank you for it. For once I didn't have to listen to it all alone."

InuYasha was dumbstruck "Oh, you're welcome you lecher, but what makes you think Sesshoumaru makes love to me?"

Miroku smiled, stifling a laugh, "InuYasha, people only yell like that when they a being screwed, not doing the screwing, besides it's rather obvious, I can't picture your brother being uke. Your brother…mate whatever you would like me to call him is the quintessential alpha, most would be his beta, and beta's are normally uke, unless they reverse roles for fun now and then."

"Hey, you didn't know that when I first told you about me and Sesshoumaru; you tried to ask me who did what, remember? And besides how would you know so much about seme and uke behavior, or who does what?"

"InuYasha I was well aware of your position in your relationship with Sesshoumaru from the beginning. As I said before, your brother is the quintessential alpha. I was just teasing you. As for your second question…" Miroku started smirking, he was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. "…I my good man am an expert on all things amorous." Miroku laughed "InuYasha, you are so shy, but not so much as you used to be, you still need to loosen up a though because I will never stop teasing about such things, I can't help it."

InuYasha couldn't help laughing at what an idiot Miroku was being, "Hey, I just don't think that kind of thing is everyone else's business, I'm not shy."

"Well at least not around your brother."

InuYasha punched Miroku jokingly in the arm, but being a Hanyou he was strong; it would leave a bruise. A sinister grin crossed InuYasha's features "Well, you like to tease, I like to punch people."

Miroku smiled while he rubbed his arm, "Ow, I told you I can't help it. You are my Lord now; you could demand that I stop." Miroku bowed low to InuYasha, but he wasn't being serious. InuYasha had already told him not to do anything of the sort; he wasn't comfortable having his best friend address him as 'Lord' or bow.

"I couldn't do that, you might explode. Besides teasing unmercifully seems to be your new pastime since you can't grab the ass of every woman you spy anymore. Or of course ask them to bear your children."

InuYasha sighed, he had fun teasing with Miroku, although he'd never let anyone else know that, and neither would Miroku, but he still didn't like the idea of people knowing his position in the relationship. Although the more he thought about it, the more he realized it didn't bother him very much that Miroku knew. To InuYasha's dismay it appeared that it was rather obvious to everyone, and thinking about it now he could understand why.

His Youkai didn't like his discomfort 'You should be proud to Sesshoumaru's beta. He is the perfect mate, he is a good alpha, and he takes care of us.'

'I know, yes, he is a very good mate, I would want no one else. I love him, it just still makes me uncomfortable.'

'You are not uncomfortable when you are writhing beneath him, while he is inside of us, then you are most comfortable, most content, you are in ecstasy.'

'Alright, alight, go away now.'

Miroku noticed InuYasha was quiet and thought maybe he had gone too far teasing his friend, "InuYasha, it's nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of. You have someone who loves you, which is what is important; there is nothing wrong with being submissive, especially to one as powerful as your brother." Miroku paused for moment, "I've never seen you look as happy, calm, or content as I have over the past week. Actually I do not think I have ever seen you truly calm, you have an inner peace to you now that you never possessed before. You also seemed to have matured, I think you needed this. After more than a century having to worry all the time, then Naraku, then constantly exterminating demons for the past four years you deserve to just be happy."

Miroku smiled at InuYasha, "You know, one of your servants was telling me last night how lucky you are, apparently hundreds maybe more than a thousand Youkai, male and female have thrown themselves at Sesshoumaru over the last five hundred years, most all of them repeatedly, many extremely powerful, willing to give over their lands, entire kingdoms, begging to be his mate, and he refused every single one. Even born alpha's were willing to submit to him if they could be his mate, but he refused them all, always saying simply that he desired only his destined mate. You are the envy of the Youkai world so it seems. Apparently many Youkai would give anything to be in your place."

InuYasha pondered, "It's strange, I never realized until he came to me when you were all gone that my brother really cared for me very much at all. I was pretty sure he didn't hate me anymore, but I didn't think he liked me very much. I always felt like such a fool for loving him anyhow, like a brother, and even worse for loving him like a mate. Now you tell me that my brother could have had any mate he wanted, but he waited for me, it's still kind of surreal."

Miroku was silent for a moment, he furrowed his brow just a little as if organizing his thoughts, "In truth, I am happy to see you with Sesshoumaru, and not Kagome, it's better for you than having taken her as a mate. Before you and your brother became mates I worried for you, and felt for the pain you would endure watching Kagome grow old and slip away from you. When she had spoken to me at times about your relationship I had expressed my concerns about your emotional well being as the years passed and after she was gone, but she would have none of it, she had somehow convinced herself that you would wish on the Shikon No Tama to be human before you mated her." He shook his head "Although, I do think recently she had come to terms with the truth, and had accepted somewhere inside that it wasn't to be."

InuYasha straightened himself, sitting tall, "I will never wish to be anything other than what I am, it would be disrespectful to both of my parents. If I end up changing, and becoming a full Youkai, that's fine, but I will never wish to be changed. Humans and Youkai alike might despise what I am, but I'm proud to be a Hanyou."

Miroku spoke again, "And that is how it should be, I always felt you should stay as you naturally are, and be yourself; I never liked the idea of you using the Shikon no Tama to become a full fledged Youkai, or a human." I knew there was more there than he revealed, I just had no idea it was this."

InuYasha sighed "I still wish I hadn't hurt Kagome. It's all my fault too, I knew, I knew all along that my brother and I were mates, but I kept it in the back of my head, my Youkai knew it, and I ignored it to an extent, made myself think that I had some sinful perverted desire that could never be, when I could have accepted it. I don't know why I fought it, but if I hadn't Kagome would never have to suffer like this. I never would have had a relationship with her. I feel like I used her to fill a place in my heart while I waited for my brother."

Miroku moved to sit next to his friend "InuYasha, I have known you for almost five years now, not much less than Kagome, and I am sure that even if you had made it clear to us from the very beginning that you were in love with Sesshoumaru and intended to become his mate Kagome still would have fallen in love with you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Think about it InuYasha, I'm not interested in my own gender, but even I can see how attractive you are. She happened on what to any woman would be a beautiful sleeping Youkai in the forest, that something women would find romantic. You have been there to save her and defend her countless times. She is physically close, with her body pressed to you when you carry her on your back. She was also fifteen when she met you; I know how women think; young girls fall in love easily, especially with physically strong, masculine rescuers. Most importantly, she is Kikyou's reincarnation; sometimes souls do not lose their love for another soul even if they are not soul mates."

InuYasha felt it was his turn to tease Miroku, "How sweet Miroku; I never knew you felt that way about me."

Miroku pushed him jokingly. "I was trying to make a point through simple observation. I believe I am right about Kagome though."

InuYasha looked up when he heard someone coming "Hey, it sounded like you had a very good night last night." Sango said with a quirky smile as she joined her two friends. InuYasha thought perhaps; maybe the monk's hentai ways were rubbing off on his woman.

Miroku tapped her arm "Shhh Sango, I already teased him. Are you ready for breakfast my love?"

"Yep, let's go."

"Wait, what about Kagome, I know she's still mad at me, but shouldn't we get her?"

"Oh, I just spoke to her before I came in here she said she'll meet us down there."

InuYasha felt a little dejected. "Oh. Well, I still have to get Shippou and Rin."

Sango lowered her voice so she was almost whispering. "Speaking of Shippou, I think that's what she's upset about. I wish she'd understand; there is really no alternative. He cannot go through the well, he would have to stay with Kaede when she went back to her era, and Kaede is getting older; she doesn't need that." The three talked as they walked towards Shippou's bedroom.

InuYasha's heart was breaking with how angry his friend was with him. After being alone for so long his friends meant a lot to him. It hurt him when Kagome got mad at him. "I just wish she would understand, I love Shippou, I'm trying to do what's best for him. He needs to be raised with other Youkai. He will still be child when Kagome leaves this world. It's not as though she can't see him, and if she decides to stay here she can see him all the time."

"That's not what she's mostly mad about, she is angry because you told her you would be deciding how he was raised, she thinks you and Sesshoumaru will be too hard on him. I tried to tell her that Youkai children are raised differently, but she wouldn't listen"

"He's Youkai; he doesn't need to be coddled constantly. Shippou needs to learn to fight, and track, and how to use his powers. She gets angry with me just for trying to make him walk like the rest of us, and stop riding on everyone constantly. He's young, it's alright for some of the time, but not constantly, he's still a pup, but he isn't a baby."

Sango patted Inuyasha's shoulder, "He does need a family, we've all been a family to him, but he needs stability."

InuYasha shook his head and sighed, "He's witnessed a lot for his age because of Naraku, too much death and cruelty. He has had it easier since we defeated that bastard, but running around killing Youkai, and seeing the destruction, and death left in their wake isn't healthy. His young eyes have seen far too much. In some ways he has had part of his childhood stolen from him. I want to give it back to him. Here he'll be able to train as a Youkai should, and Sessh told me there is a Kitsune trainer, on of his highest ranking officers; he can see to it that Shippou learns everything he needs to. I've trained him here and there when he and I could sneak away from Kagome, and when she was back in her era, but it hasn't been enough. Besides I don't know Kitsune magic, and trickery, he is a mini Youkai. He'll also take lessons with Rin, and he'll have a warm safe

place to grow up for the next two centuries, and then a place he can always call home."

When they reached Shippou's room InuYasha found the kit and Rin sitting on the floor coloring "Come on you two, it's time for breakfast."

Shippou abandoned his crayons and ran over to InuYasha and launched himself up to his shoulder. Rin walked over and held InuYasha's hand as they all walked to the dining room. InuYasha was still amazed at how much older Rin looked than she did the last time he had seen her before he came to the palace. She was thirteen now, just a couple years younger than Kagome was when she came through the well. She already looked like a tiny woman in her fine silk kimono. She had abandoned the ponytail on the side of her head, and her hair was now always adorned with Kanzashi, cover with different pretty flowers, and tiny delicate beads that hung down.

They reached the dining room, and InuYasha told everyone they didn't have to wait for Sesshoumaru today. InuYasha wasn't definitely glad for it too; he was starving 'My Youkai coming out this morning took a lot out of me.'

Miroku looked over to InuYasha after finishing his rice ball. "InuYasha, do you want to go out to the sakura trees for a little while after breakfast. I know Sesshoumaru has to meet with his advisors about your blessing ceremony. It will give you something to do."

InuYasha manners had gotten better over the past week so he waited until he swallowed his food to answer. "Yeah, that sounds good. Sesshoumaru has a new better Tama now it's supposed to let me go farther so we could even walk some today, at least a little ways. Just let me change out of this after breakfast, I don't want to climb around in trees with my new clothes."

InuYasha's conversation stopped when Sesshoumaru walked in, he could fell a huge smile cross his face. He walked past InuYasha, and brushed his cheek. InuYasha grabbed his sleeve, and he leaned down and kissed his little brother deeply. InuYasha didn't care anymore about his friends seeing him with Sesshoumaru in this manner. The first few days he was apprehensive, but he had felt through their mark that it upset Sesshoumaru. Normally the two would partake in a short but passionate kiss, but today something had come over he and Sesshoumaru, and they were practically making out in the dining room, at the moment InuYasha didn't care; he was throwing caution to the wind…just in time for Kagome to walk in and see him practically devouring his brother. They attempted to stop; gifting small kisses to each other before they pulled away, then by some magic were pulled back together only to do it again, over and over. Finally they stopped as InuYasha heard Kagome moving closer he whispered lower than any human could hear 'Kagome'; his brother understood, knowing InuYasha was trying not to hurt her further he sat down, although he was not altogether happy that the fun he was having practically consuming InuYasha had been interrupted by his mates now past love. He would tolerate this for a time, because InuYasha didn't wish to hurt her, but it would in no way be permanent.

InuYasha looked at his brother and thought Sesshoumaru looked almost…hurt, even though the icy mask hadn't changed he could see it in his eyes, worse though, he could feel it through the connection they now had, which was incredibly strong since they placed the second marks. He had hurt his brother by essentially placing Kagome's feelings first. He felt guilty now, terrible in fact. He wouldn't do this to Sesshoumaru again, he was his mate; Kagome was not. His mate's feelings should come first. InuYasha took Sesshoumaru's hand and kissed it, whispering "I'm sorry." He pulled his lovers hand up too his cheek, and leaned into it. Sesshoumaru brushed his fingers lightly across his brother's face, and then ran a finger over the edge of his ear. He smiled at InuYasha wickedly; he knew touching his ears instantly aroused his little brother.

InuYasha bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He looked at his brother and whispered low, "You are punishing me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled "Yes, just a little." He whispered.

InuYasha smiled back. "Hmm, I guess I deserved it."

Sesshoumaru took InuYasha's hand and kissed it, then cradled it on the table in his own.

InuYasha realized he had ignored Kagome a little. "How are ya doing today? I'm worried about you."

She turned to him smiling weakly, "Uh…umm, I'm fine, d…don't worry about me."

"Kagome, I really think we need to talk, I know you're mad at me about Shippou but, I think it's a good idea that we talk."

She looked up at him after a few moments, meeting his eyes, "I need some more time before I can talk to you about any of these things." Anger tinged her voice." She flicked her eyes at Sesshoumaru then brought them down to rest on InuYasha's hand in his brother's. She watched for a moment then rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

InuYasha was rather sad that she didn't want to talk to him yet, but he didn't feel like he had the right to push her "Ah…yeah, ok." He saw that she noticed that he and Sesshoumaru holding hands, his older brother's fingers lightly stroking the back of his hand. Seeing the look she had on her face and her rolling her eyes had hurt InuYasha's feelings. He knew she was upset, and had a right to be, but the look she made didn't show sadness, it showed annoyance, anger, and not disgust, but possibly contempt he thought. He couldn't comprehend the change in her, she hadn't been like this the night he told her about he and Sesshoumaru; she had even removed the necklace. She hadn't even been like this after he told her about Shippou. Sure since the first night she had been distant, and melancholy, but now she was cold and so much farther away it seemed. InuYasha could smell whatever she was feeling coming off of her, it changed her scent and he didn't like it.

Sesshoumaru could feel that InuYasha's feelings were hurt, and it raised his ire. He wasn't supposed to let anything hurt his mate, especially one as young as InuYasha; he was still technically a pup himself; Sesshoumaru's instincts demanded he remove whatever brought discomfort to InuYasha whether it be physical or emotional. He had to fight with every ounce of the impeccable control he had not to "remove" Kagome.

InuYasha was almost finished eating, and he noticed that pretty much everyone else was as well he turned toward Sesshoumaru, "Is it alright with you if I go out to the orchard with my friends after breakfast since you're meeting with your advisors?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, as he started to get up to leave. "Yes, that sounds like a fine idea, you could use the fresh air, you have been stuck in here quite bit. And I know you would probably like to jump about in the trees." He leaned down and kissed InuYasha. "Do not wander too far though. I will meet you in our chambers when you are done."

InuYasha turned to Kagome, "Do you want to go to the orchard with us." InuYasha was hoping that Kagome might go back to being her old self at least a little if they all spent some time together.

She scanned the room looking at her friends, it seemed as though she was attempting to gauge what they're response was; if they wanted her to go. She had been distant and short tempered with everyone lately. "Yeah, I can practice my archery." She looked at InuYasha for a moment, her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to figure him out. "InuYasha, why do you have to ask your brother's permission to go out with us?"

He looked at her trying to figure out what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Before Sesshoumaru left you asked him if it was alright to go to the orchard with us."

"Oh, I don't have to ask him if I want to do something. I asked him if it was alright because of the new tama. The orchard is farther than I usually go; Sesshoumaru's study is all the way on the other side of the palace grounds, and even though it's supposed to work that far we haven't tried it yet. He just worries about me."

"And what if he had said no."

"Then I wouldn't have gone." She didn't respond, but he noticed her giving him a look that screamed she hadn't liked his answer. "Kagome, he wouldn't have said no unless he had a good reason. I would respect that, I respect him, he's my mate."

Kagome sighed and shook her head; she didn't like the changes she saw in InuYasha. She had believed that InuYasha's rude and somewhat disagreeable behavior would cause problems between the two brothers. She was still holding out hope that InuYasha would realize this really wasn't what he wanted and be with her. She didn't understand the meaning or permanency of the relationship between mates.

InuYasha got up to leave, he wanted to change into his fire rat robe, so he could jump around in the tree's without having to worry that he'd rip his new clothes. "I'm going to change out of this and put on the robe of the fire rat. I'll meet you all by the gate." InuYasha left to go to his room.

Sango had excused herself to get Hiraikotsu, and Kagome's bow and arrows; she wanted to practice as well. Miroku had noticed Kagome's apparent annoyance with InuYasha's answer and decided to say something while they waited for InuYasha and Sango. "Kagome, you shouldn't ask InuYasha questions like those, or treat him the way you just did. When you are in a relationship with someone you have to compromise, you have to think of them before yourself. You shouldn't think badly of InuYasha for doing that, he wants to be a good mate to his brother." Miroku paused for a moment hoping that some of what he said was soaking in, by her expression, he didn't think it had. "I know it may hurt you to hear this, but I think InuYasha has grown up a little just in this last week and a half. He's cheerful, and calm, he's contented…you can see it on his face, hear it in voice. I know you wanted a relationship with him, but if you really love him you should want him to be happy no matter what."

She turned towards Miroku and frowned, "You just don't understand."

Miroku was shocked by her statement; it seemed to him that she was the one who was failing to understand. "Kagome, you are the one who doesn't understand. You would ask InuYasha to ignore his heart? If anyone deserves to finally be happy it's InuYasha, he has spent more than all of our lifetimes put together alone, utterly alone."

"I don't want him to be alone! He made me believe he would be with me." She could not comprehend where or how the relationship she had with InuYasha had changed or weakened to the point that this could happen.

Miroku couldn't believe how stubborn Kagome was being; she wouldn't see the situation from any perspective but her own. "Kagome, InuYasha said you were sad, yet understanding when he told you. This is not at all how he described your behavior that night. What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know, part of me thought I could accept it, another part of me thought that he would change his mind. I thought maybe he was misinterpreting feelings towards his brother because he finally had a relationship with him."

"If you would speak to InuYasha like he wants you to I think it would help you understand why that is not possible." Miroku saw InuYasha coming towards them and quickly turned his back on Kagome, successfully ending the conversation, although he was left feeling even more unsettled with her behavior than before. He knew she needed to begin coming to terms with InuYasha's new relationship, but he feared for his friend that she wasn't going to very easily.

After InuYasha and Sango met them they filed out of the palace gates, InuYasha immediately bounded across the grass to the sakura trees, and found a thick branch to sit on. "Come on you slow pokes, it's so nice over here."

Sesshoumaru walked through the halls to his study, servants bowed low as he glided silkily by them; his sensitive ears picked the whispers of servants as he passed. He had announced that he had finally found a mate, and the date of the blessing ceremony, since then all he heard was whispering from the servants; they all spoke in hushed voices after he passed; whispering that the Lord had finally taken a mate, and his mate was his brother; an InuHanyou. Many of the servants sounded happy and excited that their Lord who had been alone for so long finally had mated, others spoke with disgust that he would mate a Hanyou. Sesshoumaru found it irksome that the same servants who would so reverently bow when they saw him approaching would instantly speak so freely as soon as he had passed, he was going to have to do something about this; his servants could not be allowed to speak in such a way, especially where InuYasha was concerned. He was fully aware how sensitive his brother was; he wore his heart on his sleeve, and his emotions had always been easily read from his eyes. Although he put up a front of being tough, loud, and rude Sesshoumaru knew better; inside InuYasha was easily hurt, his emotions were intense, always so intense no matter what they were, he saw this almost everyday, it was one of the many things he found that he had come to cherish about his fiery little brother. InuYasha had spent the majority of his life being treated badly, there was no way he would abide his mate; his brother to be made to feel uncomfortable or to put it quite simply; have his feelings hurt in his own home.

As he finished making his mental note to have the servants dealt with he entered his study; his advisors were waiting, along with Katakuru, a prefect under him that he detested, he hated everything about the panther Youkai; he had little respect for Sesshoumaru's position, and challenged him openly. He had had the prefect punished on several occasions over the years for his insubordination, and for his irreverent mouth. The Youkai still wore a light scar down his left cheek which had been left years before by Sesshoumaru's energy whip. Sesshoumaru had wanted to dispose of the prefect decades ago, but his advisors suggested not to, they were afraid it would cause problems with many of the panther Youkai.

He was thoroughly annoyed; he had not summoned him, although he knew exactly why he was there, and he was simply in no mood to hear his ramblings. As he entered all the men bowed low save for Katakuru, who merely inclined his top half just bit, far too little to show the Lord of the Western Lands proper respect.

Sesshoumaru had no desire to linger with his subordinates for any longer than necessary; he sat down on the cushion behind his low desk, and with a flick of his wrist commanded the men to sit. "I do not want to spend a very long time going over things today. Was the high priest informed that we are not having a traditional blessing ceremony?"

One of his advisors inclined his head before he spoke. "Yes My Lord. May I inquire as to why, I would have expected that you would have, nobles are normally not inclined to go with a non-traditional ceremony."

Sesshoumaru's expression did not change. "I will not put InuYasha through it. He would no doubt find it extremely upsetting I will not subject him to such a thing."

Katakuru put up his hand as if asking for permission to speak yet went forward before waiting for said permission from Sesshoumaru "My Lord, why would your mate object, and further be upset by the ceremony?"

Sesshoumaru was finding it more difficult when things were about InuYasha not to show his emotions, he fought not to scowl that the panther Youkai. "Katakura, my mate did not grow up knowing of these traditions, he would be extremely uncomfortable with such a thing having not been raised knowing about such traditions."

"Did you ask him My Lord?"

"No, I am well aware of what his response would be. He is extremely private, and shy; the prospect of having to consummate the mating in front of hundreds of guests would no doubt unnerve him. I will not force him to do it."

"So then you and InuYasha will not be performing the consummation."

Sesshoumaru stared daggers at the impolite prefect, he hadn't referred to InuYasha as Lord, and now Sesshoumaru was right at the edge. "Katakuru InuYasha is a Lord; he is a Lord because he is my father's son, and he is a Lord because he is my mate, he will be referred to as such, or the consequences will be severe. I will not tolerate disrespect towards my brother; my mate in any form. If you disrespect him you are disrespecting me, an you are disrespecting my father; your former Lord." He was almost in a rage with the prefect. He knew why Katakuru was there but he wanted him to state his reason for appearing unannounced so he could deal with him and leave. "Katakuru, why exactly are you here?"

Katakuru lowered his voice a bit, "My Lord with all due respect, I am worried about your decision to mate with Lord InuYasha. What will the other Lords of the land say, what will they think? They will see this as a weakness to your bloodline, what of your pups; you will sire them with a half breed?"

Moving with speed so fast he could not be seen Sesshoumaru had grabbed Katakuru and now had him up against the wall, and off the ground. His hand was wrapped firmly around his neck; poison hissed in his claws, green mist wafted up from them, burning Katakuru's eyes. Keeping the same even tone he always did when he spoke, and the same stoic expression he reprimanded the insolent prefect; "There certainly is no weakness in my bloodline, nor will there be any weakness in my heirs. InuYasha is son to the most powerful Youkai to ever live; his power surpasses that of every full blooded Youkai I have ever encountered save my father himself. I care not what any of the other Lords say; I have very little use for them, and they are not going to abandon peace treaties over who I mate. InuYasha is my destined mate, and my brother; I will not tolerate this disrespect towards him, he does not deserve such treatment. If you so much as utter one more word speaking ill of him again I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you." He released a very frightened Katakuru, dropping him to the ground, "Now leave here vermin, go back to your prefecture and make arrangements to remove your possessions, I will emplace a new prefect, and decide how to punish you."

Katakuru collected himself, breathing hard he stumbled to the door before bowing very low "Forgive me my Lord."

Sesshoumaru simply ignored his apology, and motioned for him to leave as he sat back down. "As you can see I will not allow anyone in this palace to question me, I also will not allow anyone in this palace, whether they are Youkai or human to disrespect InuYasha. I heard whispers on my way here; servants having the gall to question who my mate would be, judging the choices of their betters; ridiculous! I refuse to tolerate this insubordination, and blatant disrespect; I want you to make sure you speak with every last servant and underling, have them know that the cost of such disrespect is high, and payment for such will be exacted directly by me."

His advisors bowed acknowledging their new task. These Youkai were used to seeing their lord speak in this manner, they had been his trusted advisors for years. Sesshoumaru demanded respect and they knew it, they did not take his orders lightly.

"I trust everything is moving along as planned, if there is anything I need to take care of send it to my chambers." Sesshoumaru left his study, and began making his way back to his chambers to wait for InuYasha. He thought for a minute about Katakuru again, 'Maybe I should ask InuYasha how to punish the panther Youkai since he was disrespecting him. He would most likely come up with something very creative.' A sinister smirk graced his face and he slid open the door to his chambers.

Sesshoumaru had just arrived back at their bedroom, where they had agreed to meet each other when they were done. He could feel through their marks that his young mate was in good spirits having a enjoying time with his friends; he could tell it was a warm familiar feeling to his little brother, it made him feel more grounded, more sure of himself in this completely new world. Sesshoumaru was glad right now that he had suggested to InuYasha to ask his friends to stay. He started to notice after a few minutes that he could also feel that InuYasha missed him, and was becoming eager to come back.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the edge of the bed, he noticed that InuYasha had come back and changed into the Fire Rat robe after breakfast, no doubt because he wanted to run through the tree's and didn't want to ruin the fine silk outfit he had been wearing. The Robe of the Fire Rat was durable, and repaired itself so InuYasha needn't worry about damaging it. Sesshoumaru picked up the clothing InuYasha had been wearing, which he had tossed on the bed. He started to fold neatly for his little brother as he did so he brought the haori to his nose inhaling deeply the scent of his mate. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then brought the garment to his nose again inhaling the scent again, the corners of his mouth twitched into an excited smile; his brother would return soon. Sesshoumaru concentrated and tried to speak to him through their now stronger connection. "I love you little one." Sesshoumaru waited a moment to see if his words would get through, and if InuYasha could say something back. "I love you to Sessh." Sesshoumaru smiled, their connection was getting stronger.

Sesshoumaru crawled onto the bed making himself comfortable, he grabbed some papers he needed to read over; he would work while InuYasha was off with his friends, this way he could give his mate all his attention any time he wanted it for the rest of the day. Sesshoumaru was almost giddy with happiness as he waited for his brother

He laid there for a while trying to concentrate on his papers when he felt something change. He could feel that InuYasha was angry, and…scared; he was going to fight, he had no choice. A moment later he heard InuYasha yell for him through his mind. He jumped off the bed and grabbed Bakusaiga as he went to his bedroom door; he yelled to Jaken who was standing outside the door waiting for orders as usual. Trying to hold the icy mask though it faltered he yelled orders at Jaken. "Jaken, get the Elite Guard: tell them there is a battle near the orchard. InuYasha is in danger…NOW!"

He ran back through his room out the door to the garden 'No, no, no he cannot fight, please Kami'.

He made it to the wall that went around the palace grounds so fast it looked as though he appeared out of thin air, then jumped gracefully, landing far from it on the other side, he ran forward looking like a blur and saw the group was in the open at the edge of the forest. About fifteen hundred yards from him, he looked at InuYasha and saw his brother fly up into the air, his back arched, arms stretched back, hands behind his head; he was swinging so hard that Tetsusaiga was behind him completely parallel with his body. He yelled 'Wind Scar' as he flew through the air bringing the blade down in front of him. Streams of golden demonic energy flew from the blade, several of the Youkai were able to dodge, but it appeared he killed at least five of the offenders. Sesshoumaru felt a tinge of relief, though watched InuYasha carefully, feeling his rage boil to the surface as he saw him tossing 'Blades of Blood' at his next target, 'Someone cut him.'

He kept a close eye on his brother as he neared the battle, seeing that InuYasha was now circling a Youkai with a huge axe, no doubt the leader. Sesshoumaru's heart dropped as he saw the Youkai disappear, and then reappear behind InuYasha a moment later. Sesshoumaru yelled, "InuYasha BEHIND YOU!" He saw InuYasha's head turn to look over his shoulder. He was almost to the battle planning to stand back to back with his brother to protect him when heard a large crack from the giant axe, his eyes met the source of the sound just in time to see a powerful attack of demonic energy moving quickly towards his mate, InuYasha hadn't seen it coming. "INUYASHA, NO."

His friends were fighting various Youkai, but turned towards InuYasha when they heard Sesshoumaru yell. The demonic attack shot towards his brother, and he felt something he hadn't felt in over six centuries, since he was very small; tears. They pricked his eyes as he realized his brother wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, if he was hit head on he would most certainly die. He moved as fast as he could, it seemed like everything went in slow motion, just before the demonic attack hit his little brother he saw a shimmering barrier come up around him protecting him from the attack. It was enough to keep him from being hit directly, but he was still hurled forward at immense speed and force into a huge tree. Sesshoumaru was almost to InuYasha when he hit the tree sending bark and splinters of wood flying around him. His body crumpled and fell limply to the ground.

As Sesshoumaru reached his brother a tear had slid down his cheek, but he didn't realize it was there, nor would he have cared if he did, he yelled to InuYasha's friends, and his troops that had already started battle, "Hold them off, I will deal this filth in a moment." the last statement coming out more as a growl as his fangs elongated, and eye's bled to a scorching red. He growled deep in his throat as he picked up his brother, and moved him a little ways from where he had hit the tree, he laid him on the ground, he was alive and unconscious, his face covered with cuts and scraps, and splinters from hitting the tree, but he knew his brother would be alright. He put his hand over his brother's stomach, and took a deep breath, concentrating. He could feel it, the life force of his brother and of another life other than his brother safely in his belly, still alive. He sighed somewhat relieved then placed a kiss on his still unconscious brother's forehead. InuYasha's friends were looking over to make sure InuYasha was alright whenever they could, Miroku came over to check on his friend as he had just dispatched one of the lower Youkai.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, he was startled for a moment seeing Sesshoumaru with his Youkai at the fore; it sent chills down his spine as he remembered InuYasha when he looked the same way. He walked over anyway he knew Sesshoumaru's monumental rage was not aimed at him. As he moved closer he heard Sesshoumaru speak in a voice like his own, but deep and feral. "Miroku, stay with him. You cannot allow him to fight. I care not what you have to do; restrain him with an ofuda if you must. He has no idea how vulnerable he is right now."

Miroku knelt down next to his best friend. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." He pulled InuYasha to him and used his spiritual power to erect a barrier around them. It wouldn't protect them forever, but any of the attacking Youkai who thought to cross it would be met with an unpleasant surge of energy that would most likely knock them out long enough for one of the others to dispatch them. Miroku knew what it meant now that he served the Lords of the Western Lands; he would die protecting InuYasha if he had to. He would have done this for his friend before he came to be at the palace because he loved him, but now it was his absolute duty to do so. To be unprepared to do so would make him unworthy to serve.

Sesshoumaru had immediately moved about fifty feet from his brother after Miroku took over the duty of protecting him, the rage that he had held in check long enough to see to his brother and his pup was let loose now, the energy his Youkai held swirled around him whipping his hair and Moko Moko-sama back, his face elongated, moments later his ears stretched, his eyes grew sinister, fur covered his body, suddenly his body shot high into air in a shining beam of light and hurled back to the ground. As it did he grew huge, bigger than he ever had before. He landed back to earth, four huge paws landed on the ground, and he reared his head back letting out ungodly howl so loud it shook the orchard and nearby forest. He looked on with a satisfaction as he saw the attackers shudder…they apparently did not know he could do this, and to attack his mate, and on their lands, so close to the palace…'They know not who they are dealing with…Soon they shall see.'

He advanced mercilessly on the attackers. The others continued to fight along side him, but it their help was not needed; Sesshoumaru was on a rampage; ripping and slashing completely through the enemies bodies with his claws, he burned some with dark acidic saliva before diving at them, smashing them with his paws. He bit the heads off of two Youkai that had jumped on his back, and slashed open his long ears, he flung two more into the trees; they were quickly dispatched by a purifying arrow from Kagome and Sango's Hiraikotsu. The Youkai attackers continually tried to go towards his mate even though certain death would meet them. Sesshoumaru slashed, bit, ripped, and crushed every Youkai that posed a danger to his mate and pup until all were lying dead on the ground save one; a youthful looking Youkai with blue hair that reached his shoulders who carried a massive axe. Energy swirled around the Youkai lord as he returned to his familiar form. He spoke to the offender in a sinister growl, as he grabbed him by the throat lifting him several feet from the ground before the Youkai even had a chance to draw his weapon. "Who sent you?"

"My master." Tenmaru sputtered as he fought to breath.

"And who is your master, vermin?"

Tenmaru smiled, "The one who will destroy you and that half breed."

Sesshoumaru growled and bared his fangs, "You do not know who you are dealing with…you must wish to die today."

Tenmaru spat at Sesshoumaru, "He will be your destruction, everyone's destruction."

Sesshoumaru pulled Bakusaiga from its sheath and cut Tenmaru in half while still holding him by the neck. He threw the top half of his body to the ground as if he had never touched something more offensive, and sheathed his sword. He dashed over to his brother. InuYasha's friends were kneeling around him, and some soldiers were standing around them all still in a defensive stance. Sesshoumaru walked past the guards and saw Miroku had pulled InuYasha against him onto his lap, Sango was behind him stroking his long hair, and Kagome knelt beside them with tears in her eyes, and her small hands clasped together under her chin.

"He just came to. He did not attempt to rejoin the battle." Miroku said quietly as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha's voice was weaker than normal, he cried out as he tried to sit up, then gave up after a moment falling back onto Miroku, "I guess I should have paid better attention, sorry Sessh." InuYasha gave his brother a weak smile.

Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees next to InuYasha and pulled him to himself, he brought a hand to InuYasha's stomach checking again for the energy that he knew should be there. He was relieved again when he felt it. "Nonsense, there is nothing to be sorry for, I am just glad you are alive." He nuzzled his head against InuYasha's chest, as he picked him up. He looked down at InuYasha's friends, particularly Miroku, "Thank you for watching over him…you will be rewarded, all of you." He turned swiftly making his way quickly back to the palace with his little brother in his arms.

InuYasha looked up at his brother "Sessh, why are you so freaked out, I'm hurt, but I'll be ok, I just need to rest." InuYasha looked up and saw his brother had cried. The stains on his cheeks gave it away. He cupped his older brother's cheek, and ran his thumb over the streaks from the tears. "You were crying?! Why, I'm alright, I'll be fine; just give me a few days to heal. I'm strong"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were glazed over, and misty as they approached the wall that ran around the palace grounds, "You carry our pup little one; I scented it on the clothing you changed out of earlier." To InuYasha it looked like his brother was trying to keep himself from crying. "I thought I would lose both of you…by some grace you are both alive."

He smiled at his brother "I'm alright" please don't be so sad and worried, we're both ok. Sesshoumaru nodded at him, but InuYasha could feel a sickly feeling of guilt come from his brother through their mark; no doubt Sesshoumaru was blaming himself.

InuYasha was so worried about his brother it took a moment for it to completely register with him. 'A pup, I'm pregnant! There's a pup inside of me…'

"Jurojin must take a look at you, and make sure you and the pup are alright."

After seeing how upset his brother had become InuYasha decided he would do whatever it was that would make his brother feel better. He didn't like seeing him like this. His brother was supposed to be the strong one, he wanted his strong mate back so he could feel whatever it was he needed to just finding out about his pregnancy. "Keh."

Sesshoumaru reached the wall, and leaped over it then ran until he got to Jurojins office. He could see some of his injured warriors being patched up through the open door to the infirmary that was situated next to the healer's office. He was glad to see there were no major injuries. From what he saw InuYasha had been hurt the most, but that was typical, he always ran head first into battle, and it usually served him well, but once in a while he came out of it badly hurt. Sesshoumaru slid the door of the office open with his foot. Jurojin and Kosai ran over to him as soon as he walked in.

Kosai looked worried, her brow furrowed, "Kami, what happened to him?"

"Put him down on the bed My Lord." Jurojin called as he slid open a door in the back of his office then walked over to futon which was in the other room. It was on a raised platform so the healer could stand next to it and easily tend to a patient. Sesshoumaru very carefully put InuYasha down.

"What happened?" The healer asked.

"He was hit with a demonic attack, I…I do not know how, but a barrier appeared around him, it stopped the attack from hitting him directly, but it could not hold him in place, he was thrown into a tree…hard, extremely hard. He could not sit up when we were outside."

The healer leaned down to look at InuYasha, "InuYasha can you sit up?"

InuYasha cried out again as he tried to sit up, he had made it farther than his last attempt, but fell back after he managed to push himself up about a foot, "Well, that hurt like hell, but it's much better than my last attempt." He smiled, "I don't know what was wrong with me during that battle, I can't believe I didn't sense that attack coming. I felt slow and sluggish through the whole thing, and I wasn't enjoying myself, and I always enjoy battle."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on InuYasha's stomach, "Is the pup alright, I scented it on the clothes he was wearing before he went outside…the scent was not there when I left him at breakfast. If…if I had known I…I would have stayed with him." InuYasha felt terrible for Sesshoumaru, he looked defeated. He knew that an alpha like his brother would blame himself for their mate getting hurt. He wanted his brother to know it wasn't his fault; there was no way he could have known.

"I scented it before you even made it to my door, I was not sure if my young Lord knew, that is why I said nothing. It takes a couple days until the pup can be scented, I would say it was conceived probably two days ago sometime soon after breakfast since you said you couldn't scent it at breakfast this morning." Jurojin must have sensed Sesshoumaru's guilty feelings. "My Lord, there was no way for you to know about the pup until you could scent it, do not blame yourself."

The healer addressed InuYasha now pulling him out of his thoughts, "Lord InuYasha, I need to examine you, and check the pup."

InuYasha nodded apprehensively, "Keh."

Jurojin patted InuYasha's hand. "Do not worry My Lord. I believe you have dealt with enough stress this morning; as long as I sense nothing wrong with the pups, or your pregnancy I will not do anything today that you would possibly be uncomfortable with; I simply need to open your shirts."

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief for the moment. He had no idea what the healer meant by 'examine' him, but he had the distinct feeling Jurojin would be poking and prodding parts of his body that he wasn't too keen exposing to anyone other than Sesshoumaru. Apparently his brush with death had allowed him a reprieve at least for today, although he was already dreading what the next visit would entail.

Jurojin opened InuYasha's haori and juban, then placed his hands over the lower portion of his stomach, "My Lord I need you to be very still." he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration.

InuYasha went back to his thoughts again as everyone was completely quite and still. It hadn't sunk in at all yet. He had been so concerned about Sesshoumaru because he looked so upset. He knew about the pup but it hadn't impacted him; there was a life within him, his pup; his child, he was…pregnant. It was surreal, and surprisingly he was numb, he didn't feel anger, but he hadn't really expected to; he could have prevented this by taking the tonic Sesshoumaru had suggested, but he hadn't wanted to, something inside him had screamed not to, and had told him it would happen when it was meant to, which was just what he had told his brother. He thought for a moment trying to gauge what he felt; he wasn't upset, and he wasn't overjoyed, it wasn't that he didn't want the pup; he was just too nervous and frightened to be overjoyed. That wasn't exactly true, his Youkai was overjoyed, and was singing Sesshoumaru's praises for being so virile, and potent, but he didn't feel it. 'Maybe I'm in shock; I feel like I broke all my ribs.' He lay there for a moment trying to feel something when he realized how long it was taking Jurojin, now he felt something; a wave of panic swept through him; what if the pup wasn't alright.

Sesshoumaru must have sensed his panic, as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it, while kissing him gently on the lips to distract him. He knew it would take a few moments, and he was much more patient than his young mate.

Finally the healer opened his eyes, and lifted his head with a grin that went practically ear to ear. InuYasha brought his hand to his stomach and breathed another sigh of relief. In a way he was glad he had become worried because now he was feeling something; he was feeling protective and fearful for its safety.

Jurojin looked between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, his grin growing each time his eyes flicked back and forth between them. "Two My Lords; there are two pups! My Lords, you are having twins, and they are fine. Such strong pups; they are amazingly strong. They put up the barrier to protect themselves and their father. Their aura's and Youkai are very powerful…I…I have never seen such power, even from your father. I suppose such strong Youkai should be expected from the sons of Inu no Taisho."

InuYasha turned to Jurojin, "Is that what that was, I saw something around me, and then a tree was in my face."

"Yes, your pups sensed the danger coming, and protected the three of you. In a way you are safer than anyone else. And your children will only become more powerful as they grow."

While InuYasha was curious about these strange powers his children possessed having only existed for two days his brother looked far away. Sesshoumaru's had expression that InuYasha had never seen before; it was a look of amazement. He would never say it, but this day had humbled the Great Lord of the West. He leant down and kissed InuYasha's stomach, "You saved him, and yourselves."

Sesshoumaru was curious about this power his children somehow possessed. "How on earth were the pups able to create a barrier, that is not a power that InuYoukai possess?"

"My Lord, you must remember your brother possesses spiritual powers that have just come to the fore since having that…that abomination removed from his neck. It's a pity, at his age his powers would have just began to make themselves known, and that terrible rosary was placed on him and left there for years. He may have been bound to the Goshinboku, but he was not frozen in time, his powers grew. He would have been able to dislodge himself from the tree on his own very soon after the arrow was removed."

InuYasha looked at the healer wide eyed. "I would have been able to free myself?"

"Well of course My Lord, I knew your mother, the powers either of the Miko's pale in comparison to your mother's powers, which you inherited from her. But I have gone on about this long enough. I have something more important to speak to you both about."

Sesshoumaru looked shocked. "What could be more important?"

"What is more important My Lords is how all of this fits together. I believe InuYasha's Youkai eclipsing his human half and the pup's are connected. I also suspect that the pups have something to do with the attack, how I couldn't tell you, but from what I was told by the guards who were at the battle, those Youkai were solely after Lord InuYasha."

InuYasha was thoroughly confused now. "That makes no sense, my Youkai started doing all of this almost two weeks ago, but the pups didn't even exist until two days ago."

Jurojin laughed. "You think your Youkai could not sense that you would be carrying those pups? You probably felt something yourself, I'm sure if you think about it you will realize I'm correct."

InuYasha thought about it. There was the fact that his Youkai had screamed that he not take the tonic, but it was more than that there was something else inside him that had told him not to take the tonic. It was the voice that said his pups would come to be here when they were meant to. He also had a feeling that he would be carrying a pup before the end of mating season this year. "Yeah, I guess I did sense something. Sesshoumaru told me that you could give me a tonic so I couldn't become pregnant, but my Youkai, and something else inside me protested wildly about it. Something inside told me it would happen when it was meant to. And I knew somehow I would be pregnant soon, that's why I'm not surprised."

"My Lords, I am going to scour your father's journals and records, and look at the ancient writings in the library. Something about this seems vaguely familiar to me, but it's probably something I came across two or three thousand years ago, so I cannot recall it. Regardless, my Youkai is urging me to do so. Now, we need to take care of you InuYasha, and I have some instructions for you."

InuYasha didn't like the way he said "instructions", to him it sounded more like it would be limitations. "So what can't I do? I can tell that's what you're going to tell me."

Jurojin smiled at InuYasha, "I suppose you are correct, I am going to tell you what you cannot do." He braced himself knowing that InuYasha might throw a fit. "There can be absolutely no fighting. NONE; the pups are already draining the energy from your Youkai, and because there are two, you'll be even weaker. You won't be able to fight as well as you could before, your senses that help you in battle will be dulled."

InuYasha frowned; this was not something he was happy to hear, he crossed his arms, and huffed but he wouldn't argue; he knew that would be childish, and that no matter what he said his brother and Jurojin would say no. In fact he was sure his brother would probably post a guard to watch him and lock him in their room if he thought it necessary to keep him and their pups safe.

Jurojin looked at InuYasha sensing his feeling of lose over not being allowed to fight, "You can spar as much as you want for now with Lord Sesshoumaru or your trainers, but I don't want you engaging in battle with beings that want you dead, or those who would not treat you with the utmost care."

InuYasha pouted. 'Great, now Sesshoumaru will just go easy on me, what's the point?'

Jurojin looked at Sesshoumaru now. "No stress, your mates energy will already be depleted, and stress will deplete it further. You will need to stay very close to Lord InuYasha, share energy from your Youkai more often than a mate normally would."

The healer went on for several more minutes with his instructions. InuYasha had tuned the healer and his brother out long before they were finished, and was only pulled back to reality when he heard the healer say he was going to get supplies to take care of his injuries.

Sesshoumaru was trying to think of something to say to his brother. He knew he was most likely unhappy about some of the things he couldn't do. He looked down at him to speak, but started to worry when he noticed InuYasha was just staring off into space. He saw him blink and a tear rolled out of each eye, and down his cheeks. Sesshoumaru knelt down next the bed. "I am sorry InuYasha you were not ready for this. I should have made you drink the tonic even though you did not want it."

InuYasha turned his head towards his brother. "That's not it." He sniffled

Sesshoumaru stroked his little brother's hair, and held his hand. "What is it then, little one?"

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru for what seemed like an eternity. His lip trembled, and every time he blinked more tears that had welled up in his eyes would flow down his cheeks "I'm so overwhelmed…I…I'm…I'm scared. I'm never scared of anything, I don't like feeling like this." He half heartedly punched the mattress below him. "I don't even know if I'm crying because I am scared, or because I'm mad about being scared. I don't know what I feel. It's like suddenly ever since the end of breakfast I don't feel like myself."

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the futon, and pulled his little brother against him the best he could without aggravating his injuries. He stroked his hair, and kissed the tears off of his face, but more kept coming.

InuYasha sniffled as he began to speak. "The idea of birthing one pup was intimidating enough, now there are two. How am I supposed to do this? I can't."

Sesshoumaru rubbed gentle circles against his little brothers back, "You will be able to do it. I know you are unsure of what it will be like, but I know you can do it."

"I can't do it, I can't, I can't." InuYasha's eyes watered more.

Sesshoumaru fought to get InuYasha to listen to him. "InuYasha, your mother delivered you after she had been stabbed by Takemaru. She managed to deliver you alone, bleeding to death, wounded, and without Chichiue. She held on long enough to make sure you were brought into this world, to ensure you had life and then she died from her wound."

InuYasha looked up at his brother in amazement, he never knew any of the details about that night other than his father was wounded badly, and gave up his life to save him and his mother, but sadly ended up dying in the inferno the mansion had become."

InuYasha's voice was shaky, he never knew this. His mother never told him. "He used Tensaiga on her."

"Yes, little one. Father found your mother dead, with you in her arms crying. He revived her, and was able to look upon you for moment. He named you, and then forced Izayoi to leave with you. She told me she knew she would never see him again, she said she knew for many months before you were born that his life would end when yours began. Even with that knowledge she brought you forth into this world. Because of her strength and perseverance I can love you, because of it you can be in my arms right now."

"You are made from our father, and your mother, part of each of them resides in you. Your mother did this, you can too."

InuYasha started to cry again. "Even if I can do it, what if I don't make it until then? There's something wrong with me; I had no idea what was going on in that battle, I couldn't even protect myself. If the pups hadn't put up that barrier all three of us would be dead." He put his hand over his stomach. "Those Youkai were all coming after me, and I can't even protect myself, or our pups; I'm already a bad father." InuYasha's eye's pleaded with his brother for some answer that would assuage his fears. "What if they come back again? I know they wanted me dead!"

"InuYasha, you are not a bad father. Do not say such things. You did not know you were pregnant. There is nothing wrong with you, all Youkai lose some of their senses for battle when they are pregnant. Your body does it on purpose so you will not fight. It seems like terribly huge difference to you because you are so strong in battle; most Youkai would not notice such a big difference as you did. It will come back after they are born. In the meantime I will protect you and our pups it is what I am supposed to do. You on the other hand are supposed to relax, and do whatever makes you content. You are supposed to allow me to take care of you. I will be at your beck and call for the next fourteen moons. You do not have to worry; I will not let anything happen to you or our pups." Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's cheek and licked the tears off of his face again. "You will see it will be alright."

InuYasha nodded at his brother, he was right, but it was still so frightening to him. He had run into battle with all manner of creatures without a second thought, and hadn't been scared, but the idea of birthing the pups scared him. He let his thoughts go, and buried his face in Sesshoumaru's chest. He felt safe in his brother's arms, he would just have to trust in his mate, trust that he would take care of him.

It took Kosai and Jurojin a while to get all the splinters out of InuYasha's face and hands. He had broken an arm, a leg, and a few cracked ribs, but they would all heal within a couple days. InuYasha had been able to hobble around in Jurojins office with the broken leg wrapped, but Sesshoumaru refused to let him walk back to their chambers. InuYasha wasn't happy with the prospect of people seeing his brother carrying him, but he knew he was still upset, and worried about him, and that it would make him feel better. He was also sure that if he refused Sesshoumaru would do it anyway.

InuYasha felt much better getting back to his room. InuYasha wanted to take a bath, but he couldn't get the bandages wet; they would stretch out, and wouldn't keep the bones stable. He had to sit on the edge of the spring with his good leg in the water. Sesshoumaru helped him get washed up, and then washed his hair. When they were done he wrapped InuYasha in a warm thick towel, and carried him back to the bed.

Sesshoumaru had already had decided that they were staying in for the rest of day, he already sent for lunch, and told InuYasha they would have dinner brought to them in their chambers. Sesshoumaru was very attentive to his little brother he picked out a soft silk yukata for each of them; the kind they wore for lounging around or sleeping. Of course it was red for InuYasha and white for himself. InuYasha was surprised that his brother changed as well. Apparently he didn't plan on working in the little study off their bedroom, but instead relaxing with Inuyasha.

He brushed his little brother's hair out, massaging his scalp as he did, which InuYasha found infinitely relaxing. When he had finished he set up a comfortable place for InuYasha on the bed. The pillows InuYasha destroyed earlier had now been replaced, and Sesshoumaru propped up several at the head of the bed right in the middle which was InuYasha's favorite spot. When he was finished he picked his little brother up, and walked on his knees to the area he just prepared and gently set him down.

After InuYasha had gotten comfortable his brother's closest advisor, Zenryoumaru knocked on the door. He brought his mate Yuuhi with him who went over to see InuYasha.

He was happy and relieved to see his new friend, who walked over with a slight waddle. InuYasha wondered if he would walk like that when he only had a couple moons left in his pregnancy. 'I'll probably be even worse with two. Maybe Sesshoumaru will have to push me in a cart.'

Yuuhi got to the edge of the bed, and smiled. He knew Yuuhi had scented the pup, he could tell by his grin, and his tail was wagging faster than normal. Now that he thought about it Yuuhi had scented it probably well before he had even gotten to the door of his and Sesshoumaru's room. There was no way he could wait to tell any of the Youkai he had made acquaintances with; they would know just from his scent.

InuYasha motioned for Yuuhi to come sit next to him, the bed was enormous so he felt like his friend was too far away, but more importantly he did not want his very pregnant friend made to stand. The first time InuYasha met Yuuhi, he stopped him when he saw he was having trouble attempting to kneel before him. InuYasha immediately told him to stop, and helped him back to his feet. After that he used his power as one of the Lords of the Western Lands to decree that Yuuhi or any pregnant subject who was inhibited due to their size did not have to bow to superiors, merely incline their head. InuYasha didn't even require bowing when servants and subjects were in his presence dealing directly with him and anyone he interacted with regularly he had told to never to bow to him unless it was a formal gathering where such a thing would be questioned relentlessly.

He just wasn't comfortable with all of the formalities. Most people in his position would have abused their new found power, but not InuYasha. Maybe it was because his entire life he'd been looked down upon by everybody else so being equal was fine with him, but he believed everyone was equal, no matter how much money they had, what their job was, whether they were Youkai, Hanyou, or human no one was better than anyone else. To him as long as they were a good being that didn't hurt others they were his equal. Although he was uncomfortable with such things, he didn't fault his brother for requiring others to bow to him; that was how he had lived for over seven hundred years, but for InuYasha it just didn't work.

Yuuhi settled next to InuYasha, the two looked alike in many ways, but different in many as well. Instead of the soft puppy ears InuYasha donned on the top of his head, Yuuhi had a tail that always stuck up above the waist of his hakama. Yuuhi's hair was shorter than InuYasha's coming down a few inches below his shoulders, InuYasha's was now almost to his knees. Both being white InuYoukai they had the tell tale traits of golden eyes and white hair. Yuuhi was taller than InuYasha by more than six inches, but from what InuYasha had seem at the palace all beings with Youkai blood who were full grown were taller than him.

Yuuhi made himself comfortable. InuYasha watched wondering how his friend could maneuver let alone get comfortable with the belly he was carrying around. He turned to InuYasha and smiled. "You have a pup! I am very happy for you and Lord Sesshoumaru."

InuYasha smiled, "Actually, I have two, its twins."

"That is great, how do you feel?

"I guess alright, they were just able to be scented right after breakfast, but ever since then I feel different, it hit me all at once. I felt like myself, and then completely different. I got sick twice already, I hope that's not going to continue, if it does I'm going to strangle someone."

Yuuhi patted InuYasha's hand. "The reason they can be scented is because they have developed their life force. As soon as they do, they affect your body; that's why you feel different so suddenly. You'll be sick with them every morning most likely, it's like that with human women, but worse for any Youkai. Jurojin should be able to give you some remedy's that will help though."

"I hope so, because I'm going to be a foul mood for the next fourteen moons if I have to spend them all puking."

Yuuhi laughed "InuYasha, you still amuse me, I have never heard a noble speak the way you do, you are very…refreshing."

"And you probably never will meet another noble like me."

"Did you tell your friends yet?"

InuYasha sighed and fiddled with his hands. "No, I think they want to see me though, make sure I'm alright after the attack, and all that. I'll tell them then, I just hope they understand. I don't want them to treat me different either. I already have this strange feeling of vulnerability and I don't like it…although I'm not sure if I actually feel more vulnerable myself, or if I just feel others are seeing me that way. Either way though I find it uncomfortable."

"Hmm, I don't know InuYasha. You should feel a need to be with your mate, and your mate will feel an even stronger need to be with you. Lord Sesshoumaru will be compelled to stay very close to you all the time to protect you, but also to give the pups his energy from his Youkai. When Zenryoumaru isn't meeting with your brother he follows me everywhere"

"Is that why Sessh is acting like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he's staying here today with me, and he won't even go into his study. It sounds like he's…Oh just listen to him and Zenryoumaru over there for a minute."

Yuuhi and InuYasha were quiet for a moment, and turned their attentions to the two Youkai standing in the doorway of Sesshoumaru's study.

He listened in as his brother told the other Youkai that he wanted a barrier erected around the palace, the village, and the surrounding area. He wanted the Elite Guard to patrol right inside the barrier, and not let anyone in or out without express written permission from him. Sesshoumaru would apparently be approving or denying all requests personally. He feared that whoever had attacked InuYasha had spies in the village or palace, and he didn't want them coming and going as they pleased. He told Zenryoumaru to send for more InuYoukai warriors from his and InuYasha's uncle and grandfather to help with security during the blessing ceremony. He went on to tell Zenryoumaru that he would be working from now in he and InuYasha's chambers, and would continue to do so for at least the next eighteen moons if not longer. He told Zenryoumaru that he was granting him the power to do much of what he as Lord did on a daily basis. He wanted his most trusted advisor to take over several of his duties. Sesshoumaru went on with more instructions regarding InuYasha; he wanted all of InuYasha's and his food inspected, should someone try to poison them. He wanted a taster to try anything InuYasha would eat in front of them. Then the taster would be poisoned not his 'beloved', which he had just referred to him as. He requested that four guards be stationed outside the door that led to the garden from their room, and four guards be stationed outside their bedroom door in the palace at all times. He requested two guards by name specifically who worked for their uncle to be sent for immediately. If for some reason he needed to leave InuYasha's side he would leave these two guards to watch over him. He hadn't forgotten a thing, he even told Zenryoumaru to have a futon or chaise moved into his study that Zenryoumaru would be using so Yuuhi would have a place to rest. He knew Yuuhi was only a couple moons away from birthing their pup, and that Zenryoumaru's Youkai would be roaring at him to stay by his mate's side. He further went on to state that we wanted a decree sent out throughout not just the Western Lands, but all of Nippon that anyone who even planned on attempting to hurt his mate would die painfully, very painfully and slowly by his hand. InuYasha couldn't believe the level his brother was going to just to make sure he and the pups were safe. 'I can't complain, he did say he would protect us, I have the easy job…for now.'

InuYasha laughed. "Do you see Yuuhi, he's lost it."

"Well, you were attacked, but yes it is a bit extreme, but it's only because he loves you. From what I have seen your mate can be very…intense. Zenryoumaru told me Lord Sesshoumaru dispatched the offenders quite easily. I suspect the only reason they were able to attack you was because you were outside of the palace gates."

"Yeah, Sessh thought the same thing, now I'm not allowed to go outside of them anymore...even with Sessh." InuYasha had a far away look in his eyes. "No more orchard for me, no more woods. He said that neither us would leave the palace grounds until the pups were born and grown some."

He heard Zenryoumaru call Yuuhi to leave. "Well, it looks as thought they are finished. I will come see you tomorrow if you would like…as long as I can pull Zen from his paperwork."

InuYasha nodded. "That would be nice, I'm sure I'll be stir crazy from being stuck in here." He smiled as his tone became sarcastic; "Maybe Sessh will even let me go in the garden."

InuYasha watched his friend leave, and Sesshoumaru fiddling with papers for a moment, then let his mind drift to his own thoughts, it finally had hit him just how close he had come to losing his pups, and the numbness he had felt earlier about them dissipated. It may have been because he realized they could have been lost, the entire situation was still strange to him, but he was glad about them now.

Sesshoumaru finished looking through his papers and turned to go back to InuYasha. When he saw him he couldn't help the smile that graced his normally stoic face. InuYasha had his hands placed over his stomach, and his eyes were closed but he looked content. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he stood and watched his brother for a few minutes.

InuYasha must have finally felt him watching him. "Sessh, why don't you stop staring at me and come back over here."

Sesshoumaru walked back over towards their bed. "I am sorry, you just looked so…peaceful, so content; I did not want to ruin it."

InuYasha snuggled against his brother as his arms wrapped around him, "I was just thinking about the pups. I can feel them now."

Sesshoumaru brushed the hair from around his little brothers face, "My love, your friends will be here in a moment, I sent Zenryoumaru to bring them. Are you going to tell them now?"

InuYasha sighed. "Yes, I'd rather get it over with now. I'm not sure how they'll react."

"I would like to be with you when you tell them, to support you, to help you." Sesshoumaru didn't want his brother to possibly face negative reactions alone. He also wanted Inuyasha's friends to see that he would care for InuYasha.

"You're not going anywhere." InuYasha smiled at Sesshoumaru "I had absolutely no intention of telling them alone."

"Good."

InuYasha stiffened when he heard a knock on the door, his brother called for his friends to enter. The door slid opened and InuYasha's friends walked in. Miroku and Sango bowed before them, they served Sesshoumaru and InuYasha now, and although InuYasha had told them he thought the bowing was nonsense and didn't want them doing it Sesshoumaru had not. They walked over to the bed all looking carefully at InuYasha, trying to take in his appearance. Shippou was on Miroku's shoulder, Sesshoumaru had dismissed him and Rin from their studies for the day after what happened.

InuYasha couldn't stand all his friends standing and staring at him how they were, they looked so stiff to him. He patted the bed next to him. "Would you all stop glaring at me, it's not like you've never seen me get hurt before. Come over here and sit down damn it."

They all climbed on to the enormous bed and crawled over to sit next to InuYasha. Shippou bounded over to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru and jumped onto Sesshoumaru's lap. This had become one of his favorite places to sit. They all looked around after they were on the bed, taking in everything.

InuYasha's face became more serious. "Are all of you alright?"

They all answered almost in unison that they were fine, Sango looked at InuYasha, and laid her hand gently on his knee "InuYasha, are you alright? We were all so worried about you." Sango had seen InuYasha hit the tree better than anyone; and she had feared for his life.

"Yeah, I'm fine, all my cuts cut's and scrapes healed already. I broke some ribs, and a leg and an arm, but they'll be back to normal in a couple days, maybe tomorrow. It's not like I haven't broken these same damn bones before."

Kagome finally spoke to him using more than just a few words. "InuYasha we were so, so worried, I thought I had lost you, we all did."

"Well, as you can see I'm good now. I just need I bit of time to heal." InuYasha trying to figure out how to tell his friends, he wasn't sure if he should just come out and say it, or if he should talk for a while first.

Sango looked around at InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's bedroom. "Kami InuYasha, this bed is enormous, I thought the one in my room was big, but this is massive. An entire family could sleep in here."

InuYasha noticed that Sango had given him a perfect way to lead into what he needed to tell them. "Uh, speaking of families, there's something I need to tell all of you." InuYasha could feel his nervousness building. Sesshoumaru must have as well because he was now stroking Inuyasha's mark, which helped him relax.

Miroku patted his shoulder "What do you want to tell us my good man?"

InuYasha took a deep breath, and blew it all out, his friends couldn't tell, but he snuggled up a little closer to Sesshoumaru and his brother tightened his arm around his little brother. He looked up at Sesshoumaru trying to extract a bit of his strength. Sesshoumaru looked down at him and whispered "I love you."

InuYasha found himself holding his hand over his stomach as if he could protect his pups from anything negative his friends might say. He sat up a little straighter, scanned all of his friends, looked at his stomach, and then back at his friends again, and gave them a small smile. He knew that it was more than possible that his friends would expect him to be upset by the new developments, he didn't want them to think he was so he smiled the best he could with the prospect of revealing this information looming over him "I found something out today that I need to tell you all."

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"I found out today that I…I'm…I'm pregnant."

There was silence after the last word crossed his lips. Miroku's mouth was open so far it looked as if you jaw had become detached, and his eyes blinked repeatedly, InuYasha laughed inwardly, he had expected that reaction from him. He didn't look unhappy or repulsed though and he was glad for that. Sango was donning a huge smile 'Hmm, maybe she knows already about male Youkai having the ability to become pregnant. At least she looks happy.'

He wasn't sure what Kagome thought, her face was unreadable really, but she didn't look happy. Shippou was so delighted he jumped up and down on Sesshoumaru's lap. "Yeah, now I'll have a new brother or sister to play with."

Kagome was the first to speak. "InuYasha, if this is a joke it really isn't funny."

InuYasha furrowed his brow, he understood her thinking it was a joke, but to say 'it wasn't funny' made him feel like she wasn't going to be accepting, it hurt him. He gave her a weak smile anyway, "Kagome, I'm not joking, I'm pregnant with twins."

Miroku furrowed his brow looking thoroughly confused. "InuYasha, you are a male as far as I know. Actually I know you're a male, I have been in the hot spring with you, I've seen you naked on more than one occasion, and from what I saw you are definitely, most certainly a male. How can you be pregnant, how did this occur?"

InuYasha grinned, and then smiled at Sango. She knew exactly where her Hanyou friend would take this, and she was eager to watch the results. InuYasha had been given a fine chance to tease Miroku and he wasn't about to give him any mercy, the Monk had walked straight into this one. "Miroku, I thought you were an expert in all things amorous. I thought you understood how these things occur, but I would be happy to explain it to you if you'd like." He smirked trying to stifle his laugh as he watched Miroku's expression change.

Miroku blushed, it always happened when InuYasha was able to tease and embarrass him the way he embarrassed others. "That's not what I meant. I…I should have worded my question differently. I am completely aware of the how…" Miroku sighed. "…What I meant was how, WHERE? You lack the necessary equipment…" He looked InuYasha up and down, he even moved his head almost to the bed itself as if he was looking under InuYasha, then peered over his shoulder and behind him, as if he was hiding the pups somewhere he could find them if he searched hard enough.

Sango placed her hand on Miroku's knee. "Koi, male Youkai have the ability to become pregnant, they have pups just as often as female Youkai. It wouldn't really make sense for male Youkai to mate so often with each other if they could not produce offspring." Sango did know quite a bit about Youkai, he had expected she wouldn't be completely dumbfounded.

Shippou jumped up on InuYasha's shoulder. "Twins, I'm going to have two siblings. I can teach them, and I'll help them train. I wonder what they'll be."

Sesshoumaru was happy to see Shippou so excited. He was afraid because he was adopted, and the pups would be blood related that he would feel as though he would become less important, but he seemed to be genuinely excited. "We do not know what they are yet, but it does not matter. One thing at a time, I am simply looking ahead to helping InuYasha through this."

Kagome finally spoke again. As soon as she started to look as if she would speak InuYasha began to worry about what she would say. "InuYasha, you can't be comfortable with this."

Inuyasha became defensive, his hand pressed tighter over his stomach. "It's sort of a strange feeling to me, but I knew it would happen. I could have taken a tonic to keep it from happening now, but I didn't want to. Some of it makes me nervous, it's not like I grew up knowing that someday I might be pregnant like most Youkai. Still, why would you think I would be uncomfortable at the prospect of my own pups? I couldn't feel that way. I always wanted a family, now I can have one."

Kagome shook her head, and closed her eyes. "InuYasha this isn't you, you're changing. The InuYasha I know would never let someone get him pregnant, and if he did I don't think he would keep it. I don't understand what's happening to you."

InuYasha was getting angry. Kagome had no idea what she was talking about if she thought he ever would have killed his own pup either after it was born, or before. He sat forward as Sesshoumaru tried to pull him back, "Kagome, I guess you never knew me then if this is what you think. I don't know what's happened to you lately, but you really know how to hurt a person sometimes."

Sesshoumaru could feel InuYasha's calm leave him, he was getting upset, and his Youkai would not allow it continue. "InuYasha needs to rest. I believe he has had enough visiting for today."

Miroku and Sango didn't feel like they were being tossed out, they understood why Sesshoumaru was making them go. Kagome just sneered at them both. Shippou was fine, he had his entire day to play, and he knew he would see his two adopted fathers later.

InuYasha said good bye to his friends, he hugged Shippou tightly, and told him to stay out of trouble

Sesshoumaru sat back down with InuYasha, and pulled him onto his lap facing him. He was surprised but his anger had already subsided, and he was happy again. Apparently he wasn't letting what Kagome said get to him, or he was already suffering from mood swings. Either way he was happy for it.

"I think you are still the same InuYasha, you just have different things to worry about now. You are growing up. I am sorry that she reacted in such a way. Perhaps she held out some hope for you not understanding the bond of mates, and now feels that this ruins that."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. Actually I don't want to talk at all". He looked Sesshoumaru in the eye as he pressed his groin hard against his brother's eliciting a moan from Sesshoumaru.

"InuYasha I want to, but you are injured, I do not want to hurt you."

InuYasha nipped at his brother's chin and jaw trying to entice him further. "I'm fine, I'm not in any pain, and I think my ribs have already knitted back together I can feel it. Please Sessh, please. I need you."

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha's face away from his neck that he had been nipping at, he grazed his lips lightly against his little brothers, shivering at the feeling of need it ignited within him. He could already taste the sweetness of his lover; the saccharine flavor like honey and Japanese plums rode to him on light breaths as they passed through his brothers parted lips. InuYasha was still on his lap, and he could feel his little body heat up as arousal began to wash over him. He had to feel more of the incredibly warm body. Being careful of his injuries he wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him tightly against him; his tongue dancing across soft lips, already flushed with arousal, tracing the soft curve of his mouth, and the seam of his lips. He paused for a moment. "I love you, InuYasha"

InuYasha was breathless, filled with emotion after what Sesshoumaru had just said; it had tugged on feelings deep within him, filling him with fervent desires only his brother could sate. "I love you more than anything, Sesshoumaru." He wanted to be with him so desperately; he had never felt such a strong need to be so physically close to another person before. His parted lips beckoned his lover, he sighed into the kiss, while a silken tongue explored every inch of his mouth. The softness of the kiss was different than any they had shared before; Sesshoumaru lightly, slowly; lovingly ran the warm, wet appendage over every surface before their tongues entwined.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him closer, tracing patterns across the back of his lover's neck lightly with his claws. His body pulsed with heat as he slowly ground his erection against his brother's, every move deliberate as his back arched into the motion with each roll of his hips. The silk of their clothing made every grinding stroke even more delicious; allowing the hardened members to slide perfectly against each other. Sesshoumaru moaned into his brother's mouth at his efforts, sending delicious vibrations through his small lover's entire body. Always the louder of the two InuYasha mumbled the incoherent babbling his older brother had quickly come to adore, as he rocked beneath him, "Unnnngh…Sess…ahh…uhhh…I…Kami…ahhhaa…yes." InuYasha had to be closer to his brother; he pushed himself tighter against his older brother and wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru's narrow waist pressing their cocks even harder against each other.

The feel of InuYasha grinding against him set his body aflame; his ardor stoking the heat further. He thrust back hard as he began to divest his brother of his clothing, causing InuYasha to mewl softly as his brother opened his yukata. Sesshoumaru broke their kiss earning the usual whine of protest from his mate; it was quickly stifled as his silken lips pressed against his lover's neck, lapping at the mating mark which adorned it. He purred possessively against the milky flesh, "MINE, my InuYasha, my love." InuYasha's heart stirred at the last two words his mate uttered, he whispered back softly, "Yours; always yours." Sesshoumaru pushed InuYasha's yukata off of his shoulders, he watched rapt, as flawless pale honey flesh was slowly revealed to him, the rich red silk pooled at InuYasha elbows, the color in beautiful contrast against his lovers creamy skin, it was so dazzling he gasped softly as he marveled at the beauty of it.

InuYasha was growing hotter, his clothing beginning to stick against the sheen of sweat that no adorned his skin. He pulled his arms out of his sleeves, as Sesshoumaru descended upon a hardened nipple, rolling his devious tongue unrelentingly over the little nub. InuYasha arched and writhed below him desperately trying to have more contact, as he ran his fingers artfully over his brother's balmy skin. Sesshoumaru removed his mouth as he lowered his little brother to the ground and removed the rest of his clothing. As he undressed himself he drank in the sight before him enrapt as the little Hanyou lay there consumed with lust. Every detail enkindled his yearning to make their bodies come together as one. He watched mesmerized as sakura petals blew from the tree in the garden outside their room through the open window, some landing on his mate's smooth skin. It was as if the beauty of those little blooms had sought out the beauty of his brother. "InuYasha you are breathtaking."

Once he finished removing his clothes he laid over his brother dropping kisses and nips up and down his stomach and chest. He moved up again capturing his brother's mouth as in a brief kiss before moving down his heated body again. He moved down between InuYasha's legs, letting his lips glide over the throbbing member before him, as he placed kisses over every millimeter of skin. InuYasha panted as he squirmed beneath him, speaking in lusty mumbles every so often. He worked his way up slowly; reaching the head he ran his tongue softly over the heated flesh, eliciting a purring moan from his brother. He kissed the delicate swollen head, which had already fully emerged from its hiding place, as if he was being given a great honor, he graciously licked any precum that dribbled from the weeping slit, savoring the taste of his mate on his own tongue before swallowing it. InuYasha was beside himself, panting, and moaning, as he twisted under his brothers evilly pleasurable ministrations.

InuYasha felt Sesshoumaru's mouth go lower, placing kisses on the now tightened sac below his cock. He moved lower again finally reaching that most forbidden part of his body. Sesshoumaru placed his hand under his brother's lower back, and lifted his hips up allowing him better access to what he wanted to taste next. He pulled InuYasha's legs over his shoulders as he tugged his entire body closer and let his tongue descend on the tight hole he yearned to enter.

InuYasha panted, and moaned as he felt his lovers tongue penetrate his eager body. "Ahh…Sesshou…uhhh" was all he could muster as his brother ran a finger across his already probing tongue slickening it with his saliva, before pressing it inside. Hot trails of shivering energy traveled up to his belly as he felt Sesshoumaru brush the sensitive spot inside of him. InuYasha pushed back against the tongue and finger so eagerly Sesshoumaru didn't wait very long before adding a second finger. InuYasha growled with pleasure has he pressed against the tongue and fingers that ravished him. He could feel the merciless digits circling over his prostate constantly, those fingers never left, always on top of it rubbing, applying little bits of pressure that made him wail and moan, and cry out; he couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to feel the weight of his mate on top of him, strong arms wrapped around him, as they became one, "Sessh, I'm ready now."

He felt wet heat envelope his ear before his brother spoke "Good, so am I."

Sesshoumaru felt hot breath upon his ear as his brother whispered to him. "Um I'm not sure I'm making sense, but…will you…will you make love to me."

Sesshoumaru couldn't refuse anything his brother asked for, especially not when he looked at him with those hazy desirous eyes, and spoke in that lust laden voice. "You are making sense my love, I understand what you want, and right now I would have you no other way." He moved up between his mates legs, and coated his now almost painfully throbbing shaft in his an InuYasha's precum, when he was done he laid over InuYasha as he placed his cock against the tight ring of muscles. Sesshoumaru locked eyes with his brother as he pressed himself slowly into the tight feverishly hot passage; InuYasha winced for a moment causing his brother to still. Sesshoumaru fondled his little brother's velvety ears, and kissed his throat and jaw as he waited for his InuYasha He moaned loudly as the little Hanyou wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and slowly pulled himself up sheathing almost his entire length within himself. He moved slowly, filling his brother with more of his length with each thrust.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around InuYasha bringing on hand down to his small lovers backside, he loved the feel of the strong muscles, muscles covered in the softest of skin working against his hand. His other hand now cradled the back of InuYasha's head, allowing him to pull him closer as he kissed his lips.

InuYasha relished the way he felt right now, this felt so different from any of the other times that he and his brother had been together. He felt safe and warm; his brother's body was everywhere, above him, inside him, around him, underneath; softly stroking and squeezing the muscular cheeks as he helped him pull up to meet the slow deep thrusting. He held his head lovingly, as his brother nipped at his lips, it was like everything was in slow motion, and everything was deeper, more intense; 'Is this making love, and not just screwing?' InuYasha pondered for a moment, but his moment of clarity was soon consumed by the hazy bliss that was enveloping him.

Sesshoumaru let his hand leave his brothers behind to trail up and down InuYasha's side and thigh, he indulgently ran his claws lightly over his brother fevered skin as he lengthened his thrusts; pulling almost completely out of the gripping heat of his mates body only to slowly press his entire length deep, the two pressing hard against each other as their bodies met with each stroke. Sesshoumaru captured InuYasha's lips, plundering the depths of the wet heat with his nimble tongue. InuYasha moaned into his brother's mouth now as each thrust of his cock brushed over that place within him that drove him mad with need, the Little Hanyou's wanton moaning and whimpering filled his body with delicious vibrations that only served to harden him more. As he sped up his movements; tumbling toward his inevitable release he brought on hand up taking InuYasha's hand in his own, their fingers tangling together. His other hand moved down to find his mates throbbing member, InuYasha practically screamed his pleasure at the first touch to his neglected length, Sesshoumaru squeezed hard as he slowly pumped his brother in time with his thrusts; rubbing his thumb over the drooling slit when he made his way to the tip.

InuYasha felt like his mind had left him, all he could think about was the feeling of being completed merged with his brother and his release. He was confused in his lust, not sure if he should thrust back against his brother's unrelenting cock, or the hand which stroked his length, his breath hitched, and he felt his body tighten under his brother, as his orgasm began to wash over him, he tightened his grip on his brothers hand and buried his face against Sesshoumaru's neck as his seed spewed forth covering his stomach and his brothers hand, "I love you."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against his brothers as he felt the constricting heat of InuYasha's body clamp around him. His hot seed filled his brother as he threw his head back as he yelled his brother's name. He let his head fall forward as he rode out the last crest of his release whispering to his lover, "I love you InuYasha."

The brothers lay there trying to catch their breath, Sesshoumaru covering InuYasha with his larger form. After what seemed an eternity Sesshoumaru rolled off of his little brother, turning on his side, and wrapping his arms around InuYasha and pulling him tightly to him. Sesshoumaru held his little brother for a few minutes before delving down to his stomach, and licking off all of his essence. He held InuYasha smaller frame in his arms as his nuzzled against his brothers mating mark, inhaling his scent deeply. A possessive growl rumbled in his throat "Mine." InuYasha brushed the hair away from his brothers face, and kissed him on the forehead, "Yours."

Japanese:

Kanzashi: Japanese hair pin, usually with flowers, Geisha's Often wear them.

A note about InuYasha: I know he's a little clingy, and not his argumentative self, maybe some would say he's OOC, but he's pregnant, and I know from experience people aren't always themselves when they are carrying a child (or children in InuYasha's case). I guess from my perspective I look at a character and think about how I think they might react in the situation I put them in, it may be OOC from what's been seen in the manga, but for the psyche of the character I'm not sure it is. Anyhow, it doesn't matter in the end because it's my story and I say InuYasha is clingy and not totally pissed about his pups. He is loving I think, he puts everybody before himself in the manga, so I don't think he could hate his own babies.


	8. Surprises

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings (men fucking each other), Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it you big baby. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes, but read it anyway and get all pissy, I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, M/Preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/F, Solo/M, Spank.

Well, here we are at chapter 8. Hopefully this chapter won't bitch slap me like the last one. Oh yeah, reviewer acknowledgements will be at the end of the story after author notes. There are things I want to write back sometimes regarding the current chapter that would spoil it if the chapter hasn't been read yet, so saving everything to the end I think will work better. And thank you again so, so much to all my readers and reviewers, and if you haven't been reviewing why don't you, an tell me what you think, I'm curious…really.

Otouto & Aniki

Chapter Eight:

Surprises

Japanese:

Hatsukoi - someone's first love.

Itoshii - beloved

Yokoshitsu - bathroom

"…He held InuYasha's smaller frame in his arms, as he nuzzled against his brothers mating mark, inhaling his scent deeply. A possessive growl rumbled in his throat "Mine." InuYasha brushed the hair away from his brothers face, and kissed him on the forehead, "Yours."…"

This morning just like every morning for the last six days after finding out he was pregnant, InuYasha was in the bathroom throwing up in the chamber pot. Sesshoumaru was holding his hair back, and rubbing his back, which made it easier to deal with. He sat back, wiping his mouth on a small cloth his brother offered him, and taking a small jar of water.

InuYasha was alright, _really_, he would tell you, it wasn't that big of a deal, and he felt bad that his brother left his little work area that he made on the bed every time he was sick. "Sessh, I'm alright now, you can go back to your work. I just want to rinse my mouth out, and I'll be back in a moment."

Sesshoumaru looked concerned; this was a look InuYasha was getting used to, it seemed like he was the one who had to do all the reassuring at this point, but he was sure that would change sometime in the not so distant future, so he wasn't going to admonish his mate, he only meant well, and was doing what his Youkai told him to. "Are you sure Little One?

InuYasha stood up. "Yeah, I'm sure, I'll be there before you've even settled back in."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly went back to the bed, while InuYasha swished some water around in his mouth a few times spitting it out. He took a sprig of herb to chew on to clean his mouth, and walked back to the bed. As he cursed his weak stomach he thought of something. "Hey Sessh, you remember when you told me to think of a punishment for that idiotic Prefect, you know the panther youkai, Katakuru I think was his name?"

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a sinister smile. "Yes love, I remember, have you thought of something?"

InuYasha snickered as he climbed back onto the bed, settling in his mates arms. "Since he thinks himself above me, I would like to show him that he isn't, that he is above _no one_. He thinks I'm a 'lowly half breed', well, he can go to the yokoshitsu and clean my lowly half breed puke from the chamber pot everyday, in fact not just ours, that will be his new job, he will be the chamber pot cleaner, and whatever else that job entails…indefinitely"

Sesshoumaru laughed louder than InuYasha had ever heard him, he kissed his little brothers head. "Oh, my love, you are so very clever! I just knew you would think of the best punishment. Katakuru will absolutely hate it, he will loathe it, it is the perfect punishment for him, I will take much pleasure in watching him carry out his new duties."

"Why don't you have him replace that poor little boy, Hitomu, and give him a better job in the palace."

Sesshoumaru stroked InuYasha's cheek. "You are Lord here as well, you can give Hitomu a new job.'

"Then I will, a disgusting job such as emptying and cleaning chamber pots should only be left for vermin like Katakuru. I would like Hitomu to work for me, he reminds me of myself when I was young. I know you said you would see to all my needs that a pregnant mate, and beta with children would normally have a helper for, but I think he could at least help a little, then you wouldn't have to stop working all the time. I feel bad that you spend so much time looking after me, I'm only a week pregnant, and you already spend half your time fawning over me. Hitomu is always so sweet, and eager to do anything for me even though it is not his job. When he comes tomorrow for his chamber pot job, I will tell him, and I'm going to put him in one of the rooms across the hall."

Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around InuYasha, and tilted his head so he could look at him. "Do you not want me to 'fawn over you'? I want to do it, it's not just my Youkai telling me to, I…I love you, I want to help you, do you not desire my help?"

InuYasha felt bad now, his brother had misinterpreted him, he only meant that he wanted to give him more time to work, he loved Sesshoumaru hovering around him, and being there for everything he needed, but he felt like he was being selfish. "I love when you're here with me, always by my side, helping me, I just feel like I am being selfish, you have things to do."

Sesshoumaru pushed his work off of his lap, and slid down to lay next to his brother. "What good is being the Lord of the Western Lands if I cannot do what I want, what my heart tells me to do, to care for you? You are not selfish, you are pregnant, carrying our pups, you deserve to be treated like a god, above all others, and I shall continue to treat you as such. You will appreciate even more my attention when you are further along, twin pups are nothing to scoff at, they are rare and your pregnancy will leave you needing my attention much more than if you only carried one pup. You will bring the next generation of InuYoukai of royal blood into this world, you deserve anything you want for that."

"I just feel bad that you are always looking after me, I'm not used to it, I feel like I take and give nothing back."

"My Little One, I _want _to take care of you, you 'give back' by simply being My Love, my mate. Would you not take care of me if I needed it? Besides, you had better become used to it, because I want many pups. Please my brother, my lover, my mate…my soul, let me care for you always."

"I will, I will always, I promise, if that is what makes you happy. I will do anything to make you happy My Love, my Sesshoumaru. Hitomu can help me only with the tiniest of things." InuYasha touched his brothers cheek, and kissed his lips softly.

"Yes, my Little One, I know you want to help others have good life, yes, but let me still comfort you when you are sick, and hold you, and lie with you, and get things for you."

"Yes, anything you want.."

After their conversation InuYasha had settled comfortably into Sesshoumaru's arms when someone knocked on the door. As he always did since the attack, Sesshoumaru actually got up and opened the door to their chambers himself. When his brother slid open the door, InuYasha saw Kagome standing there.

Everyone was completely still for what were long, tense moments, eyes darted back and forth over to other eyes, finally InuYasha broke the silence. "Sessh, let her in."

Before she walked more than two steps into the room InuYasha heard his brother tell Kagome not to upset him, and that if she did, she would be dealing directly with him.

"I'm not here to say anything that will upset InuYasha." she whispered, and Sesshoumaru reluctantly allowed her to pass.

She walked over to the edge of the bed where InuYasha was, her face wore an expression of melancholy. "InuYasha, can I talk to you, please?"

InuYasha always the forgiving type, he spoke kindly to her, with no hint of anger. "Uh, yeah of course we can talk."

InuYasha turned toward Sesshoumaru. "Um, I'm going to go in the garden to talk to Kagome."

Sesshoumaru didn't like being so far from InuYasha, in fact he wasn't happy unless he was pretty much hovering over him constantly. He knew his brother needed to speak with the Miko though, the way things had been between them weighed on his mates mind. His Youkai roared at him to return to InuYasha immediately, but he ignored it, as hard as that was. "Yes, Little One, but leave the doors open so I may see you. I will not be able to keep my Youkai in check if I cannot."

InuYasha nodded to his brother as he took Kagome's hand, and lead her outside to a little bench. He asked the guards nicely to give them to give them some privacy and patrol a different part of the garden. He was only ten feet from the doors to his chamber's and Sesshoumaru was watching, he was certainly protected.

He turned to Kagome, and saw she was had tears in her eyes. "Kagome, what…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, he wasn't even sure if she had heard him.

"Oh, Inu, I'm so, so sorry, I've been horrible to you. I…I don't deserve to have you as a friend ever again. I said such terrible things that I knew weren't even true. I know you would never kill a pup, or any innocent. I'm s…sorry."

InuYasha looked at her closely, she had broken down into a mess of tears and hiccups. He reached out to her, and hugged her. "It's alright, I forgive you. Please don't cry, _I forgive_, I don't hold grudges with people I love, you know that."

"I guess I just thought that this wouldn't last. I thought that you were mistaking your feelings for your brother for being more than they were, that you would come back to me. When it became obvious that wasn't true I got angry, and then when you told us about the pups…I knew that you would never be with me, I said hurtful things to you that I didn't mean, things that aren't true."

He stroked her hair trying to comfort her, he understood why she was so hurt. He loved her though, like a friend and a sister, and he wanted his friend back. "I don't care what you said Kagome, you were mad, and I hurt you, you didn't mean it, I understand that, and I'm sorry, so sorry, I really am. I just want you to be my friend still."

She pulled her head back and looked at him, with a confused expression. "You still want me to be your friend?"

"Of course I do. And I still want you stay here if that's what you want."

"You still want me to stay here, you would want to keep me around you after what I said?"

"Yes, and _I said _I forgave you."

She wiped her eyes. "I do want to stay here, but I need to go back and tell my family. I've already been gone for over two weeks. They must be worried, I need to tell them that I won't be able to go back to the modern era as often."

InuYasha looked down, what he needed to say next would be difficult. "You know, I can't take you to the well, but I will send very capable officers to protect you." InuYasha had never let Kagome leave without taking her to the well himself.

"I know, I wouldn't want you to put yourself or your pups in danger. I wouldn't let you go, even if you wanted to." The thought of her previous actions were causing her a deep guilt, so deep that InuYasha could sense it. "Inu, I'm sorry again about what I said, I know you'll be a good dad."

"I'll try my hardest, I always do! I guess I have a while to try to figure it all out though, and I suppose I've had _some _practice with Shippou." He looked contemplative for a moment before changing the subject. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as I can." The small Miko replied.

"Well, you can go today if you want, I'll talk to Sessh and make sure there are escorts available right now, how long do you want to stay? I suppose you would like to spend some time with you family, even I miss your mom, your crazy grandfather throwing ofuda's at everything, and how could I forget Souta, he's a character."

"It would be nice to have dinner, stay the night, you know spend a little time with them, maybe a day."

"Alright, come on." He walked back into the room, and sat down next to Sesshoumaru who was sitting on the bed watching InuYasha. "Kagome wants to go back to her time…"

"I know, I heard, I will send a detail to escort her."

"Thanks, Sessh." InuYasha placed a chaste kiss on his brothers lips.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Kagome. "Miko, I request that you procure some items from your era and bring them back with you." He opened her hand and dropped several gold coins, and diamonds into it. "Since he has become pregnant, my mate is having terrible cravings for this 'Ramen', even worse than before, and 'potato crisps'; bring much of them both. He also talks about wanting 'orange soda' and something called 'root beer'. I myself, do remember a delicacy you cooked over the fire when we were all fighting Naraku years ago, I believe it was called 'pop…corn', I also still crave 'gummi bear', you must bring thousands of those sweet treats, and yes, one more thing, 'lolli pop' for Shippou, he whines for them quite a bit, bring many. And none of that…" He turned to InuYasha. "What was that horrible tiny thing that made us ill when we were camping together, chasing after Naraku?"

"Yeah, that was awful, it was called 'M M' I think."

Kagome couldn't help laughing, they were asking for things that she would never picture the dignified Lord Sesshoumaru wanting. "You mean 'M&M's' InuYasha, they made you two sick because you are InuYoukai, Inu can't eat chocolate, it's poison to you two. I do remember distinctly though that I told you both not to eat those because I thought they could make you sick, and you two conspired together after everyone else was asleep to take them, and try them. It would have been so nice to see you two work together so closely, if it weren't for it making you both so sick. We had to stay at camp for three days waiting until you both were better."

Sesshoumaru didn't like 'M&M's' in fact after the offending 'M&M's' made him sick he sent out a notice throughout the Western Lands that all 'M M' were to be destroyed. He was afraid that some of Kagome's treats from her era could have gotten away from her, or that someone could have gotten some and figured out how to make them. "We will not speak of the offensive 'M M' anymore. Now, I assume the currency I gave you will suffice?"

Kagome looked down in her hand, her eyes popping out of her head. "I think it will be more than enough. I will just use some money from my bank account, and give these to my grandpa to sell, that will make the money back plus more for the next time you want things from my era." She couldn't help worrying about their teeth rotting from their heads with all those gummi bears Sesshoumaru had asked for. "I'm going to have to bring you toothpaste and toothbrushes with all the sugar you both want."

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up. "Does this 'toothbrush and toothpaste taste good, is it sweet like 'gummi bear'?" Apparently, the Lord of the Western Lands had a penchant for sweets.

Kagome had to stifle a laugh she didn't want to insult Sesshoumaru, that probably wasn't such a good idea. "Oh toothbrush and toothpaste aren't food, it's to clean your teeth, it works much better than chewing herbs. You want a lot of sugary food, it's not good for your teeth, they'll rot right out of your heads. "

"If they did, they would grow back."

InuYasha had forgotten about Kagome's toothbrush, he always thought it was ridiculous that she bothered with it, but now with his morning sickness it sounded much better than chewing herbs. "Hey Kagome the toothpaste and toothbrush bring them anyway, I want them."

"If my mate wants them then bring these cleaning implements. Do you require more currency for them?"

"Ah, no Lord Sesshoumaru, there's plenty of, uh…currency here."

"Good, then I will have a detail ready to take you as soon as you are prepared, they can carry the goods back as well."

Kagome left the brothers to get herself ready for the trip. InuYasha had found himself tired all the time since he found out about the pups, he crawled up on the bed to rest and found he couldn't keep from laughing.

Sesshoumaru laid down next to him looking at him closely, trying to discern what was causing his brother to go such hysterical laughter. "Little One, what do you find so amusing?"

InuYasha stopped laughing, it took him a moment to recover his breathing, he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to bring up what had caused him to laugh so hard. "Are you sure you want 'pop corn'?" He snorted as he tried to stifle another wave of laughter.

"Why would I not, it was very tasty, light and fluffy too."

"I was just remembering, wasn't it 'pop corn' that scared you when it was cooking over the fire. I seem to remember you poisoning the first pan of it with your claws. Why would you want it again, you almost jumped out of your skin when the little seeds began to explode."

"I remember no such incident." He stuck his nose up and went back to his work.

InuYasha smiled, the beginnings of a devious prank forming in his head. '_'No such incident' my ass, I remember a frightened little puppy drawing his sword because he was scared of popping seeds. Maybe he liked the puffy, tasty part so much he forgot, but I find that unlikely.'_

InuYasha had snuggled next his brother and fell into a pleasant sleep like he had been doing many times a day when he was woken up by the infernal bell his brother rang when he wanted to get the servants attention. He kept his eyes closed trying to will himself back to sleep, with how tired he was lately he mused that maybe he could sleep through his entire pregnancy, then he could sleep through the delivery, '_Yeah, that would be nice, I wouldn't feel a thing_.

Hearing the bell, Jaken entered his Lords chambers. He could hear the imps shrill voice, causing him to slick his ears back. Sesshoumaru was petting his head, and must have noticed that he lowered his ears because he reached into the bowl of rocks he kept on the table next to the bed for the express purpose of throwing at Jaken's head. "Jaken, you imbecile, do you not see that my mate is asleep, or at least is _attempting _to sleep, must I always tell you to keep your voice down?"

InuYasha could hear the little imp whispering his apologies. "S…sorry Milord, and…um yes, sorry Lord InuYasha if you can hear me, I know you are very tired."

InuYasha stuck his head up for a moment, and nodded his head at the Imp, an acknowledgement so small of his apology meant quite a bit to Jaken, and InuYasha knew this. In a way InuYasha felt pity for the Imp, he had always found him an annoying, detestable creature that worked well for punching practice, but now that he lived in the palace and saw him all the time, he saw that he was probably the most dedicated servant Sesshoumaru had. The little green Youkai dedicated the entirety of his existence to his brother, which is what made Imp Youkai most happy, but still, it left him with a passing feeling of slight sadness for the imp sometimes.

Jaken had left his command of thousands of Imps in the middle of battle simply because he saw Sesshoumaru walk by, he had felt his magnificent, powerful Ki, and had found him to be the most beautiful creature in existence, InuYasha couldn't argue there. He followed him and begged to serve him always, Sesshoumaru gave him the Staff of Two Heads and that was it, he was never far behind after that, perpetually screaming 'Lord Sesshoumaru, wait!'. That was dedication, and most likely obsession intertwined into one thing…unending, content servitude. The Imp would die for Sesshoumaru on the spot if he asked him to, and that blind apotheosis was worth the shrill voice.

InuYasha thought maybe at some point they should do something, dare he say '_nice'_ for the little creature. Rin loved him, literally, he had taken care of her when she was younger and Sesshoumaru was gone. If that precious little girl loved him, then he couldn't be that horrible.

The sleepy Hanyou feel back to sleep as he became lost in his brothers smooth deep voice, it was like a lullaby, like the rivers of the outdoors, cool, and clean, deep and lulling. He listened as Sesshoumaru instructed the little imp to gather a detail of six officers, and six soldiers to escort Kagome to the well, and wait for her to return. He wasn't sure if whoever had ordered the attacks the week before would try to attack the Miko, or abduct her in an attempt to draw InuYasha out, which Sesshoumaru would never allow. Even if this enemy destroyed all of Nippon around them he would keep InuYasha in the palace and safe. He knew no matter how many men it took, he had to keep the Miko alive and unharmed, she meant too much to his brother, who had already suffered the weight of the world in doses that would be enough for many, too much for one young Hanyou. He would keep the pain of the world away from InuYasha, no matter what the cost.

InuYasha was awoken from his short nap by his brother, Kagome had come to say goodbye, and check to see if there was anything else he wanted that he had forgotten about. She crawled up on the bed next to him, and hugged him. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left, is there anything else you want?"

InuYasha thought for a minute. "Yeah, can you bring some of that good smelling hair stuff, that goo that makes all the bubbles, and that other stuff you use afterwards? I think Sesshoumaru would like it, the purple one you used to always use."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, you want shampoo, and conditioner, yeah I'll bring a bunch of it, there's some in my room if you want it." She took a lock of his hair in her hand, feeling it between her fingers and then sniffing it. "I'm not sure why you want it though, the stuff your brother has here is very nice, and it works well. Your hair is so silky, and it smells good too."

"I don't know, I just like the scent of that stuff from your era. It reminds me of something…pleasant, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Ok, I'm going to bring my camera too, so I can take pictures, and I'm going to get you some books about having babies, there's no pain killers in this era, but there are different things the women in my era do to make it easier, less painful when they don't want use medicine, maybe it will help. I'm also going to get you some nice blankets, and hats, and things for your pups too. I don't know how many times I'll be able to get to my era before they are born, so I'll stock up each time."

"That's nice of you, but how are you going to get it all through the well with you?"

"I guess I'll just travel back and forth a few times, until it's all through, there are twelve Youkai taking me there and back, and we are going to ride on those Youkai like Ah Un, they can carry a lot."

InuYasha was worried about Kagome, even with all the Youkai that would be with her, he was afraid whoever attacked him would attack her. He wished he could take her himself, or least accompany them, but he knew his brother would _never _allow it. He knew it wasn't safe for his pups, it would put them in possible danger, because of that he wouldn't go even if he could. "Be careful Kagome, I don't want anything to happen to you. You have to be here for my blessing ceremony next week."

"Don't worry Inu, I will be there, I wouldn't miss it. She was quiet for a moment, her face showing discomfort of some sort. "InuYasha, I'm sorry again about what I said, it was an awful, horrible, mean thing to say, I still can't believe I did. I just feel so terrible about it all, I wish I could take it back." She looked up at InuYasha for a moment, but couldn't continue to meet his eyes under his intense stare. "I can't say that I don't wish you would feel for me what you feel for Sesshoumaru, it's like a piece of heart is gone, but I love you as a friend as well, and if you are still willing to be my friend…well, I wouldn't give that up for the world."

InuYasha gave her a tight hug, it was the only way he could think to comfort her. She pulled away after a minute and continued. "I'm really happy for you, and I'm so excited for your pups to be born. Maybe I could help you in the early part of your labor when you have them."

"Of course your going to help me, you are going to study under Jurojin, and become the healer for the humans, I'm sure you'll be assisting him with all he births. I also have to get back at you for all those sits you've given me over the years, you can suffer through all my screaming and yelling, and cursing. And Kagome, stop punishing yourself for what you said, I know you didn't mean it, and I already forgave you, please let it go."

"Ok." He gave her one last hug before she left, and said a silent prayer for her safety as he watched her leave his room.

He was tired again already, but to his dismay he brother informed him that the tailors had arrived and were there to fit he and his brother in their clothing for the blessing ceremony. He grumbled as he pulled himself off of the bed, and joined his brother who was examining the new clothing. He handed InuYasha the formal robes so he could change into them. He looked at the robes hanging over his arm, they were so ornate and fancy, he felt a little out of his own skin just imagining them on.

After he changed he had to admit, it was quite beautiful, red, his favorite color, which was worn because it represented happiness, and good fortune for the future. There was the normal hakama and haori, but several long robes were worn over it, like the ones wealthy women, and human Lords wore. The sleeves were long and wide, with different symbols embroidered onto the haori and outer robe in gold thread. There was his families crest, symbols for inu, and InuYoukai, the kanji's that made up Sesshoumaru's name, and his, kanji matching their first mating marks were there, there were also symbols and kanji for love, loyalty, eternity, camaraderie, brothers, children, and soul mates. He wondered if Sesshoumaru had decided what would be sewn onto the clothing.

He came out and examined his brothers outfit, it was almost the same as his, but the symbols were embroidered in different places, his brother also had his signature long ornate obi, InuYasha's was very long too, but only had one loop that hung down near his hips like his brothers normally did, Sesshoumaru's went around his waist and had two loops that hung on each side. They matched though, both were red and white with gold accents at the ends.

Sesshoumaru approached him. "Little One you look enchanting, you are beautiful. Are you pleased with you robes?"

InuYasha shook his head as he looked up at his brother. "Yeah, they're very nice, and soft too, I thought it would be all scratchy and uncomfortable, very formal clothes usually are."

"I had them made of the very softest silk, and lined as well."

"Hey Sessh, did you decide on all the symbols and things that are sewn on these."

"Yes, why."

"I was just wondering, it's very…nice. Thank you."

Sesshoumaru pulled his little brother into a hug, resting his chin in between his ears. "InuYasha you must think of a gift you want. The Alpha gives a gift to their Beta, it is part of the blessing ceremony. It will be presented you then, or if it is something that cannot be given in such a manner it will simply be announced."

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "A gift, what kind of gift?"

"Anything that is within my power to give you."

"I don't need anything though, you already gave me a good brother, a mate, two pups, a happy life, and you gave me gift already, the garden, remember."

"I know, but you must think of something, it doesn't have to be expensive or ornate, it can be _anything _you want, there must be, _something _you desire."

"There isn't anything else I want that I don't already have, the only thing I wish for now is that the pups will be born healthy."

"We will make sure they are. You have time to think of what you want, tell me when you know."

"Alright."

"There is one more thing."

"What is it Sessh?"

"There is someone I want you to meet when we are finished with this fitting. It is someone very special, I did not tell you of him, because I wanted to wait until you could meet him. I think it will be quite a surprise."

InuYasha couldn't figure out who the person could possibly be. "Do I get a hint."

"No" Sesshoumaru leaned forward nipping the end of his brothers nose playfully. "But you will meet him very soon."

InuYasha left his brother so the tailors could work on fitting their clothing properly. InuYasha was finding it difficult to stand still, he was fidgety, and tired again. He wanted to know who this person he was supposed to be meeting was, he became anxious wondering who it could be, his legs felt like rubber, and his pregnant, tired body was screaming to take another nap.

Sesshoumaru noticed how sleepy his brother looked, and decided he would call Jurojin to look at him the next day. The healer had already told him that InuYasha would be tired because the pups would be taking his Ki, but Sesshoumaru wasn't taking any chances with his little brother. He had become even more protective of his mate after the attack than he was before, and the fact that he was carrying pups, not just one, but two made him even more so.

InuYasha was tired, and completely worn out when they were done with their fitting, Sesshoumaru had tried to carry him to bed, but the Hanyou threw out a trail of curse words, and growls effectively ending that idea. Although Sesshoumaru did walk next to him all the way to the bed, and then climbed up in and laid down next to him. Sesshoumaru was amused noting how much time he was spending laying in bed, he had never done this, he found it liberating in a way, just being able to sit in bed with his mate, and do his work, it was much more comfortable than his study.

Sesshoumaru adored having a mate, he had waited so long for his. Most Youkai weren't over seven hundred when they took a mate, but he didn't care that he had been alone for so long, now that he had InuYasha he felt the wait had been worth it. And although his face would never show it to anyone other than his brother, he was happier than he ever had been before.

InuYasha's sleep was disrupted by another knock on the door, just as it had been earlier that day. Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the door opening it, as InuYasha cracked an eye open he saw his brother lead a peculiar Youkai over to the edge of the bed. InuYasha rubbed his eyes and sat up, taking in the appearance of the visitor. He looked a lot like Sesshoumaru except unlike Sesshoumaru he had no marking on his forehead, he had two single markings on his cheeks that looked like InuYasha's. He sniffed, trying get his scent, the Youkai smelled like he and his brother, he had to be…a relative.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to the Youkai as InuYasha crawled over to the edge of the bed settling himself on his mates lap. "Little one, this is Kenrestsu, he is our…our elder brother."

**What**?… He had another brother? He was utterly in shock, he thought that he and Sesshoumaru were the only children his father had, where had this brother been he wondered, was he Sesshoumaru's brother or half brother, his head swirled with too many questions to attempt to separate them.

"Ken-niisan, this in InuYasha, but I know you have seen him before."

"InuYasha, this is your eldest brother Kenretsu."

InuYasha still was completely speechless, and he couldn't think of much, but he knew he had to give his elder brother proper respect, he bowed his head. "Hello Kenretsu-Sama"

Kenretsu bowed his head to InuYasha. "Hello InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru bowed to his elder brother. "Ken-niisan, I'm sorry I did not summon you here earlier to meet InuYasha, but we had problems here, and expected events. I did not expect to see you yet."

InuYasha was finding this amusing, his brother was acting like _he _did around Sesshomaru. It was becoming too amusing.

"It is alright Sesshy."

InuYasha lost it, he started laughing; his little body falling over onto his side "'Sesshy', 'Sesshy' oh, that's too rich. Am I in an alternate universe, I have to be."

Kenretsu smirked as Sesshoumaru turned to his laughing mate, his voice commanding "Little One, behave yourself, I don't want to punish you. Show your Oniisama proper respect."

InuYasha stopped laughing, and bowed his head to the other InuYoukai in the room, "Sorry Oniisama."

"It's alright little Otouto, and Sesshy, don't be so hard on our youngest brother." Kenretsu looked up for a moment as if contemplating, he moved closer to InuYasha, tipping up his littlest brother's chin up with a clawed finger so like Sesshoumaru's. "You have facial markings little Otouto, you did not have these the last time I saw you. You look so much like Chichiue. More than I or Sesshy do." Kenretsu just stared at him locking eyes with InuYasha before leaning in and kissing InuYasha's forehead, and nuzzling his cheek against his.

Being close enough to catch his scent strongly triggered a memory in InuYasha. "It was you, you were the one watching from the forest when I killed that Orochi Youkai, weren't you, it was just a few moons ago. I could smell you, I thought it was Sesshoumaru at first, but the scent was off, just a little different, the aura was close too, but not exactly the same. I went into the forest trying to find you, I thought it must be Sesshoumaru, and that something had changed in him, but you were gone."

"Yes my sweet Otouto, I had been watching you, I was watching both of you, watching Sesshoumaru watch you. I underestimated how strong your powers were becoming, I did not think you would be able to scent me so easily."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kenretsu now, "You were watching me, how did I not know you were there?"

Kenretsu laughed as he turned to Sesshoumaru, and slid his fingers down the Lord of the Western Lands cheek. "Otouto, I am quite a bit older than you, just as you can hide your presence from InuYasha; I can easily hide my presence from you." He tapped Sesshoumaru on the nose, seeing the gesture nearly knocked InuYasha over, he had never in his life seen anybody treat his brother in this manner. It was surreal, and beyond hilarious to see someone tapping Sesshoumaru's nose, and treating him like a little brother.

InuYasha was studying Kenretsu closely, he could tell just from the way he spoke, his expressions, and his mannerisms that Kenretsu was very different from Sesshoumaru; more animated than the elder brother that was now his mate, more relaxed.

Sesshoumaru finally got to the business of finding out why their older brother was there, it was early for him to be there for the blessing ceremony. "What brings you here Ken-niisan, the blessing ceremony isn't for another week?"

"I was worried about my little Otoutos after the attacks. You carry a pup little Inu, I can scent it."

"Twins Ken-niisan." Sesshoumaru smiled, beaming with pride. "He carries two of our pups, we found out a week ago, the day of the attack. I scented it on his clothing shortly before I knew he was being attacked, he did not know of the pups. It was frightening to say the least."

"Congratulations, my brothers. I too have pup on the way, Miaso will give birth to our pup in three moons, we are going to stay here so the pup can be birthed in the palace. It is what Miaso wants, to have the pup here, he insists upon it, he wants him born in my ancestral home."

"You sound distressed Ken-niisan, what is wrong?" Sesshoumaru must have noticed something from his elder brother that InuYasha had missed.

Kenretsu sighed. "It is nothing much, just that Miaso has become very cranky as of late, he kicked me out of our bed before we left, I had to sleep on the chaise near the fireplace, all because I forgot to bring him plums on the way to bed. He threw pillows at me, hair brushes, a pot of hot tea, and any other item he could reach without getting out of bed. At least I can get away from him when he gets in a bad mood, he can't move very fast with that belly." Kenretsu laughed, shaking his head. "Anyhow, the next day he as perfectly happy until after lunch when he began crying for no reason, and I had to carry him back to our chambers, then he stopped crying as quickly as he started and asked for plums again, only to ask or me to make love to him and then fall asleep, all before the servant even arrived with the plums."

Sesshoumaru looked less than amused, in fact he looked nervous, InuYasha noticed it knowing it must have been from what Kenretsu had been saying about his mate. "Don't worry Sessh, I won't behave like that at all, I promise, I'll try my very best not to do anything near like that."

Kenretsu laughed. "Granted, my mate has worse mood swings than most, but you will put our little Sesshy through hell I'm sure. You, my sweet Otouto will not be able to help yourself. Males may make strong Youkai, but pregnant male InuYoukai are notoriously moody, horribly so, one minute you will want to go out and spar with our brother, and the next you will start crying for no reason, then perhaps you will want to make love, then you will want some particular food, and our brother here will endure it because he will not be able to stay away from you. I have seen many strong, fierce, and independent InuYoukai suffer the most horrid of mood swings, but do not worry little Inu-chan, that will not happen to you for close to a year."

InuYasha pondered this new information, he crossed his arms defiantly, earning him a laugh from his eldest brother. He was _not g_oing to behave that way, he wouldn't allow himself to, he didn't care what Kenretsu said, it was not going to happen. He had already had his little breakdown when he found out about the pups, but who could blame him, he had just been attacked, he had seen his extremely stoic brothers face stained with tears, then had the news of a pup dumped on him, only to find out he was having twins, who could blame him?

He had honestly just gotten a little scared, mostly because he had remembered Kaede delivery human babies, and hearing about human women before who had all manner of problems delivering twins, that the children didn't live sometimes, or wouldn't come out head first and would tear their mothers, causing terrible bleeding. That was what had really scared him about the idea of twins, he was afraid for them, that they wouldn't both make it through the delivery alright, or that he wouldn't, and would never live to see them grow.

Although, he did feel much better now, a week later. Jurojin was the best healer in all of Nippon, he had also insisted that his brother bring Kaede to help, she had tended to all of the wounds he had in the past five years, she had seen him at his worse, and his body in it's entirety already. He was comfortable with her, and wanted her there. When Sesshoumaru had agreed that Jurojin and Kaede would deliver the twins his confidence in his ability to birth them soared, he would be fine, so that was it, he had firmly decided then that there would be no more tears, there was no more reason for them.

Kenretsu disrupted his thoughts. "You should attend the birth InuYasha, then you will see what to expect.'

"You don't think your mate would mind, I mean, it's kind of personal, and I'm not even related to him except through you?"

"I know he would not mind, he has been so excited to meet you, and _you are _related to him, he is your cousin. Chichiue's sister is his mother, you will meet your aunt and her mate when she arrives tomorrow. I think you will like her mate, he like you is quite the swordsman, perhaps you two could spar."

"I'd like to very much to, but I don't think I'm allowed."

Kenretsu looked at Sesshoumaru with a puzzled look on his face. "Sesshy, why wouldn't InuYasha be a allowed to spar, the exercise will be good for him while carrying the pups. Is there a complication with his pregnancy, are he or the pups in danger?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Jurojin told him he could only spar with me and his trainers."

Kenretsu frowned at Sesshoumaru. "If Jurojin said that it was only because he thought you wouldn't want our little Otouto sparring."

"Yes, that is most likely true."

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru , he was not happy. "Wait, you mean I _can _spar, Jurojin just said I couldn't unless it as with you or my trainers because that's what you would want?"

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of InuYasha's head. "Yes, but it is only because I worry for you and the pups, I don't want any of you hurt. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, but can't we ask Jurojin what he really thinks, please?"

"I don't know Little One, what if you were hurt, or the pups were?"

Kenretsu came to InuYasha's defense. "Sesshy, normally pregnant InuYoukai are allowed to spar until they are seven moons into their pregnancy, unless their stomach begins to impede their moment. Obviously InuYasha will show earlier, and be bigger, especially because he is small and carrying twins, but he surely could handle this activity for four or five moons."

Sesshoumaru sighed, defeated by InuYasha's wishful expression. "Alright Little One, I asked that Jurojin come check on you tomorrow, we will have him examine you and if everything is alright with both you and the pups, and he says it is not unsafe, then you may spar with whomever you choose...after I approve them of course. You will wear armor though, much like mine, it will protect your stomach."

InuYasha hugged Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, I have missed being able to spar and fight."

"I know you have, you will still spar with me I hope? I can have the barrier erected further so our clearing in the forest is within it, and we can resume our activities there from before, at least until your belly becomes too large."

"Of course, I liked going to the clearing." Now that InuYasha had settled that, he was interested in finding out a little more about his eldest brother. "Oniisama, how much older are you than Sesshoumaru?"

"I was seven hundred and fifty eight when Sesshy was born, in fact, my second son was born a week before our Sesshy was." Kenretsu smirked as he looked at Sesshoumaru, then back to InuYasha. "I was present at his birth, I even used to change his diapers."

"Alright Ken-niisan, I don't think InuYasha needs to hear about that."

"What's wrong Otouto, you would have us all think the Mighty Lord of the Western Lands never wore diapers?"

InuYasha stifled his laughter, he didn't want to laugh at his mate, he was so surprised how different Kenretsu was from Sesshoumaru, he had always thought that his brother may be a bit extreme, but that all InuYoukai were more like him. Kenretsu was different, not nearly as serious as Sesshoumaru.

"What did Sessh look like when he was born, I bet he was cute?" He looked up at his mate and smiled, he wasn't trying to embarrass him, he just wanted to know about his family, they didn't have those little pictures in his era like Kagome did.

"I remember Chichiue holding Sesshoumaru I one arm, and my second son Getomaru, in the other. Sesshy was beautiful, that is when I gave him his nick name. He had long hair, it went all the way down to his feet, and he had very chubby little cheeks, hard to believe now with how slender his face is. Even then he was so serious, yes, a very serious tiny pup, he wore that same expression that he still wears today. I have seen it drop before, though I am sure you little Inu-chan see it drop much more often. I may have seen Sesshy when he was small, but knowing my Otouto like I do, you little Otouto are able to see him as no one else can. Even now I see him slip when he looks at you. Our brother loves you dearly, I can feel it, you are something very special to affect him in such a way."

"Yes, I get to see Sesshoumaru in a way that no one else does, and I wont share him, that's only my Sesshoumaru. He also is able to see me in a way that no one else does."

Sesshoumaru smooth the hair away from his little brother face, and kissed his forehead. "I love you Little One."

Kenretsu raised an eyebrow. "I underestimated the effect you have had on Sesshy…he never, _never_ has said that to anyone. I know it for a fact, we have discussed it, not too long ago in fact. He said he didn't even know what that kind of love was, that he had never felt the kind of love that lovers feel before." He looked down at Sesshoumaru. "I am glad Otouto that you have finally been able to experience that, InuYasha is very special I see."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his elder brother, and let a smile grace his features. "You are trying to tease me Ken-niisan, but you will see I suffer no embarrassment for you saying such things in front of my mate. You may tell him anything you want about me."

InuYasha had more questions, he was becoming more and more intrigued by this elder brother of his. "How many pups do you have, although I can't exactly say pups, they are obviously older than me. Three, and now our fourth his way, our eldest is our son Maruyama, our second is our son Getomaru, our third is our only daughter Kimiko; she is three years older than you InuYasha, our fourth pup is yet to be born, but we know it is a male."

InuYasha smiled, he was happy realizing how much family he had, but he was starting to get very nervous with the prospect of meeting all these family members who were coming to the palace for the Blessing ceremony. He was even more worried about whether they would except him or not. "Hmm, so I'm an uncle, I have niece, two nephews, and another nephew on the way."

Sesshoumaru looked him, raising an eyebrow, "I am curious as to how word of the attack reached you already, and how you were aware there was something to possibly worry about concerning InuYasha? I'll have you know, InuYasha is fine, he is going through some strange changes, but they are almost complete."

"Sesshoumaru, I watched you the entire time you were in the forest with InuYasha, I watched you bring him here on the brink of his first heat after he collapsed. The feelings between the two of you were all too obvious for me to see, I knew you would be mated already. I stayed away for a while so you could focus on each other before InuYasha found out about me. I wish I hadn't left now, hearing about the attack, maybe I could have helped, protected you and InuYasha."

InuYasha interjected now looking a bit bewildered, "Something has been bothering me"

His Eldest brother held his face in his hands. "What bothers you little Otouto?"

"Well if I have all these other family members, how come I didn't know that, how come none of them ever came to get me after my mother died?"

Kenretsu and Sesshoumaru looked at each other "Sesshy, I think you should explain it to him, you are his mate."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his mate then leaned back against Kenretsu who had moved to sit on the bed behind him, "Little One, it is a long, sad story, but you have lived it, so you have the right know. You are already aware that Chichiue died the night you were born." InuYasha nodded "In the beginning, right after he died no one knew that you had survived, Jurojin was outside the mansion; he had gone on our father's orders to deliver you, but Takemaru had taken over the mansion, and he had not been allowed entrance. Normally Jurojin would have killed any who stood in his way, but Chichiue told him that if he met resistance he was to kill no one and wait for him. You are also aware of how Chichiue met his demise. After the mansion collapsed Jurojin did not see Lady Izayoi, and thought you and your mother had perished along with Chichiue."

InuYasha felt terribly sad hearing about the night his father died, he never knew him but he was always saddened when he thought of him, "So you all thought I was dead?"

Sesshoumaru brushed his little brothers bangs from his eyes, "Yes, all but me, you were my mate so I had a connection to you, I knew you lived; I could feel the life within you even though you were not with me. Unfortunately, there were family members and other InuYoukai of our clan that were…happy to hear you had not survived, for they had planned on attempting to end your life after you were born. Kenretsu was not one of these people."

InuYasha looked up at his eldest brother. He stroked InuYasha's hair gently, "I mourned for you and Lady Izayoi just as much as I did for Chichiue."

Sesshoumaru continued, "You know already that I resented you, I was childish, I blamed you for Chichiue's death, but I did not want you killed. No matter what my feelings were, I was drawn to you; I knew that I would claim you as my mate one day. I wanted you safe so I decided to keep the fact that you lived a secret. Although I knew there were many that would have been overjoyed to know this I did not share the information; I could not risk it somehow getting to the wrong people, those who would seek to kill you."

Kenretsu took over the story now, "Very near the time you were sealed to the tree, I discovered you, I happened upon you in the forest that now bears your name. As soon as I saw you, caught your scent, sensed your aura I knew who you were. You look so much like Chichiue, your scent is so close to his, your Ki is so much like his. I went to Sesshoumaru; I knew that he would be aware of you. All of the family knew even before you were born that you were to be Sesshoumaru's mate, even your mother knew this. So I was well aware that Sesshoumaru knew of your existence."

InuYasha was watching Kenretsu closely as he spoke "What did you say to him?"

Kenretsu laughed, "I came here immediately, and I punched Sesshoumaru so hard in the jaw he flew through a wall. I was angry that he was not caring for you, you were still a pup; even now you still are. After I yelled at him for a good while we talked and decided that we would get you and bring you here, but I was very leery of allowing Sesshoumaru to mate you, I did not think he deserved you after abandoning you to the wilds for an entire century after your mother died. We went to retrieve you, but it had been a few days since I had first seen you, and in that short amount of time you had been deceived by that vermin Naraku and sealed to the Goshinboku." Kenretsu paused for a moment, "Would you like to know what Sesshoumaru did when he found you sealed to that tree?"

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, who put his head down, to InuYasha it looked like he was hiding. "What did he do Oniisama?"

Kenretsu smiled as he stroked Sesshoumaru's hair, "He cried; he bawled like a little pup in my arms as we sat at the base of the tree with you sealed above us. He thought he would never have his mate or brother, and it hurt him terribly, he thought it was his fault it had ever happened. After seeing his devotion to you, and the pain he felt at your loss I decided that if you were ever freed from the tree I would not attempt to prevent him from taking you as a mate."

InuYasha was stunned; Sesshoumaru cry; and cry over him, especially back then; he was astounded. He snuggled against his mate, whispering his name into his neck, "Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru blamed himself, he thought that if he had taken you in, you never would have met the Miko, and you would have been safe. We stayed there for days trying to remove that accursed arrow, we called every priestess, monk, and sorcerer we knew of, but none could remove it. This is how the rest of the family, and all the InuYoukai in our clan found out about your existence; we needed their help in finding suitable Youkai or humans that may have been able to assist us in removing you from the tree. We were worried what would happen when they found out, but none wanted to kill you. They saw that having survived so long on your own demonstrated that you were immensely strong, and intelligent, to them it proved you were worthy of the royal blood in your veins, any who still wished for your demise were killed by Sesshoumaru and I."

This bothered InuYasha in a way; shouldn't he worthy enough to live just because he was a living being? He understood how Youkai thought, but it still hurt him inside that some of his own family wanted him dead, thought him that worthless that as a tiny pup he shouldn't even have been allowed to live.

"When you were unsealed from the tree, Sesshoumaru and I decided to bring you here, but by the time we had gotten to the village you were in the Shikon no Tama had already been broken. Fate saw fit for some reason to persist in intervening. We found out about your quest to find the shards of the jewel and thought we would wait for a time and see how you fared in your quest, but then you discovered the truth; about Naraku, and swore vengeance on him. The family and the elders of the clan decided that no one was to reveal themselves to you, or tell you of your destiny to be with Sesshoumaru. We knew you would want to complete your quest, and we were all well aware that if you found out about your family; a family you longed for that you would feel torn. It was decided that until you came of age and experienced your first heat we would wait, then bring you here, whether you had finished the tasks you had set for yourself or not. This is one reason Sesshoumaru hunted Naraku so fiercely, he wanted everything taken care of before it was time for you to come home. You were two hundred years old when the Miko from the future unsealed you, and we knew that it would not be too long before you would be old enough to become Sesshoumaru's mate so we stayed in the shadows, and kept a close eye on you."

InuYasha was nervous, he was afraid of being rejected by some of his family or his clan, or worse that they would want him dead, "Does anyone want to kill me now, are my family members or other InuYoukai going to attack when the come here for our Blessing Ceremony because I'm a Hanyou, because they think I'm not worthy?"

Sesshoumaru spoke now. "You have proven yourself to those that thought you should be removed from this world, you are stronger than any of them, they know of all of your exploits, they know that you killed Naraku. Even if someone had those thoughts, they would not dare, for you are my mate now. They know that Kenretsu and I will kill any who try to hurt you."

This was so much information to take in, although it was better than he thought it would be; he had been pondering the idea of having a family ever since Sesshoumaru had told him about his grandfathers. He had been afraid that the reason they didn't ever come to get him was something that he would end up mad at Sesshoumaru for, like he threatened that they couldn't help him. He was relieved to find out that his brother had been trying to protect him in keeping his existence a secret. He wished in a way that he had found out sooner, but he also realized his brothers were right, if he would have found out about Kenretsu, and his other family sooner he would have been beyond torn, wanting to seek them out, and live with them if he was invited to, or continue on his quest going after Naraku and the jewel. Even if he was given the opportunity after Naraku's demise he still would have been torn about leaving his friends.

The fact that he had come of age, and had his first heat when he came to be with Sesshoumaru made it easier to stay at the palace, it wouldn't have been when he was younger. He felt things now that he had never felt before, although still shy about things having to do with sex, and relationships, he didn't feel the same way he used to. He didn't feel shy and embarrassed with Sesshoumaru, though he had always felt that way with Kagome. Although there had been many times he wanted to, wanted to so badly, and many perfect opportunities that had been thrown right in his face he had i_never_/i kissed Kagome. In fact before Sesshoumaru he had never kissed anyone. Kikyou had kissed i_him_/i once, and Kagome had kissed i_him_/ionce, but that was all, he had never initiated it, just responded, and although not abrupt, the kisses were innocent, they did both linger, their mouths had stayed closed.

InuYasha as well as Sesshoumaru were both glad of this, he took much pride in saving himself for his mate, and he did it intentionally. Although he didn't consciously know Sesshoumaru was his mate he had decided as soon as he was old enough to understand such things that he didn't want to share that type of intimacy with anyone other than his mate. His body was pure, and was only possessed by his brother, to InuYasha his virginity was a gift, and Sesshoumaru felt the same way, treasuring his mates body as no one else ever had, and no one else ever would.

InuYasha looked up at Kenretsu, only now pondering why he had no moon on his forehead like Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you have a crescent moon on your forehead like Sesshoumaru?"

Kenretsu smiled at his little brother, as he looked up at him. He enjoyed InuYasha's curiosity, which made his young age apparent, but Kenretsu found it sweet, and endearing. "Because that is a trait from Sesshoumaru's mother."

"You two are half brothers? You have a different mother than Sesshoumaru? You look so alike, it's remarkable, I never would have thought you didn't have the same mother."

Kenretsu smiled at InuYasha, "I do not have a mother, I have another father he was Chichiue's first mate."

InuYasha was taken aback; his father had mated a male, he knew it was very common, but he had no idea his father had been with a male, he was beginning to realize how very common this was for Youkai. "What do you mean, how could Chichiue have so many mates, I thought Youkai only took another mate if theirs died? It sounds like your other father is alive, and I know Sessh's mother is alive."

Sesshoumaru explained to his mate how this was possible. "Many Youkai have more than one mate, but a Youkai can only be marked by one living Youkai at a time. If their mate dies, and they survive, then they can be marked again, retaining the mark or marks of their first mate, and carrying a mark from their new mate. Kenretsu's father and Chichiue marked each other just as you and I did, they even went so far as to place the spiritual mark as well, like us. Many mates do not place the second mark, the fact that Chichiue and Kenretsu's father placed them shows the deep bond they had. My mother did not mark Chichiue, and your mother being a human could not mark him, she wouldn't have even if she had been a Youkai. It is not seen as taboo, for a Youkai with a mate to mark other mates as well, or to have concubines, or other lovers, and our father was rather promiscuous at times in his long life."

All InuYasha could think about was how upsetting it would be to have your mate take other mates, or even lovers, or just to share their body with another. "Kenretsu, didn't your other father care that Chichiue marked Sesshoumaru's mother and mine?"

"Not at all, my other father, Shigeru he marked others as well."

InuYasha didn't like this at all, he was beginning to grow accustomed to what it was like to live in the world of Youkai. He had grown accustomed to being the mate of the most powerful Youkai in Nippon, being the beta in his relationship, he had even been accepting and now excited about being pregnant and having pups, but there was no way he would ever grow accustomed to the idea of Sesshoumaru cheating on him, and to him that's exactly what it would be.

The idea of his mate, Sesshoumaru, _his_ Sesshoumaru marking others or having other lovers hurt him deeply, it hurt just to think of it. If he himself was going to take other lovers he would mark Kagome, but even now finding out he could do such a thing he had no desire to. Perhaps it was because he had waited, and saved himself completely for Sesshoumaru, perhaps it was because he truly was a sensitive and emotional person inside, but he equated sex with love. His heart sang every time he was with his brother, whether he took him slow and lovingly, fast and hungrily, rough and unrestrained it matter not, it was always filed with passion and love, and it was Sesshoumaru, it could never be someone else. To him the idea of sleeping with someone he did not love was unfathomable, he would never do it, he never had. He gave _all_ of his heart and soul to Sesshoumaru; he couldn't break those things up into pieces and give some to another as well. He started to feel panic rise in his chest, Sesshoumaru had grown up in this environment, and he probably thought this was alright. InuYasha felt such fear, how would he ever survive such a thing, it would break his heart in two, he would be miserable.

Sesshoumaru could sense InuYasha's distress through their mark, even Kenretsu could sense it. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what his brother was reacting to. He lightly grasped InuYasha's chin and turned his head so he could look directly at him. "InuYasha." InuYasha crossed his arms and tried to turn his head away, but Sesshoumaru would not let him "InuYasha, I know what upsets you so terribly; I do not intend to take any lovers, or mark any others. I will _never _do this, I promise. I've always known you would never abide such a thing, and have always happily accepted it, more importantly…" He looked at InuYasha very intently, while releasing his chin to run the backs of his fingers over InuYasha's cheek. "…I only, ONLY want to be with you."

InuYasha lowered his gaze as Kenretsu stood up, whispering quietly. "I will leave you two alone.". He sensed that Sesshoumaru needed to speak with InuYasha alone, he would rejoin them later.

InuYasha felt unsure, he wanted to believe that Sesshoumaru would never take another, he could feel his sincerity through their marks, but they would be together for an extremely long time, forever if they were lucky, what if he changed his mind, what if he became bored of him, "H...how…how do you know that you'll always feel that way?"

Sesshoumaru loved InuYasha, he looked deep into the amber crystals that watched him. Gently, he ran the tips of his fingers down the side of InuYasha's face as he spoke. "InuYasha, I know that I will always feel this way because… it is because…I love you."

"I love you too, you are my hatsukoi." He wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his face in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck. Those three words, and the look in his brothers eyes were the only reassurance he needed. He was loved beyond any description words could give, he knew this. Sesshoumaru gave him something very few in their world gave to their mates, willingly, and happily. The depth of what had been done, and the meaning was not lost on him.

InuYasha peeked his face out from his brothers neck. "And if ever do cheat on me, I'll beat the hell out of you."

"I do not doubt that you would."

InuYasha suddenly had an idea. "I know what I want for my gift."

"What is that Little One."

"I want you to only be with me."

"My fidelity, you have that, already, you _always _did."

"I still want that as my gift, I know you said I have it, and I believe it, but I want it as my gift. It is not something a mate would normally receive, it is special, special to me, like you."

Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead against his brother's and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled, and squeezed InuYasha tightly in his arms for a moment. "That will be my gift to you then." He looked as if in deep thought for a moment. "I see that it is a beautiful idea, a beautiful gift for you, and also for me. It will be announced during the ceremony. Now any who doubt my love for you, or question who I mate will know that I love you beyond all other things."

InuYasha turned on his brothers lap so he was facing him. He held Sesshoumaru's face in his hands. "I love you."

"And I love you my Little One." Sesshoumaru stared intensely at him. "Little One, I will make you come undone beneath me." InuYasha moaned at those words as Sesshoumaru pressed his lips insistently to his, deftly parting his lips, his tongue delving into the depths of the wet heat within. The smaller Inu wrapped his legs around his brothers waist, as Sesshoumaru's tongue glided over sharp deadly fangs, and teeth. He pulled away, attacking the pale flesh of his little brothers neck. "Sessh…ah…I." As was always the case, words failed the little Hanyou as a devilish tongue found his mating mark. He whined as his entire body was wracked with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru smirked feeling his brothers legs tighten around his waist as if clinging to life itself. He adored how eager his little brother always was, always pushing him farther, tossing him into levels of arousal he had never known before InuYasha. He nibbled on his little brothers fuzzy ear. His eyes widened in surprised as he felt InuYasha's hand grasp his now throbbing member through is hakama. "Sessh, Sessh…oh Kamisama…I need…need you."

Sesshoumaru licked and sucked on InuYasha's unimaginably sensitive ears, leaving his young mate trembling, and convulsing in his lap. "I will give you whatever you need my Little One, I will give you all of myself." Sesshoumaru halted his attention to his brothers ear to look into his eyes. all the while beginning to divest the little Hanyou of his clothing, InuYasha arched into his brother as he felt fingers trace their way over his naked flesh.

"Sessh…ah…uh… I want to be...be one with you." InuYasha let himself fall back, and pulled his brother down on top of him insistently.

"You will have what you need, I will give it to you." He nipped the tip of his little brothers nose. "Be patient Little One, and enjoy what I do to you, let me give you pleasure." Sesshoumaru watched as his young mate shook his head abruptly. Although their heats had ceased with InuYasha's pregnancy, his hormones had kept Sesshoumaru happily busy with him over the last week. He had become quite needy in a physical sense, especially on his human night a few days before, neither of them had slept at all that night.

Sesshoumaru continued laying kisses all over his brothers neck and chest, he watched enrapt as InuYasha arched against his lips and tongue, greedily trying to hold on to the feel of each long, wet, insatiable kiss. He felt his little mate quiver as he moved lower, paying special attention to the sensitive skin on his still flat belly, soft lips met silk as he kissed the line of silver hair that trailed down from his lovers navel, meeting soft curls below. "Mmm, Little One you are so very sweet tasting like this, you are like fruit, I could lick every inch of you."

InuYasha purred in approval, hissing as his lovers tongue swirled around and around over his skin, lapping at the salty sweet flavor of delicate, pregnant Hanyou flesh and sweat. The little Inu tangled his hands in the mass of wild hair that lay across his body, sensations were pouring through him, as strands of silver silk caressed his skin. Every part of him yearned for his brothers touch, his pregnancy had left him more sensitive than before, everywhere, and Sesshoumaru's slow ministrations had him dizzyingly aroused.

The Alpha moved lower, moving past the dripping arousal in front of him to the inside of soft, pale thighs, he traced his claws and tongue lightly upwards meeting the gentle curve of his mates tight bottom. This proved to be far to close to a place InuYasha so desperately wanted filled. "Sessh, you tease me, be in me now, I can't wait." His golden eyes pled for his brother to unite their bodies, and his breath came in ragged pants as he pleaded again to be filled. "Please, please my mate, I want you inside."

It certainly was tempting to slick his fingers with oil, and quickly prepare the little Hanyou but Sesshoumaru was more patient than that… much more patient. He flipped his little brother onto his stomach, earning strained and breathy moan. Knowing how tired his mate was lately, he decided not to put him up on his knees, instead he placed a few pillows below his hips effectively hiking up InuYasha's bottom so he could easily reach that beautiful, tight place he was looking for. He smiled as heard his little brother moan in pleasure knowing by the position he had been so eagerly placed in that Sesshoumaru was on his way to heeding his request.

The Youkai lord nipped at the strong muscles on each side of his little brothers bottom as he moved down to the small tight entrance. He smirked against the delicate flesh as his brother bucked back, pressing on the long, wet tongue now invading his small body. "Sessh, I want… that…that oh, Kamisama…lick that pl…place in…side."

Sesshoumaru smirked knowing what his extremely aroused, mumbling brother was asking for, he found the small, tender, ever so sensitive spot inside his brother with his tongue. InuYasha whimpered and sobbed his pleasure as he thrust against his Alpha's mouth begging for more of the same treatment. "Pleeeaaase, Aniki, again, please again and again." His voice came out as only a lusty, sobbing whisper, in that voice that only Sesshoumaru had ever heard, and only heard at moments like these. He would do _anything _to hear that voice. It spoke only of the secret pleasures they shared, only in those painfully too short moments when the universe stood still, and it was only them.

InuYasha felt as though he would lose his mind, that soft, hot, wet tongue penetrating him was driving him mad, it felt so good, but he wanted more, much more. He was torn, he wanted to scream out to his brother to just take him now, but that sinful, devious, wet tongue was stopping him. His skin was so hot, sweat was dripping off of him, as his cock throbbed with need…his entire body throbbed with need. He could wait no longer, tongue be damned; he could have that tongue inside of him anytime he wanted, all he had to do was ask. At this moment his need to be held, and kissed gently had become a need to just be fucked, hard, and deep, and fast, he wanted to be driven into the bed underneath him until he screamed. "Sessh, stop, please, and just fuck me, I want you to FUCK ME…NOW!"

Sesshoumaru could tell from his brothers scent that he told no lie, he had never caught his scent this intense before. The feral Youkai within begged to growl in his brothers ear, bite his neck, and ride him into oblivion, but the part of him that was thoughtful told him not to hurt his little mate. He choked back a growl as he responded, trying to push back his Youkai that was screaming to get out and fulfill his brothers wishes. "Little One, I want to give you what you ask for, but I do not wish to hurt you, I haven't even began to prepare you."

InuYasha whipped his head around, a submissive whimper fell past his lips, and Sesshoumaru could see red bleeding into his brothers eyes, his Youkai was taking over. It was too much to resist, the thought crossed his mind that his brother would heal quickly, almost instantly, and could take it much rougher when his Youkai came out. Sesshoumaru let go as he felt his own Youkai come to the fore, he let out a possessive growl, as he sunk his teeth into his little brothers neck. He grabbed InuYasha's hips, pulling him up on his knees.

InuYasha whined wantonly as his brother pulled up his hips to meet his own, he could feel the slick, heated flesh of his mates enormously swelled cock against his entrance. In a voice laden with lust and feral desire, he submitted fully to his Alpha. "Mate, take me, command me, possess me, fuck me, I am yours."

Sesshoumaru roared "MINE!" as he sheathed himself inside his brother in one powerful thrust, he was rewarded, with a growling moan for his Youkai possessed mate. A part of him still told him to keep still until a signal came from his mate.

InuYasha moaned as he pushed himself back against his brother, attempting to fill himself more. Sesshoumaru took this as a sign to continue, he pulled himself almost completely out of his mate then slammed into the small, tight, and willing body that enveloped him. Any fear that he would hurt InuYasha dissipated instantly as he heard the loud and pleasured moans which poured from his Beta's mouth. He set to a rhythm no human could hope to match as he tossed his hips against his brothers ass, pressing as deeply as he could, causing the little Hanyou's knees to lift off the bed every time slammed into him. After several minutes he disengaged his teeth from his lovers neck and moved possessively to the mating mark at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, he began sucking, and kissing it. "MINE, MY INUYASHA, MY MATE." He heard his little brother let out a whimper before his trembling legs gave out.

Sesshoumaru didn't attempt to reposition him, he just continued with the thrusting he had already started minutes before. InuYasha kept his backside pressed up to meet his brothers hips, pressing harder against him every time their bodies met. This gave Sesshoumaru room to snake his hand down to the throbbing member now hot and dripping with precum. InuYasha mewled and whispered incoherently as his brother began to stroke him, his hand meeting the base of his little brothers shaft as his hips met his ass.

InuYasha could feel himself at the edge of cliff, so close to falling over the edge into that soft, warm perfect place his brother always sent him to, he didn't know whether to thrust into his brothers hand, or push against his cock, he whined in his confusion, and his overly sensitized body rocked back and forth trying to capture as much feeling from each as possible. He sobbed, whispering his pleasure to his brother, almost to the point of not being able to take such feeling. "Sessh…ah… so good…I love you.

Hearing his brothers quiet declaration amidst all the screaming moans and panting brought Sesshoumaru back, and pushed his Youkai away, he found his little brothers lips, and began kissing him deeply, as he did he cracked an eye to see if his lovers Youkai had left as well. "Little One, open your eyes." He saw pools of lustful gold made even more beautiful as they filled with unshed tears of pleasure. "I love you. You, my InuYasha."

He kissed his brother again, determined to have his mate cum while he lavished his lips and mouth with loving attention. He slowed his pace, and thrust as deeply as he could, pressing hard against InuYasha when their bodies met. His fingers and claws caressed hot, sweat covered skin, as they trailed up and down his brothers side from his shoulder to his knee, all the while he kept pumping the painfully hard arousal between his lovers legs. Finally he was gifted with that beautiful moan that could only come from his climaxing brother, he felt it enter his mouth, and make his entire body shiver. Those shivers traveled down his body, and met in his cock with the rhythmic tightening of his mates body around him. He rewarded InuYasha with his own moan as it traveled from his throat into his little brother, while he filled him with his seed.

They continued kissing for long minutes even after they had rode their completions to the end, and their bodies had begun to cool. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and felt love, an emotion that until recently, he never thought he would feel. InuYasha blushed under his brothers intense gaze, but smiled when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. "My Little One, my itoshii, I do not think I can ever express to you, nor ever tell you how intensely, purely, deeply I love you. There are _no_ words for it, no actions to convey it, I feel like I should burst with this feeling, it encompasses all of me, sometimes I feel it so strongly, I am sure I will never, _never_ feel anything else again. My Love, if you were to leave this world I would surely follow you, for life without you, would not be life, it would be nothing."

Those were words that could bring the most callous, the mightiest, the most unemotional to tears, and they did. Just a single tear slid down each of InuYasha's cheeks as he realized he was loved, and cherished so entirely, so deeply that he would probably never understand it.

Instead of pulling him to his chest to sleep, Sesshoumaru began ravishing his little brother with more kisses. InuYasha smiled knowing he had gotten his fuck, and now it was time to slowly make love.

_tbc_……

AN: Well, there you have it, chapter 8. I finally wrestled this story into submission, and I think I have a better handle on it now. If you've read AN's in my other stories, in this one, and reviewer acknowledgements, you'll know this particular story was giving me problems, but I think I've got it now. I did pretty well, only 19 pages long, not 50. If I can keep them around this length I can update a lot faster. My computer's still not fixed, I'm slowly beating the malware out of it, but at least I'm not so pissed posting this chapter that I never want to see it again like the last.

About Kagome, I hate her yes, I have made that clear, but this isn't going to be a bash Kagome story, I have other stories I'm working on where I do that The reason I had her act understanding, then like a bitch, then apologize is because that's how she always was in the manga and anime when Inu would see Kikyou. She'd be all nice when he got back, then get mad when he said nothing happened, then apologize later. I'm challenging myself, and seeing if I can write Kagome into a likable character, at least in my story. I know, I know, it's probably not possible but I'll try because I like a challenge. I guess she'll be OOC, since Kags is a bitch from hell, I already am thinking she was getting OOC in this chapter, the real Kagome of the manga would never apologize so graciously the way she did in this chapter. So we'll see, she isn't going to be a big part of the story, she will just be passing through briefly now and then because honestly, I don't enjoy writing her as much if I'm not torturing her. I actually much prefer writing fluffy lemons with Sessh and Inu. I am going to try and keep Inu as fiery as I can, I don't want him to turn into a whiny baby, so you should see him doing some sparring in the next chapter. And the blessing ceremony in the next chapter as well, finally they'll be fully mated.

Reviewer Acknowledgements:

FF . NET

Rikugirl013 - Thanks. I'm trying to update this faster, I hope I can do better lately. This story was just giving me trouble.

Carmade - Thanks. I hope you keep reading.

RavenToriBlack - Thank you. Unfortunately, I don't know what the songs are you heard, it's probably not my generations music, but I'll have to listen to see what they were. You are right, there was a lot of bi-sexuality in Japan, the samurai's almost all kept young boys to have sex with, sort of like the wealthy in the Roman empire and in Greece thousands of years ago. It's really mainly Europe and the United States that these uptight attitudes about sex…Christianity is the main reason. I hope you keep reading and enjoyed the new chapter.

YaoiHellian - Thank you. Yeah, I have a tendency to write long chapters, but I figure it's all going to get written anyway. Honestly I get an idea of what I want to happen in each chapter and until it does I'm not finished. I probably would have paired the last on down a bit, and put some in the next, but my desk top computer got some nasty malware, and I had to get the chapter up without my normal editing procedures. I would have liked to have transferred it to my lap top to edit, but so mad at that point I was done.

InuAce - Thanks. I write long chapters and it appears long reviewer acknowledgements as well), I just do, I'm very detail oriented. I hate short chapters too when I'm reading, I'm always left disappointed and wanting more. I guess some people have said they were a little OOC, but I think Inu and Sessh having sex is OOC if you go by the canon. My opinion has always been to go by their personalities and then to figure out how they would possible behave in the situations I put them in. I think that given InuYasha's life and some of his behavior toward his brother in the manga that if he had harbored feelings for Sesshoumaru his whole life he may very well act as I have written him, the same for Sesshoumaru. I have also noticed in the past that a lot of people (not all) who say they are OOC haven't read the entire manga. Their behaviors change a lot as it goes on, and there is one particular time that InuYasha gets very upset when he thinks his brother is being killed. Don't worry about the number of reviews, this was my first posted fan fic, and as the months have gone by I have gained a lot of fans and dedicated readers. I had anon reviews shut off , but decided to turn them on, and see how it works. The reason I didn't is because I have heard a few horror stories from fellow Inucest writers who were getting spammed by those idiots who think anything that isn't canon is blasphemy. I will probably do something funny with Sessh when the pups are being born, my husband was an idiot when I was in labor with both of my children so I wont use him as a base for Sesshy's actions, but I know men do faint. When I had my daughter the nurses wouldn't let my husband stay when I got my epidural (if you don't know what that is it's a big ass needle in your spine to essentially paralyze you, so you don't feel anything from above the waist down) because a bunch of fathers had fainted when they were present for it. I think it would be funny to see the mighty Fluffy get all flustered when Inu's in labor. I'm going to have fun with Inu too, if I base at least some of his behavior off of my own self having children, I think you will all laugh your asses off.

Stoic-Genius - Thank you. I'm glad you liked the lemon, I love writing lemons, and I always try to give you all at least one a chapter.

Lady Tokyo - Thank you, for all your reviews. Don't worry, you're not stalking. I love, absolutely love hearing from everyone, and I like hearing from everyone repeatedly, and from each story. Then I get to talk back and forth with you all.

Princesstinkerbell45 - Thank you, so much. I know that chapter was definitely sad and emotional in parts. There are some fics I've read that have made me cry, but I always feel they're the best because they draw you in . I'm glad you were able to be pulled into the story so much. I thought maybe the part when Sesshy knew Inu was in trouble might be emotional, after that I had to get all fluffy because I felt the experience of thinking he would lose his love would make Sesshy all deep and happy to express his love to Inu.. I hope you weren't disappointed with what I did with Kagome in this fic. I have two others I'm writing with Kags bashing, and if you read the AN, you'll know that I'm challenging myself to try and make her likable (although I'm not sure if that's possible). This way it makes my stories have more variety. The thing with Kags is that I know Inu cares for her, and I had to give the poor guy at least one story where he could keep his friend. Don't worry though, she isn't going to be a big part of the story, it will focus mostly f Inu and Sesshy for a long time, with the adventure part of the back story being woven in here and there at least until after the pups are born, then the adventure part will be more prevalent, but Sess/Inu will always be the focus, and there will always be lemons.

Daughter of Shadow - Thank you. Don't worry, I liked your review, and if I've got you worrying that certain things aren't going to go the way you want I guess I'm doing a good job because that means there might be pleasant surprise. I'm glad you liked the fluffy "make love to me" scene with the Inu brothers. I thought after the ordeal they went through that their hearts would be swelling with emotion. I put a lot of effort into trying to convey that lemon as being tender and loving. It's hard when you're writing it, and not experiencing it, so if you found it 'enchanting' then I did a good job. It's nice to hear someone mention Miroku, no one else has that I can think of, and I have put a lot of thought into him. I never liked in the manga and anime how he and Sango and Shippou always acted as if InuYasha deserved Kagome's treatment, or that he was stupid, but I liked him a lot as far as his other aspects were concerned. I think he and Inu have a lot more in common than the others. I think that he's the type that would be a good friend to InuYasha, and since you didn't get to see much of the two of them interacting alone in the manga (something I always wanted to see more of) I thought I would build off of it. I also thought that as the years moved on (after Naraku's death) and things were less stressful that he and Inu would have become closer. He's also great for comic relief, I spent a long time doing the scene with he and Inu in the tea room, and I thought he was the perfect one to protect Inu when he was unconscious. Yes, I know we would probably be jumping Miroku's bones, but with the way Sango was in the manga it didn't feel right to have them screwing often when they aren't married yet. When I said months too, I was thinking like two or three. I wanted it to seem like something she would try to avoid, but that sometimes she just becomes too overcome with lust for our sexy monk. There will also be some scenes with the two of them soon which will explain their relationship at this point better, then it may make more sense. Kirara is there, I have a plan for a scene with her in the next chapter, there has just been so much I wanted to get into each chapter so far, and the scene didn't really fit in, it would have appeared like it was shoved in only for the purpose of mentioning her, and it wouldn't have flowed. I already have a scene written, it was taken out from chapter five, that isn't what will appear in the next chapter, but it will down the road. I thought it would be cute for Shippou to like Sesshoumaru, I think once he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't a threat to him he would respect him. I'm glad you found my villain interesting, I honestly am not sure why I decided to make him a panther, it's just how he appeared in my head. He's going to be a real bastard though. As far as Inu's pregnancy goes, it was necessary to the story to have InuYasha get pregnant this early, plus with the amount of sex he and Sesshoumaru were having while they were in heat and during mating season it didn't seem possible that he wouldn't have. Don't worry, he isn't going to turn into a whiney, meek crying, moody, baby, and he won't be passive. As you saw in this chapter InuYasha will be allowed to do some fighting, sparring to be exact, and I have a plan for a fight scene with that in the next chapter. He will still have all his fire and cockiness. I know he cried and was upset in the previous chapter, but he had just been attacked, seen that his usually impassive brother had been crying, and then when he was still injured and in pain found out he was having not just one pup, but two. You'll see as the story progresses that InuYasha wouldn't really be doing any real fighting at this point in the story whether he was pregnant or not, not until after the pups were born, the reason is because they have something to do with the adventure plot, and he won't have a reason to fight until after their birth. If I waited to make him pregnant I would just be dragging along, and the story wouldn't be progressing. The twins have a purpose too, I didn't just randomly come up with the twins, or the gender for each of them. You will see later that the fact that they are twins and the gender for each one is extremely, extremely important to the plot, probably much more than anybody would think. They will become very important characters in the story. This won't be for many, many chapters though. I'm not one who likes to jump forward through time between chapters very much, maybe a few months at the very most, but not more than that, InuYasha isn't going to go from being five months pregnant to about to give birth. I want time to start planting the seeds and giving hints about the adventure plot, and give Sess and Inu time to build their relationship. It's part of the reason I made the pregnancy fourteen moons, and the fact that I think if Youkai age slower than they would develop slower in the womb as well. There will start to be hints about the twins and the adventure plot as InuYasha's pregnancy progresses, and I think it will prove to be interesting, and compelling to read. I hope you were happy to see that Kagome is not going to be a bitch, I had always planned that she would be understanding, then a bitch, and then apologize. The reason I did it that way is because that was always how she was with Inu when he went to visit Kikyou, or where Kikyou was concerned. An example would be after Kagome heals Kikyou of her wound from Naraku, the one that she receives after Naraku gets is new body and Mt. Hakurei collapses. She heals her, and at first is somewhat nice to Inu when he finally finds her, then because she is upset about Kikyou and how InuYasha feels about her she yells at InuYasha and tells him she hates him. Later on in the evening he proceeds to tell her that what she said "really hurt", and she apologizes. If you read my AN, you will know that I am challenging myself to make Kagome a likable character, you seem to like her, but most of my readers seem to hate her, I want to see if I can turn her into a character they like, at least in this story. I don't like Kagome, but Inu does, and I'm bashing her in two of my other stories right now so I wanted to give Inu one story where he had his friend. It also doesn't really seem to fit in this one to have her be a bitch, there will be too many other things going on in the story as it moves along to have a bunch of crap going on with her. So I rambled and rambled, but I wanted to answer you. What I would say is be patient, things are not always going to turn out the way you think they will.

Puretsubasa - Thanks. I've got a lot of idea's for this particular story, so many that I end up having to write little notes to myself all the time when I think of them to keep them organized. Kagome will be happy for Inu in this story as you just saw, I had to give Inu one story where she is nice to him.

Catra T. L. Heavano - Thank you. I will try to update fast.

Darklight14 - Thanks. I'm so glad you like it so much. I have lots of idea's for the coming chapters, and I think you'll like it as it progresses.

BloodMoon01 - Thank you. Yeah, people certainly do get moody when they're pregnant, Inu will too, but I'm going to strive to keep him very much himself. I don't want him to turn whiney and weak. Maybe towards the end of the pregnancy he might have his moments here and there where he gets a little scared about the delivery and parenthood, but that's just normal. He'll still be firey, and full of fight.

Kagasha - Thank you. That is exactly why I had Kagome react how she did. I had her be understanding and remove the beads ate first because she loves him so much that she knew that loving her in the end would only leave him hurt after she was gone, and that with Sesshoumaru he would have a mate with a lifetime to match his own. But I wanted her to become upset and angry after it sunk in, besides that as always how se was in the manga. I wanted her to finally realize that she loved him enough not to throw away her friendship with him I personally hate her character, but I have two other fics that she's a bitch in, so this one I wanted different. I am going to try to make her likeable to the majority of readers that hate her.

Hugesandkisses1 - Thank you. I think I have a better handle on this fic now so I'll be working on it more. If it's your favorite Sessh/Inu you should be happy then.

Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan - Thank you. I'm glad you are happy about the twins. You are right there aren't a lot of girl pups in m/preg. I already have the gender for each pup picked out, they might both be girls, might both be boy, or maybe one of each. It's a secret though, and will not be revealed until their birth or maybe a little sooner, it depends on a couple things. They are going to be a big part of the story once they are born, they're important to the adventure plot, and the gender of each is important to the story there is a reason they are each what they are. I will be weaving some of the other part of the story in here and there during the pregnancy, we will find out a little more about the mystery attacker's and there will be interludes as well.

Rethira - Thank you. Yeah, that last chapter was long, but I couldn't get it any smaller in the time I had before my computer went all crazy, it probably would have turned into two chappies if not for the horrid "Virtumonde" malware stealing all my CPU and making me want to scream. There were originally three lemons in that chapter, well not three, more like 2 ½, an interrupted lemon. I just love writing them though, and for some reason it always seems like those two sexy Inu's would start fooling around, and then one thing would lead to another and there you have it: LEMON. I also feel a bit cheated sometimes when I read Inucest, and there is no lemon, and I don't want to disappoint. You should see one every chapter, well maybe not in the one where Inu has the pups, unless I can slip it in before hand. I'm kind of a hentai too I guess I just can't help myself, he, he, he.

HuMaN EaTiNg PaNdA -HEP- - Thank you. I can't believe I just wrote out your name like that, I didn't notice at first, but it is your pen name, and I will write it properly. I'm glad you like the Japanese, I stopped including so much of it because I was getting people who knew a little Japanese from watching anime or people who took it for a year who didn't know what they were talking about trying to tell me this was wrong or that was wrong, and it was making me really mad. You can't really slip a Japanese word into an English sentence, and have it always be grammatically correct based on Japanese, they just speak differently than us, but I love the language and I like how it sounds in the story. I'm glad you appreciate it though. It is something you don't see too often anymore. I think I'm going to begin putting the translations at the beginning from now on though, that way people can familiarize themselves before they read.

Dknight - Thanks. I hope you liked the latest chapter.

YaoiSmutMaster - Thanks. I'll have to read some of your stories from the other fandms and see how they are similar, that would be interesting.

-SAI'XthePUPPY - Thank you. No Inu wasn't PMSing, but now that I think about it the symptoms were a little similar. If you read farther since this review you'll start to learn what's wrong with him.

Miaka Kennyuuki - Thank you. Now you found out why they never took Inu in. I have thought about just about everything for the story so there are no holes in it. I figure though, Inu and Sess have to family somewhere and, I thought since he was a Hanyou some of them may not have liked the idea of him very much. We'll be meeting some more of the relatives who have come for the blessing ceremony in the next chapter. As far as the Japanese, I have spoken it for eighteen years, fluently for about sixteen and have studied it at the university level and beyond, I've studied under professors, private tutors and teachers. I have studied, kanji, including family names and kanji no longer required to be learned by students for the last ten years, (mainly what was used before WWII) and have spent several extended periods of time in Japan, having practical use on a daily basis. So here we go…Onegai comes from the noun negau/negaimasu, which means to wish for or desire, it used more often when making requests, not simply saying please. Kudasai literally means please or please give to me. The informal version would be chodai. Kudasai is not only used with te form verbs, although in the first couple years of learning Nihongo you are mostly likely not going to see it without a te form verb. In fact kudasai is usually used for asking for things that involve and action, ie. sex. You know that when you add kudasai to a te form verb it makes it a request, but as I said, it is not the only way to use it. Here is an example without a te form verb: Kore o mo hitotsu kudasai. "I would like one more of these." (damn I wish I had a character to insert an o with a line over it). I used kudasai in my story because the action which InuYasha was asking for was already implied, and he was asking to be given something, ( a fuck). As any first year student of Japanese knows things ae often implied in Japanese, and don't need to be spoken of, unlike in English once something is known it is not necessary to add it into a sentence, it has already been implied. I know many fanfic writers use Onegai in the situation I did, but, InuYasha was not expressing a desire or wish so to speak, he was asking for the specific action of sex, I don't argue that onegai _could_ have been used, but it's not what I chose to use. The problem specifically with sex is that it is often used and or described in speech and writing as a noun and verb. As far as motto fukaku, and motto hayaku are concerned I'm not sure why you are pointing this out; I listed at the bottom the exact meanings of each word, and I know I said it was a literal translation, not a practical translation. It may not sound right to say it in this fashion in English, but as you already know in Japanese this is how it is said. It's also good to bear in mind that in this type of writing, I and anyone else who uses Japanese is sticking a Japanese word into an English sentence when the way we speak, our sentence structure and the way concepts and ideas are presented are completely different. It s hard to say what is the right or wrong way to do it, because mixing languages in such a way is it some respects ridiculous. In theory I could take any word that meant 'please' in Japanese and substitute it for please in English, or any other word for that matter. And no, I'm not mad at you for pointing what you believed was wrong out, I just don't really see the point when we are treading on weird ground to say the least replacing words when Japanese and English are in many ways incompatible, it's more for effect that anything, so it is impossible to say what is right and what is wrong. I suppose if you do a complete translation of the sentence and it doesn't fit it makes sense, but if I wrote the story in Japanese I may never had worded it that way to begin with. Honestly, I'm not trying to impart any knowledge, maybe someone learns a word here and there, but it's more for effect, Japanese is far too different from English for me to teach people very much from a few words.

Windlg - Thank you, I will try to keep the updates coming.

AllyonEverstone - thank you. I hope you like the rest.

Dela 1 - Thank you. I try to make the scenes as hot as I can.

I dont give - Thank you. Nothing like tasty lemons, and I'll give you one every chapter.

SessNaru14 - Thanks. Actually Otouto is spelled as I just did, not Otoutou, which I did originally, by accidentally adding an extra u at the end because I was tired, It is not Ototou as you did. The u just lengthens the o sound, and it does that in the middle of the word, not the end.

Chaos Apple - Thank you so much for the nice review, I love my story being called 'bewitching'. I would love to hear from you again.

Isis 191 - Thanks. I guess Kagome won't be so much trouble in this fic, but if you like her as the bitch read some of my others as well.

Laica-27 - Thank you. I'm glad you love it. I'll try to update quickly.

Mochiusagi - Thank you. I always like hearing from you, and yes that first lemon you commented on was my first lemon for characters I myself did not invent. As you can see though I have gotten quite good at the Sessh/Inu Lemon.


	9. Mated

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, don't read it you big baby. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes, but read it anyway and get all pissy, I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else enters my pervy mind while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, M/Preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/F, Solo/M, Spank.

First, thanks to all of you who read my stories, I appreciate you all very much! Review acknowledgements are after A/N.

If you would like to check out the Japanese words before you read they are in the A/N.

Note: I am using 'Tosan' to refer to Inu no Taisho when Inu or his brothers or family are talking about him instead of 'Chichiue'. I used 'Chichiue" because I had seen Sessh calls him that the non-translated manga when he speaks to InuYasha, but I remembered when speaking to a Japanese friend that 'Chichiue' is generally used when talking to someone outside your family about your father. Sessh most likely did this because at the time he was very hostile to Inu. I'm going to edit my past chapters, but for now I've changed it in here.

Well I rambled enough. Thank you so much to all of you who read my stories. Here's the ceremony… I warn you, it's full of WAFF, and probably what some would consider OOC-ness because of the fluff, but it's a special day for our favorite puppies so they are a little sappy, and emotional. Enjoy

Otouto & Aniki

Chapter Nine:

Mated

InuYasha sat in a small room in the temple on the palace grounds; this was where he was supposed to be preparing himself for the Blessing Ceremony. To his dismay Sesshoumaru was away from him, in some other room, and it was making his nervousness almost unbearable. He hadn't seen him since they had finished with the ritual bath they took together an hour before; it had been explained to him that it was to purify he and Sesshoumaru for the ceremony. The water in the spring had been blessed and the sorceress had thrown in what had looked to InuYasha like around fifty different herbs, flowers and oils.

The bath had been pleasant, but oh so frustrating as well, finding himself aroused and being able to do nothing about it when his pregnant hormonal body was screaming for his mates touch was not fun at all. Definitely not. Since sundown the previous night he and Sesshoumaru weren't allowed to make love, not until the consummation during the ceremony, it was well past sundown now; a full day later and it was agony, sheer agony. He didn't remember the exact reason for what he considered to be torturous nonsense, but it had something to do with potency for the Seme, and the Uke being wanton and more submissive. It was working too. He really didn't understand why his brother needed to be potent, he was already pupped, double pupped at that, a rare occurrence for InuYoukai; it appeared to him his brother was fine in the potency department.

He really missed Sesshoumaru too, it wasn't natural for them to be apart like this so early in their mating, with InuYasha pregnant, and it was wholly uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru was not unfazed either, irritated and on edge, he had sent Kenretsu to help InuYasha get ready, and guard him, as well as Miroku, and Jurojin. In addition to sending the two twin InuYoukai guards Mokotsu, and Moketsu to guard the room he had also placed four hardened InuYoukai guards outside the door inside the temple and four more outside the door that led outside. He was extremely nervous with all the guests in the palace, worried that somehow someone had slipped through that shouldn't be there. He would take no chances with his beloved little brother.

InuYasha sat on a cushion while his eldest brother brushed his hair, he was nervous and fidgety, there were over one hundred guests and they all were going to be watching him and his brother. He was happy though, his brother had sent officers to escort Kaede, and his friends from the village to the palace so they could share this with him. It had actually been quite crazy at the palace, the guests had been arriving for almost the past week, and they were all staying in the there, InuYasha was happy that most were in other building and not the main house, only his family members and friends were there, which he was thankful for as the scent of all the strangers was becoming sickening to him.

All of that was in the back of his mind now, he hated being the center of attention more than most other things, and he would be the center of attention for the next two days. He had already discovered that being pregnant with twins, which was extremely rare for white InuYoukai had made him even more popular than his brother, and people had already touched his still completely flat stomach more times than he cared to count.

Being able to get away from all the guests was nice, and he had finally relaxed a little from the gentle brushing of his hair when Kagome barged through the door, to InuYasha's dismay she had her new ever annoying serious look of concern.

InuYasha abruptly cover his nether region. "Kagome what the hell are you doing, I'm supposed be getting dressed in here, I'm only wearing my fundoshi! Don't you knock?" Miroku threw a yukata at InuYasha which he quickly snatched.

She stopped for a moment glaring at the markings on his hips; she walked over to him, and reached out her hand. "InuYasha you have markings on your hips."

"Ah, ah, ah, no, no, no, don't touch them! Don't touch! I know they're there, it is _my_ body, don't ya think I know what the hell is on it." He backed away throwing the yukata on.

"InuYasha, why do you get so freaked out every time I try to touch your markings, it's just tempting; they're so pretty."

"Because they are sensitive, really sensitive, like I have told you over and over again."

"Well so, why can't I touch them?

"Because they are sensitive like how… like how I would only want Sessh touching them, do you understand? Why are you so obsessed with them anyway?"

Jurojin lead Kagome gently away from InuYasha to sit down next to him. "Lord InuYasha the reason she is interested in them so much is because of the function of your markings. In addition to warning other Youkai that you have poison, they are there to attract a mate, or in the case of a Youkai that is already mated such as yourself, to attract your mate, for pleasure, as you already know it is immensely pleasurable to have them stroked. Kagome has an attraction to you so she finds your markings quite irresistible." He turned to Kagome. "Kagome, you cannot touch his markings, it would be the same as InuYasha simply walking up to you and touching your breasts."

InuYasha grumbled. "Alright, now that you have completely embarrassed me, what do you want Kagome?"

"Well, I was talking to one of temple sorceresses about the ceremony, and she said you have to drink sake, during it, you can't drink that you're pregnant."

He glared at her, wondering where on earth she came up with these strange new things she was always telling him about pregnancies, and what he could and could not do. "Why would that matter?"

"InuYasha, didn't you read any of those books I brought you, it's not good for babies; you're not supposed to drink alcohol when you're pregnant."

"I looked in them, but they were pretty stupid, like breathing funny is going make birthing pups not hurt, how ridiculous."

Jurojin lately becoming the voice of reason anytime Kagome thought InuYasha was doing something dangerous finally spoke. "Kagome, the sake isn't going to hurt the pups, remember they aren't mortal, they are Youkai."

"Are you sure, the pups are part human?"

"Yes, but InuYasha is not half human anymore, the part of the pups that are human is negligible, and even if InuYasha still was half human fermented beverages would not hurt them. I have looked over and birthed plenty of pups, some that were full Youkai, and some part Youkai whose mothers or fathers consumed many fermented beverages while they were pregnant and they were very healthy."

"See Kagome, the pups will be fine. Nothing to worry about." InuYasha flopped back down on the cushion he was sitting on so Kenretsu could finish with his hair. "Really Kagome, I know you are trying to help, but remember I'm not a human, I'm not even a half demon anymore. The pups can put up their own barrier, sake ain't gonna hurt them."

Miroku stood up, and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come Kagome, Sango is her room, why don't you two get ready; the ceremony will be starting in about an hour."

She stood up, and smiled at InuYasha before leaving. "Good luck Inu."

He waved at her, sighing slightly. "Thanks Kagome."

Miroku sat back down next to InuYasha. "You know she just means well, I think this is her way of dealing with her unresolved feelings for you. She is worried about your pups and you in a different way because she's not your bitch anymore."

"Yeah, I know, it's just I have Sessh breathing down my neck all the time, and now her."

Kenretsu laughed. "Little Otouto, you are never going to have Sesshy not breathing down your neck, he is very protective of you."

"Well he wasn't always like that; he used to try to kill me."

Kenretsu laughed even header this time than the last.

InuYasha turned his head and looked at his eldest brother. "What's so funny Ken-niisan?"

"Sesshy tried to kill you? I've seen many of your 'fights', you two were playing. Have you not wondered why I never intervened? "

"Well, a little, I wondered why you let him try to take my sword."

Kenretsu moved to sit in front of InuYasha. "I never intervened because I knew neither of you would kill the other. You were mates always, so neither of you _could_ kill the other, your swords helped to ensure it as well. Remember when Tensaiga protected Sesshy from you? I remember that day well, he blinded you. You didn't have in your heart to kill him that day, you were still learning to use the Tetsusaiga, and wildly threw your Wind Scar at him, so Tensaiga protected our brother. And many times Tetsusaiga protected you, Tosan, meant it to be so. Sesshy never could have stolen it from you, he couldn't even grasp it; he was playing."

InuYasha was puzzled. "How come you don't have a sword from Tosan?"

Kenretsu smiled as he thought of his father, he always carried all three of the swords until the day he died. "There was a reason he had three swords; one for each of his sons; even centuries before you or Sesshy were born he knew he would have three of us. Tosan offered S'ounga to me as part of my inheritance many years before his demise, but something about S'ounga always bothered me, I humbly told him I could not accept it. He had another sword forged for me from his fang, Ikisaiga. It is much like your sword little Otouto, but I must say, you have made your sword quite bit more powerful than mine. I have been comfortable in the Southwestern Lands, I haven't needed to use it, and unlike, you, Sesshy, and Tosan, I do not enjoy battle as much."

Miroku was curious about where Kenretsu resided. "Excuse me Kenretsu, the Southwestern Lands, do you rule there? I did wonder with you being the eldest why Sesshoumaru was Lord of the West along with InuYasha, but not you."

"Well, Miroku, we are all the 'Lords of the Western Lands', but I rule over the Southwestern Lands, they are from my Beta father, he long ago turned over the lands to me, he had no more desire to be a ruler, he is very much like InuYasha in that sense and many others. If I had taken over ruling as the Lord of the Western Lands when my Alpha father died, I would have forfeited the South West. We all have our own lands though, our father left InuYasha the Northern Valley, those are his lands, but Sesshoumaru appointed an advisor to take care of it in his absence."

This was surprising to Miroku; he had no idea that InuYasha all this time had anything other than the fire rat robe on his back and his sword. "Did you know you had your own lands?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Yeah, I've known since I was little, but I don't care about that shit, you know that. If I had stayed there I would've been under my brothers thumb, and a bunch of stupid advisors my whole life. I'm still not old enough to rule them alone now, I've got another forty five years before I'd even be in charge of my own shit."

"Yes, I can't picture you being happy growing up in such a way."

This bit of conversation had been helping before, but InuYasha was becoming overwhelmingly nervous now, he was still unsure of what was going to happen, his brother had just told him to repeat what the priest told him to, answer his questions, and follow the sorceresses instructions later in the ceremony when they went into sanctum. This was the part that really had him nervous; upon completing most of the ceremony he and Sesshoumaru had to go into the sanctum of the temple and consummate their union. This in itself was not a problem, InuYasha was more than happy to do what consummating entailed, but what irked him was while they did this the guests would be waiting, passing the time by writing their blessings for them. After they finished the rest of the ceremony would be completed.

InuYasha wasn't the least bit happy with the idea of everyone knowing that he was busy getting screwed, and what if they took too long… or didn't take long enough. He just knew it, he was going to come out of that sanctum, and his face was going to be as red as his robes. Besides, that the sorceress had to paint symbols on he and his brother, and standing around naked in front of some sorceress was not his idea of fun either. All he could do was sigh.

"What is wrong little Otouto, are you still nervous? The ceremony really doesn't take that long, it will be over before you know it." Kenretsu was back behind InuYasha pulling his now much longer hair up into a top knot.

"Ya, I really don't like this consummation thing, why can't they just do the damn ceremony and then we can consummate the mating later, like human weddings? Everyone's going to know what we're doing." His last few words came out as whine.

Kenretsu smirked; his youngest brother was so uptight about these things. It was mainly because he was not raised in the world of Youkai, for a Youkai he had a rather strange modesty about such things that he certainly picked up from humans. "InuYasha, you have to consummate the union in the temple before the ceremony is complete, that is when the fourth bond will be made. You and Sesshy already made the first two bonds, when you marked each other, the third will be made during the first part of the ceremony. The consummation and all the bonds must be blessed, and that could not be done if the ceremony was over when you did it. You should be grateful that Sesshoumaru is not forcing a traditional ceremony upon you."

"Why, what's the difference?" InuYasha puzzled over this, he had never heard of any 'traditional ceremony'.

"A traditional ceremony is how almost all nobles and destined mates are joined. If you had a traditional ceremony you would have to consummate the union in front of the guests in the temple. This is highly unusual for one of yours and Sesshy's station not to have a traditional blessing ceremony, not to mention the fact that it is also unusual for two destined mates who are becoming fully mated not to have a traditional ceremony; I do not think it has ever happened. Sesshy cares for you very deeply, for your feelings to do this, as your Alpha your submission being witnessed by all in attendance would be important, not to mention the completion of your bond."

InuYasha had almost choked on the water he was drinking, making love in front of hundreds of people, he would never, never be able to do that, he would have cried, had a nervous break down, maybe fainted, he didn't know but something would have happened. "Kami, how could anyone do that, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, there is no way I would have done that. No!"

Kenretsu could only laugh, he was so happy to finally have a relationship with InuYasha, he found his youngest brother amusing and completely adorable. "Miaso and I had a traditional ceremony, but we are not fully bonded, we did not undergo the ritual to place the fourth mark during our consummation, the consummation only served to make the bonds complete."

"Weren't you nervous, embarrassed, and scared?"

"Honestly, after I was lying with Miaso I did not notice the guests; they are of course very quiet. I'm sure you will witness some this spring and summer. Being Sesshoumaru's mate you'll have to attend a few blessing ceremonies I'm sure, and I'm sure all will traditional ceremony's."

InuYasha was overjoyed Sesshoumaru hadn't forced that on him; there was no way he could have dealt with that, not with everything else that was going on. Worse for him presently was that he couldn't see Sesshoumaru; being young, pregnant, and newly mated his Youkai wanted to be with his mate, he was feeling nervous and sick, and his Youkai was whimpering and whining to be comforted, practically in tears knowing it couldn't see his brother. InuYasha told it to shut up, but it didn't listen so well since he had become less human, and his human side wasn't so good at helping to get it to shut up either.

'_**We want our mate, we do not feel well!'**_ The eleven eared, full Youkai InuYasha whined while he sat rocking himself; leaving InuYasha rolling his eyes and his human half laughing saying 'I told you so'.

'_Well we can't have him right now so stop your whinin' because all you're doing is making me feel like crap, ya damn baby!'_

He hated when his Youkai did this, it was more than irritating, it wasn't it's fault though; his Youkai was Beta, it wanted to be cared for, coddled and doted upon, it found comfort in it's Alpha. Unfortunately it was going overboard now, a pregnant inner Youkai was no fun. He laughed to himself; he'd make Sesshoumaru do this next time… like that would ever happen.

He had to control himself and not allow his Youkai's feelings to overtake him or he'd be a basket case, and he was not going to let that happen. He also didn't want to cause his brother anymore worry; he could feel through their marks that his anxiety, and sick feeling stomach were worrying his brother. He rubbed his hand across the mark on his neck, trying to let his brother know he was ok. Normally he would have tried to speak through their connection, but it was forbidden until the ceremony began for them to have any verbal or visual contact.

Kenretsu noticed InuYasha's hand on his neck. "Is he coming undone worrying about you? Our brother is wound rather tightly, I do not think he knows how to relax, he is probably over in the other room pacing, driving his mother crazy. Knowing her, she has probably smacked him in the head a few times already. I wish I could go tease him, but I promised I would not leave you."

"I think he's upset because he knows I feel sick right now. He's never away from me like this, and with the attack he's still on edge too."

Miroku was on his feet immediately. "My friend, there is food down the hall where the guests are eating, shall I go get you something, more water, some fruit, rice?"

InuYasha was grateful for Miroku; he was always around to help him, and to talk to. "Ya, please bring me some more water, and something little, I guess fruit is fine." As Miroku quickly left InuYasha noticed how nice his friends looked in his formal robes. They were very much like what he always wore, a deep shade of violet and black but of a finer silk, and embroidered intricately with gold and while clouds.

After Miroku left Jurojin moved to sit next to InuYasha, he pulled two small bottles out from his haori, and passed them to his youngest Lord. "Here My Lord, one will help your stomach, the other will calm you. I was going to wait and give them to you until right before the ceremony, but you look like you need them now."

It seemed like he was always doing this, drinking some kind of medicine or herbal remedy. He was finished taking pain remedies since his growth spurts were over, leaving him a mere three inches taller to his chagrin, but he was done with the captivity of the tama; making his brothers Ki spread throughout the whole palace wasn't the greatest thing. He was finally physically full grown, and would forever look as he did now. Still, they weren't sure if he was finished changing into his fuller Youkai form, and Jurojin still wasn't completely sure why it happened, but had theories, none of which he would share until he was sure what it was, or sure he would never find out.

Miroku returned quickly with InuYasha's water, and fruit. He ate quickly, and then finished with getting ready. He had to endure the annoyance of having the skin on his face lightened slightly, with some ungodly white powder that kept making him sneeze as his brother applied it. "Why do I have to wear this, I'm going to look like a Geisha, or some performer, or some crap like that?"

Kenretsu patted his head. "It symbolizes innocence, purity, that you are to be cared for, and for being revered; closer to the gods than Sesshoumaru. A Beta mate is held above all others by their Alpha, above the Alpha's own self, and one such as you that will be fully mated is held even above the gods, that is why your face powder is heavier than it would be if you were not making all four bonds. It shows you are exalted above the status of any other in the eyes of your mate, even above any pups you two have. An Alpha will always cherish his or her mate more than anything else, always. And you don't look like a Geisha or a performer, this is very subtle. They paint their faces bright white."

"Yes, I'm so innocent. I'm carrying two pups, how can I be innocent?" InuYasha smiled inwardly at remembering not long ago, his first days with his brother. _'Sessh took the innocence out of me and then some just in the first day he and I were together.'_ InuYasha was back to his grumbling, sarcastic self, he was always back to this when he wasn't within a few feet of Sesshoumaru, obviously when his mate was right with him it had some effect of making him a bit more docile.

Kenretsu laughed at his brother for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he was beyond amusing, and seemed so young to him; still childlike. He could see why his brothers were such a good pair, InuYasha could bring Sesshoumaru back down to earth a bit, and Sesshoumaru could calm InuYasha's aggressive nature. "It is not that kind of innocence Little Otouto, all Youkai must couple to make the first two marks, and they must be made before the blessing ceremony, so none have the purity you speak of by the time the ceremony takes place. And my sweet InuYasha, you may have killed many an evil Youkai in your life and you may now be pupped, but you are still very innocent."

InuYasha crossed his arms and huffed; he was not innocent, and he didn't like sneezy face powder. He began the tedious task of dressing for the ceremony while in his cranky mood. He had refused to have the royal dressers come to help so he was now fumbling around cursing under his breath as he attempted to get everything right. No one made a move to help him yet, as they all knew better; a nervous, cranky and agitated pregnant male InuYoukai was not something one would trifle with. In fact even a non pregnant InuYasha in such a mood was not something you trifled with.

Miroku decided to make conversation with Kenretsu. "So Lord Kenretsu, please tell me what is the difference between all these different bonds? You told me yesterday that the full mating InuYasha and Lord Sesshoumaru are doing is not common."

Kenretsu was happy to see InuYasha's best friend so interested in their traditions. "Well Miroku-san, there are four different marks, or bonds. Mates can choose to be mated, and marked through as many as they feel comfortable with. The first mark is placed during the release from coupling, the two mates Youkai will come out, and they will mark each other right where the neck and shoulder meet." Kenretsu pulled at the neck of his haori showing the mark to Miroku. "My mark is Eien, Miaso's is Aizou. It is something you feel for your mate, about your mate, or about your relationship. This first mark or bond, is what binds two Youkai together, it is a physical bond. This mark allows us to feel what the other does physically, it also can used to calm each other when hey are touched. An Alpha can touch their Beta's mark and put them into a state of complete calm, leaving them completely limp, and erasing all their fear and worry; it is mainly used when birthing pups."

"That's interesting, so that is why when InuYasha feels sick Lord Sesshoumaru does as well."

"Precisely. The second mark is made during the release of coupling as well, but the mark for this bond is made upon the back, with the claws. This bond is spiritual and emotional. The mark that is left is a rendering of something important to the Youkai who placed it, or many times it is knowledge they have that they have yet to understand or discover. This mark has deep meaning. The bond allows mates to communicate using their minds. It also allows them to feel what the other does emotionally. That is why InuYasha was rubbing his mark, Sesshoumaru could feel his anxiety, and InuYasha in turn could feel his worry. Many mates only place the first two marks."

"That is what InuYasha and Sesshoumaru have now, correct?"

"Yes. The third bond must be made during the blessing ceremony; the mark is made on the palm of their hands by an exchange of blood. This bond binds the mates together physically like the first in a way, but much deeper, it binds their lives to one another. If one were to die so would the other within hours. This is as far as Miaso and I went with our mating. The forth the bond which is what my brothers will have is different, the mark is not on the outside of the body, it is inside upon the very soul. This bond is made during the consummation. All Youkai consummate their mating as part of the blessing ceremony, but the consummation is different if the fourth bond is being made. There are different symbols painted on the mates' bodies and such. And the two are bound physically to each other during their coupling. This last bond binds the mates' souls together. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru will exchange a small part of their souls with each other. This means that they are bound for eternity, even after death. Destined mates always are bound by all four bonds, it is being destined mates that make them compelled to be bound in such a way. Some Youkai who are not destined mates have all four bonds made, if they do and they die, they will be reincarnated with a destined mate; their mate from their former life. I believe though that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's souls have always been bound, not just because of a binding in a previous life. This means their souls were created to be together."

"That is more complicated that a human wedding, yet much deeper, a very beautiful part of the ways of Youkai."

"Thank you Miroku-san. I believe as Youkai we need a deeper bond than marriage because we are not mortal, death never comes to a Youkai from old age, or sickness, in that sense we are immortal and have to potential to life forever.

"That makes sense indeed Lord Kenretsu."

Miroku and Kenretsu's conversation was interrupted as Kenretsu noticed that InuYasha was almost done dressing. He had on his haori and hakama, and Jurojin was tying his obi an ornate knot. Kenretsu couldn't believe how much he looked like their father. He looked just like a smaller version of him, he had the same exact markings; one jagged lilac crest on each cheek, unlike Kenretsu who had two jagged crests on each cheek just like InuYasha's and their father. InuYasha's hair was much longer now, coming almost to his knees even with it pulled up. Although he was now full grown, he still retained the cute innocent countenance that he always had, this was something Kenretsu knew Sesshoumaru was happy about.

InuYasha pulled on the robe he was to wear over his haori, and then put on a pair of wooden sandals. He was wearing shoes, he couldn't believe it; he never wore shoes, ever. He turned to everyone in the room. "So how do I look?"

Miroku was stunned, he had never seen InuYasha so formally dressed, and even he had to admit how very beautiful his friend was. "InuYasha my friend, you look amazing, I have never seen you like this before, but it suits you well."

Kenretsu moved closer to his little brother, and caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers. "You look like Tosan; I can't believe how much you resemble him. You are beautiful; Sesshoumaru's heart is going to skip a beat when he sees you."

Jurojin even had to agree. "You do look so very much like your father My Lord; you even have his eyes; they are exactly like his. You know he would be very proud of you for all the things you've accomplished, and growing up to accept your mate, your destiny and to be happy with your brother. He knew of course you two were mates, even while your mother was pregnant with you he worried very much about how you and Sesshoumaru would fare… he would be so pleased."

There was a knock at the door, it was almost time to start the ceremony and Sesshoumaru's mother, Kikero had come to check on InuYasha. She was said to be overbearing, demanding, cold, and basically quite a bitch, but she had been nothing but sweet to InuYasha since she had arrived a few days before, he even remembered meeting her as a child and she was kind to him.

She walked up to InuYasha and kissed his cheek. He was almost in awe of her beauty, she looked much like Sesshoumaru; the same crests adorned her cheeks, on her forehead was a blue crescent moon. Her features were very similar but more feminine and her snow white hair draped down over her back almost reaching the floor. InuYasha didn't know how she could even move, she was wearing twelve robes, which royalty always did to show their status for an occasion such this, he was sure it had to be so heavy, he was unsure how the petite woman could move. "InuYasha, how are you pup? Are you faring well, my little Sess is going insane with worry; I'm surprised he hasn't walked a ditch into the floor with his pacing. He's impatient and irritated and yelling at everyone, such an insolent pup."

"I'm alright Kikero-sama, just nervous, very nervous."

"Are you sure child, Sesshoumaru is so worried about you, something was beginning to get to him quite badly a short time ago."

"I've been nervous, and my stomach was bothering me before, but I'm alright now."

"You know he cannot wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see him either, my Youkai is throwing a tantrum right now."

She smiled at InuYasha cupping his cheek in her hand. "That is to be expected young one. I know you are nervous about how many of the guests will take you, but hold your head up little Inu, you are a brave warrior and kind Lord, strong and smart, you are beyond beautiful to look upon and the son of the greatest Youkai to ever live. You are valued by my son above all others, and carry my grandchildren; the future of our clan and the West. All will see that you InuYasha are quite perfect indeed."

InuYasha's cheeks had bloomed into a dark blush, he still was so unused to people speaking to him with such reverence. But even through his embarassment he mustered out a small thank you.

She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek again. "No need for thank you; I only spoke the truth." She stroked his cheek one last time before saying goodbye. "Alright then, I will tell little Sess that you are doing fine. It will not be long now before the ceremony starts, and then perhaps my pup will calm down." She left the room and went back to her son. InuYasha hoped her visit would calm down his brother, although he was Beta the worry and unease he felt from Sesshoumaru made him even more uncomfortable; he stroked his mark again, feeling a slight lessening of his brother's worry.

They all waited a bit longer, before Jurojin had to leave; he was escorting Sesshoumaru into the temple for the ceremony along with Sesshoumaru's mother. "Only a few minutes now. Remember, you'll hear the drum, the fourth time it is struck is the signal for InuYasha and Sesshoumaru to enter, so be in position before then." And with that he left to go meet InuYasha's brother.

InuYasha stood fidgeting for a few minutes, adjusting and readjusting his robe, he was starting to feel sick again, and prayed he didn't just throw up when he got into the temple. His heart felt like it did a flip when Kagome came in and told them it was time. Kenretsu followed the Miko through the door with InuYasha and Miroku behind him. It only took a few moments for them to arrive outside the door they had to pass through. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha each entered from separate doors situated across from each other. They would meet in the middle in front of the alter, and when they left they would leave through one door together. It was to symbolize two them arriving as two separate beings and leaving connected as one.

InuYasha felt like his legs were about to give out, he had never been so nervous before, ever. He could smell all the different scents of the guests and it wasn't making it any easier, his stomach wrenched at their assault, yet somehow he calmed himself enough to stand and wait and not lose the snack had eaten so shortly ago.

He heard the first drum signaling to everyone that the ceremony was starting, and was hit with a wave of anticipation knowing he'd see Sesshoumaru in only moments, and a wave of severe anxiety knowing that over one hundred people would be watching him very soon. He wished he could be more like his brother, and not be bothered so much.

Heard the second drum beat, driving any negativity from the temple. Kagome moved in front of InuYasha, ready to toss the sakura blossoms at her friends feet, an honor he had chosen her for specifically. InuYasha had no parents anymore so it fell now to his older brother to escort him to the alter. Besides his closest living relative, he could choose one other person to join him in walking towards his destiny; and that was Miroku, his best friend, who now stood behind him, ready to help see InuYasha through this frightening, yet moving and very special experience.

He heard the third drum, rousing InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's ancestors and the gods to bear witness to their bonding. He knew his brother was waiting behind the door directly across from his, it would only be moments now before he saw his love again. His anxiety was building to almost uncontainable proportions, he fought with himself, not to simply run away. As he was on the verge of panic he felt a little twinge in his stomach, the first thought that crossed his mind was that the pups were telling him to calm. While he pondered the strangeness of thinking such a thing without thought he placed his hand over his belly, and whispered quietly. "Everything is fine." As he still worried that maybe his anxiety was hurting them he felt a warmth that started from low his stomach and spread over his body leaving him relieved of a great amount of his nervousness.

He began to ponder the strange experience, but didn't have the time to, as the fourth drum beat now sounded throughout the temple. He almost jumped when he heard it, then he just saw the door slide open, and his brother standing across from him waiting for him. Looking absolutely in awe of his young mate, Sesshoumaru waited in anticipation to be reunited with him. Kagome moved forward dropping sakura blossoms as she went. Sango, who was dropping the blossoms for Sesshoumaru mirrored Kagome's movements. After how valiantly the Taijiya had protected InuYasha in the attack Sesshoumaru decided to give Sango the honor of being a part of his procession.

InuYasha moved forward, following Kagome, with Kenretsu to his left, Miroku to his right. He slowed, almost stopping for a moment and felt Miroku press his hand to the small of his back. "Come, my friend, you will be fine."

As he walked, seeing Sesshoumaru move closer and closer he took in his brothers appearance, his long hair was swept up almost like his, although some was not pulled up, but left cascading down his back, all the way to his calves. Both of his swords were at his hip, causing InuYasha to finger Tetsusaiga for a moment. As he moved closer, each step seeming so small he saw Sesshoumaru lips turn up into the smallest smile. InuYasha was shocked, his brother smiled where someone might see him, it was unheard of except for those instances that he smiled before killing someone.

After what seemed like the longest walk of his life they had made it to the front of the alter, close enough for his brother to reach out and pull him tightly into his embrace. InuYasha was only able to let out the smallest fraction of a whisper before his lips were claimed in a long and searing kiss, he didn't even hear the fifth drum. He had seen a few human weddings, even attended one, and this did not happen, but it felt so good, he couldn't stop, besides at this moment he didn't feel the need question or refuse his Alpha. He figured his brother knew exactly what he was doing. After they pulled away his brother spoke in a barely audible whisper as he looked at him admiringly. "You are breathtaking Little One." Sesshoumaru stroked his cheek as he watched him intently, InuYasha blushed; it was still so strange to have a person adore him so much, Sesshoumaru's words where like a caress that filled his heart. He could scent his brothers arousal mingling with his own, and for a moment he understood how it was possible for most Youkai to consummate their union right in front of the alter. Feeling like he did at the moment, he was almost sure he'd allow Sesshoumaru to take him anywhere.

InuYasha's head was swirling with emotions just from his pregnancy alone, but being separated from his mate, anxious, and aroused and needing left him feeling as though he were in a fog. He looked up at Sesshoumaru through his haze; the days events were surreal, but with his brother, his mate everything calmed within him and he finally felt like he could make it through the day.

The InuYoukai priest began to speak, his voice reverberating through the entire temple. "Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, second and third sons of Tokunori known as The Great Inu no Taisho, your love and bonds have lead you here, to complete your mating, and see it blessed by your ancestors and the gods above."

InuYasha felt infinitely better being with his brother again, his inner Youkai swooned knowing Sesshoumaru was there holding his hand, and they would be fully mated within hours. The priest turned his attention to InuYasha. "InuYasha, Beta and Uke to Sesshoumaru. Have you come here freely, not having this mating forced upon you by your Alpha and Seme."

Oh great, he knew everyone knew he was the Beta, the Uke, but Kami did the guy have to announce it to everyone? He stifled the growl that threatened to rip from his throat, and thought for a fleeting second what a very strange Beta he must be if this bothered him. His voice seemed so small to him when he heard the words pass his lips. "I come freely, out of love."

The priest turned to Sesshoumaru now. "Sesshoumaru, Alpha and Seme to InuYasha, do you come here, to this ceremony because of your love for your Beta and Uke InuYasha, not out of a need of loveless possession?"

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru as he answered. "I come purely out of love for my mate."

"Having come for love we will commence with the Blessing Ceremony."

InuYasha watched as the priest lifted a sword, pointing it at he and Sesshoumaru. He thought it amusing that this was the only time a sword had been pointed at either he or his brother and the person who did so lived. "I call down the ancestors of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha and the InuYoukai Gods and Goddesses; creators of the InuYoukai Amano Jyaku to protect, witness, and bless this ceremony."

InuYasha was surprised when he saw several candles on the alter light up with no flame apparently put to them. It only lightened the already very dark room slightly, but left InuYasha with a feeling of being enveloped in a warmth he faintly remembered.

The priest now pointed the sword in each of the four directions one by one, calling forth and honoring the Shijin; The Four Guardians of the Compass. He requested each to be present to witness and bless the Ceremony whilst making an offering to each. The first was Kita, guarded by the tortoise, then Higashi; guarded by the white tiger, Minani; guarded by the phoenix, and Nishi; guarded by the dragon. He hefted the sword above his head to honor the central; Naka, before placing the sword back upon the alter.

InuYasha snickered to himself while being reminded of Kagome as he watched the priest bring out a jug and pour sake into two shallow cups. "The mates will drink for the blessing of the first two marks." InuYasha wasn't sure what to do, but he mimicked his brother when he saw Sesshoumaru nod towards the little cup and take it in his hands. He drank the sake down in one gulp as his brother did, then did it again, apparently for the second mark. The priest then called up Miroku, Kenretsu, Sesshoumaru's mother and Jurojin to join in blessing their mating. InuYasha was feeling a bit warm and light after having to take a cup with each person, and was glad for his snack before hand thinking that the rice wine in an empty stomach wouldn't have been so good.

The priest turned toward Sesshoumaru, InuYasha wasn't sure what was coming next, but it seemed to be something his brother had to initiate. "Sesshoumaru what gift to present today to your mate, your Beta, your Uke, InuYasha?" This was special to InuYasha, he knew what his gift was, a strange one at that for their kind, but his brother had agreed to it anyway, and it made him feel special. Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother, taking both of his hands in his own, and spoke loudly, loud enough that all in attendance could hear; something he hadn't done once since the ceremony began.

"InuYasha my love, my gift to you; something I am honored to give, something that fills my heart with joy to give to you is my pledge of fidelity…" Murmurs could be heard throughout the temple, this was a strange gift, InuYoukai, usually only InuYoukai who were fully mated were monogamous, but to pledge fidelity was something entirely different.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the guests. "Silence!"

He smiled as he turned back toward his mate. "I pledge this to you on my honor, for all eternity. I will gladly only share my body, my heart, my soul with you." he leaned in capturing InuYasha's lips again, leaving him scarce time to think. When they were finished Sesshoumaru whispered something to the priest who nodded his head then signaled to his assistants to doing something. InuYasha tried to see what they were up to, but his brothers voice drew is attention back.

"InuYasha, my mate, my brother, I have another gift for you."

He looked at his elder brother surprised, as two of the priests assistants carried something out that was covered in a silk cloth. "Another gift… why, I don't need anything, just you."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "It is something that you should have, something that I had to give to you." Sesshoumaru reached out taking the silk in his hand and removed it revealing a painting of InuYasha's mother, and he and Sesshoumaru's father.

InuYasha almost couldn't breathe, he hadn't looked upon his mothers face in almost one hundred and sixty years, and then she was elderly, he hadn't seen her like this in what seemed like forever. He felt tears trying to make their way to the surface of his eyes but fought them back. Moving toward the painting he reached out his hand tracing the contours of his parents faces with his finger. He studied the painting closely, taking it in; his mother and father facing one another, enough of their bodies showing for him to see his mother was pregnant; his small life still within her. Her hand was over his fathers which was gently resting on the top on her rounded stomach. He could see the love they shared; he had always worried in the back of his mind that his mother was just a plaything for his amorous father, but it wasn't true, he could tell just from the look in his fathers eyes.

InuYasha turned to his brother. "How… where… I've never seen this painting in the palace, not in the gallery, or anywhere else."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to his brother, caressing the curve of his cheek. "Father had it commissioned a moon before your birth. It was finished soon after his death, but I never claimed it when the artist told me it was finished. I thought recently that perhaps he still had it, I wanted you to see what they shared. I told you in the past that Tosan didn't love your mother…" Sesshoumaru sighed and InuYasha could feel his guilt. "…but it was not true, you can see for yourself. You may look upon your mother and Tosan together everyday now. You my hang it anywhere you desire."

"I don't know what to say, I haven't been able to see my mothers face in so long, and I've never gotten to see a picture of Tosan with her… thank you doesn't seem like enough."

Sesshoumaru embraced his younger brother whispering into a fuzzy ear. "You need not say anything, this is something I wanted to give to you, and seeing you happy is enough; it is all I want." He was kissed again, and he wondered for a brief moment if the physical affection his brother was giving him, which was seemingly interrupting the ceremony was normal.

Sesshoumaru's inner Youkai was positively beaming seeing how happy his mate was; he could not feel nor scent anymore distress or anxiety on him In fact his young mate seemed to be in a happy state of bliss as they continued with the ceremony.

After going through more rituals, and listening to the priest speaking in InuYoukai, (which InuYasha didn't understand well) the priest called for the 'daggers'. InuYasha watched proudly as Shippou , who had been so happy to be bestowed with this honor walked up to the alter. He wore a dark blue hakama and haori made of the finest silk, he carried a pillow in his hands of the same color on which two daggers sat. Shippou lifted his arms, holding the pillow up to his adoptive fathers. Sesshoumaru took one, and InuYasha copied.

The priest commenced with the ceremony again. "Sesshoumaru, you will place the third mark on InuYasha, your Beta and Uke." InuYasha wasn't sure what to do, but his brother pulled his right hand over a bowl that sat on the alter. He spoke few words. "I am sorry my love." With that InuYasha felt the dagger cut the skin of his palm, he winced as he held his tongue, the urge to swear at his brother far too inviting.

He noticed Sesshoumaru hold out his right hand, offering it to InuYasha he nodded at the dagger as the priest spoke. "InuYasha, you will place the cut to combine you life's blood on Sesshoumaru, your Alpha and Seme." InuYasha left a slice through his brothers palm, the priest brought their hands together, fingers entwined above the bowl, and InuYasha watched as he as his brothers mixed blood flowed into it. The priest took lengths of silk, one red and one white, holding them together he bound their hands.

The priest spoke again as InuYasha watched the white silk stained red, and the red silk darken. "You are now bound in life to your deaths, one cannot survive without the other, so says your love and bond. So strong is your love to live without your mate is far worse than death."

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru as their hands bleed, he wanted his brother more and more as the ceremony went on, and he could smell the arousal building on his brother as well. He assumed this had to part of the ceremony, to be so needy for the other.

He heard Sesshoumaru in a low voice as he spoke to him, leaving InuYasha beaming. "I love you InuYasha, you are my Itoshii."

InuYasha watched as the priest raised a vial up, and added it to the bowl of blood. "The blood of the father of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha." He poured the vial of blood into the bowl followed by the blood of several other relatives who had given their blessing to their inevitable mating before they died, even the blood of InuYasha's mother was added. It almost made him cry, he had to fight tears, seeing her blood in that bottle, that she had given it meant she knew he would mate Sesshoumaru and that he had her blessing.

The priest made them drink sake again to bless their pups. "Having this union of pure love, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's love have formed two perfect souls, two perfect pups now in the womb of InuYasha. This mating is further blessed with the highest rites. May your pups' the heirs to the Western Lands be healthy and bright, a mixture of both of you, a symbol of your undying, unending love, and the bonds you share."

InuYasha was a little self conscious when the priest mentioned his pregnancy. He wasn't ashamed or uncomfortable about it, but he hated that feeing of everyone looking at him like someone vulnerable, like something that would break. He didn't have to lose himself just to make sure his pups were safe, he could still be himself.

The priest untied the silk binding from their hands, then stood to the side, and called forth the sorceress as she approached the alter. "Kohana will witness the pledge of the Alpha, and prepare you both for the consummation." InuYasha knew from conversations with both of his brothers that this part of the ceremony was almost over

The sorceress sprinkled herbs and flowers into the bowl as she read ancient InuYoukai incantations. The fire turned a deep violet, sizzling and cracking as herbs and flowers were consumed. She asked Sesshoumaru for his left arm, and took up a rather large dagger in her hand. InuYasha winced for his brother as he watched the sorceress cut a long deep gash in his brothers forearm. His blood fell in rivulets down his arm changing the flames in the bowl yet again to a different color, this time a deep red. "This cut symbolizes your sacrifice for your Beta and offspring. Let your twins be blessed with love as you and your mate have been."

InuYasha watched as his brothers blood put out the flames in the bowl, the sorceress waved her hand over it saying some ancient InuYoukai incantation he didn't recognize. The substance in the bowl looked like ink now, and he was almost certain what would happen next. A candle was thrust into his and Sesshoumaru's hands. "Light the candle for the blessing of you consummation." InuYasha mirrored his brother, bringing the flame to a candle placed in the middle of the alter.

At this point the priest called Rin forth, she carried a dark red pillow on which were two lengths of white silk, Sesshoumaru took one. "This length of silk symbolizes your Beta and Uke's submission and obedience to you. As you tie this to your mate you acknowledge your need to protect and care for your Beta and Uke always."

Sesshoumaru moved forward and tied the length of silk around InuYasha's neck leaving a knot in the back. It was supposed to symbolize obedience and submission, and left InuYasha annoyed with the silk 'collar' now on his neck. InuYasha took the other length of silk holding it in his hand as the priest spoke. "This length of silk symbolizes your Alpha and Seme's dominance and protection. As you tie this to your mate you acknowledge that you will allow your Alpha and Seme to protect you and care for you and your offspring, and that you will obey and accept your Alpha and Seme's direction."

InuYasha moved forward and tied the length of silk around his brothers right hand as he had been instructed to do before the ceremony, it symbolized dominance and the hand of protection.

After they finished the sorceress beckoned them to the side of the alter, then called out to InuYasha's surprising relief that the first part of the ceremony was over. "The consummation will commence now, give this couple your blessings." They both followed her, InuYasha's heart dropped as she told Sesshoumaru to enter through a door behind the alter alone. She could feel InuYasha's sadness and anxiety.

She cupped InuYasha's cheek, he knew she was thousands of years old, but her long black hair and silver eyes never would have told you that. "I know you long for your mate when you are not by his side, the love you two have for each other is great, but you hold some of it back from your mate. I know what you fear inside… it is needless. Your mate will _never _leave you little Inu."

InuYasha didn't understand how she could tell him something he hadn't even realized himself, but before she could explain she was walking away. As soon as the words left her mouth he understood exactly what she was speaking of. He knew she was correct; somewhere in the back of his mind he had a small fear that Sesshoumaru would leave him and all his happiness would be gone as it always was before. And this was unbelievable happiness, perfect happiness… he had never felt this before, he knew rationally Sesshoumaru would always be with him now, but still that tiny fear nagged at him, and caused him hold a bit of himself back. _'Having this feeling no matter how small and faraway isn't fair to Sessh, I have to get rid of this, and the only way I will is to let him know how much I love him. I love him so much I don't know how to say it. It's so hard for me to say anything like this, I'm terrible at showing my emotions. I just hope I can make him understand.'_

He was pulled from his thoughts as Kohana poked her head back through the door "I have to tend to your brother but I will come for you in a moment, go into the next room and undress, but leave the silk collar about your neck."

InuYasha complied walking through the only other doorway, the one she had nodded towards. He saw his brothers clothing as he began to divest himself of his own, seeing Sesshoumaru's clothes, knowing his brother was naked and just through the next door caused him to harden almost instantly.

After what seemed like an eternity the sorceress peeked her head in at InuYasha, and beckoned him to follow. He was so embarrassed, being already fully erect, a crimson blush blooming across his cheeks, but he followed because he knew Sesshoumaru would be through the door. He peeked his head through before he passed into the next room noticing the weeping hard on his brother already had, and that his body was adorned with different kanji and symbols. Seeing his brother hard too made him feel infinitely better, but he was still so nervous it was difficult to make his legs move.

The sorceress turned to him as he peeked through. "Do not worry about, nor be ashamed of your arousal little Inu, it is normal, you are supposed to be aroused."

InuYasha blushed more, although she had just told him his body was doing what it was expected to do right now he was still embarrassed. "…Keh." He walked through the doorway right behind Kohana, to his relief he heard Sesshoumaru speak as he moved forward and took his hand. "Relax my love, this part will be over soon, then we will be alone."

The sorceress smiled at seeing the two together and took up the brush and bowl of ink, moving towards InuYasha. She painted various kanji on his torso, as well as a triangle on the center of his chest with a circle in the center. He didn't know what it meant, but he examined the kanji, one for love, soul, beloved, and mate. She finished by painting an oval on his lower stomach that Sesshoumaru did not have, she patted his stomach as she spoke. "This symbol is for your pups Little Inu, it symbolizes what you and your mates love created."

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers across his brother's stomach smiling slightly, he was quite proud of himself for creating two pups, and of InuYasha for carrying them.

Kohana handed he bowl of ink to Sesshoumaru and told him to inscribe his name on the small of his brothers back. InuYasha turned around and pulled his hair back over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru inscribed his name, and then InuYasha did the same although he stared at it for a moment thinking it looked like terrible from his hand shaking so badly.

Kohana took the bowl and brush from InuYasha, then he looked at the two. "You may hold your mate now, I can see you very much want to." Sesshoumaru moved toward InuYasha and wrapped his arms around him. InuYasha leaned into his brother holding him, it gave them both comfort, InuYasha was so anxious again, and Sesshoumaru had been so worried earlier, they simply needed to be in each others arms, safe and reassured. "Forge your bond deeply My Lords, it is time to put away any doubts or fears and embrace the love you have. Do not hold back your feelings, if there is ever a time to express them fully it is now. This is the end of my involvement in this part of the ceremony, you must now consummate your union before the sun rises. A thousand blessing My Lords."

They were finally alone, InuYasha was still nervous, but felt infinitely better having his brother with him, feeling his arms wrapped around him tightly, just holding him. "I feel like I'm wearing a damn collar." InuYasha touching the piece of silk around his neck

Sesshoumaru smirked at InuYasha yet stroked his cheek lovingly so he knew it was taunting out of affection. "It is a collar my love. It represents our connection, the connection of two mates, the Beta and the Alpha, and your submission to me."

"Yeah, I still don't like it."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I did not expect that you would. I think it looks very sexy on you."

"I'm not surprised. Don't get used to it, because I'm not wearing a collar again no matter how sexy you think it is."

Sesshoumaru laughed harder at his younger brothers threat. "I'm sure I could persuade you if I wanted to see you in a collar." Sesshoumaru picked his brother up a quickly carried him to the bed in the middle of the room. He placed his mate down lightly on the bed, then laid down on his side pulling his little brother against him so they were facing each other. He want so badly to take InuYasha right then, but he could still feel and scent the anxiety on him. He wanted him to calm before he did anything, this was something they would always remember, they would be making the deepest bond any mates could have he didn't want his brother anything except calm and aroused.

Not wanting to rush they looked at one another, and both took in the room around them, it was dark, only lit by one torch and a skylight that let the moon light in. They laid on a large futon mattress in the middle of the room covered in soft pillows and silks. The bottle of oil next to the bed didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha, who laughed. "Hmm, they thought of everything."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru kissed his brother softly, before pulling away after a few moments. "I love you InuYasha, relax, there is no need to be nervous. This time is only for us, and nobody is concerning themselves with it… I promise you."

"Yeah, but everybody knows what we're doing. What if they hear us, I'm so loud sometimes, and I don't think I can keep it from happening."

"Yes, everyone knows what we are doing…" He tipped up his brothers chin a bit so he could look directly at him. "…but my love, my Little One, there is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. There is _no_ shame in making love with your mate." InuYasha nodded his head as Sesshoumaru stroked his cheek lovingly, reassuringly. "I love you InuYasha; to show you with my body, my body being driven by my heart, and my soul is beautiful. To be inside of you is beautiful, to be joined, to be one with you is beautiful." He kissed his nervous younger brother again. "… And remember, most of the guests have been in the same situation we are in, and they did this front of all the guests, that is how consummations are usually done for InuYoukai blessing ceremony's."

"I know, Ken-niisan told me. How come you didn't make us do it like that?"

Sesshoumaru smoothed the hair near InuYasha's face. "Because I knew such an experience would be traumatic for you, and I would never do anything to hurt you. In fact, before Jurojin knew of my decision he came to me and said it would not be healthy for you to be made as upset as you would be if the consummation were viewed, he told me it wouldn't be safe for the pups or you if you were to become so distressed."

InuYasha moved closer to his brother, letting is forehead touch Sesshoumaru's. "But you did it even before you knew that. Thanks."

Sesshoumaru felt a bit more calm descend on his brother, which was good, he didn't want to start anything until he was completely relaxed and comfortable. "I would do anything to keep you contented."

Wanting to further calm InuYasha Sesshoumaru ran his hands over his brother's body, caressing and stroking every inch of the pale skin of his mate. He let his hands settle on his brothers belly where he could sense the lives within. They exchanged small kisses now and then as InuYasha began to give his brother the same treatment he was receiving. He traced his fingers over his elder brothers skin, and ran his hands slowly down his back and chest.

Sesshoumaru could feel InuYasha calming through their marks, he could even feel it as the muscles under his roaming hands relaxed, no longer coiled up with tension. The brothers had been sharing soft, chaste kisses, but Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha was finally comfortable when he pleaded for one of those kisses to deepen. He opened his mouth, his tongue skimming across his elder brothers lips, beckoning him to claim his mouth as he always did; fierce and passionate.

And so Sesshoumaru delved into the heat beyond InuYasha's lips, plundering it for all the sweetness within. He kissed him hungrily, as if he could never have all he wanted. Their tongues entwined as InuYasha surrendered himself, allowing his Alpha to possess him completely, no fight for dominance or to control the kiss, just the perfect feeling of being connected physically.

Their hands stroked down each others bodies more insistently now, the fire brewing between them growing hotter, more desperate for contact, more desperate for each other. When they were like this it was if the world only consisted of the two, nothing else ever wandered into their minds or hearts, there was only room for each other, and their longing to be connected in all ways.

They pulled away finally, and as he heaved for breath Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, thinking having InuYasha here finally almost fully mated to him had to be a dream. He couldn't think about, nor understand how he ever thought of InuYasha in anyway other than how he did now, he wondered if he had been blind, his eyes blind, and his heart. "I was such a fool to ever try to hurt you my Little One, you are everything to me."

InuYasha felt sad that his brother still had these guilty feelings, but he wanted to show him that the past didn't matter to him anymore at all. He wanted to tell his brother how he truly felt, and not hold back because of the unneeded fear he had that Sesshoumaru would be gone from him someday. "Sessh, I love you, I love you so much."

Sesshoumaru brushed his brothers unruly bangs away from his eyes. "And I love you too my Little One."

InuYasha looked in his brothers eyes trying to convey his feelings. "I mean I _really_ love you. It's so hard for me to express myself like this, but for you mate, I'll do anything. I don't think I could ever tell you know how much I love you because some little part of me is scared that some how eventually I'll lose you, but I love you, I more than love you, and I don't think I could ever put it into words."

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha closer, but still kept his gaze directly on his brothers eyes. "My Little One, my InuYasha I am _never_, _never_ going to be gone from you. I wouldn't be able to live without you, our third mark assures that, but even if it did not, I would still feel the same. I would never leave you, and I would follow you into death if you were ever taken from me, cast out from this world, life without you is nothing. I don't know how I lived without you for so long."

In a fashion uncharacteristic for him InuYasha pressed his lips hard against his brothers, and rolled himself on top of him. He pulled back for a moment telling his brother he loved him again, then let his mouth once again descend to his brothers, bruising his perfect lips.

Sesshoumaru was so taken a back for several moments he didn't think, but when he finally did he couldn't help but smile inside. Their third bond had seemed to have shattered more of his brothers walls; a little bit of the place where he was filled shyness and a bit self consciousness had now been replaced with something else, a certain strength Sesshoumaru had never felt before. He growled low and possessively in his throat, knowing that InuYasha was completely his.

Sesshoumaru allowed InuYasha the temporary dominance, let him have this kiss, the first of what would be many more, relishing the feeling of being so wanted. He let his hands roam down the front of his little brothers body, avoiding touching the already dripping member that was pressed against his own, he would save that place for later drawing out their pleasure slowly. He planned to savor every touch, every small kiss, worship all of InuYasha; he would not rush this. He loved the feeling of the smooth, soft skin against his hands and the way he pressed into his every touch.

After along while InuYasha finally pulled away panting, he felt like lightheaded, like he hadn't had oxygen for hours. "I feel so much better now, just a bit different; not so shy or nervous anymore. I wanted to kiss you so much, and I feel stronger, more confident."

Sesshoumaru continued stroking is brothers body, he couldn't keep his hands from him, he loved to feel the warmth of his mate, he wanted to feel all of him, and the low, tiny moans it pulled from him were inviting him to do it more. "It's from our newest bond, you have gained some of my strength. And I can feel… feel more than I have before. I think I have gained some of your ability to feel."

"So we've changed?" InuYasha moved closer to his brother, pressing his chest, and stomach tight against his brothers.

"We have exchanged a small part of ourselves with one another, I can feel more deeply now it seems… allow me to show you."

InuYasha's breath hitched, hearing the last few words of his brothers had stirred him, he knew what he meant and moaned wantonly before his Alpha's lips had descended on his, pressing so softly against his yielding mouth. Sesshoumaru moved quickly to lay upon his brother now, wrenching a submissive whine from InuYasha's throat as his legs were parted, allowing the elder of the two to slide between them.

InuYasha felt Sesshoumaru almost lose his breath; their cocks meeting as his brother settled between his legs. His hips rose up to meet Sesshoumaru's and press his arousal against his brother's, he loved the feeling of that huge, rigid cock sliding against his own, slippery with their mingling essences. He moaned softy as Sesshoumaru pulled away from him leaving trails of kisses down his neck and collar bone.

Being an Uke certainly had it's benefits he thought; attention lavished upon him by his Alpha mate. Sesshoumaru's Seme instincts driving him to give his Beta pleasure, deriving his own pleasure from doing so. Certainly, InuYasha pleasured his brother at times, but Sesshoumaru always insisted on spending as much time as possible inflicting as many wonderful feelings as could on his brother. And he knew his body so well already, he could manipulate it in ways that always had InuYasha yelling for more.

Under those expert touches InuYasha was already panting, and whining just from feather light kisses being placed on the places on his body Sesshoumaru knew would drive him crazy. His mouth opened in a silent scream when he felt his brothers tongue on the back of his leg right behind his knee swirling over the skin there. The feeling shot straight up his leg right to his cock causing precum to come out in a steady dribble.

He squirmed and rocked his hips even though there was nothing to rock them against; it simply what his body did though in it's pursuit to be rubbed and touched more. Sesshoumaru was at his ankle now, licking down to the top of his foot causing InuYasha to shiver with pleasure. His brother made his way to his other leg, kissing and gently biting his way towards the inside of his thigh .

Sesshoumaru adored this; moving across his little brothers body, touching every tiny spot he could stimulate, making him moan and cry out. He knew all the places well that were most tender, that evoked the most response, the places that could throw InuYasha almost over the edge. He had finally made his way almost to his thigh, pausing to lick the back of his brothers knee, smiling as he watched his little Hanyou twist and whine under his ministrations. He had been teasing InuYasha for a long while now, he was rapt, relishing all the sexy little sounds his brother made as he stroked, and kissed the extremely sensitive skin inside his leg, teasing, moving slowly closer to what he knew he had neglected thus far. His small lovers skin was hued with a deep blush, his eye's glazed in hazy lust, it was such an erotic site, it only fueled him to give his lover more attention.

His brother moved slowly, painfully slowly closer and closer to his most sensitive and needy places, never actually touching them. InuYasha felt a hand brush so close to his cock, fingers brush against his bottom, so close to the place he wanted Sesshoumaru to be, but still not touching him exactly where he wanted. He yearned to be filled, his brothers fingers inside of him first, before he was impaled on that beautiful impossibly huge member, gods how he wanted his mate to just grasp his cock, squeeze it, and stroke it, and drive his fingers into him all at once.

InuYasha shivered, hardly bearing the torturously, delightful pleasure. He pressed against his brothers roaming hands and tongue, his hands curling into fists as he tried to cling to something, find some purchase, tried to keep himself from screaming madly. Sesshoumaru was sure he had kissed or licked almost every inch of his brothers skin, he was even more sure that his hands had caressed over every bit of InuYasha's body several times.

InuYasha's words came out as stuttered syllables as he felt Sesshoumaru's weight upon him again, teeth nibbling at his chin. "Y..you… are tea… sing." He whined, begging him brother for more, he couldn't take it anymore, if he did he knew he'd surely just explode.

All the encouragement Sesshoumaru needed was in that whining plea. InuYasha was so focused on his desire he didn't notice his brother fiddling with the bottle of oil and bringing a finger to his entrance. InuYasha felt his brothers hand curl around his cheek, the piece of silk he had tied around it soft against his skin. He whimpered his thanks to his brother as he felt lips against his, and one of his mate's slender digits press into his body.

This is what he had been wanting, yearning for ever since Sesshoumaru had touched him so close to that place. So badly he had longed for it. His entire body bowed from the intense pleasure, his brother's lips never lost contact with his, and his moan was swallowed by his lovers hungry mouth.

Soft lips left InuYasha's and traveled down to his neck, sucking and nipping at his mating mark. Sesshoumaru purred suggestively against the soft flesh "Is this what you wanted?" Vibrations from his brother speaking went straight through InuYasha's mark to his already weeping shaft, he could only whimper his response. "Ye… esss."

Sesshoumaru went slowly, still attempting to draw out their pleasure for as long as he could. It was beginning to be difficult, he wanted to join with InuYasha, thrust himself deeply inside of him. He held himself back though, only adding a second finger to his brother after several minutes. His tongue found it's way to one of the small pink buds on his brothers chest, and he smirked knowing how InuYasha would react as soon as his touched it.

Sesshoumaru's deviously talented tongue swirled over InuYasha's nipple causing him wail in delight, and he begged for the less delicate treatment of the of the little nub that he knew Sesshoumaru could deliver. "Sessh… bite". Sesshoumaru smiled taking the sweet little bump of flesh between his teeth, tugging at it as he twisted it twin. InuYasha was being driven out of his mind he thought, his head thrashed from side to side as his back arched, pushing his chest hard against his brothers mouth. It was already so much sensation, almost too much, but he was given more as Sesshoumaru added a third finger and began relentlessly grazing the small sensitive bump inside his passage.

This was exactly what Sesshoumaru wanted; his mate completely absorbed in his desire, delirious, wanton, and begging to be taken. InuYasha raised his hips towards his lover beckoning him to take him as he rubbed his erection hard against his brother's. Being the definition of control Sesshoumaru leaned over bringing his lips to one of InuYasha's ear, all the while still preparing him, and pinching and twisting his nipples exactly the way his little brother liked. "Are you ready?" He licked the edge of the ear, causing the little Hanyou to whine.

"Yes, yes, oh please."

Sesshoumaru continued licking, and nipping at his brothers ear as he poured oil over his arousal, amused that InuYasha was still too absorbed to notice. He placed a sweet kiss on his brothers lips before sheathing himself within his mate in one slow, deep thrust. InuYasha moaned loudly in appreciation, nibbling on his brothers lip for a moment as he adjusted to the intrusion. After a few moments he was ready, indicating so by bringing his legs up and around his brothers waist.

Arms came to wrap around InuYasha possessively, holding him tightly as he began a slow pace. Sesshoumaru knew that this coupling would be different than any other, that the forging of their fourth bond would unite them in ways not yet imagined. The experience would be intense and he resolved to lead his mate through what may be quite overwhelming. He looked deeply into his mates eyes, gold meeting gold knowing that soon their Youkai would consume them at those beautiful honey hued eyes would be hidden from him for a time.

"My Itoshii…" Sesshoumaru whispered, letting his lips brush teasingly over a downy ear. "You unravel me Little One, destroy all the walls I have built around myself with just your gaze." InuYasha's moaned quietly as fingers danced lightly down his sides before finding the hardened flesh between his legs.

He could feel a torrent of emotions building inside himself, his body growing too hot, overly sensitized and shaky. He opened his eyes, and Sesshoumaru saw fear and panic along with wanton lust. "Sessh… ah… I don't f… feel right." His teeth chattered with the effort of trying to speak. It felt as though his Youkai was trying to emerge, but a hundred times more intense.

"It is your Youkai Little One, do not fight it, let go. Submit to me, do not worry I am here and I have you." InuYasha's body trembled as he let his head fall back, bearing his neck to his mate as he did the first time they were together. Sesshoumaru descend on soft pale flesh kissing his way down to the first mark he had left upon his little brother, as he continued slowly, deeply thrusting into the smaller body beneath him. He licked InuYasha's mating mark and he felt his Youkai begin to take him, as he gave in to it's desire.

A calm descended over InuYasha as his submission was answered with affectionate nips, and the soft devilish tongue of his mate licking the mark. He felt his entire body go limp as his Youkai made it's way to the surface to join with that of his mate.

Sesshoumaru held tightly to InuYasha, wrapping his arms around him reassuringly, cradling his head as he placed light kisses on his lips. His Youkai practically sang with joy hearing the small submissive noises InuYasha made. He nuzzled his little brother lovingly and began to thrust more insistently as he felt the energy of he and InuYasha's souls surround them. The two energies moved in and out and around each other in a dance as sensual as the one they now engulfed.

InuYasha could see the flickering of their energy swirl around them as his cried out and pressed hard against his brother begging for more contact. More sure of himself now that his Youkai had taken the lead he pressed his hips to Sesshoumaru's begging to be taken faster and harder. He whined loudly as he felt a clawed hand encircle his arousal and begin stroking.

Sesshoumaru growled possessively as InuYasha's hips met his with each thrust, he could feel the heated flesh within his hand hardening more, signaling his mated impending completion, he was almost over the edge himself, but had to make InuYasha cum first. He sped up is thrusting, snapping hips his brothers, as he lapped at InuYasha's mark.

InuYasha's entire body went rigid, his back bowing into an arc as his release finally came, his brothers only a second behind. In the midst of the normal sensations of their release the brothers felt a tingling in their chests, and an electricity in the air all around them. And as they rode out the waves of pleasure a light could be seen leaving each of them through the symbol on their chests and traveling into the other.

After the most intense release either had ever felt as the pieces of silk tied around them dissipated as the piece of the others soul joined with their own. Their fourth bond and mark was complete, no mark could be seen, but the bond could be felt. They were fully mated, nothing could ever tear them a part, not even death. They were bound forever, the bond between them now stronger than any other that two people could have.

Sesshoumaru felt his Youkai receded, and being lead by the actions of his Alpha, InuYasha's Youkai receded as well leaving golden eyes blinking up at his elder brother. InuYasha thought to himself just how intense an experience they had just had, not even finishing the thought he distinctly heard his brothers voice. _"Yes Little One, a very intense experience, and I love you even more for it."_

InuYasha's eyes went wide. "D… do… do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Not exactly, I cannot read your mind, but rather pick up on impressions of your thoughts. You can as well."

"The ceremony did it?"

"It is as a result of the fourth mark, we renewed and strengthened the bond our souls already had by exchanging more of our souls with each other. The fact that we were destined to be mates proves that we had already done so in a past life or that are souls are mates, although I am sure the latter is the case. We already had this bond, but now it is even stronger, it has been reawakened."

InuYasha touched his brothers cheek very lightly as he spoke. "It feels like I'm a part of you, as if there is some invisible binding between us."

"There is, energy moves between use now constantly, unceasingly. It is visible to those can see such things, Kagome will see it."

InuYasha watched his brother closely for a moment, his brow knitting at the center of his forehead as if he was thinking intensely or listening to something far off. "InuYasha… I… I can feel them. I can feel the pups, and not like I normally can by touching your stomach, I can feel them through you."

InuYasha smiled, he had wanted his brother to be able to share in that awareness ever since he had felt it himself. He noticed that Sesshoumaru always suffered a slight melancholy through their marks when he would ask how the pups were and he would report. "I'm glad of it… maybe it will help when they're born, you can tell them to go easy on me, and then there will be no trouble from them." Making jokes about the birth of the pups seemed to help push away at least temporarily the immense fear InuYasha had about it, and he had taken to doing it quite a bit lately.

"I will be there with you, I will allow nothing to happen to you, or our pups."

InuYasha felt his brothers hand traveling down his side all too seductively, he saw hungry passion in his eyes when he looked at them. "Oh, my precious mate I must have you again, I must feel you like this, with this deeper connection."

"Are we allowed to, don't we have to finish the ceremony?"

"We have until the sun rises, which is certainly a long time from now. I will not be denied my love." He didn't give his brother a chance to voice any protests before he was devouring his lips and mouth passionately. An act which led them spiraling down into their arousal and coupling for a second time. It was like nothing they had ever felt, their connection had brought them a level of closeness that was incomprehensible without a person experiencing it themselves.

When they were finished Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha tightly to him, tangling their legs together as he did so. The brushed the hair away from his brother's dace, still flushed, and almost glowing. "You are very tired Little One."

Golden eyes were forced open again as InuYasha responded to his brothers words, pulling himself from the deep relaxation that came right before sleep. "Very… I feel like I weigh a ton, my body just doesn't want to move."

"It is much later than when you normally fall asleep, and today has been a long day."

InuYasha frowned for a moment before sighing loudly. "Do we have to do some stupid stuff after this, like the stupid parties that there always were at my mothers mansion?"

Sesshoumaru stroked his brothers hair reassuringly. "No Little One, that is tomorrow…" He paused placing his finger over InuYasha's lips silencing his objections. "… Although, we need not linger for too long, greet the guests tell them thank you for their blessings, and we will use your pregnancy as an excuse to go. I will simply state that my mate is tired. The other Lords and nobles will be much more interested in talking to each other about business and politics and gossip."

"I hope it doesn't take to long, I don't want to miss my nap."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "I do not want you to miss it either, you can be quite cranky and insolent when you do."

"Hey, I can't help it, it just happens sometimes."

"I know InuYasha, I am only teasing you." Sesshoumaru placed a chaste kiss on his brothers lips and sighed as he sat up. "Although I am extremely comfortable lying here with you, we will be able to return to our chambers sooner if we get up and finish this. Then we may lie together with out an impending interruption weighing upon us."

InuYasha sat up and stretched then took a look at himself. "It'd be nice if there was damn hot spring in here; I'm sweaty and… sticky, and oily, my hair is all down now and probably full of snarls… I'm a damn mess… I'm all… just… yuck."

Sesshoumaru stood extending his hand to his brother and pulling him up. He tamed InuYasha's bangs a bit with fingers and smiled. "You my beautiful mate are not a mess, or _yuck_, you look beautiful; glowing, blushed, and thoroughly ravished. I do know that you would like to clean up though that is why there is basin in the corner and cloths. The water is warm, there is a small flame beneath it, so we will not chill this perfect body of yours. There even are a few brushes so you will not need to be snarled either, and if we can find the tie that was in your hair I will put it back up for you."

It didn't take too long for the two to wash up, and fix their hair back as it was, InuYasha groaned when his brother came at him with a little jar of that same white 'sneezy' powder his eldest brother had put on him earlier. "Oh Sessh, come on, not that crap again I just washed it all off, and it makes me sneeze."

"It is only a light dusting, but it must be there, you will have it off again within the hour when the ceremony is complete."

"Fine." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed a bit; his usual stance to show his annoyance with something.

After redressing they left the small room together this time. They were greeted by Kohana who was waiting patiently on a small cushion outside the door behind the alter area. She stood bowing, then regarded them closely. "Your bond is strong, the bind that tethers you is bright, a very good mating my Lords."

She told the two to wait a moment and InuYasha squeezed his brothers had as a bit of nervousness crept up again. They heard three bells, which both assumed were to tell the guests the rest of the ceremony was beginning. Kohana came back quickly, and told them to go back in front of the alter. "This should take but a few moments My Lords."

That was good news to InuYasha as he walked back out with Sesshoumaru to the front of the alter. His face blushed knowing everyone was watching them, but he kept his eyes on Sesshoumaru and nothing else.

The priest looked at them both the hint of a smile on his face as began to speak. "And so the fourth mark has been placed it's bond complete. Knitting your souls further together as one for all eternity. Your love transcends all boundaries, death nor time can touch your bond." The priest pulled out the sake again, which InuYasha was none to happy about drinking on his empty stomach. "This is in recognition of your last bond." InuYasha drank it swearing the first thing he was doing when they were done was having food sent to him.

"The mating and all its bonds will now be sealed with the rings of your family."

InuYasha looked down as he Jaken approached, he carried a small pillow as Rin and Shippou did, although his carried two intricately woven rings of the purest silver. The little imp looked reverently at his lords, he had been overwhelmingly happy when Sesshoumaru and InuYasha told him he would have this honor in the ceremony. It was InuYasha's idea; the 'something nice' he had thought Jaken deserved after all his years in faithful service to his brother. It was a small task, but one that held much honor, the perfect thing for the loyal little imp.

The priest continued bringing their ceremony almost to it's end. "Sesshoumaru place the ring on InuYasha's finger." Sesshoumaru carefully placed the ring on InuYasha's left middle finger; the place where the royal InuYoukai wore their rings.

The priest instructed InuYasha to do the same, making their ceremony practically complete. "These rings seal your mating, it has been blessed by your ancestors, and the gods above."

InuYasha let out a sigh of relief, it was over, finally over, all done. All they had to do was walk out of the sliding door at the other end of the temple… past everyone, but he could do it, he hadn't gotten through everything else. He smiled happily watching his brother as the walked past all the guests, looking at Sesshoumaru was easier than looking straight ahead, although he couldn't help himself either.

Once they made it through the doors Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha into his embrace, and he kissed the top of his head between his ears. "We have one thing left to do, but it will only take a moment."

Sesshoumaru led InuYasha through the palace grounds back to the main house where their chambers were. He finally stopped when they reached InuYasha's garden. "We must plant our tree, remember my Little One."

They walked slowly to the place Sesshoumaru had chosen when he had the garden made for InuYasha. InuYasha crouched down, looking at the small tree bathed in moonlight, it was a sakura tree, InuYasha's favorite. He fingered it tiny leaves as he pictured what it would look like in hundreds of years. While his brother marveled at the little tree's beauty Sesshoumaru used his claws to dig a hole in the ground.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother for a moment after he finished, InuYasha's appreciation of nature was something he loved. It was to Sesshoumaru just one of the many things that made him special, he cared nothing for gold or jewels or finery, and if asked which was more beautiful, a perfect gem or a tiny baby tree he knew what his brothers answer would be.

"Are you ready Little One."

InuYasha nodded, and they both lifted it gently then placed it in the hole Sesshoumaru had dug. InuYasha looked at admiringly as they finished packing the earth back around it; tucking it safely into it's new home. "It is beautiful and it's a strong little tree, it will grow to be even more beautiful, and even stronger. When it's sturdy enough our pups will sit in it's branches and play, they'll lay beneath it and let themselves be covered in it's blossoms… I can see it."

Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha on his forehead as he walked a few paces to the stream retrieving some water for their tree. Noticing the koi splash in the stream InuYasha went to his parents' tree taking the little bag of food for the fish he kept there hanging on a low and protected branch. He tossed in little bits smiling as he watched the fish swim to the surface to snatch a little morsel then disappear into the darkness of the water.

Watching InuYasha again, Sesshoumaru thought of how in awe he was of his little brother, he was absolutely perfect to him. He had become so engrossed in watching him he didn't notice the feeling of heavy tiredness from InuYasha. With their new bonds he could feel not only is own fatigue, but his brothers as well. He could also feel the calm peace that had descended on InuYasha after having come into the garden.

InuYasha felt is brother's arms encircle him, holding him tightly. "Come now Little One I can feel how tired you are… and hungry."

To InuYasha the few moments it took to get to their chambers had seemed like forever. He walked in finding Kagome sitting on the end of the bed next to a sleeping Hitomu. Since giving the child the new job of helping him and a room across the hall he had been a regular figure at bed time, putting sleeping clothes out for InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. He always stood faithfully when he was done waiting to clear any left over bowls or cups as InuYasha had taken to eating a snack before bed. Of course InuYasha being how he was would never let him stand instead telling him to sit on the bed.

Kagome looked up from the child as she continued rubbing his back. "Jurojin sent me to bring you your remedy for your morning sickness and some tea; he was asleep at the end of the bed here when I entered."

InuYasha shook his head; not angrily, he just knew it was typical of the boy. "I told him to go straight to bed after the ceremony, he probably wanted to help like he always does…" InuYasha smiled as he watched Hitomu sleep. "He at least put his pajama's on." InuYasha brushed some hair off the child's forehead, then lifted him and carried him to his room and put him into his bed. He had taken a liking to the little orphan, and felt a bit responsible for him.

Kagome blew out the oil lamp in his room and shut the door behind them as they walked back into the hall. "Inu, I thought you would be hungry after the ceremony so I had some food sent for you; it should be here soon."

"I'm starving, thanks."

Kagome yawned; the late night taking it's toll on her as well. "Do you need anything else."

InuYasha laughed inwardly; Kagome would not let him go without anything he needed lately, and it was overbearing at times, but she was still helpful, and he was glad to still have his friend. "No Kagome, I'm fine. Why don't you get some sleep, you look tired and tomorrow is going to be another long day."

"Aright, sleep well." Kagome was about to turn to leave, but instead patted InuYasha's shoulder. "The ceremony was lovely, you and Sesshoumaru looked very beautiful, and happy. Congratulations."

"Thanks." He turned to walk into his room as he said good night to his friend. "Good night Kagome." He looked back seeing her turn her head and smile at him. It seemed things were perfect, he had his brother, which made him swell with happiness and love, and he still had all his friends… right now he was in a good place and cherished every day of it.

InuYasha quickly washed up and changed, ate his late night sack, then climbed into bed next to his brother; it felt so good letting his tired body relax into the comfortable bed. He found the energy to roll his exhausted body into his brothers, burying his face in his warmth.

Sesshoumaru petted his head as he always did while InuYasha fell asleep. "This was a tiring day."

InuYasha leaned his head up and kissed his brother good night. "It was. I just hope tomorrow isn't as exhausting."

"It won't be, but go to sleep we both could use it."

InuYasha snuggled closer to his brother, stealing his extra warmth as he settled for the night. "I love you Sessh."

"I love you too my beloved."

_tbc….._

A/N: Sorry so slow on this one, I wanted this done, and thought it would be almost two weeks ago, I even told some people it would be up then… sorry guys. L I was almost done, working on the lemon, and got completely stuck. I wrote other stuff too during that time it was just this. Oh well, so there you are, all mated and happy. I know it was super WAFFY, well it's like a wedding so I thought it should be.

Japanese: Tamashii - Soul, Eien: Eternity, Itoshii - Beloved (Koishii also means beloved), Aizou Reikon - cherished soul, Shijin: The four Guardians of the compass, Kita: North, Higashi: East, Minani: South, Nishi: West, Naka: Central, Amano Jyaku: Heaven Jyaku or heaven demon/spirit/Yaksha (Yaksha is where the Yasha in InuYasha's name comes from). InuYoukai and most of the other animal demons in Japanese mythology are 'heaven demons' meaning they are not evil but blessed by the gods.

The name 'Tokunori' is of my own creation, a mixture of two different readings for the kanji meaning virtue.

Well, this is the chapter containing the blessing ceremony. I have used traditions, and beliefs from Buddhism, Shinto, Japanese folklore, Wiccan hand fasting ceremonies (A Wiccan wedding), things from 'pagan' religions of the past, even used a tid bit from Catholicism, and rolled it all together with some additions from my own imagination. The ceremony they have is what I came up with.

Thank you to all who reviewed, I was so happy to see new reviewers in all of my fics lately. And if you haven't reviewed but want to go ahead, I love to hear from you all.

Thanks

Rethira - Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Chaos Apple - Thank you. What a nice review, I'm flattered so much by all your wonderful compliments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. It seems many people are liking the elder brother, I liked the idea of getting see Sesshoumaru interact with an elder sibling.

Windlq - Thank you. I wished I could have updated this sooner, with so many of you asking for an update soon. Hopefully I can get them out quicker; I'm getting really excited about the next few chapters of this story.

Solitaire 1 - Thanks. I actually have a tough time keeping my chapters even this length, but it just means there will be more, so that is good. I am very into detail, so I'm happy you're like the descriptiveness of them. And yes I got the comp fixed, then my lap top got malware infection, but I fixed it too, it delayed this chapter a bit.

Rikugirl013 -Thanks. You're so sweet. I'm glad you felt the update was quick; I'm usually so worried they aren't.

I don't give - Thank you. Yes, popcorn and gummi bears. I enjoy using Sesshoumaru for comedy at times.

Nikkie 23543 - Thank you. You're such a sweetheart. You flatter me so. I'm very glad you felt it was worth the wait, I'm always struggling with how long it takes to get new chappies up.

InuAce - Thank you. Well, you didn't seem at a loss of what to say, such a nice review. I swear I blush reading some of the reviews I get you all flatter me so much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. So happy you enjoy my long chapters, part of the reason it takes me longer to update than I would like, but I think for me personally it's better than really quick updates with short chappies.

TheMissingOne - Thanks. Don't ever worry about me not writing my stories again, I would never abandon them (I hate when people do that). I do have a lot of other stories I'm working on, so sometimes one will take a while to update because I'm doing the others, I try to get them all, then go back and do it all again. Sometimes one gets me stuck, and I have to wait a few days to work on it. I don't like Kagome either, but I'm using "To Mend a Broken Heart" and "Osuwari" as my Kagome bashing fics. I wanted to steer away from that in this one so my fics had variety since they're all Sessh/Inu

Carmade - Thanks. I thought the elder brother would be a surprise, he's going to be important to the adventure portion of the story when we get deeper into it, right now I'm just letting hints of it out (this fic is going to be really long). I also like the idea of seeing Sessh interact with an elder sibling. I don't like Kagome either, but I bash her in three other fics I'm writing now, so I didn't in this one to keep them all a bit different. She is definitely not going to be an important character, and will have nothing to do with the main plot of the story or any of the important side plots. I kept for the reason above and because I wanted to let Inu keep his friend. People who write malware and viruses and all that crap suck, I'm shaking my fist along with you.

Hugesandkisses1 - Thank you. I hope you liked the new chapter.

XxYoukai-KaitouxX - Thanks. I'm so happy you liked it. I like InuYasha being so loved, who wouldn't so love him. I wish I had a bf (husband) like Sesshy too. If only romance and sex were is good in real life as I write them in my stories.

Darklight14 - Thanks. You flatter me so much. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. The Inu family will be more part of the story as it goes on, Kenretsu will be around, and Sesshy's mother for a while, and maybe a few others. You will get to meet some more of them in the next chapter when they have the 'reception' (I guess don't know what to call it yet) to celebrate their mating that Inu is so not happy about going to… the poor guy is tired.

Aleabeth - Thank you. You really liked the popcorn thing, I'm beaming, I was hoping people would find it really funny, and Sesshy's reaction wasn't planned, but it just cam to me to have him deny it, and it seemed so like him. Kags is going to be in the background occasionally popping up, but she won't play any important role. I may have her try to fuss over Inu now and then because that's what I think she would do, and he will rumble and complain and tell her to knock it off like he always does. I do hope she isn't ruining the space time continuum, I might have to send Jean Luc Picard to take care of her if she is.

BloodMoon01 - Thank you. I'm happy to see you liked the elder brother. I wasn't sure how he would be received, but everybody seems to be liking him so far. He will be important as the story goes on.

Princesstinkerbell - Thank you. Don't worry, you aren't talking my ear off. I kind of had to not have the Kags bashing in this story; so many people read all my fics, and it would have been just to much of the same in all of them if I did it hear. She will be a tiny character in the story, you won't see her much and she isn't going to have anything to do with the main plot of the story, or any important side plots. About Inu forgiving Sesshy, and Sesshy crying because Inu was bound to the tree: Inu has already forgiven Sessh for their past, remember; when Sessh bared his neck to Inu in forgiveness in the second chapter, and again in the fourth and he accepted both times. Also remember how Sesshoumaru feels guilty sometimes and Inu's always trying to get him to stop, and tells him to stop feeling guilty. Sesshoumaru is going to talk to InuYasha in an upcoming chapter about the past, it just hasn't fit into any of the chapters yet with out being quiet out of place or seeming like it was just stuck in as an explanation to keep readers from wondering. I needed to get the ceremony, new characters, pregnancy and the attack out of the way, things will settle down, and you'll see Sessh and Inu's relationship grow more. My thinking is that although Sessh knew InuYasha was his mate and was overwhelmed when he was pinned to the tree, thinking it was really his fault, thinking InuYasha would never be free that he still harbored misplaced resentments towards InuYasha when he was freed. In a way like taking someone for granted, taking Inu for granted once he was freed from the Goshinboku. But Sessh will explain his feeling to Inu about it soon, probably in chapter 11 or 12. I'm really detail oriented so chances are if there's something you're questioning like that it will be answered, I have to leave my characters wondering a little, just like real life. And I have to leave you guys wondering about things too.

Astharoche - Thanks. You're to sweet, thank you for all the compliments. I like having a story going with a plot and things going on, and then the hot smexy demon sex, that's why I always try to put lemons in every chapter after I establish the relationship. I'm so, so happy you liked Kenretsu, I wasn't sure how people would feel about the elder brother, but it appears they like him so far. I don't like Kags or Kikyou either. I had to Kags in here though, there are so many people who read all my fics, and I had to have some variety, I didn't want them all the seem the same. Don't fret though she is going to be playing very little part in the story, and having nothing to do with any of the plots.

A Single Fragile Rose - Thanks. I'm so glad you love it. And please don't worry I will keep updating, I will never abandon my fics.

Mimi.sama.of.the.east.side - Thank you. don't worry I will continue the story. I have already started the next chapter, although I do have to update a couple of my other Sessh/Inu fics, but it won't be too long.

Milkchocolatehot64 - Thank you. I'm so happy you found it erotic, for some reason I wasn't sure about that lemon, but it appears that it was liked quite a bit.

Kagasha - Thanks. don't worry I don't think you're flaming. His family isn't all gay, if you remember; Jurojin explained to InuYasha in the third chapter that all demons bed males and females, essentially they are all bisexual. Also remember that in my fic two males birth the strongest pups, it's my thinking that royalty such as Inu's family would of course want the strongest pups so two males would mate more often. You will meet more of his family in the next chapter and see that some are mated to the opposite gender and some are mated to the same. I don't think Inu is starting to sound like a girl, I would certainly not agree that he's arrogant. Brash yes, cocky yes, but not arrogant, Sessh is arrogant in the anime. I base the behavior of 'InuYasha in love' mainly on how he acted with Kikyou, or when he and Kagme were alone and spent a sweet moment together, like up in the tree in the last episode of the anime. When he's in those situations he's very different than he is just dealing with villagers or fighting demons. He was never the way you described around Kikyou, he was always sweet, concerned, protective and loving. I also think that underneath his cocky, rough outer layer that he is more emotional and thoughtful than it would first appear. There are times in the Manga, and in the InuYasha movies when he's very thoughtful, and sweet, his attitude is gone, I think those are the times you get to see what's on the inside, which I believe he would certainly show his mate. I also think that after being so alone for so long that he would be overwhelmingly happy with someone loving him so much. I've read the manga through more than once, and I've seen the anime episodes more times than I can count, it's my thought just from my experience with them that there really is a lot more to Inu than attitude, and a lot more that makes him a man than attitude.

HuMaN EaTiNg PaNdA -hep- Thank you. This chapter was a little longer, hopefully it didn't take up too much of your time. I always make sure that there a couple good places in each chapter to stop so people can go back to it because I have a tendency to write so much.

Elisa love - Thank you. I'm glad you found it, and like it. I will certainly try to get my next chapter up in less than a month.

Stoic-Genius - Thanks. I'm always so happy to hear when people like my original characters, I really like adding them in, and in a lot of story setting you have to. I think he makes him a bit less godlike too. Even when I write the two of them together and it's all fluffy to me Sessh seems god like with the perfectly romantic things he says, speaking so eloquently and such.

Makoto-Elena - Thank you. I love when I find a fic and there's more than couple chapters written. It must have taken you a long time to read. Your compliments really mean a lot to me. You'll be meeting the family in the next chapter when they have their 'reception' I guess you would call it, I think they'd be an interesting bunch. So you're interested in my villain, he will show up again soon. The 'adventure' plot as I call it will build up slowly, with hints here and there what is going on, and what "Masters" motive is. I don't think anyone will guess what he's up to either… he's very naughty.

YoaiSmutMaster - Thanks. That really was a nice compliment, I am flattered. I also happy to hear that the chapter made you feel so many emotions. I love when fics make me feel different things, even if they make me cry or worry for the characters so I'm overwhelmingly happy to hear that my story is doing the same for you.

Crystal - Thanks. Sessh/Inu stories are great they are my OTP. I wanted Inu to keep his friends in this one, I have others posted that I'm working on where I ash her, or she acts like a bitch so I wanted this one to be different in that respect. Plus, I just love Inu, he's my favorite character, and I wanted to let him have his friends, I didn't want him to be sad.

Matonaka-Neko - Thank you. don't worry about reviewing for every chapter. I like to talk back and forth to all who review with my acknowledgements, but it's not necessary to always throw up a review. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and hope you continue to. There will be some interesting things going on in the next couple chapters that I think everyone will enjoy.

Nayminee - Thank you. I'm overjoyed to hear you loved it. I am always so happy when I find a story I really like, so to give that to others makes me feel wonderful.

Daughter of Shadow - Thank you. That was such a nice long review, and don't worry there was no 'air to clear' I am always totally happy with what you write and don't mind the questions. I understand what you mean when things start to happen in and you want to express your worries when they pop up, and that's more than ok with me. I'm glad to hear that you support my interpetation of the charcters and find them to be IC for the situation, I put a lot of thought into that when I write, and I really do research it, sometimes going back and looking at old manga's or various episodes of the anime or the movies. I think some people don't see the depth of the characters, but it's there. They see Inu as just a rude, cocky warrior, who can't ever show his true emotions, and I think many see Sessh as completely cold and unfeeling, which is so untrue, I can think of seven situations right off the top of my head that prove that isn't true (but since you haven't finished the anime or read the entire manga I won't tell you because I don't want to ruin it, most happen in the manga though) Actually it's amazing how much the characters change over the course of the manga, it's also amazing how different they come across sometimes when you read it Japanese just because so many things don't translate directly, and the don't have the same feel. It's mostly little things, but when you put them all together they add up. One example would be that they normally all refer to Miroku as 'Houshi sama' which is very respectful, not the kind of respect you expect when watching the anime, or the translated manga. I do think that the way Kagome is portrayed in most fics that bash her is in a light that isn't really her. Even some of my own fics do that and I can admit it, and that's is just creative license for the plot. I think a lot of us who do, and enjoy reading it find it to be almost like sweet revenge. I do have serious issue with the beads, I don't like the way she treats Inu in a lot of ways, sitting him bothers me, especially the way she sits him in front of Kouga, and encourages his Kouga's flirting. I find her behavior to be immature, selfish and cruel, but she isn't inherently evil either. One thing I wont do is compromise my story over my opinion of a character, and in this story it made no sense to bash her, it would have just been a pointless plot that had nothing to do at all with what the story is about or is going to be about. I love Inu, and I really wanted to let him have his friend. I'm inclined to think that the most IC thing she would do if Inu was to mate his brother would be to run back to her era, and not return. I don't think she would stay around, at least not the 15 year old Kagome from the anime. She's 20 in this one, so I decided she was mature enough at this time to handle it. I agree with about Miroku. I didn't like the way he would sometimes in the manga act as though Inu deserved what he got from Kagome, but it was minor, and I think he's a great character with so much potential. I also see him as good with some seriousness, and humor too. I think he would be a good loyal friend to InuYasha, and someone that Inu could relate to more easily than others. You make me blush with your compliments. I'm so glad you liked the part with Sessh ordering treats, I wanted something funny after the bit of seriousness with Kagome, something that would amuse both she and Inu, bringing them out of the heavy emotions they were feeling. I also love using Sesshy as a tool for comedy without him really realizing he's being funny. I love when there are parts in fics that make me laugh, I honestly like a story that makes me feel everything. There have been a few that have done it, that have me laugh, cry, worry for the characters, be happy for them, make me practically drool reading the lemons, and so forth. Most do some of those of things, but not all. I hope that by the end of this fic (which will be a long time) that people will feel like them been through everything with the characters. Kirara's appearance will be coming up very soon, I wanted it for this chapter, but if I had kept going I would've ended up with one of those monster chapters again.

191026 - Thank you. So happy to see another reader and reviewer. I'm glad you like what I've been doing with it so far. And yes I'll give InuYasha some humorous mood swings as time goes on. I can too imagine him throwing various objects at Sessh. He seems like his mood swings would come mainly from his inability to do certain things, being bored, and not wanting everyone treating him like he's helpless, so I guess a lot of it would come from frustration. So happy to hear you like my new characters, a lot of people seem to like them so I'm quite happy.

Cdraco - Thank you. I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the story, hope you liked the new chapter. It should proved to be an interesting next few chapters.


	10. Eerie

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, don't read it you big baby. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes, but read it anyway and get all pissy, I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else enters my pervy mind while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, M/Preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/F, Solo/M, Spank.

I am so very sorry about the long time to update; I have really sick this entire winter, I've had walking pneumonia, bronchitis, now chronic bronchitis and an ear infection that I've had for over two weeks. I've just been so drained from being sick when I've gotten better, and then of course have gotten sick again. So you have my apologies.

This chapter is dedicated to ALL my readers, thank you for all your kind words and for reading my work.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Otouto & Aniki

Chapter Ten:

Eerie

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Sesshoumaru had been awake since very early morning, allowing InuYasha to sleep; there were bothersome Lords and nobles he needed to speak with while they were at the palace, and he had every intention of getting it done early. Since he refused to leave InuYasha he had pulled the hangings around their overly large futon knowing that an InuYoukai pregnant with twins was far too interesting to most. He had ordered a short legged table and cushions to be brought to he and InuYasha's chambers; then instructed that it be positioned at the corner of his and InuYasha's bed. He'd meet with these annoying Youkai, but he wasn't going any farther away from his mate than this.

In truth, with the new bonds, and the all too sweet scent of his mate he truly just wanted to spend all his time making love to and holding InuYasha. There was little else he could think of. What he was doing currently was not something he was enjoying; speaking with Meito, Lord of the South Eastern territory was a nuisance, and Sesshoumaru was becoming angry as he noticed the other Lord inhaling deeply what he knew was the gentle sweet scent of his pregnant mate.

Sesshoumaru growled, and his eyes were rimmed crimson as he spoke to the bothersome Lord. "I suggest you stop delighting in my mates scent, lest you find your nose ripped off."

Meito smiled. "You should keep your mate close; there are many that would take your Uke, and rip your pups from his belly… although, from what I have heard your pups could apparently protect their Beta father."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red, his fangs lengthened, and he growled warningly. "There is NO reason for anyone to do such a thing; we are fully mated I am now the ONLY one who can sire his pups, no one else will ever be capable of impregnating him. It would be a foolish reason for someone to die by my hand… or fangs."

Meito didn't growl in return; only attempted to keep his voice perfectly calm. "Even so Lord Sesshoumaru, instincts take over during mating season." Meito cocked his head slightly, as an InuYoukai he was aware it would show Sesshoumaru that he did not mean his comments as a threat. "Calm yourself my Lord. Although he is a striking beauty I do not want your mate. I am no longer in heat; both my mates, my Bitch and Uke are pupped. I am searching for no other. I am simply stating; Lord InuYasha is beautiful, strong, powerful enough to carry twin InuYoukai; he is in a word… Irresistible. My friendly advice is to keep him very close."

Sesshoumaru's eye narrowed, "Have you wondered Meito, why I am meeting with nobles in my private chambers at the corner of my bed? InuYasha will not leave my side."

As a strong now almost full InuYoukai, InuYasha was giving off a strong scent with his pregnancy. Its purpose to warn other Youkai not to attack him, a strong scent equaled a strong Youkai (or in his case Hanyou), and even more dangerous; a strong Alpha mate. They would know from this that InuYasha was easily capable of dispatching them, and that his Alpha would most likely rip them to shreds. The only problem is that the scent was delightful, and although only an errant fool would attack him it drew annoying attention during what for demons without pregnant mates, or who were not pregnant themselves was still mating season.

Sesshoumaru was almost done speaking with the lord of the South Eastern territory, and was ready to get back to their discussion when he felt InuYasha close to waking. He excused himself quickly, and beckoned one of his servants to escort Meito out. "You must excuse me, my mate is about to wake."

Sesshoumaru parted the hangings, and crawled across the bed to his mate; InuYasha hated waking up alone and Sesshoumaru knew it. It was unnatural, something Sesshoumaru's Youkai yelled at him for every time he left his sleeping mate. He carefully spread out next to InuYasha and touched his face. The young Hanyou was still asleep, but lingering lightly on the edge of waking and to Sesshoumaru he looked alluring.

InuYasha's eyes fluttered open, immediately going to his brother as he smiled brightly. "Good morning Sessh."

Sesshoumaru leaned over kissing him on lips; he lingered, but did not deepen the kiss. "Good morning my saiai."

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother laid his hand low on his stomach looking down and smiling slightly. InuYasha did this every morning; giving their pups a silent hello, no words came out of his mouth, but Sesshoumaru knew from what he felt though the mark and from conversations with InuYasha that every morning his mate said good morning to their pups. Sesshoumaru's heart quickened with happiness and pride when he felt through he and InuYasha's new connection the pups respond by strengthening their energy for a moment.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide. "They know you are speaking to them… I felt it."

InuYasha smiled at him and ran the back of his fingers over his mate's cheek. "Of course they know, I told ya they did. They always say hello back."

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha; emotions swirling deeply within him and he cupped his cheek. "You are very brave for doing this. I thank you for it"

InuYasha pouted a bit, but he wasn't upset; he felt better the past day or two and his sense of humor was back. "Well ya should be thanking me, I'm sick all the time, my body's bein' all weird, and I'm gonna get all big and gross."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and nipped the tip of his mate's nose. "You will never be 'gross'. You will always be beautiful. I am sorry you are so often ill, but I will be here to care for you. You know your body will return to its former state quickly. And the 'weird' things your body is doing… I like them. " His fingers traced up his brothers chest, and his finger circled one already very slightly swollen, and ultra sensitive nipple.

InuYasha blushed then gasped as Sesshoumaru gently pinched the little nub between his thumb and finger. Sesshoumaru smirked then moved to the other tiny swollen peak rolling it with his fingers as he smiled at InuYasha, who was now panting with his eyes closed.

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away, "So responsive, my mate." He leaned forward kissing his brother soundly on the lips.

InuYasha blushed just a little more, and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You are a good mate and a good elder brother; who would have guessed?" InuYasha smiled as he teased his mate.

"It appears as though you are as well, not so much the bratty little troublemaker I thought you where, no, you are indeed quite a treasure. In fact you _are_ treasured by me more than anything, and I adore showing you that."

InuYasha smiled deviously, he wanted Sesshoumaru to live up to those words and show him how treasured he was. "Show me then."

Sesshoumaru leaned over InuYasha to take his lips with his own; gentle and passionate.

When they pulled away InuYasha pressed his body against his brothers. "I need a bath, and I need you in me. Take me in the hot spring?"

"This Sesshoumaru will take his mate wherever and whenever he wants." He smiled, and was about to lift InuYasha when noticed his brother face turn pale. He knew what was coming next and quickly scooped InuYasha up carrying him to the bathroom. He was just in time; the pregnant Hanyou threw up in the chamber pot specifically placed there for this purpose. Sesshoumaru felt completely helpless, all he could do was sit next to InuYasha while he held his hair back and rubbed his forehead. He held his brother when he was done, wiping the tears from his cheeks that appeared with the effort of his body rejecting the contents of his stomach.

"Oh Sessh, that hurt today." InuYasha held his hand over his stomach rubbing it, as he caught his breath.

"I will bring you back to bed." Sesshoumaru stood up with InuYasha in his arms, ready to carry him back to bed.

"No Sessh; I'm ok, and I want to use some of that 'toothpaste' Kagome brought us first."

"Alright Little One." Sesshoumaru walked over to the basin and set his brother on his feet, but did not relinquish his hold. He watched as his brother put a tiny bit of the minty paste Kagome had given him on the strange little scrub brush. The minty paste he knew burned his brother's tongue, causing the half-demon to only use a small amount. Kagome had promised to bring children's toothpaste for InuYasha the next time she visited home, explaining it would not burn.

Once he had finished Sesshoumaru picked his mate up again and carried him to the bed. He lay down with InuYasha while he still stroked his lover's stomach.

InuYasha smiled weakly at his brother. "You look, and feel so upset Sessh?"

"I do not want you to feel ill, and there is nothing I can do to fix it."

InuYasha took Sesshoumaru's free hand and kissed the backs of his brother's fingers. "It doesn't happen everyday, and I'm alright now; I promise."

"I am aware, but I still do not want to see my mate suffering. I can feel your pain, but that is not what bothers me, it bothers me that there is nothing I can do to stop your suffering."

"I know Sessh, but it's worth it right? Now you'll have heirs, we'll have a family. I always wanted a family when I was alone; I can do it for our pups. It is pretty horrible to feel so sick, but they're worth it to me, so stop feeling so bad, or I'll kick your prissy butt."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Have I told you how much you have grown up in such a short time?"

"Yes you have." The Hanyou sat up, pulling his brother up with him. "Let's go to the spring."

InuYasha got off the bed up and walked into the garden, of course Sesshoumaru followed, and came to stand directly behind him. "I don't want to walk through the halls with so many guests here, Sessh." With his newfound powers granted by his transformation into an almost full InuYoukai InuYasha enveloped both himself and his brother in his Ki. They shot away in a blur of light, landing quickly in InuYasha's garden.

"Well done Otouto. You are becoming quite adept at using your powers."

"'Course I am." InuYasha walked over to the spring and looked around, it was a beautiful day, and starting to warm as spring progressed. It was a day that he'd rather spend in the gardens, or painting; a new hobby he had taken up, and found he was rather good at. He did not want to spend it mingling with snotty Youkai, and dealing with them looking at him. He felt like he was on display; everyone was far too interested in the InuYoukai carrying twins. It was such a rarity it made him a novelty and everyone wanted to see him or even worse, to touch his still flat belly.

InuYasha disrobed and slipped into the spring, followed by his brother who quickly grabbed him. "How shall I take you mate?" He purred in his ear. "Should I make love to you slowly and deeply, or fuck you as if I am possessed until you scream out my name?"

InuYasha smirked. "You should know through our bond, my Alpha."

Sesshoumaru's tongue came out to fondle a downy ear, causing the little Hanyou to shudder pleasurably. "I do, I simply want to hear you say it." He whispered seductively.

InuYasha leaned in towards his brother's ear, and ran his fangs lightly over it before whispering. "Well then you should know I want it both ways; I want your kisses and your arms around me, but I want it hard, and deep inside… Break me Aniki." He punctuated his words with a slow lick to his brother's jaw.

Sesshoumaru found InuYasha far too irresistible like this; as soon as he pressed his lips to his little brother's the Hanyou had his legs wrapped around his slender waist and held him like a vice with his strong thighs. InuYasha was already grinding against him and Sesshoumaru reveled in what a very sensual creature his mate was. He had never expected how wanton his brother would be.

InuYasha liked sex very much; from the first night his brother had taken his virginity he had loved it, and during his heat his youkai had craved it constantly. This was a little different though, since he had become pregnant he was a horny mess always craving the contact and feelings that lovemaking evoked, there was more to it than just the need to satisfy his body like with his heat. If it was up to InuYasha at this point he would stay in he and Sesshoumaru's bed all day naked and displayed libidinously for his Alpha, make love, sleep, eat, and do it all again.

Sesshoumaru breathed heavily against his little brother's neck "You taste so sweet." Enrapt with the still new sweeter taste of his brother, he moved up letting his mouth lead him to one of the velvety appendages on his brother's head. He licked and kissed one of the ears he so cherished, leaving his brother panting, and feeling as though he was melting into him. InuYasha could not hold back his voice anymore at the attention; it rendered him speechless only able to mewl and whine. Being encouraged by his little mate's moans and hardened member grinding against his own he began fondling the other ear lightly with his fingers. The pregnant Hanyou was now rocking against him, unable to do more than whimper under the cruelly pleasurable intentions of his brother's mouth.

InuYasha swayed under the touches, and sucking of his ear, as he ground himself harder against his older brother rubbing of their erections together, and crying out as the ache increased. Their pale skin was slick and hot, sliding up and down against one another as InuYasha pressed against his brother. He could feel the weight of his desire inside of him; it felt like it would tug him to the very ground.

Making love was so much different now, their bond had caused them to exchange a small part of themselves with each other, and the intensity of feeling their own pleasure, and some of their mates caused a depth of feeling and an intensity that was unique of their new bond.

Sesshoumaru brought his lips down to InuYasha's brushing lightly, causing a pleading whine so escape the little Hanyou. "Please Aniki, don't tease me."

Sesshomaru licked across InuYasha's lips, teasing just a little more before their mouths crushed together; lips swollen, and reddened with arousal, then tongues bathing each other in a breath stealing kiss.

Sesshoumaru moved down dropping light opened mouth kisses across the vulnerable flesh of his little brothers neck, nipping at the mark at the base for a long while before directing InuYasha to turn around. "InuYasha kneel on the bench, and lean over onto the stone." Sesshoumaru needed his brother's backside out of the water to prepare him.

InuYasha sighed contentedly as he laid his head on his folded arms, resting them on the smooth rock that surrounded the spring while he kneeled on the stone bench carved into the spring. It felt nice, the water lapped at the crease of his ass and balls as Sesshoumaru kneeled behind him, and stroked his bottom, then kissed the pale expanse of flesh on his back as he oiled his fingers. A new side effect of InuYasha's pregnancy was his body slickening itself for intercourse; his body needed to protect itself from injury from the rut of an Alpha (which would occur often because of the Alpha's instinct to constantly please his pregnant mate), and being naturally 'wet' would help prevent it. Although it was not needed Sesshoumaru was determined he would not hurt his mate, the bit of oil would ensure this

InuYasha watched while in his exposed position; his backside displayed for his Alpha; the position of ultimate submission for canine Youkai. He began to pant knowing what would come next. This position made him feel so vulnerable, and his cock hardened more as he watched his brother reach to the edge of the spring; replacing the bottle of oil. He put his head down, wanting so desperately the slender fingers to be inside of him.

He felt fingers grasp one of his ears, and claws gently run over his backside and into cleft between the firm cheeks of his ass. "Ahhhh, uhhh, oh Kami!" Sesshoumaru had just entered him with one finger, and it didn't take long for InuYasha to press back against it. It felt so good having his brother inside him, whether it was his fingers or cock; it was satisfying, yet building the ache within him all at the same time.

Sesshoumaru leaned over InuYasha and kissed his neck and mating mark as he prepared his little mate. The sounds his brother emitted; soft mewls, breathy moans, and whimpers made his cock harden painfully, he stretched his mate quickly adding a second finger then a third, all the while rubbing the sensitive spot inside that made InuYasha quake with desire. He smirked seeing his brother's legs shake, it was truly a stroke to his Alpha pride to see the affect he had on his Beta. He wanted to sink into the tight heat of his brother badly, but still patiently, expertly, and with great care he worked his lover.

InuYasha could barely wait, he wanted Sesshoumaru inside him, lately he had become more demanding, and impatient. Often telling his brother he was ready, rather than Sesshoumaru deciding he was. He was impatient again this morning as well. "Sessh, I'm ready now! Please, pleeaassse don't make me wait anymooorrree."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his mate was so wanton lately, and it amazed Sesshoumaru how flustered InuYasha became when he wanted to be made love to. He loved how much he wanted his touch, it pleased him beyond words to know his Beta and Uke needed him so badly and he alone could give him what he wanted. "So impatient my Little One." He teased as he slid back into the water and patted his mate's bottom; signaling him to turn back around.

The little Hanyou pouted, and whined just a bit. Sesshoumaru teased him like this now and then, but InuYasha knew it wasn't anything other than his brother's Alpha pride preening over seeing his Beta needy and knowing he was the only one to quench desires, and soothe the ache within him. This is something that at an earlier time would have bothered the InuYasha to no end, but not now. He was an Inuyoukai, he was mated, and Beta and Uke to a strong Alpha; this was what his Alpha should do. It felt infinitely good to feel so cared for; so utterly worshipped and know his Alpha loved him so very much. It felt good to know his Alpha liked to tease him, it showed him how much effect he had on his brother, and felt good to know that.

InuYasha frowned a little, "I can't help it, being pregnant makes me want it, and there ain't anything I can do about it." InuYasha turned and wrapped his legs around his mate's waist as his brother lifted him; positioning him above his length. He nuzzled his face against Sesshoumaru's cheek, waiting to feel his brother inside of him. It was strange and frightening to have such little control over his emotions, and he noticed them slipping away quickly even in the little bit of time his pregnancy progressed, but it was just plain wonderful to feel so utterly cherished.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, "I'm only teasing Little One. Believe me; I do not want you to do _anything_ about it." There was no need to place oil on his cock; his brother's passage was lubricated well from being prepared, and from his body's own . InuYasha wriggled impatiently as Sesshoumaru teased his entrance; rubbing the tip of his length against him.

"Sessh please, don't make me wait more. Kami, don't tease; I can't wait, and I ain't in the mood to either!" InuYasha bucked his hips in frustration; trying to push himself down, but his brother held him fast and he couldn't move.

Sesshoumaru brushed his lips against his brother's, as he finally gave the little Hanyou what he wanted. They both moaned as Sesshoumaru breached InuYasha's tight opening, then steadily let his brother slide down his cock. Once has was sheathed inside his mate he allowed InuYasha's own weight and gravity to impale the Hanyou further onto his arousal.

InuYasha sighed with the relief of finally being given what he wanted. "Ahhhh, Sessshh." He put his head down on his mates shoulder; kissing his neck, and running his lips lightly over his elder brother's skin. "Mmmm, ahhhh Se….shooouuuu… maa… aahhhhhhh."

Holding onto each side of his brother's behind Sesshoumaru lifted him over his arousal before pressing him back down hard; meeting his bottom with his hips as he drove them up. He drove into him deeply knowing what InuYasha wanted through their marks, and of course his earlier words.

InuYasha hung on to his Alpha with arms and legs; using the leverage to meet his lovers thrusts, deep and hard and slow. As he found lately, he wanted the affection of his brother's kisses, especially with the feel of his strong arms holding him. He closed his eye's brushing his lips lightly against his brother's as his whispered. "Sessh… kiss me."

Hearing the need in his Beta's voice, and finding him entirely irresistible, he kissed his mate, using his tongue to curb any attempt his brother had at dominating. InuYasha's tongue yielded as always and Sesshoumaru smiled into the kiss. He pulled away, chuckling when InuYasha whined as he began to leave nips on his nipples and chest. InuYasha writhed, and mewled under the touches his brother's mouth gave the sensitive buds on his chest. He could have cared less about losing the kiss at this point. Sesshoumaru wrapped one hand around his brother's cock, and began stroking slowly as he brought his lips to the fuzzy ear atop his brother's head.

"InuYasha" he purred.

"Mmm, uhh…yeah."

"I want to watch you come, Little One."

"Ahh…haaaa…uhh…please, please… let me." The Hanyou whimpered.

"Kami, my little Demon, you are incredible." Sesshoumaru whispered softly into a soft ear; his breath warming the appendage.

InuYasha blushed, and then moaned as he drove him self up and down his brother's cock "Ahhh…unhhh…oh…fuck yeeesssss."

Sesshoumaru smiled against the fuzzy ear near his lips "Indeed, 'fuck yes!' Do you want more…harder, faster, deeper?"

Inuyasha leaned his head against his brother's shoulder, panting as he answered "Please…ahh…please Sess… _more_!"

Sesshoumaru licked his ear from the bottom to the top, while he plunged himself in and out of his brother's tight hole "Cum for me Little One, let me see you cum for your Alpha"

InuYasha pressed harder against his brother, meeting his hips forcefully as he begged, "Yes, yes I'll come for you…please, please more; _NOW_!"

Sesshoumaru smirked then moved his lips down capturing his brother's mouth, as he speed up his thrusts; leaving InuYasha panting and screaming "Ahh…ahhhhh…Kammmiiiii!"

The two lovers, brothers, mates, writhed and moaned in the bliss of the hot spring, skin wet, head's throw back, inhibitions gone. Sesshomaru furiously stroked his sibling, racing toward completion; InuYasha clung tightly to his brother with his legs and arms as he move tirelessly to meet each thrust of his brother's cock. Sesshoumaru nearing his own completion began to the rub the sensitive head of his brother's erection, sending his little brother tumbling into his release. He felt his brother's body tightening around him; squeezing unmercifully as his little brother moaned his name, "S…Ses…shou…marrruuuu" He was almost there; holding Inuyasha tighter and tighter to him, he thrust hard as he listened to his brother whimper and keen as his body orgasmed. Feeling fangs drag across his ear finally left his legs weakened as his release came. He filled his mate as he once again bit InuYasha's mating mark.

Sesshoumaru let his head fall forward resting his forehead against his brothers. "I love to hear you say my name as you cum." He leaned in capturing his brother's lips once more, as he removed his softening length from him, earning him a small pleading whine.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

InuYasha's mood about the day was lightened considerably for the moment after his and Sesshoumaru's antics in the hot spring, and the long nap he had while held tightly in his brother's embrace. InuYasha went to the wardrobe, and took out his outfit; a white haori and hakama, with clouds embroidered around the bottom of the sleeves, left shoulder, and the end of his hakama. He was supposed to wear more formal clothing, and was not too happy about it. Although he was grateful that Sesshoumaru had allowed him not to wear shoes, and there would be no more 'sneezy powder' on his face like the day before. He still refused the dressers that Sesshoumaru used; leaving him still fiddling with his hakama while his brother was already dressed.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his little brother while shaking his head. "Little One, it would be much easier if you would only allow the dressers to assist you."

"I ain't a baby, I can put my clothes on, I've been doing it my entire life."

Sesshoumaru stifled a laugh as he watched InuYasha struggle. The scowl on his face was adorable to the Youkai Lord. "Will you allow your mate to assist you?"

InuYasha gave in with a sigh, it was too troublesome. "Yeah, _you_ can help."

Sesshoumaru tied the himo on InuYasha's hakama, and then tied his obi, which was long and knotted in the same fashion that Sesshoumaru always wore, and straightened his clothes out. He looked at InuYasha when he was finished; his younger brother's hair was pulled into a top knot, and tied with fine silk, and Sesshoumaru thought he looked again very much like their father. The two were dressed similarly, their clothing were made out of the same fine white silk, and decorated with blue crests, and clouds. Sesshoumaru wore a kimono with his hakama as he always did, InuYasha wore typical style of haori he was used to; his brother's style of kimono was just a bit too flamboyant for him. Sesshoumaru may like wearing women's style clothing, but InuYasha did not.

Sesshoumaru noticed InuYasha looking off for a moment. "What's wrong Little One?"

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "Hnn, nothing wrong, I'm only… it's only I need to fight, do battle. I'm restless." His hands flexed around the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Many of the guests will still be here tomorrow, you can challenge any one you want… although I must approve, and I have the right to set the rules." Sesshoumaru pulled his brother gently against him, letting his lips form a small smile when he felt InuYasha's arms wrap around him. "Or _I_ could duel you, there is none here that would be so much of a challenge as I; your own mate. I would prefer it; for I know I will not end up hurting any of my family." His hands moved down to settle over InuYasha's lower stomach, InuYasha kept his cheek pressed against his mate's chest; he felt safe and comfortable against him as he inhaled his scent. He was not looking forward to this day. He simply wanted to rest, and do what he always did; which was not talking to snotty nobles, and have people gawking at him. "Yeah Sessh, I'll duel you. I love our battles."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "That is because they always end with me inside of you, and you panting beneath me."

"Mmm, I would rather be under you now than dealing with all this garbage today; I ain't fond of crowds full of stuck up Youkai."

"I am aware of this Little One, and I do not relish it either. We will leave as quickly as we can." Sesshoumaru kissed the top of his brother's head before pulling his face gently from his chest, and looking at InuYasha with a serious expression. "You are to stay by my side or with Kennii-san at _all_ times. I will not allow you to be left alone. We still do not who attacked you or why."

InuYasha placed a kiss against his brother's chest over his heart. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; I'll stay by you or Onii-sama."

Sesshoumaru placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips. "I love you my Little One. Now are you ready? You are feeling well? Not too tired, your stomach is not bothering you?"

InuYasha looked up at is brother. "I am always tired, our pups keep me drained, but my stomach feels good, and I'm actually starved."

"Yes, I can feel it. You need to eat." Sesshoumaru put his arm around his brother, leading him to the door to their chambers. "Well, it is dinner time, and you slept through lunch. There is plenty of food in the main hall where everyone is gathered; in fact I believe they are all awaiting our appearance."

The elder of the two could feel his mate's nervousness, and discomfort through their bond strongly; he kept his arm tightly around his brother's waist, and was quite certain there was little that would cause him to dislodge it. They walked from the main house across the manicured grounds to the building the main hall was located in.

InuYasha walked slowly, he was just grateful that when they arrived there was supposed to be a feast for dinner; he could sit next to his brother at the top of the great hall, and would not need to speak with anyone other than those he was comfortable with for a while.

When InuYasha and his brother made it to the door of the hall they stopped before it so Zenryoumaru could walk inside to announce their presence. The tall InuYoukai opened the doors and walked in ahead of them, "Presenting Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord InuYasha; rulers of The Western Lands, second and third son's of Tokunori; the Inu no Taisho."

Sesshoumaru gently coaxed InuYasha towards the doors; he could feel a slight resistance from his brother to move forward. He inclined his head slightly to speak quietly towards his brother's flicking ear. "Little One, we are only walking through these doors a short distance and sitting to eat. You may keep your eyes on your meal; you are a Lord and are not obligated to meet the eyes of any who choose to gaze upon you. A suggestion I have if you want to appear to be looking at the guests is to look out past them, over their heads; it will appear as though you are looking at them. I used to do this when I was a pup, and I was required to attend functions with Chichiue… Although, I want you to only do what makes you comfortable."

InuYasha looked at his brother. "Thanks Sessh. I know I don't have to look at them, but I don't want to appear meek…. I'm NOT meek! I simply don't like this, and because I'm pregnant when I feel uncomfortable, I w… I wan… I…" This was a terribly hard thing for InuYasha to admit, his pregnancy was causing him when feeling uncomfortable to want to grab hold of his brother, and hide against him. He wanted to stay behind Sesshoumaru, with his arms wrapped around his Alpha, and only peek his head out when needed; he _hated_ the feeling. He loathed it; nothing could be worse for a proud warrior, now he felt like he was reduced to a frightened, uncomfortable, anxious mess. It angered him to the point that he wanted to tear things apart, he wanted to take out Tetsusaiga and destroy the part of himself that made him feel this way. It was so entirely defeating it often almost brought him to angry, frustrated tears; he always fought them though, and he held them back.

Sesshoumaru could feel his mates inner turmoil, their fourth bond, and all those before had given them an extremely strong connection, which was still very new, but even though it was new, Sesshoumaru could feel it well already. Comforting InuYasha wasn't easy; there were no simple words that would fix it. He would try to help his little Beta as the problem came up, and right now he had to soothe what was essentially a frightened, young, pregnant Beta male, who had just been fully mated, Sesshoumaru understood, and he would do _anything_ to care for his young mate. "I know my Little One, you want to be in my embrace, you want to be hidden by me as well… it is natural, and it is an instinct of protection from being pregnant. It is a Beta's instinct to draw as little attention as possible when pupped. You will be in your rightful place at my side, you may lean on me, you may sit on my lap; I have no issue with such displays of affection with my mate, although I know you may not be comfortable doing such under the scrutiny of others. Bear in mind though; InuYoukai are extremely physical, we cuddle with our family and mates, and require touch to keep us content. You did not know this, and it is my fault. Although from the perspective of a human it would seem quite odd, and make you uncomfortable, for InuYoukai, it is not strange. None would look upon you as weak."

Sesshoumaru took InuYasha in his arms, he could feel easily through their bond that it was what his mate needed, and desired. "I swear Little One; we will linger here no longer than necessary. You were in bed for sleep late last night, I will _not_ allow it again; you need your rest and I will make certain you have it. We will eat dinner, thank the guests for their blessings, and after that I will take you back to our chambers and hold you close to me in our bed."

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "Can we read more of the story tonight?" Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had been reading a story together when they got into bed at night, it was an activity Sesshoumaru had always enjoyed, and that InuYasha rarely had the luxury of partaking in, but now liked very much.

"Of course my love; as soon as we leave we will get into bed and read." Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha; he wanted intimacy and knew it would calm his mate. "Now come mate, this will be over the sooner we arrive."

InuYasha walked into the hall with his mate, and sat down on the right side of an ornate, soft cushion that Sesshoumaru led him to. It was thick and fluffy, and he knew it had been made as such so he would be comfortable. It was traditional that the submissive partner with Youkai or the wife with humans sat after their Alpha or husband was seated, but Sesshoumaru was not allowing it, not with his mate pregnant, and as sick as he had been earlier that morning.

InuYasha resisted the urge to sit like a puppy and crossed his legs, he watched Sesshoumaru as he settled next to him on the soft cushion they shared. As the Lords they were not required to sit in the traditional Japanese kneeling position.

All eyes were on them, but InuYasha looked past them like his brother had explained. He felt Sesshoumaru's hand on his cheek, and leaned into it slightly. Only moments later he felt his brother turn his head, and place a kiss on his lips.

Sesshoumaru eye's glinted as he looked at InuYasha. "If I am the one to initiate contact with you, then you will not need to feel embarrassed that you are clinging to your Alpha."

InuYasha smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Mmm, you are clever." He was happy to see out of the corner of his eye that the food was being served. A plate was placed in front of Sesshoumaru first, then InuYasha. After that multiple servants came out and quickly placed bowls and plates in front of Kenretsu and his mate, Sesshoumaru's mother, InuYasha's friends, Rin and Shippou, and the rest of the family.; all of which were sitting on the raised platform at the head of the hall with the two Lords, soon after they were all served the guests were as well.

No one could eat until Sesshoumaru did. The Demon Lord knew he had to say a few words, but would not go on and on knowing InuYasha would not like it. "I thank you all for your presence. You have witnessed the binding of my beautiful, perfect mate, and brother InuYasha to This Sesshoumaru. There is not a more perfect being, and I am honored to have him as my mate eternally. I am certain our father would be happy to see his youngest sons as we are. Now I bid you all to enjoy the festivities."

Sesshoumaru picked up his chopsticks, and as soon as the food passed his lips InuYasha did the same. At this point all in attendance were allowed to eat. InuYasha was so hungry, but he ate properly and neatly, not shoving food in his face like he wanted to.

He had been nervous, but a full stomach seemed to calm him, unfortunately being full tired him out too. Once they were finished, Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha closer to him, whispering in a soft ear. "We will thank the guests for their blessings very soon, we will only stay for a shot time afterwards, and then you can rest."

InuYasha looked up at his elder brother. "Keh, but I'm alright." His body ached in protest of being denied all the sleep he needed; the pups were taking all of his energy. Carrying two InuYoukai that were created by two such powerful beings made them in turn powerful as well, but that meant they required more to grow, and carrying the two instead of one made it much more difficult. He was also not a full InuYoukai, so he was carrying two pups that had more Youkai blood than him; this and the other factors made his pregnancy extremely draining. InuYasha hated being so weak and exhausted, and at times resented it and became quite cranky.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek against his little brother's hair, it was soft and irresistible to him; in fact everything about his young mate was irresistible. He knew InuYasha was lying, and not taking his mate straight back to their chambers to rest grated against his instincts. "Little One, you know what you can feel through our bond; do you believe that I cannot feel your exhaustion? Do you not know I am aware you are attempting to deceive me?"

InuYasha nodded at his brother, he could endure this, it would be annoying, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He was aware though that it would bother Sesshoumaru; and although he knew the strength of their bond and that it was pointless he had still attempted to lie. He sighed a bit at being caught, but he had known it wouldn't work. "I am tired, but I will not be a burden, I'm not a vulnerable little bitch. I can do this."

InuYasha knew it would most likely leave him cranky, and pissed, but the thought of the comfortable bed and the loving arms that would embrace him were enough that he could get through the annoyance. In truth he longed for the touch of his Alpha; feeling uncomfortable in any way brought on this feeling. It was partially because he was Beta and fully mated, as such he would _always_ crave his Alpha in this manner, but being pregnant only strengthened it tenfold.

Sesshoumaru could sense his brother's anxiety, he pulled him closer, mindful not to put him into his lap as he wanted to; InuYasha had already growled because he had tugged towards him. "I feel your distress Mate, I swear it will be done soon, and we will stay right where we are to thank the guests for the blessings. You may sit here and they will bow to you; it is customary for one of your station to be regarded in such a way."

InuYasha answered his brother with a tired smile as the servants came to retrieve the small tables that were used for dinner. "Keh. Let's just get through this quickly… no long, boring conversations. I am worn out, I wanna lie down with you."

"Anything for you my mate." The love and adoration he felt for InuYasha was almost overwhelming, he had never felt anything like this before, and it was changing him; at least where his brother was concerned.

As dinner was cleared, and they waited for the announcement that the guests could now give their regards to the two Lords, Kenretsu came to check on his youngest brother. "Otouto…" He said as he kissed InuYasha's forehead, "Are you alright?" InuYasha warmed at how much concern his eldest brother's voice contained.

Sesshoumaru looked at his elder brother, "Kennii-san, do you not think I can care for my mate?"

"Not at all Sesshy, but I sense anxiety from our little Otouto, and I wanted to check on him." Kenretsu answered.

InuYasha looked back and forth between his elder brothers. "Onii-sama, Sessh, I'm fine. I'm just very tired, and I hate this kind of nonsense." InuYasha grumbled.

Kenretsu smiled. "Neither I, nor Sesshy enjoy it either. I am going to leave as soon as I can; Miaso is not feeling well."

InuYasha shook his head, he understood, and felt somewhat guilty whining about how he felt when Miaso was much farther along and so big. "I'm sure Miaso feels worse than me, I really shouldn't gripe about it."

Miaso came over to his mate hearing his name and InuYasha's as well; he waddled slightly as he walked; something InuYasha was hoping against all hope would not happen to him although he knew carrying twins would make it impossible to prevent. He sat down in his mates lap, and licked his cheek, before turning to InuYasha. "Never feel guilty about how you're feeling; remember we are the ones that carry and birth the pups; we deserve to be cared for…" He looked up at his mate smirking. "…and to complain, whine, cry, and demand whatever we want. You are carrying two pups, and in my experience the beginning is just as bad as the end. I would expect you may be feeling worse than me." Miaso looked towards Sesshoumaru. "You better be taking good care of our little 'Yasha; he is young and pregnant with twins; I cannot imagine how exhausted he must be."

InuYasha almost laughed hearing his brother being somewhat admonished. "Miaso, Sessh takes very good care of me; he hardly leaves my side."

Miaso smiled. "As it should be."

InuYasha blushed, everyone was so nice to him, and although everyone, especially Sesshoumaru had been since he arrived it was still new. He wasn't even minding being called 'little' all the time, he knew it was affectionate, and he was younger, and smaller. He never would be big like his brothers, the other pure youkai, or even most InuHanyou, but he was ok with it; he never thought of himself as small before, and he knew after thinking of all his exploits that size meant nothing.

Sesshoumaru leaned over, putting his arms around InuYasha and nuzzling the boy's cheek. "I care for my mate constantly, he is my Beta, and carries my pups. I care for him more than anything else. You need not worry."

InuYasha didn't struggle to leave his Alpha's embrace, he was aware his instinct had most likely driven him to do this physical display. Even it being a light hearted joke; saying he ought to care for his Beta left him feeling the need to show his protectiveness. InuYasha understood this and conceded. To rant about it publicly would reflect badly on his brother, and he would never do such a thing. InuYasha understood what his place was as a Beta to an Alpha such as his brother, and had begun to accept it slowly, and immediately upon seeing his brother again. Even before he had been taken back to the palace his Beta instincts were strengthening just from being near his destined Alpha. He was learning there was no shame in such things; and in truth after spending so many lonely years in the wilderness it felt so good to be cared for.

Miaso smiled. "I know, Sesshoumaru. I am only teasing as always." He brushed his hand across InuYasha's cheek, cocking his head a bit to the side and looking at the Hanyou with quiet adoration. "How could one not; the youngest of your father's sons is very precious indeed. Sesshoumaru, I am more than pleased you finally took your prissy head out of your behind, and ceased your childish behavior toward our Little Yasha."

InuYasha's mouth all but fell open; he couldn't believe what Miaso had just said. He couldn't find words; he tried, but they failed him. He only waited to see what his brother's would say. He watched as Kenretsu nipped at his brother in-laws ear in reprimand before he spoke. "Miaso, behave yourself, I don't want to be forced to punish you."

InuYasha had been looking back and forth between his eldest brother and his mate, and Sesshoumaru the entire time, his ears swiveling and head moving; waiting for Sesshoumaru's response. "Kennii-san, there is no reason to scold Miaso; he speaks the truth, I did not treat my mate and our little brother properly, and still have much to make up for."

InuYasha was in shock, he was in awe; his brother had said such things to him before, but only when they were alone, never in front of anyone. He looked at his Alpha, his eyes wide, his mouth still agape, yet a small smile was playing at them. Sesshoumaru returned it not with any upturn of his lips, but through his eyes. He leaned down nuzzling his cheek against InuYasha's before pressing his lips against his young mate's. The kiss was not deep and penetrating, but long and sweet. InuYasha felt a growl of possession and love rumble through his brother as his arm tightened around his trim waist. He could feel the love an adoration Sesshoumaru had for him through their deep bond, and although he already knew his brother's love for him was strong, it was something that touched him deep inside.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha as he pulled away; that small almost not there smile that he would give at times, one of those special secret smiles just for him. InuYasha was almost entranced looking at his mate; he could have for eternity it seemed, although his attention was finally broken when he heard Kenretsu's voice.

"You, Sesshy have grown very much, and no one could ever doubt that you are a perfect mate to our sweet Little Otouto." Kenretsu patted Sesshoumaru's knee; a gesture that only a few could get away with.

InuYasha couldn't help but speak. "Sessh is perfect for me; he…" InuYasha stuttered over his words for a moment; it was hard for him to be expressive like this in front anyone besides Sesshoumaru; he may be softer, and sweet and loving with his mate, but was still quite his usual self around others. "… He has made my life feel complete where it once felt like it was all empty; he makes me happy like no one else. I ain't one to be all sappy, but I… I'm grateful for him."

Kenretsu and Miaso smiled at the two newly mated Youkai as Kenretsu spoke. "Chichiue would be proud, and very happy."

Miaso stood up to move back to his seat, only a few only one over from Sesshoumaru, leaving them with a final thought. "It appears bright days have finally come for this family."

After their short time talking the brothers and honored members of the house of the Western lands had replaced themselves back to their seats. InuYasha now sat extremely close to Sesshoumaru, so close he was hip to hip, leg to leg, and leaning against his Alpha with Sesshoumaru's arm tightly around him. As InuYasha had become more nervous he had stayed closer to his Alpha, never moving back away from him, in fact he had moved closer as he became more nervous.

Sesshoumaru welcomed his Beta's need for closeness, it filled him with pride, and he his chest rumbled with a possessive growl as he kissed his little brother between his ears. "Mmmmm, InuYasha! I promise this will go quickly."

Kenretsu sat on to Sesshoumaru's left; Miaso a full InuYoukai, being raised in their world had no qualms about sitting upon his mates lap and that is where he stayed. Normally a Beta would not sit on their mates lap at an event such as this, but for pregnant submissive mates it was more than acceptable.

Shippou and Rin sat on InuYasha's right, then Miroku and Sango and Kagome. Next to Kenretsu of course sat Miaso's empty side of the cushion, then Sesshoumaru's mother; Kikero, Jurojin and Kosai, followed by the Inu brother's aunt and uncle.

Sesshoumaru took InuYasha's hand. "They guest will begin coming up to wish us well, and so we may thank them for their blessings. You only need nod to acknowledge them, although you may say more if you so choose."

It felt as though it was taking forever to get through all these guests, InuYasha was already hungry again. He was tired and was now having the pleasure of seeing a sneering male Kuro InuYoukai moving closer.

InuYasha heard Sesshoumaru's voice come clearly through into his mind. _'That Kuro Inu is Raimaru. His parents and he attempted to have me mate him several times, yet I would never have tainted our Shiro InuYoukai blood with his. Besides, he is an arrogant and dishonorable cur who deserves no respect.'_

InuYasha answered his brother; they had improved their ability to speak with each other in this manner since the second mark was placed, and now being fully mated made it quite easy to talk in this manner. _'He is glaring at me, he doesn't like me; I can feel it.'_

Sesshoumaru laughed as he spoke to InuYasha through their mental connection. _'He is extremely jealous of you, I assure you. He is of no consequence though.'_

InuYasha stared back at Raimaru as he bowed before Sesshoumaru, then far too deeply before InuYasha in a sign of mock respect. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord InuYasha." He said 'lord' with apprehension, and apparent venom when he addressed the young Hanyou.

InuYasha simply glared at him, and moved closer to Sesshoumaru; noting his Alpha's growl of approval that he sought him in an uncomfortable situation. If this Youkai was going to dare to look down upon because he was not full InuYoukai, and felt he was not good enough for Sesshoumaru InuYasha was going to rub it in his face that this was _his_ Alpha. He listened to his brother make idle niceties with the snooty ass, and felt his brother's arm wrap tighter around his waist, Sesshoumaru then interrupted the conversation with Raimaru to kiss InuYasha; he tilted his mates face towards him and kissed him deeply, then return to conversing. It seemed Sesshoumaru was interested in rubbing their mating in this jerks face as well.

InuYasha watched as Raimaru and his family finally walked away, and he thanked Kami that they had been the last group to speak with. It wouldn't be long before he could leave and go to his bedroom with his elder brother. He felt Sesshoumaru's lips against his ear. "You are starving my love. Would you like to eat now, and we'll leave when you are done. Maybe you'd like to speak with your friends a little."

InuYasha was so hungry, and knew food would take longer to come to their chambers today because the kitchen servants were so busy with the food at the mating celebration. "Ya, Sessh. We can do that."

Sesshoumaru stood up, extending a hand and gently pulled his brother to his feet. "We may leave whenever you are ready, my love." He leaned over kissing his young mate softly before placing his arm around him and leading him through the crowd of guests who were already mingling, and talking to each other. InuYasha swallowed hard as they all stopped the conversations momentarily pausing to bow to him and Sesshoumaru. He suddenly felt so exposed, so incredibly small; the feeling disturbed him and his brother as well.

Sesshoumaru felt InuYasha's sudden discomfort through their bond, and he had never felt Inuyasha feeling this way. Once he finally ushered his brother over to the far side of the hall where the rest of his family and friends were gathered he spoke. "InuYasha…" He met his little brother's eyes, seeing the apprehension and discomfort he was feeling from him. "… What is wrong Little One?"

InuYasha shivered. "I… I don't know. I just suddenly felt this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, in my chest, like that flutter of fear when something is wrong."

Sesshoumaru's hand immediately went to his brother's stomach, and InuYasha could see him scanning for Jurojin. InuYasha reached his hand up pulling Sesshoumaru's attention back to his own. "No, Sessh. Not the pups, I didn't mean there is anything wrong with the pups. They are fine; I can feel it, calm for a moment and you will too."

Sesshoumaru's entire form seemed to drain of tension; it was something no one other than InuYasha, or possibly Kenretsu or Jurojin would notice. He leaned in, taking InuYasha in his arms, burying his nose in silky-soft silver between those two velvety ears, inhaling his little mate's scent, committing it to memory yet again. How sweet his brother's fragrance was, and it only became sweeter everyday. "I feel them… they… are safe, they are fine." Sesshoumaru visibly calmed.

InuYasha nodded his head. "It was me that felt it, nothing to do with the pups… I guess I was just scared for a moment… but… but I don't know why. I suppose it was simply all these prissy bastards lookin' at me."

Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly, looking down at his mate, brother, lover. "You are alright now my Little One, but I do not think we should linger here long. I would have you resting yourself… your Ki is drained, I can feel it."

InuYasha nodded, there was no really no alternative to agreeing, not that he didn't agree, but had he not his dutiful and loving mate would have carried him kicking and screaming if need be back to their chambers to rest when he felt it was time to leave. "Ya, I'm drained, but hungry."

Sesshoumaru turned to take his mate to get something to eat, but unfortunately was approached by the Kichou, Lord of the Eastern mountains, and his mate. Immediately his mate Mikara reached out her hand laying it on InuYasha's stomach, he hadn't been quick enough wrapping his arms around his middle as a blockade. Why did these people all want to touch his stomach he wonder, the damn thing was still perfectly flat, and probably wouldn't change at all for another two to three months, and even then it would only be a small bulge.

The Half Kuro, half Shiro InuYoukai looked at his, her green eyes sparkling. "You Lord InuYasha are the first to have twin pups in the Shiro InuYoukai clan in centuries. And they feel very strong already."

InuYasha shifted nervously, he hated people touching him; he wasn't there as an attraction to keep everyone entertained, damn it! He was sick of simpering female Youkai touching him, and the males were just as bad constantly grinning after they would catch the scent of him, they were all perverts. It was so unfortunate that the very scent his body made to attract his mate attracted all the other males.

Sesshoumaru felt InuYasha's discomfort, and put his arm around him, then pulled him close and away from Mikara just a hair; effectively dislodging her hand from his baby brothers tummy.

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru became stuck for some time making annoying conversation with "the bakas"; as InuYasha kept referring to them as they spoke through their minds with one another. InuYasha talked politely as he was asked how he liked the castle, told how much he looked like his father, asked how he was feeling, what it was like to be mated to Sesshoumaru, what it felt like to be carrying twin pup, and on and on it went for what seemed far too long.

Finally they were left alone, and InuYasha let out an audible sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru steered his young mate closer to where Miroku and Kenretsu were. He rubbed InuYasha's back gently as he spoke. Stay here near Onii-san and Miroku, I will get you something to eat, and then we will leave."

InuYasha nodded, and leaned against the wall. His body was tired and aching from the lowered level of Ki; he never went this long without resting since he became pregnant, that coupled with the fact that this was more draining than anything he normally did and he was ready to curl up on his bed for the night. He yawned and stretched, then looked around a little, Miroku was close by, talking to Sango and Kagome, and Kenretsu was near, talking with Sesshoumaru's mother. He could see Sesshoumaru through the din talking to a servant, obviously explaining what food to get.

Inuyasha shut his eyes, 'I'll rest my eyes only a moment' he said to himself. He had stood there resting his eyes and body for a short time when his entire being shivered uncomfortably, and vaguely familiar words rang through his head, or perhaps his ears; he couldn't be sure.

"_He__ will be your destruction, everyone's destruction."_

InuYasha's took a sharp intake of breath; he could feel panic twist in his chest; he tried to send out an alarm to his brother but it was as though his ability to do so froze. He felt something brush his ear, was he imaging this? He scented nothing.

"_I will destroy you half-breed."_

He felt sick, and bile crept into his throat as the feeling of claws ran across his still flat stomach, running ever lower; over where he knew his pups were. His heart thundered in his chest, his breath became erratic and far too fast, and he could practically hear his blood rush through his viens. He pondered if he was going crazy as he looked down seeing nothing there, but still feeling those sickening sharp claws so close to where his children were.

"_Your pups, these pups…" _

He felt a searing pain is his belly; enough to allow him to pull his previously frozen arms over himself to clutch his stomach.

"…_cherish the short time you will have with them; they will not see their first summer. It cannot be allowed."_

This had to be real, his mind was spinning and he couldn't move, something held his body fast, whether it was his fear, or something else he didn't know. He thought if he squinted he could barely make out a form, see the clawed fingers that moved towards his face and stroked his cheek. He could feel them now; running over his cheek, across his jaw, and down his throat. "Who are you?" He hissed through his clenched jaw. "What do you want? I won't let you hurt my pups!"

The 'form' moved so he could almost make out a face, it was almost like it shimmered from nothing to a barely transparent form, and then back repeatedly. 'Gods can't anyone else see this?' he thought.

"_You will find out Inu-Ya-sha" _His name came off that tongue slowly, tauntingly, almost in mock seductiveness_." Not yet though, not yet. I must take my time; that brother of yours, your mate is quite dangerous in his Inu form. He's quite a bothersome annoyance to my plans, as are you, and these pups of yours."_

InuYasha's anger and fear welled up inside of him turning purely to rage, the way the fiend said 'pups' was too much. _Nothing_ would harm his pups; he wouldn't allow it as long as he still drew breath. "I won't let you, I don't know who you are but I'll destroy you." His voice almost didn't want to work like the rest of his body, but his words came out a whisper.

InuYasha growled now, he could see this fiend better now, who ever this was; he had dark blue hair, crimson eyes that did nothing to hide the evil behind them, and a scar across his left cheek. InuYasha tried to squirm back, relieved to finally feel his body respond again as he felt a ghostly lick across his cheek. He moved his arms up attempting to push this entity from him, but just as he was transparent, and could hardly be seen it appeared he couldn't be touched; his hands moved through the barely there figure, moving ineffectively, and raising his anger and panic to dizzying, almost blinding levels.

The entity laughed. "_You can't hurt me; not like this."_

InuYasha growled, drawing the attention of Miroku, he slashed at the creature; it felt to InuYasha like his arm was moving through water, he was so tired, he felt so slow, and deep down inside he knew strike wouldn't connect. It seemed as if in slow motion as he watched his arm swing out, fingers extended with razors sharp claws poised at the ends. Gods how he hoped he would hit this 'thing', his eyes widened only a hair as he saw a white glow travel down his arm and settle in his hand right before his claws connected with the right side of the fiends face.

The entity hissed, as anger flashed across his face, he backed away grabbing his right cheek, as the blood seeped from the gashes and through his finger's. He looked down at InuYasha's stomach and spat, "_Damn those pups of yours. It will be most pleasurable when I dispose of them. I will relish their screams and your sorrow as you watch your babies die, and then I will kill you and your mate." _InuYasha growled fiercely as he saw him turn and run away.

The Hanyou went to run after him but was caught around his middle, he struggled and yelled; paying no attention to the fact that he was in a hall full of guests. "Get offa me. That fucker… he's getting away!" He was pulled back harder by strong arms as he heard his Alpha attempt to calm him with a deep growl, and felt something nuzzle his ear.

"MATE! Cease your struggling." Sesshoumaru turned InuYasha around so he was facing him, yet did not relinquish his firm hold.

InuYasha fell against his brother, whispering into his chest. "Our pups, he's going to kill our pups. You hafta let me kill him. Please Alpha, let me go."

Sesshoumaru was beginning to think that his mate's over tiredness was certainly _not_ a good thing; that he was possibly hallucinating, but that was so unlike InuYasha. He held him close, and glared at anyone who dare stare as squeezed his trembling mate to him. As he stepped forward he felt InuYasha's hands fist in his robe, and he smelled blood. Sesshoumaru grabbed his little brother's hand seeing his claws were covered in it. It was not InuYasha's blood, nor the blood of any guest in the house; of that he was certain.

He looked down at InuYasha. "It… It was real, what did you see?"

The little Hanyou looked up at his mate. "I don't know I could hardly see him; a Youkai with blue hair, red eyes, and a scar on his cheek. He said he was going to kill the pups, going to kill, and me. Now lemme go!" InuYasha all but pleaded.

Sesshoumaru was fuming, he had left his mate for mere minutes and the only people to notice anything was wrong was Miroku and Kenretsu; the latter had come to get him as Miroku stayed near InuYasha trying to discern what was going on, and bring InuYasha out of his 'trance'. He berated himself; why hadn't he felt it, felt InuYasha's fear, and anger until moments before he grabbed him. He would have to figure that out later, right now he had a fiend to catch. He was disturbed equally that the guards hadn't noticed the strange behavior of his mate? Sesshoumaru called the guards over, wiped some of the blood from InuYasha claws onto a cloth, and passed it to the guards to get the scent from. He spoke through clenched teeth, and from behind crimson eyes, barely containing his fury, "This is the scent you are to hunt; someone thinks they are rather clever… they will DIE."

Sesshoumaru quickly calmed, his instincts told him he must, and his Youkai receded. He pulled a shaking and somewhat struggling InuYasha to him tighter still, he could feel through his bond that InuYasha although frightened shook out of rage more than anything. He was brought from his thoughts as Miroku ran over to him.

Miroku bowed. "My Lord, there is a small trail of blood on the floor, but none remember anyone passing. I saw the thing, spirit, whatever it was flee. I do not think the guards will be able to even see him, but I saw him once InuYasha struck him, I may be able to subdue him."

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on InuYasha to prevent him from running off after the 'intruder' and to prevent his struggling, which he was still attempting to do. "Monk, go and follow the blood and the path you saw this intruder take, perhaps you can catch him."

InuYasha struggled against his brother's hold. "Lemme go Sessh, I'm gonna get that bastard, I'm going to kill him." InuYasha growled.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how strong his brother still has in his exhausted state; he nearly missed grabbing his hand just in time to stop him from drawing Tetsusaiga. In his miscalculation of letting one of his arms go from around InuYasha, the Hanyou slipped away, and ran through the hall following the way the entity left.

Sesshoumaru growled. 'Damn it InuYasha!' He ran after his brother, who was incredibly faster than he used to be, with his Kenretsu not far behind. "MATE! Come back, you must stop!" He yelled, although he kept any tone of anger or exasperation out of his voice.

InuYasha ran through the hall passing Miroku almost immediately, he caught up to the entity enough as he skidded around a corner to see him as he jumped out of a sliding door and out into a court yard. InuYasha sped up as heard Sesshoumaru coming up behind him. He pulled out Tetsusaiga as he cleared the entrance "You're gonna wish you didn't screw with me, ya fucker!" He growled.

InuYasha leapt up past the top of the trees, "Wind Scar!" he yelled while unleashing the powerful attack. He fell back towards the ground as he watched the entity turn to him and sneer before disappearing after he cleared the trees and was bathed in moonlight. InuYasha's attack had just missed, granted he didn't know if it would of worked, but he was still pissed.

Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, grabbing his little brother before his feet even hit the ground; Tetsusaiga fell from his hand as Sesshoumaru grasped his now struggling mate. "Mate calm yourself, he is gone.

InuYasha nipped at his brother, in an attempt to escape.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "INUYASHA! This is not good for the pups, or you must calm yourself." He did not yell, only spoke loudly to get InuYasha's attention

InuYasha growled, he had to go where the bastard had been when he disappeared, he had to see, he just had to, he couldn't just go back inside. "I'll calm when I get that fucker, damn it. Let go, I have to… he said he… would… he's gonna kill our pups! Lemme go!" He yelled hoarsely as he began to struggle harder against his Alpha's grasp.

InuYasha was proving to be almost too strong to hold, Sesshoumaru was afraid he may hurt himself in his struggling or the pups. He moved his arm across InuYasha's chest and reached his hand up and stroked the mark on InuYasha's neck in the manner need to subdue him. He didn't want to use this on his mate, he had only done it once before, but it was necessary; he could hurt himself, or the pups with his ceaseless struggles.

"Bastard…" InuYasha whispered as he began to collapse in his mate's arms.

Sesshoumaru called to Kenretsu. "Nii-san, please hold InuYasha for a moment, I must retrieve his sword." Kenretsu came and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist to ensure you didn't collapse. He held him with one arm, and stroked his youngest brother's cheek, and hair to comfort him, as he watched Sesshoumaru retrieve the Tetsusaiga. He was interested to see this; previously the sword would have rejected him, but as he and InuYasha were mated and Sesshoumaru intentions were good it shouldn't.

Sesshoumaru took a breath as he reached for Tetsusaiga he wrapped his hand around the hilt feeling no resistance. He was the only full demon that could do this; it was possible because he was mated to InuYasha now, and protected a mate that was part human. He walked over and slid the sword into the sheath at his brother's hip, and then took InuYasha from his brother. He then leaned down and slid his arm behind InuYasha's knees and lifted him. He saw his brother's eye's look toward him. "I am sorry my Little One, but you needed to calm down, I feared you would harm yourself or the pups." He kissed his little mates forehead, and nuzzled his cheek.

InuYasha could hear his brother, but he couldn't move or speak, he just felt calm and peaceful, and wanted to stay where he was, right in his brother's arms. This was a product of his brother caressing the mark in such a way as to put his brother into a state of mental and physical calm.

Sesshoumaru looked to his elder brother. "Thank you Kennii-san. I am going to take InuYasha back to our chambers. He never was able to eat again, could you ask a servant to bring him something to eat?"

Kenretsu walked over to his brothers, he caressed InuYasha's cheek and then Sesshoumaru's. "Of course Otouto." He smirked for a moment at Sesshoumaru. "He may very angry with you when he comes out of it."

Sesshoumaru simply sighed, he was already preparing for a ranting InuYasha. Right now his young mate was feeling peaceful and contented because of his brother calming him with the mark, yet it was anybody's guess how he would feel when he was back to normal again. "I know, but it was necessary."

"I know Sesshy. You are a good Alpha, a good mate; sometimes an Alpha must assert his authority and dominance, decide what is best for his mate. Why don't you get InuYasha settled, and calm, and I will come to your chambers in a little while to speak with you and InuYasha; we know something is obviously going on that we are not aware of yet, and we must deal with it. I will also bring Miaso, and Miroku; Miaso can perhaps help calm InuYasha, and Miroku was there and saw this apparition, or whatever it was. " He paused for a moment looking thoughtfully at his youngest brother. "Are you going to punish InuYasha?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I have not decided yet. He disobeyed, I _should_ spank him, but I cannot help feeling it would be wrong thing to do; he was overcome by his fear and anger. I suppose I will see how he behaves once he comes around."

Kenretsu smiled. "Hmm, he is of course your mate, but I see no harm in not reddening his bottom this time. He has never misbehaved before, am I correct?"

"No he hasn't, he has not done anything to required my discipline, although he has been told he will be spanked if he disobeys. He is a well behaved mate." Sesshoumaru caressed InuYasha's cheek.

"Well, I would give his little bottom a pass this time, but that is me." Kenretsu patted Sesshoumaru's arm as he began to walk away.

"I just might spare his bottom this time..." 'it is so cute.' He added mentally. And with that Sesshoumaru turned and bounded off with his brother.

When he arrived in their chambers he gently set InuYasha down on the bed; he stood to gather sleeping attire for them both, but was drawn back when he heard InuYasha whimper. He leaned down; looking into honey hued eyes, and kissed his brother's forehead before running his hands through his mate's hair. "Do not worry my Little One, it will wear off some very soon, and I am going nowhere."

InuYasha closed his eyes, he tried to remember what ha had been so upset about, he couldn't quiet remember, but he quickly stopped thinking. He felt even more calm and peaceful as a hand came to run over his ears, and down his cheeks and jaw, then down his neck. He sighed comfortably as he felt his haori and the layers beneath being parted. He opened his eyes, and saw his brother sitting next to him in his sleeping attire.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his mate as he saw his eyes open and look at him. He untied the himo on his hakama, and pulled out the layers of his shirts, before sitting his brother upright for a moment to pull them free. He undressed InuYasha until he was only in his fundoshi before promptly loosening the knot at his waist and removing it as well, then pulled on the long silk sleeping shorts he knew his little brother preferred and tied them.

Sesshoumaru lay down next to his mate and stroked his mark to hasten his ability to move a bit, although he didn't completely remove the 'command'; he wanted InuYasha under control, he needed him as such so he could speak with him and calm him first. He watched as his brother's eyes began to clear, and he heard a growl in the back of his mate's throat.

"Damn it Sessh, why'd ya do that to me?!" InuYasha tried to move, but he was stuck in his brother's grasp, and his body was still too weak for him to struggle.

"I was necessary Little One…" Sesshoumaru was cut off by InuYasha's yelling.

"Necessary my ass, I just wanted to investigate, that creepy bastard just disappeared. I can't believe you just…" InuYasha was now the one cut off by a finger placed on his lips, and the soft warning growl of an Alpha mate. No matter what InuYasha's personality was like, the fact remained; he was a mated Beta InuHanyou, his instincts told him to quiet down at hearing the growl of his Alpha so he did.

"Calm yourself. I had no idea what had taken place; I still do not. I cannot very well allow my pregnant mate to wander into a possibly dangerous situation."

"I'm not some weak bitch!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru leaned in brushing his lips against InuYasha's while he began rubbing gentle circles up down his back, over his bottom, and back up again, continuing the motion in an effort to calm him. "I am aware you are not weak, I do _not_ believe you to be weak, I know you are extremely strong, but we do not know what we dealing with, and you are pregnant; I will not risk our pups, or you. Do not worry; Kenretsu is investigating, along with the guards, and Miroku. You body does not have the energy for this; you know that to be true. Please mate, calm yourself."

InuYasha opened his mouth to argue, but a pang of guilt began to wash over him, he felt badly; his mate was only doing what he knew was best, what was his duty, what his instincts demanded, and felt compelled to hold onto his mate. Sesshoumaru could feel so many emotions that embracing him brought forth; guilt, anger, fear, comfort, sadness, happiness, and it went on, his pregnant mate was emotional that was true, but this experience had scared him to death, deep down inside InuYasha was terrified, it mattered not that his fear came mostly from instinct to protect his pups, it was still just as real. InuYasha whimpered into Sesshoumaru's chest. "You're gonna to p…punish me aren't you? I… I… disobeyed you; you said if I did y… you'd sp… spank me. I… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disobey you Alpha, I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru tipped his brother's chin up, and smiled before nipping his nose. "No, Little One; I considered it, but I am not going to spank you, not this time. You did not willfully disobey me, you were upset, and not thinking; you were afraid for our pups."

"T… thanks, I don't want to be sp… spanked tonight."

"I know you are unique, but I love those things about you that make you 'InuYasha'; my InuYasha. Many Beta mates would have run to their Alpha and hid themselves; that is _not_ your personality. I do keep in mind that you are no ordinary Beta; most pregnant Beta mates would be content to let their Alpha do everything. I am aware it will take longer for those feelings to surface in you during your pregnancy, and as such you are not far along enough yet where _you_ would be compelled to hide in a threatening situation. As time goes by you will want to always make yourself as unseen as possible, and will have no desire to be noticed. The situation tonight was my mistake as well; I should not have left you, not to go twenty feet away, not five. It will not happen again whilst you carry, it will not happen again until this vermin whoever he may be is disposed of." Sesshoumaru kissed the top of InuYasha's forehead. "This was upsetting for you, I cannot punish you. I have never needed to before, and I know you were overcome by many emotions, but be warned; the next time you disobey I _will_ spank you until that little bottom is red."

InuYasha whimpered, and his ears folded against his head, he didn't want his brother to spank him. Sesshoumaru could feel this through their mark; InuYasha's fear, and distress over this possible punishment, over dissatisfying his Alpha.

"InuYasha, my mate; do you not understand that if you disobey you will feel better after you have been punished?" this puzzled Sesshoumaru; he knew Beta's craved to be cared for in all ways by their mates.

InuYasha's ears still stayed flat against his head while he whimpered and buried his head harder against Sesshoumaru. "Why would I feel better after you hit me?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Because InuYasha, it tells you that you are cared for. Tell me how do you feel about running away from me."

InuYasha sniffled, but he was not crying. "Guilty. Part of me thinks I can do anything I want and I was mad you held me, but a bigger part feels bad, and it's guilty."

Sesshoumaru gently pet his brother's head. "If I punished you it would release you from your guilt, that is one reason Alpha's discipline their Beta mates. It would also make you feel secure and loved. It is not as if an Alpha simply punishes; I would of course soothe you and make love to you afterwards to assure you that you are loved." Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to InuYasha's leaving a chaste kiss upon his lips. "I do not want to punish you, but if you persist in this guilt I will be forced to spank you simply to release you from it. I am not angry with you Little One, you must obey me, but this was not as most situations; do not feel badly."

InuYasha looked up at Sesshoumaru, pulling his face from being buried in his chest. Sesshoumaru noted how young and timid he looked at times, and it reminded him just how very young InuYasha was. "Really, you aren't upset with me; I mean I don't feel that from you, but… you aren't mad?"

Sesshoumaru leaned down, brushing his lips against his little Beta's. "No." He brushed his lips across InuYasha's again, and ran his tongue against the seam of his lips, beckoning them to open. He took InuYasha's mouth in a long kiss, which was only interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sesshoumaru had no intention of pulling himself from his mate, who, although he wouldn't ever admit it was scared, he was scared for their pups, and Sesshoumaru could feel it through their bond. "Enter."

When the shoji slid open it revealed three servants bringing food in for InuYasha, the others they had been expecting. Kenretsu walked in followed by Miaso, Sesshoumaru's mother, and Miroku.

Miroku came to the end of the bed and bowed. "As you already know My Lords, I did not catch the intruder, although I did see him; a Youkai with dark blue hair, and a scar on his left cheek. He was… transparent, and I am certain he was projecting himself here. I definitely sensed that. InuYasha should not have been able to injure him, even touch him, but I saw it myself, he did, he drew the apparition's blood."

InuYasha tried to move more but still was under Sesshoumaru's command to calm, he whined instinctively not thinking about the others in the room. Sesshoumaru bent his head down and nuzzled the mark on InuYasha's neck. "You will not become riled up?"

InuYasha's voice was small and quiet; his instincts were still more in control than usual. "No my Alpha."

Sesshoumaru licked his cheek before whispering, "Alright Little One, I will release you instead of waiting for the command to wear off, but if you become too excited, I will have to subdue you again." InuYasha whined again in agreement before Sesshoumaru brought two fingers up to his mark and rubbed it to release his brother. Sesshoumaru could feel instantly InuYasha's rage at his pups being threatened; he waited though, waited to see if InuYasha would stay in control. Sesshoumaru felt his little brother calm on his own before he leaned up and licked his cheek in apology. "It's alright Little One" Sesshoumaru let InuYasha know that he was forgiven with a gentle pat to his head.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "That's what I saw a blue haired Youkai, his eyes were red, but they held so much evil, so much malice… he said he was gonna kill our pups."

Kenretsu and Miaso walked over, both sitting on the end of the enormous futon, Kenretsu spoke first. "Do you know why he wants to kill the pups?"

InuYasha fought to keep himself under control, "He said they are an annoyance, along with Sessh and me too, that they are in the way. He didn't seem surprised either when I was able to claw him, he looked at my stomach; he thought the pups made it so I could hurt him I think." InuYasha took a deep breath as he pulled his arms around his middle. "I could feel him, feel him touching my stomach, his breath, his claws, but I could barely see him, not at all at first, but then after a while I could see him almost shimmering in and out, but he was transparent. I want to kill that bastard!"

Miaso could sense InuYasha's distress, he walked over and gathered up a couple bowls of food and some tea for him and brought it over while Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kenretsu, and Sesshoumaru's mother conversed. Miaso walked across the bed, and sat down across from InuYasha. "Here InuYasha, I know you were hungry before. And drink this tea it will calm you."

InuYasha smiled weakly, "Um, thanks, I am hungry." InuYasha was more interested in eating at the moment, he couldn't pay to close attention to the conversation or he knew he'd get too angry, so simply ate his food and tried to tune everyone out.

Miaso sat and sipped his own tea while he watched the exchange between the others, Sesshoumaru ordered the guards out of the room after they had little to report, he could tell Sesshoumaru was barely holding back from attacking the guards.

Kikero had listened carefully, but finally cut into the conversation. She ran her hand down Sesshoumaru's cheek; it was hard to see her son when he should be so happy now having to deal with the problems. "Pup, calm yourself. We will find out what is happening. All I can say is that it appears for some reason someone wants your pups gone from this world, it is most likely why InuYasha was attacked."

Miroku nodded. "I agree my Lord, I believe after this attack, and the exchange InuYasha had with this intruder that the attack on InuYasha was likely to prevent the pups from being brought into this world. Why I do not know, but I suggest that I consult with Jurojin, he has knowledge of many things, is an elder of your clan, and very wise."

Sesshoumaru fought to keep his Youkai under control, the thought that anyone was attempting to kill his mate and pups had him in a fury. "I believe that is a good idea Miroku."

Kenretsu sat on the edge of the futon, close to Sesshoumaru. "I believe we cannot accomplish anymore until this is investigated, InuYasha is tired and he needs you; I suggest we retire for the night. I have had the guard doubled, and the palace sorcerers are already working on a way to prevent this again. They do not know exactly how it was done, but said such things are extremely difficult, and can only be done under certain conditions, it is not likely to happen again."

"I agree pup, your mate needs you, this can be discussed tomorrow; in the meantime I suggest we all get some much needed sleep. Kenretsu had the guard doubled around your chambers as well, as a precaution. Now tend to your young mate."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded at his mother, and walked over to the door to see everyone out, and to ensure the guards were stationed outside the door. He checked as well out side the gardens, and then proceeded to the bed. InuYasha was just finishing eating, and Sesshoumaru took the empty bowls.

He came back and got into bed next to his mate, pulling InuYasha to his chest. When he felt his little brothers head snuggle up under his chin he spoke. "You are alright Little One?"

InuYasha sighed. "I guess, I'm just… I'm angry. I wont ever let anything hurt our pups." His hand traced his stomach, joined by his brother's a moment later.

"And neither will I."

_tbc…_

A/N: Sorry again about how long the update took, I have been really sick, and so drained. Anyway, there you are chapter 10, I have chapter 11 started, so hopefully I'll stay healthy enough to update soon. Updates will be coming on Osuwari, The Broken, To Mend a Broken Heart, and Suck soon, they all are almost finished. I will also be putting out the third installment of the "Spanked" series.

Thank you so much to all of you who read, I really want to get this up so I'm foregoing doing review individual review acknowledgements, and will say thank you to all of you who read. As I am feeling better and can update faster, I will of course put them in again.


	11. Dreams

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, don't read it you big baby. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes, but read it anyway and get all pissy, I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else enters my pervy mind while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, M/Preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/F, Solo/M, Spank.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Otouto & Aniki

Chapter Eleven

Dreams

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

InuYasha washed the charcoal from his fingers in the small basin next to him as he gazed at his sketch. He'd been at this for days in the newly added nursery, sketching out the mural he was planning for his pups room. He still wasn't satisfied, but he had been in here for hours and although Sesshoumaru was only through the doorway, likely sitting quietly working he knew if he didn't appear soon for the nap that was being forced on him daily his mate would retrieve him.

He dried his hands and smoothed them over his now slightly growing belly; it had been a little over four moons since he and Sesshoumaru had finalized their mating. He was five moons pregnant, and it was beginning to take its toll. He wasn't sure when his stomach began to expand, but I was clear it had. Jurojin had explained that due to him carrying twins he was showing more, and had began to earlier than most. Still he wasn't overly large; the bump protruded just a bit but couldn't be completely hidden under his clothing anymore, although it wasn't too noticeable while he was dressed. Seeing how big it was now made him fear what he'd look like in ten moons when he was almost ready to birth the pups. He sighed as he removed the cloth he'd tied over his ears and hair to keep the charcoal off. He really wanted to continue with his artwork, but he could feel Sesshoumaru drawing nearer, and could easily read through his thought's he would be coming to get him.

It's was far past time for his mate to rest, Sesshoumaru had waited as long as he could, holding off the urge brought forth by his Youkai to fetch his mate. Finally after fighting his instincts for over an hour he couldn't any longer. He could feel his Youkai about to come to the surface and take InuYasha to bed. He knew InuYasha wouldn't appreciate such a thing, but he had gotten up, and prepared himself for the inevitable complaining and his little brother's grumpy defiance. The Lord of the West upon seeing his little brother standing quietly surveying his work for the day couldn't help but wrap his hands around the smaller form and rest his hands over the rounded bulge beneath his baby brother's haori. InuYasha could feel his brother's breath against his ear's as he began to speak. "Little One, you need to rest now, the evening meal is less than a few short hours away, and you need to sleep."

InuYasha grumbled to himself as he leant back against his elder brother, and looked up at him, "I don't want to lie down though. I don't want to take a nap, I'm not sleepy."

Soft skin rubbed against his lips as Sesshoumaru bent down, kissing his mates cheek as he spoke, "InuYasha, I know you _are_ tired… I can feel it. You cannot deceive me, Little One; you say this everyday and then promptly fall asleep once your head hits the pillow. Besides you _need_ to rest; and Jurojin instructed you to take this late afternoon nap everyday so there is no point arguing."

InuYasha cradled his brother's hands against his stomach and sighed tiredly now, he did feel tired and sleepy; he was beginning to not want to walk. The bed was sounding better and better and he didn't want to move. "It's annoying, I wanna draw more. I don't care if I'm tired."

"I care if you are. The pups need you to be as strong as possible. I know they are draining you, you _need _a nap, besides you are getting cranky."

"Yeah, asshole! You see how cranky you'd be with two rug rats eating all your Ki and kicking you in the bladder."

"All the more reason you should rest." Sesshoumaru lifted InuYasha into his arms, smirking as his mate struggled to get down.

"Sesshou, I can walk, damn it! Ya don't need to carry me around like a bitch." InuYasha squirmed, annoyed that his brother was treating him like a 'girl', it was just one of those days that he didn't care for it no matter how tired he really was.

Sesshoumaru gently laid InuYasha on the bed, barely containing his smirk when he looked at his little brother's pout, he lounged in the bed next to his brother "I know you can walk, but I enjoy carrying you."

"Well ass-hound, we'll see how much you like carrying me around when I'm the size of a hut! Then you won't wanna carry me so much." InuYasha huffed quietly as he laid down, getting comfortable. He wasn't sure why it was happening today, but he thought of the celebration the day after he and Sesshoumaru's mating ceremony and the strange Youkai that had invaded the palace. It was still upsetting and angered him to no end that he had been powerless to even move. He worried the fiend would return, and he was scared for his pups.

Sesshoumaru could sense the feeling of fear that quickly shot through his mate. He leaned over, and placed his arm gently around InuYasha and pulled him toward him, being mindful not to press him too hard against himself, as not to squish his growing stomach which contained their pups. "Little One, what is making you worry so?"

Even after four months of Sesshoumaru and he being able to feel what the other did he still forgot sometimes if he became upset or worried that Sesshoumaru would instantly know. He knew he couldn't lie; his mate would know and become worried, besides that he would probably have an idea exactly what he was worried about. They couldn't read each other's mind, but it was close. "I… I just… I…"

Sesshoumaru didn't like what he was feeling from InuYasha, he was upset and frightened. "What is it, Little One? Tell me, I am your mate. I know you do not want to say what is bothering you because you think it will upset me that _you_ are upset, but you know I am well aware something is scaring you so there is no reason to attempt to hide it."

InuYasha still couldn't believe how easily Sesshoumaru could read his feelings. "I… I was just thinking about that Youkai; that Youkai that came and threatened to kill our pups, and you, and me. I talked to Jurojin earlier when he came in to check on me, and he said he was pretty certain he had figured out what happened and how that asshole got in here… and… it's just made me start thinking about it again." InuYasha's eyes betrayed his fear, something he _rarely_ felt, but this was a threat to his pups, to their babies and it scared him more than anything ever had before.

"What if he comes back, Sessh? I can't understand why anyone would want to kill them. You an' I have made enemies over the years, but it seemed like there was more to it than some pissed off Youkai looking for vengeance. He isn't going to stop, I feel it. I know deep down inside that this is going to be the biggest battle we've ever been in." InuYasha paused for a moment, determination apparent in his eyes, "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt our pups."

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha closer to him. It wasn't often that InuYasha was scared, but Sesshoumaru knew the incident had frightened his brother, and he knew why. It was because he had been powerless to do _anything_. He knew one thing that definitely would upset InuYasha; that was feeling helpless, and not having the power to physically deal with a threat. He just hoped Jurojin had some answers for them soon. "I agree, and I do not blame you for being frightened, you could not move, and this Youkai, whoever he is was a phantom of some sort. Rest assured though, Otouto, I will _not_ allow _anything_ such as that to happen again. I swear to you, I _will_ protect our family." Sesshoumaru's jaw was set, showing his determination; he would destroy anything or anyone that was a threat to InuYasha, their pups, or himself. He took a deep breath and rubbed slow circles over InuYasha's back as he spoke. "Jurojin said he believed he would be able to give us some answers later this evening. Rest for now, Little One."

All InuYasha could do as take his brother's advice, and try to sleep for now. He hated the idea that he was vulnerable and possibly couldn't protect himself as well as he normally could, but he did still take solace in knowing his brother wouldn't allow anything to hurt him or their unborn pups. He snuggled as close as he could to his elder brother and relaxed, hoping sleep would soon claim him.

Sesshoumaru could feel InuYasha was still uncomfortable and having difficulty relaxing. He knew his little brother needed to sleep, his young mate was tired whether he would admit it or not, and he needed some form of escape from the tormenting thoughts of whoever this enemy was. Sesshoumaru knew he could easily put InuYasha to sleep; he let his fingers trail down through the silky white hair and over soft skin until he found his little brother's claiming mark. He did not use his ability to render InuYasha completely unable to move like he had when InuYasha first discovered his markings, and when the unknown fiend had attacked; he simply stroked it such a way as to lull the worried Hanyou to sleep.

He smiled down at his little brother as he stroked one of his downy ears. His young mate looked peaceful to Sesshoumaru's relief, and he was sure he was, as he felt no distress coming from him as he slept. Finally before once again taking up his paperwork that lay next to him he placed his hand over the small bulge in his brother's stomach. He could feel the pups Ki; it was strong as it should be. He just hoped that Jurojin would be able to tell them something later that was concrete, something new, something that would help, and put his baby brother's mind at ease.

~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru may have calmed him earlier, but InuYasha had woken in up in a foul mood, in full pregnant mood swing mode. Unfortunately for the Youkai Lord his mate was in his new 'brat' mood. He had gotten hungry and didn't like what was sent, so instead of simply ordering a different snack he was having a tantrum, which Sesshoumaru now had to take the brunt of.

"Little One, please calm down, we can get you something different, and the evening meal is not too far off." He watched as his brother paced back and forth whining about his Ramen, and how everyone should _'Damn well know that's what he wanted'._ Unfortunately for InuYasha there was none of the flavor he wanted _left_.

"I DON'T care! I wanted Ramen, and I wanted the kind with the tiny chicken on it! Kagome better be bringing me back the Ramen with the little chicken. I'll bite her if she doesn't!" InuYasha cursed, whined, tossed things around the room, and complained about all manner of things until he was grabbed gently from behind.

"InuYasha, calm yourself, this is not any good for you or the pups. Kagome will bring your little chicken Ramen. And you know you would not bite her… or anyone." Sesshoumaru was trying to diffuse the situation, yet allow InuYasha to cool down on his own. He found if he used his mark to do so his brother would calm instantly, but usually resume a slightly less intense version of his last bad mood within an hour.

"I should bite you!" InuYasha grumped while scowling at his 'snack'.

"I am certain, Little One that you would find that biting me would relieve none of your stress. Besides, I am not at fault for the lack of Ramen in the palace. I will make certain from now on that there is always any flavor you could possibly desire available. If it begins to get low I will send the guards with Kagome immediately." Sesshoumaru stroked one of his brother's ears with one hand, and his stomach with the other, trying to keep him calm and relaxed. InuYasha was hell to deal with in this state; the last time he hadn't had the food he wanted Sesshoumaru ended up with his kimono covered in noodles and vegetables before having to console his crying, hormonal brother. It was not something he wanted to experience again.

"Alright, but she's takin' her sweet time with this visit home, and I need my Ramen, Damn it!" After a few moments InuYasha's outbursts subsided and he was calmed down enough that he allowed his brother to lead him to the bed and sit him down.

Sesshoumaru stroked his brother's back, hoping that the affectionate contact would help. He understood InuYasha was all over the place and this behavior was stemming directly from his pregnancy. He had remembered seeing InuYasha's mother and other various women and betas pregnant, and he knew this was likely coming from what felt to his mate as if it was an unbearable craving. "Would it make you happy if I had the cook make you a different flavor and cook it with some chicken brother? Perhaps add some pieces of chicken for you. I saw you prepare the Ramen for yourself and the noodles are plain until you add the herbs from the small shiny pouch to it. It would make it possible to flavor it how you would like."

InuYasha looked up at his brother. He felt stupid now for getting so angry and ranting over his Ramen. "I'm sorry, Sessh. Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll try it."

The Youkai Lord placed a kiss between his mate's ears, before standing up to move to the bell to call Jaken. "There is nothing to apologize for. I understand when you get upset, and I believe carrying two pups; our children, and heirs entitles you to have a craving now and again."

It was good that Sesshoumaru was understanding, but InuYasha still hated when this happened to him; it had been happening a lot more lately, and he loathed the feeling of loosing control. He despised getting angry over such ridiculous things and hated that it made life difficult for his brother. "Keh, I still don't like it." He watched as Sesshoumaru rang the bell and Jaken came running into the room. He was certain the little imp would literally lick his brother ass happily is he demanded it, in fact he was sure the Kappa probably wanted to.

Jaken almost stumbled as he approached his two Lords and bowed low to both. "My Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord InuYasha. What can your humble servant do?"

InuYasha smirked as he noticed Sesshoumaru hadn't yet acknowledged Jaken; he knew his elder brother was doing it purposely to amuse him, knowing Jaken wouldn't move from his low bow until he spoke. "Jaken, InuYasha wants Ramen, but there is none left of the flavor he requires. Tell one of the cooks to make him the noodles with chicken broth and a good amount of chicken flesh. Oh, and tell them to add some vegetables as well. It is important my mate received all the nutrients his body needs. " Sesshoumaru looked to InuYasha to make certain he wasn't going to argue about the vegetables. "Now hurry, InuYasha is hungry as speak."

"Yes, Milord. Anything for Lord InuYasha." He bowed once more before hurrying out of the room.

InuYasha noticed the guards outside the door as he saw Jaken open it, reminding him of why they were there. For some reason today he just couldn't stop thinking about the attack, and the time the bastard Youkai came and told him he would kill his pups. His arms came to rest around his stomach, thinking of what he would do if this enemy really did try to kill his pups. _'Sesshoumaru and I will kill him.'_ He just hoped he'd be strong enough if he came while he was still pregnant, or weakened after the pups were born.

Sesshoumaru could sense InuYasha's concern, and it disturbed him that he couldn't make it go away, that he couldn't get rid of all the fear and unease his mate was feeling. There had been times in the past few months that InuYasha had spells of worry, but he could always pull him out of it and reassure him quite easily, but this time it seemed the Hanyou kept reverting back to his worry as quickly as Sesshoumaru could relieve it. Sesshoumaru hoped against all hope that the information Jurojin was supposed to have for them later in the day would be something that could rid InuYasha of his fear, that it would be something that would ease his mind. InuYasha didn't need the stress; it wasn't good for the pups, and especially not for the Hanyou in his weakened state.

"InuYasha, are you alright? You seem more bothered by this problem that usual, why is that?" Sesshoumaru knew there had to be more to his little brother's fear than simply thinking about the situation because Jurojin had told him he was close to knowing how the Youkai appeared.

InuYasha took a deep breath before proceeding. "I… I had a nightmare. A bad dream, and in it, I was having the pups, but before they could be born that blue haired freak killed them. He came and put his hand right through my stomach. I couldn't move, I couldn't tell you, or Jurojin, or Kosai. Nothing would come out of my mouth. It was like you couldn't see him, like before when I couldn't see him at first, and nothing could touch him. Just like it was when he came the day after our blessing ceremony before the pups made it so I could hurt him." InuYasha looked down at his hands, remembering when he had been able to deliver a strike to the bastard. "At least we known that much; that the pups can make it so I can hit the guy if he comes again. I wish I could just tell the pups to do it, but who knows what the extent of their powers are." InuYasha laughed to himself still frightened for the life of his family. I'm only five moons pregnant and the little rug rats already saved me twice."

So this is what had his brother so terribly upset. He was surprised in a way that a dream could shake him so terribly, but he also was carrying their pups right now and it was affecting him. All he could do was attempt to comfort his mate. He knew he was frightened, he could feel it from him, it permeated his entire being at this point; his mate's own feelings filling him. "InuYasha, it was a dream. Nothing is going to hurt you or our pups. I will not allow it."

InuYasha tensed, his brother didn't understand what he was trying to say, "Sesshoumaru NO! It wasn't only a normal dream! It's going to happen, I know it! It was a premonition. I'm going to die and our pups are going to die, and you're going to die, and there's not going to be a damn thing I can do about it."

"InuYasha, even if it was a premonition, destiny can be steered in a different direction, that is what premonitions are for; so you can be warned of an impending outcome and change it. We will not allow such to happen, I swear to you I will not allow any harm to come to you or our pups. You trust me since we have put aside our futile, childish feud. Trust me now. I did not endeavor to repair our relationship and make you my mate and begin a family all to lose it. We will see our pups grow into Youkai we can be proud of, and we will both be there to see it. I promise this too you, my mate." Sesshoumaru hoped this was it, that this was the one thing that would allay his baby brother's fears, and allow him to finally feel at ease. He knew InuYasha was agitated partly because he felt powerless, and he was aware that feeling likely more than any other was what would bite at his brother's pride and feeling of stability more than anything else.

It made sense, it was a premonition. What would be the point of the warning no matter how it was coming to him if there was nothing he could do at all? "I trust you. I just hate feeling like there's dangerous and there's nothing I can do.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and watched it slide open after his brother told the servant to enter. He wasn't excited about food anymore right now, but he still needed something in his stomach, and watched through the open doors with detached interest as his snack Sesshoumaru had cleverly thought of was placed on the low table in the sitting room outside their bedroom.

Sesshoumaru gently coaxed him back into reality, his voice drawing him from his thoughts. "Would you like to eat in the sitting room, or would you like me to bring it in here for you? Perhaps you would enjoy eating in the garden; you do find it relaxing outside."

"The garden sounds nice, maybe some fresh air would help." InuYasha stood up and walked toward the sliding doors, and out into the garden as Sesshoumaru went to fetch his bowl of noodles. The guards didn't seem so out of place anymore, and if he wanted them gone and not staring over her constantly, he could send them to the far side as long as Sesshoumaru could see him. His elder brother's over protectiveness had not lessened since he was attacked the day he found out about his pregnancy, but it didn't bother him so much anymore. He knew Sesshoumaru was only doing what he thought was best and needed to do to make sure he was protected. It bothered him sometimes because he was a strong InuYoukai and had fended for himself for a long time, but it still it felt good to know Sesshoumaru loved him so much.

The Hanyou found a seat next to the koi pond and sat down just as he saw Sesshoumaru walking out to the garden with his food. He walked forward smiling at how lovely InuYasha looked sitting in the light of the early evening. It was a few hours from sundown, in the dying days of summer, and the sun shimmered off his mate's hair, and left his skin looking as if it was glowing. "Here you are, Little One." He stated as he handed InuYasha the bowl of the noodles.

"Thank you."

No one would know (except for InuYasha who could feel it) that behind Sesshoumaru's stoic expression he was hoping his little mate liked his noodles. It's something he never would have cared about before, but little things like this were important to him now, and he waited patiently, but in slightly nervous anticipation as he watched InuYasha slurp up the first bite.

InuYasha tested the flavor of the noodles, hoping they would taste as good as the Ramen with the 'tiny chicken' on the package. He was pleasantly surprised when he found they were better than they normally were. "It's good!"

It was one thing that had gone right. Sesshoumaru was happy to sit and watch his brother enjoying his meal, even with him slurping and eating in the fashion he did before he had come to the palace. He did only do so when they were alone, but it was only endearing to the elder Inu. He only hoped that what Jurojin had to say later on in the day wouldn't toss his little brother out of his now much calmer and happier mood.

~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~

After InuYasha had finished his meal, Sesshoumaru and he sat in the garden until Jurojin and Kosai had come to their chambers. Now they were waiting for Kenretsu, Miaso, Miroku, and Sango to arrive. It was uncomfortable, and InuYasha wasn't a patient Hanyou.

InuYasha sat nervously waiting for the rest of those Jurojin thought should be present arrived. He wanted the healer and his brother's oldest and most dedicated follower to spit out whatever it was that he had found out. The Hanyou was _never_ patient, never good at waiting. He was good at attacking what threatened him, and speaking with his sword, or his claws before he had claimed his father's fang. He was used to being cocky and confident (or at least pretending to be), never feeling afraid of much and now here he was nervously awaiting answers about something he knew might frighten and pissed him off. He loathed the way the hormones from his pregnancy affected him, it was as if all the gruff and coarse layers that he had carefully covered himself in over the years had been stripped away. To his dismay this would not only possible leave him more vulnerable that he already felt, but possibly confirm that the lives of his pups and his life were in danger.

Sesshoumaru heard a growl of impatience come from his little brother. He was well aware that his brother's patience was always thin, and even more so now in his pregnant state. He grasped his hand in his own, relieved to see their elder brother and the rest of those expected walking through the door to Sesshoumaru's study off their sleeping chambers.

After bows were exchanged, Miaso sat down next to InuYasha with his and Kenretsu's infant pup in tow. InuYasha looked closely at his little nephew, smiling at the child as he watched him. "Hello, Saburo. Are you being a good boy for your fathers, or a pain in the ass?"

He reached out a hand and stroked the pup's cheek, being careful of his claws, and then watched as the infant grasped his finger in a tight hold.

Miaso looked at InuYasha as the other's sat down quietly exchanging pleasantries for a moment. It seemed normal, but he knew InuYasha could sense everyone's distress. "You know you will not get that finger back now, he might gnaw it off before he relinquishes it."

InuYasha smiled more, almost chuckling before reality settled back within his mind. Even so he still watched little Saburo, thinking of his own pups, and how hopefully a year from now he would be holding his two children, and that his family had not met their demise. He swore the pup was staring transfixed at his ears; everybody loved his ears, and he was no stranger to them being pulled and pinched even by infants. For all his worry at this moment he could still smile though. He remembered being there during Miaso's labor, and soon after the pup was born; it was a feeling he had never experienced, seeing the tiny pup for the first time. Holding the pup the first time when Miaso and Kenretsu had insisted their Little Otouto take Saburo in his arms had been an experience like none he had ever had. Thinking about it made him wonder what his own pups would look like as he admired the tiny InuYoukai's markings. They were just like his own and he and Sesshoumaru's father; the pups grandfather. His hair was already long and silky silver, like all the other members of their family his eyes were a perfect deep gold, and they were now looking into his also golden eyes, as if he was searching InuYasha for something. He sighed to himself praying he would live to have this with his own pups.

Jurojin disrupted InuYasha's moment looking at the pup, wondering how his lords would take the information he had for them. He believed part was expectedly not good, but there was also a good news and hope for them, more than he believed InuYasha thought they had. "My Lords, Miroku, Sango I have been studying the incidents carefully since the first attack, and of course after the '_apparition', _shall we call him brazenly entered the Western Lands, and further came into the palace to threaten Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord InuYasha, and their unborn pups. I take it we are all fully aware of the details of both incidents?" He paused for a moment.

All the room's occupants indicated their agreement and understanding before the healer continued.

Jurojin cleared his throat before continuing on. "My Lords, I believe I should begin with the last incident, what occurred during the celebration of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord InuYasha's Blessing Ceremony. I believe I have finally unraveled how this Youkai accomplished what he did. It took putting many pieces of this puzzle together and going through mountains of old sorcery scrolls, but the fact that the pups made it possible for InuYasha to levy a blow helped."

Kenretsu took the opportunity to ask something he had been wondering for a while, but as Jurojin didn't care to give answers without being quite certain The Eldest Inu brother hadn't been able to get the kind of answer he wanted. "Jurojin, how are you sure that the pups are what allowed our Little Otouto to injure the 'apparition'?"

It was a valid question, it seemed obvious, but it was in most of their minds that it was a possibility it was a new power InuYasha had developed. There was no doubt the boy had become stronger, he had changed and become more Youkai the human, and his stronger Youkai blood began to overtake the weak human blood within him. "I suspected from the first time that Lord InuYasha was attacked that the pups put up the barrier, and I read their Youkai when I examined the Young Sire, the easiest way for me to say it is that the pups told me. I also read it in their Ki when I examined Lord InuYasha shortly after the second threat. The pups sent their energy into Lord InuYasha's hand and claws, thus allowing his attack to connect."

"So we are certain that the pups did this?" Miroku asked as Jurojin paused.

"Yes, Miroku. I am certain. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord InuYasha's pups have Ki as I have _never_ felt before. They are far more powerful than even their grandfather, Tokunori; The Inu no Taisho. Even now, neither of my still young Lords has achieved their father's strength, yet they are very young compared to his age when he passed from this world. The Inu no Taisho was several millennia old once he passed. Even now Lord Sesshoumaru is only seven hundred and twenty three. The pups have powers that I cannot even fathom at this point, I will need to look in more of the old texts, as I remember vaguely reading of something similar. Unfortunately it has been nearly three thousand years since I read it, and it escapes me at the moment; it was simply something I saw in passing while doing research for My Lords great, great grandfather. No matter what, these pups are special. If I only Lord Tokunori was still on this plane; he spent much time reading the old scrolls with chronicled all that happened in My Lords clan. Looking through some of his old notes and journals may be helpful."

InuYasha's normal temperament in combination with his hormones and general malaise was making him even more inpatient than he normally was and he was never one not to say what was on his mind. "Jurojin please tell us how this _'apparition'_ got in here, and why I couldn't touch him. Please."

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of InuYasha's famous temper the healer continued. "I have looked into it thoroughly, and I am certain of the 'apparition's' method of gaining entrance. On the night of your mating ceremony there was a waning moon, precisely one day from the full moon, in addition the stars were aligned in such a way that a powerful Youkai sorcerer with knowledge of olde sorcery was able to cast a spell. The intruder was never physically within this castle, but the spell allowed him from likely a location that has been infused with powerful majick to 'project' himself. It allowed him to use his Ki to 'touch' Lord InuYasha. Normally he someone projecting in such a way wouldn't be affected, but the pups' sensed danger and they helped Lord InuYasha attack. The reason the intruder disappeared when Lord InuYasha saw him run into the moonlight was because he needed to stand under it to send his consciousness and Ki back to his physical body. Lunar sorcery normally requires its light."

After seeing the shocked faces and pausing for a moment the healer continued. "Rest assured My Lords, Miroku, Sango, the stars will not be aligned in such a way to allow for this for another forty seasons. One detail does bother me… lunar majick is only used by the InuYoukai, both Shiro and Kuro, and the Ookami as well. This means that someone within one of the canine Youkai clans is helping this fiend. It cannot be taught to any Youkai outside of the canine clans, they simply cannot do it because they do not have the connection with the moon goddess that we do."

"An ally aiding this monster!" Sesshoumaru stated as his eyes flashed a dangerous crimson.

"Yes My Lord, an ally. Although it may be only one or a few, not an entire clan." Jurojin pointed out.

Sesshoumaru was brought back from his anger as he felt InuYasha's emotions. He could tell his baby brother as becoming tired, but he needed something answered, "And your feelings on the initial attack, Jurojin? They are related, I believe that is undeniable. Do you agree?"

Jurojin's expression changed. "My Lord, I will not lie; this fiend whoever he is, in my opinion after all I have been told and have seen is that he is after your pups. For some reason unknown to us he believes they will or can prevent something he is planning. Not only that, but I believe based on information we are yet to obtain that he sees Lord InuYasha and yourself as a threat."

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Miaso who had been quiet through the entire meeting spoke, "We will fight him, there are many of us, and we are strong. We will not allow this vermin to hurt anyone in our family." He looked over at InuYasha reassuringly, "Your pups will be alright."

InuYasha thanked his brother in law quietly before everyone agreed wholeheartedly that they would fight any threat to their clan and family or to those they served.

It was easy for Sesshoumaru to feel that InuYasha felt relieved that the intruder or 'bastard' as he called him couldn't come sneaking in again. He knew he was still nervous about the pups, but Jurojin had only confirmed what they already knew was the case. He could feel him getting hungry again, and truly wanted to bring his mate to the evening meal and then bring him back to their chambers; he thought his little brother could do with some attention, not matter what it is he would crave. Even if all the young Hanyou wanted was to be held or continue the story they had been reading each night. He decided it best to end the conversation for now, but make certain Jurojin would stay on the task of finding what was going on with this strange Youkai.

In the beginning he had thought it vengeance perhaps for a battle he and InuYasha's father had been in, Kami knew that had happened to Sesshoumaru on more than one occasion in the last 200 some odd years since his demise. "Jurojin, if that is all I would like to end this meeting so InuYasha and I may prepare for the evening meal. I would still like you stay behind for a moment, InuYasha and I have a concern about something."

Jurojin bowed as the rest of those in the meeting stood up to leave. InuYasha was luckily able to take his finger back without Saburo screaming. The pup only cooed softly at him as Miaso turned to leave. Once all were gone save he and his mate, Jurojin asked Sesshoumaru what the problem was.

The Youkai Lord bade InuYasha explain to Jurojin about his dream, asking that he give the healer all the details, which he did. After long moments of describing it all in horrific detail again Jurojin pondered for a moment.

He assured InuYasha the same as Sesshoumaru had done for him earlier, "My Lord, I do believe that if you feel it is a premonition that it may be, but your brother is correct. Premonitions do not come only to show you a terrible future. They are a warning, so that one may change the course of the predicted situation. They are there to give the predetermined future a chance to be steered on a different course. I believe it is a warning so that we may save all of you, and I believe your pups powers are a variable that whoever this is may not have counted on. I am certain we are now working toward a course that will prevent anything to harm you or the pups. Of course I will also be researching this and trying to find out anything I can."

It was not that he did not believe his brother; that wasn't the case at all, it's just that hearing it confirmed from another person calmed him even further and helped to settle the words Sesshoumaru had said. His talk with Sesshoumaru, and the meeting with Jurojin and the others helped. Hearing their resolve to protect their family, and knowing he would have everyone by his side to fight if need be made him feel better as well. "Thanks, Jurojin."

The healer bowed and smiled, knowing he had helped ease some of his Young Sire's fear. "You are always welcome my Lord. Now, how are you feeling in respect to your pregnancy?"

"I feel fine, cravings suck, but that's about it right now. I'm sick of having to nap when I don't want to, but I feel alright." InuYasha held the growl in the back of his throat; he didn't want the healer to think he had a problem with him. He was simply in a crabby mood today and he knew it. He hated the moods swings, but he wasn't saying anything about that to the healer. It was too embarrassing.

"Then I will take my leave if there is nothing else, My Lords, and see you at the evening meal."

Once Jurojin reached the door Sesshoumaru called out to him as he made a quick decision. "Jurojin, I am going to have Zenryoumaru send out several of our intelligence troops, I want the entire intelligence branch of The West's military at the evening meal."

"Of course my Lord, and very good idea if I may say so." Sesshoumaru watched as Jurojin left and closed the door behind him, then turned his attention to his little brother

It was relief to finally be away from everyone. Sesshoumaru knew his brother was in a worse mood than usual today, and it would likely be good to get the evening meal over with and put the grumpy Hanyou to bed. Hopefully the next day would be better. Hopefully _much_ better. "InuYasha, how do you feel? I was hoping you would feel some relief after Jurojin informed us this Youkai could not access the palace or you in such a manner anytime soon."

InuYasha stood up and sighed as he placed his hand on the top of the growing bump in his stomach. "I do feel relieved knowing he can't come here again like that… well at least not for so many seasons. I wish we knew more though, why this asshole wants to kill us. I… I don't want my family to die. I know what will happen if the pups and I are killed during their birth like my dream. You will have to lie there, lingering for a few hours as your Ki drains away, knowing you didn't protect us. I'll have to watch from the netherworld, I don't think I can stand watching you go through that. I don't think I could leave the guilt behind if the pups died, it would follow me, and I'd be plagued by it even in the afterlife."

Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother, embracing him and leading him into their bedroom, he thought his brother needed to rest, he looked tired again to him, and it was obvious his back was hurting him like it had been recently by this time of day. He hated this '_being'_, this '_fiend'_ for doing this to his mate and brother. InuYasha should be focusing on himself right now, not worrying about these things. The boy should be thinking about taking good care of himself, and the coming blessing of their pups. "Little One, that will not happen, and if anything ever did I would use Tenseiga. You will be alive and holding our pups on that day, and I will be doting on you happily and our new family. I promise this to you."

It made sense to him, but InuYasha had this nagging feeling that if it did happen Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to bring him back. He didn't know why, and he didn't know exactly how Tenseiga worked, but he knew his brother hadn't always been able to save everyone. There had been a few people here and there his brother had attempted to save after Naraku was dead, and his heart had softened a bit. He knew Sesshoumaru had not been able to save Kagura, it just wasn't definite. He didn't understand the reasons, but he also knew it could fail.

Regardless he did believe they could change this premonition, but it still worried him so much. He just wanted to be happy. He wanted to see his pups born, and grow and continue building his life with Sesshoumaru. His life finally felt perfect and happy, he finally had a place he belonged and his brother as a _real_ brother and a mate. He didn't want to lose everything. "I know. I know you won't let anything happen to me or our pups."

InuYasha moved forward wrapping his arms around Sesshoumaru and embraced him tightly. He smiled when he felt his elder brother's arms around him, tightening, but still being careful not to squeeze the pregnant Hanyou. When they were like this he felt absolutely safe and like nothing in the world could happen to him.

The two stood there for a few moments holding each other before they were interrupted by a small kick from within InuYasha's belly.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he looked at his brother. "Did you feel that? The pups, or one pup, it… they… I don't know but I got kicked. Did you fell it Sessh?"

Sesshoumaru looked down excitedly at his brother, "I did! It kicked me! I felt it against my stomach when the little puppy kicked you. That is the first time it has happened, is it not?"

InuYasha nodded, temporarily forgetting his problems. He had been waiting to see when this began happening. "Yeah, I never felt anything like that. I mean like I told you before I felt what was like little tickles, but never a kick… or maybe that was a punch."

Sesshoumaru put a hand on his baby brother's belly, and skimmed it lightly over the growing bulge. He smiled seeing his brother at least temporarily out of his anxiety and upset mood. "Maybe they are attempting to tell us they are going to be alright."

InuYasha looked down, taking one arm from his brother's shoulders and ran it over the bump in his stomach, joining his mate's hand in its gentle stroking.

They stood there for long moments before they again felt movement. InuYasha noticed the pups' movement felt much more subtle from the outside of his stomach as compared to what it felt from inside of his body, but he was glad his brother could share this with him. He was also sure that both of them were moving around now. There was too much for it to be only one of the pups.

Sesshoumaru's worries diminished feeling that his brother's were now gone. He was happy to see InuYasha finally, really, truly smile today. He felt his pups within his brother's stomach one more time before leaning down and wrapping his arms around his mate before pressing his lips to his.

Feeling the pups had filled Sesshoumaru with an over whelming feeling of love for his little brother, it was like his heart had been filled all over again. He wanted to hug him tighter than he already was as they kissed, but he didn't want to hurt either him or the pups. He knew normally InuYasha as tough, and could take the brunt of his lust, and the almost bruising manner he grabbed him at times during their antics together, but he had been so much more careful with him now, especially since he had began to show a couple months ago. At first it was the slightest swell, and he didn't feel so afraid of hurting him, but now that his belly was larger and always apparent he took even greater care with his lover and mate.

It was so easy to come undone once Sesshoumaru kissed him no matter how he felt. In fact it was almost too ridiculously easy now, he didn't even protest when his brother scooped him up and carried him to their bed.

Sesshoumaru stepped up with bare feet onto their large futon, and kneeled down, while very gently placing InuYasha in the middle, close to the head of the bed so his head was cradled on soft pillows.

He didn't hesitate in his actions, but began to undress himself while looking at his younger brother who lay below him. He discarded his clothes, throwing them onto the floor, before beginning to undress InuYasha.

The young Hanyou tensed a little as his brother attempted to remove his haori and the under-layers below. He had been self conscious especially lately as his belly got bigger. To _his_ eye's it looked as if he had swallowed a very large boulder, but the round bump wasn't so large yet, and Sesshoumaru thought he was beautiful.

He pulled the last layers away, noticing his brother's discomfort as the boy covered his belly as best he could with his hands. "Oh, My Little One, you are beautiful. Do not cover yourself." He leaned down closer, gently moving InuYasha's hand's away before replacing them with his own. His fingers brushed lightly over the bump in his mate's stomach as he placed soft kisses in the wake of the teasing touches. "You are beautiful. Don't you _ever_ hide yourself from me." His tone was playfully scolding, and his words rolled off his tongue in the husky voice that made InuYasha shiver with need.

The kisses and soft touches to his stomach were so reassuring. He didn't dislike his pups, he _loved_ them, and he didn't hate that he was having them, but it still felt so strange sometimes, and embarrassing to walk around with a pregnant stomach. He knew through their bond that Sesshoumaru wasn't simply lying to make him feel better, he _knew_ he meant every word he said; his mate thought _he_ was _beautiful_. It still was such and odd thing sometimes when he thought about it.

Clawed fingers knotted in the sheets as the Hanyou felt his alpha untie the himo on his hakama before removing them and his fundoshi; exposing his vulnerable body. Soft breath warmed the skin on his hardening cock more as his brother's head dipped lower for a moment, nipping gently at his inner thigh. "Aaahh, Sesshou…."

"You feel better now, I can feel it. I worship you and this body of yours, no matter what its form or shape." Sesshoumaru crawled up his brother's body, still dropping kisses over the swollen bulge in his mate's stomach, he loved the smooth roundness, and it ignited his alpha pride to know he sired the pups that grew within his mate's body. His Youkai preened knowing how potent he was and that he gave his beta pups, not just one but two. He finally made it to his mate's neck, kissing it and relishing that InuYasha instantly turned his head to the side; submissively showing his mark to his brother, who instantly kissed and sucked upon the pale mark. "I love this body, I love seeing your belly ripe with my pups. It only makes me want you more."

The blush across the little beta's cheeks deepened upon hearing his alpha's words. It was all at once embarrassing and sexy. "Please Sesshou… maru." He whispered.

The Youkai Lord could tell how submissive his brother was tonight. His eyes were as soft as the needy voice poured from his throat. It was always arousing when InuYasha was like this. Of course those times that they were constantly clawing at each other, and fought for the dominance both knowing Sesshoumaru would win were good too. There were times when InuYasha would beg for his brother to fuck him as hard as he could, and they would end up collapsing on the bed in a sweaty heap, but tonight Sesshoumaru was in the mood to hold his brother and lay on top of him nose to nose as he made love to _his_ little Hanyou. It was times like these when all the anger he ever had towards their father melted away. How could be angry with the mighty DaiYoukai who had made his perfect mate? "InuYasha, you are more than perfect."

That had him completely gone, drunk on his arousal, and the little Hanyou cursed himself and his hormones that almost made him tear up at hearing his brother's declaration. His right hand came up to tangle in his brother's hair as he pulled the Youkai Lords mouth against his own and grabbed his other hand to entangle his finger's with his mate's. He finally felt free at this moment of any of his bashfulness over his body, and his vulnerability at being pregnant. Sesshoumaru took away those feelings; he was the only one that could. His mate was his rock and he clung to it… to him… anytime he felt the slightest bit of discomfort.

That he could take away all of InuYasha's fears and temporarily uncomfortable feelings was a triumph… One he would bask in. He finally parted from his baby brother, drawing not more than an inch away. The golden eye's he looked into were beautiful and drew him in. He couldn't help but kiss the little Hanyou again while taking his hand and running it over soft skin in long slow strokes.

Slender fingers moved up and down InuYasha's body, one still holding tight to his own as he and his mate exchanged delicate, wet kisses. He could only cry out and bite his free hand as his elder brother stroked the hardened shaft between his legs. It was beautiful torture; almost too intense, but at the same time it felt so very good. He didn't know why his pregnant body made him so overly sensitized everywhere, but it did and all he could do was gently thrust into the warm hand that held his shaft.

Watching his submissive brother arch in pleasure beneath him was more than he could take, his cock ached, dripping on his baby brother's thigh as he kneeled over him. He smiled lustfully at the Hanyou as the boy's hands shot towards him, pulling him back down to kiss him more. InuYasha was insatiable in his pregnant state, and Sesshoumaru reveled in it.

"Sesshoumaru, please, please!"

The Youkai Lord moved back between his lover's legs, spreading them farther apart before pressing against his already wet entrance. He would miss _that_ once his brother was no longer pregnant.

InuYasha cried out and held tighter to his brother as he felt his lover press inside him fully. He didn't need Sesshoumaru to prepare him anymore and was happy he hadn't this time. His alpha still would often because it was pleasurable, and although his body always stayed as perfectly tight as it was the night his elder brother took his virginity he stretched easier now after their short moons together. Neither of them was in the mood to wait.

Sesshoumaru embraced his brother tightly as he rocked into him, feeling his thighs tensing against the sides of his hips. He could feel InuYasha's neediness for the close physical, emotional, and spiritual connection they had. It was still so different now than it was before their ceremony; the ceremony that tied them together so closely. The elder of the two lavished his little brother's neck with gentle, but needy kisses while he made love to him.

The Hanyou's legs finally wrapped around his brother's hips. InuYasha needed this, needed Sesshoumaru as close as possible. He cried out again as his brother's fingers found one of his already overly sensitive and slightly swollen nipples. "I love your responses, I love how sensitive this little body is."

Sesshoumaru kissed his way down his brother's neck, finally kissing and nipping at the sensitive nipples his finger's attention had been on only moments before.

"Ahhh… ahh… haaaa…"

His body as so overly sensitive, InuYasha was beside himself in ecstasy. He couldn't move against his brother, he couldn't do anything at all but lay beneath his brother as he slid in and out from inside of his warmth.

The alpha in Sesshoumaru loved reducing his little mate to this, especially in his pregnant state. His arm curled tightly around his brother, sliding down to his waist to aid his mate's tired body in thrusting against him. His brother's body was so hot, so wonderfully hot, and his wanton cries kept Sesshoumaru going. Not wanting to pound into his baby brother's vulnerable body too roughly, the Youkai Lord kept moving slow and deep into the heated body below him.

"Ha… harder!" The Hanyou stuttered out in a whisper, his voice hoarse from the cries of pleasure coming from his lips. His claws close to breaking his elder brother's skin as the dug into his shoulders. He felt so hot, so incredibly full of his brother physically _and_ in his heart. He needed this so badly, to feel this, and through his connection and bond with Sesshoumaru to know how very much he loved him, to know how beautiful he still was to him, and always would be.

His smaller lover's body tightened around him everywhere; before clawed fingers grasped his hair and pulled his head down closer for a kiss. He felt InuYasha shudder and his body tightening everywhere before his release splashed across their stomachs.

His mate's body still shook from the aftershocks as he laid panting, and still screaming his pleasure below him. Sesshoumaru wasn't over the edge yet, but he was still careful of his lover's body as he moved faster within him, feeling the walls of his brother's passage still tightening around him, finally sending him pummeling into sweet oblivion with his mate.

Sesshoumaru continued thrusting, feeling his seed milked by his brother's desperate body. He couldn't help the loud growl that escaped him before he bit into the familiar flesh of his baby brother's mark; the one he'd placed after InuYasha had told him he knew they were meant to be mates, during that beautiful morning together after the night he had taken his brother's virginity. He would show InuYasha once again how much he truly loved him by 'claiming' him once more.

InuYasha cried out, whimpering as his brother's fangs once again claimed him, and marked him again; marked him as his beloved… _his_ Itoshii.

"Mine!" Sesshoumaru demanded, possessively, lovingly before lapping at the wound he had made.

"Yours…" InuYasha whispered into a pointed ear as his arms tightened around his brother's body. He loved Sesshoumaru so much. He felt renewed; his elder brother always knew how to reassure him and show him how much he was loved and adored. In fact he knew it was more than that. Love wasn't even the right word, it was so much deeper, and he almost laughed at his hormonal mood that left him fearful Sesshoumaru; his mate would no longer find him beautiful, perfect, and desirable.

Sesshoumaru rolled to his side, holding his mate to him so tightly his member stayed buried inside of him. He smiled as he looked at InuYasha, and let his hand join with his brother's that was running over his swollen stomach. He pulled away from his little brother just a bit, enough to take a better look at his body filled with their twin pups, but far enough that his shaft slipped free of his brother's passage. Both InuYoukai gasped at the loss, but InuYasha was content as he saw the adoring look in his brother's eyes. He was so tired, and slipping into sleep, but that was the image that stayed in his mind as he began to nod off.

Sesshoumaru covered his brother's naked body with the soft warm covers that adorned their bed. Knowing they had a little time before dinner he thought it best to allow his little brother the rest he needed so badly. He on the other hand had work to do, and this was always a perfect time to do it. He gathered himself to his feet, grabbing a yukata and throwing it around himself as he walked over to the low desk in their bed chambers. He retrieved his papers before he returned to bed to work while he lounged beside his young mate.

~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~

It hadn't seemed that long that he had slept before InuYasha's brother was gently shaking him awake.

"Otouto, you need to wake now. It is close to the evening meal, and I know you must be hungry."

InuYasha shifted, pulling the covers tighter against himself, trying to keep the warmth near him. He knew he had been dreaming something important something he needed to remember. His mind grasped for what was now fading so quickly. "Old man?!"

Sesshoumaru heard the words, wondering if their great Lord father knew something, and had finally contacted InuYasha.

_tbc……_

A/N: a shorter chapter for me for this fic at least, but I got everything I wanted into it as I wanted it. Hopefully I can keep up my quicker updating. I definitely won't be waiting six months to update this one again.


	12. Questions

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else enters my pervy mind while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Incest, M/Preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/F, Solo/M, Spank, Yaoi.

**A/N: I know for an O & A chapter this is short (a little over 4000 words) and I'm really not happy with it, but I'm just getting slowly back into writing so give me some time to work up to epic chapter size again and ones that don't suck. Also, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update this, I've promised it "soon" so often *smacks my own hand*. You can thank Peter Murphy and his song "Your Face" for me helping me get this finished (It's a beautiful song). I had a different chapter started, but decided to scrap it, and began this last night.**

**I'll be doing review replies personally, as it's easier than writing them all out at once and it's been over a year since I updated this (it would be a lot to go back and answer all at once so I'm sorry about that :( - but this way I can keep up though with the new reviews), just so you know. I'm not going to forget those of you who have taken the time to give me your thoughts.  
**

**Also it's been so long since I've really worked hard on these fics, so if you find I made any continuity errors PLEASE let me know, it won't offend me at all. I've forgotten some things. I read through a lot of O & A last night to be sure, but I may have missed some things. **

**One last thing… I may edit the first chapter of this story, because honestly, it's a piece of shit, in my opinion. If I do, I'll leave a note so you may re-read if you'd like. *hugs*, Izzi**

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Otouto & Aniki

Chapter twelve:

Questions

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

_The forest he had found himself in seemed familiar. He wasn't sure why; it wasn't _his_ forest; the one near the village, nor anything he could consciously remember. Before he could see anyone he could _hear _the voice, _feel_ it; something familiar like this forest was, yet distant and confusing. _

_He followed it as it beckoned him, riding the winds it seemed; whispering; 'InuYasha' whenever the Hanyou was unsure of which direction to go next._

_He clutched at his swollen stomach, cradling it carefully in his in arms as he walked through the forest, discomfort at its size and appearance still grating at him, yet at the same time a feeling of protectiveness while being in an unfamiliar and strange place compelling him to hold it. His ears swiveled as he heard the voice again, and he made certain to move toward the direction the whispering called to him from._

_Making his way through a copse of trees the young Hanyou stumbled into a small clearing, only to look up at the source of the voice that which called to him._

_He knew it sounded familiar; that he had heard it before, but the sight of the person in front of him caused him to stop as he took a deep breath of air, barely venturing speech, "Oyaji…"_

"_Yes, my son."_

_It felt real, it felt as though he could reach out and touch his father; he could feel the power of his aura emanating even from several yards away. He knew the voice he heard was that of the man who stood before him; his father. The same man he had spoken with briefly after he and his brother had defeated Sounga, but at the same time it was difficult to accept that this person; proud and emanating with power he could only one day hope to possess could truly be him._

"…_but… but, it can't be you. This is a _dream_, you're in the Netherworld, Oyaji." _

"_I reside in the Netherworld and have since the night of your birth, young one, but I am no illusion, InuYasha, nor am I a dream your mind has conjured. I am sorry that I have not contacted you before, that I was not in the plane of the living to watch you grow, nor see you even now as you carry my grandchildren; your brother's heirs. There are rules and I can only contact you when the need is great or something has intervened to tangle the threads of fate." InuTaishou stepped forward, moving closer to his youngest son, stopping only when he came to stand right before him. He reached out a hand, jerking InuYasha out of his awe induced state as he felt his father's hand on his stomach, sensing the lives within._

"_InuYasha, you must listen carefully."_

"_Yes, Oyaji…"_

"_You must protect the pups at _any_ cost. Something is coming; dark… and _unnatural_, something that will blot out the world as you and all that reside in it know it. _He_ has opened the first gate, and the second is about to fall. Stay at Sesshoumaru's side, stay in the palace. It is protected more than even your mate or Jurojin understands; do not leave its boundaries whilst you carry. Do not allow your elder brother to leave whilst you carry. Tell him I have contacted you, he will know the truth in this statement and know to follow my instructions… Sesshoumaru will protect you. I will contact you again soon; in the mean time you must be strong. Be strong with your brother, your mate. I am proud of you, InuYasha… my son."_

_InuYasha looked up and grasped his fathers arm as he felt his hand pull from his stomach, "Wait, I… I never got to see you, you can't leave now! What's happening, why is this happening? Damn it! Oyaji… please…"_

_Looking down at his youngest son, a smile twitched gently at the corners of the old war-dog's mouth, "I must go now, do not fret, my pup; I will be watching over you, Sesshoumaru, and Kenretsu as always, and I will speak with you again…"_

_InuYasha moved forward, stumbling as he desperately tried to cling to his father, the father he had never been given the chance to know, the father he had always longed for, but as he moved closer to the figure that was fading before his eyes, he felt the pull of waking tug upon him. He tried to fight, closing his eyes, thinking if he didn't open them he would not awaken, but it was to no avail…_

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

"I've already explained the dream to you the last ten times you asked, Jurojin. There's nothing else, that's all it was." InuYasha sat in the gardens with his brothers, Zenryoumaru, and Jurojin recounting his dream once more to the healer, his eldest brother and his mate's advisor.

He placed his hands on his distended stomach, trying to calm the movements of his active pups. It had been three moons since he had awoken from that dream, but he still felt like they had gotten nowhere in their knowledge of what was happening. The only thing that seemed to progress was his pregnancy, specifically the growth of the pups. He was just a moon past halfway through it now, and with the two small InuYoukai growing inside him, he already felt as big as a hut and had decided he looked as big as one as well.

"I am sorry, My Lord," Jurojin stated, knowing that over the last moon InuYasha was the last person anyone in the palace would want to argue with. "I hoped that something in the dream would tell us something new, that perhaps there was something you had forgotten to mention before, or that I would notice something I had previously overlooked. There are reports of creatures, darkness, and evil coming from the east… something tells me it is related."

"It's fine, keh? I just… I'm just tired, and I'm tired of talking about this!" InuYasha huffed; he was beyond the point of attempting to hide the effects of his pregnancy, but he still didn't like having to admit it so openly.

"Do not fret, Little One. We will do as Chichiue advised, and stay within the palace walls; we know we are safe here. In the meantime Jurojin and the others will work on the issue at hand, and you will concentrate on taking care of yourself." Sesshoumaru rose to his feet before stretching his hand out to his mate.

InuYasha took the offered hand and allowed himself to be lead away by Sesshoumaru, even as his mate turned his head to speak to his advisors, "I am taking InuYasha to our chambers, if you require my audience I will be there."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand against the small of his brother's back and led them through the palace complex to the family wing. He was thinking of how relieved he was to stop listening to his brother's constant complaining under his breath when they were stopped briefly as Miroku came down the hall.

"Oh, InuYasha, there you are," the monk stated before he bowed to Sesshoumaru and turned to continue in the direction the two InuYoukai were headed. "I was looking for you and Lord Sesshoumaru; I believe I have found something in the reports coming from the East I just received that you would be interested in seeing."

"Fine, ya pervert monk, but wait until we get to my room, these little brats are trying to kill me."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand over his brother's stomach, trying to calm the pups' constant movement before gently admonishing his baby brother, "InuYasha, I would prefer you not refer to our offspring as 'brats'. I know they are causing you discomfort, but it is unnecessary."

InuYasha grumbled silently to himself, about to rage at his brother for scolding him when he was the one who was walking around the palace eight moons pregnant with two pups who felt as if they were battling inside of him, but he tempered himself and his anger subsided as he felt the warmth and adoration Sesshoumaru had for him through their bond. "I didn't mean it. They just... sometimes it's too much, keh, and I'm not good at holding my tongue. And do you always have to be so damn serious?"

"Yes." Was the unsatisfying answer the Hanyou was given before he brushed Sesshoumaru's arm away from him and crossed his own arms to pout.

Smiling to himself, Miroku glanced over to see Sesshoumaru return his arm around his little brother's shoulders and place a kiss atop his head. He was still surprised even after the two had been with each other for near nine moons that both had become much more openly affectionate with each other in the presence of at least _some_ others. Miroku had always suspected they were different behind closed doors than they were in front of most of the palace staff and even InuYasha's friends, but he had seen glimpses of it from the beginning, and had watched over the last two seasons the brother's finally throw off the shields they both kept around themselves, if only but a little.

He watched as InuYasha shivered a bit; the cold of autumn had come to the Western Lands, and had settled in the palace halls. He noted that normally his friend wouldn't be so easily chilled, but he knew the pregnancy taxed the Hanyou, and hastened his pace to their destination so his friend could warm himself.

Once inside their rooms, InuYasha settled on one of the large pillows in the area he normally lounged in if he wasn't in bed, snuggling comfortably into the soft down. Sesshoumaru followed suit, choosing to sit beside his mate, gesturing almost imperceptibly with a nod for Miroku to sit across from them.

Miroku sighed quietly, before looking to both of the Inu brothers. "As we planned I sent scouts across the lands, far beyond this domain. From the east there is disturbing news."

"Continue…"

"Ya know, Sesshoumaru, you don't always have to be so curt, you could answer a sentence with more than one damn word!"

Resisting the urge to place his face in his hands in frustration, Sesshoumaru simply acquiesced, "Continue, Miroku."

Miroku was used to this banter between the brothers by now, and began reporting, but not before suggesting that Zenryoumaru, Kenretsu, and Jurojin be present. At this point both Sesshoumaru and the monk were startled, as InuYasha hopped to his feet and began ranting, of course his right hand moving to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Damn all the demons in hell… we were _just_ talking to Ken-niisama, Zen, _and_ Jurojin. When you two assholes get yourselves together I'll be back, but until then I'm going to the bed!"

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief, the frustration showing vaguely on his face, though he tried to hide it from Miroku as the two exchanged glances.

Sesshoumaru was eager to hear this news, but he knew it was better to wait until he and InuYasha's elder brother, and his advisors were present. He signaled for his faithful, yet bumbling servant who was waiting dutifully outside the door to his chambers as soon as he felt InuYasha had calmed, if only but a fraction. "Jaken!"

The little green imp almost tripped over himself as he ran to his exalted master, "Y-yes milord, Sesshoumaru?"

"Go retrieve my brother, Zenryoumaru, and Jurojin, and do so quickly lest my baby brother throw another tantrum."

Hearing the words "tantrum" and "baby brother" in one sentence was enough to send the little Kappa scurrying along to gather the three Youkai, there was no one in the castle that wanted to experience InuYasha in a tantrum; least of all Jaken as Sesshoumaru never admonished his mate for repeatedly punching his head.

Sesshoumaru wanted details, he wanted answers, but for now as they waited he would have to avoid any large issues. He drank tea with the monk, knowing he would likely want demon sake once his brother returned from his rest.

"The news is not good?" Sesshoumaru asked almost casually it seemed.

Miroku sighed as he held the scrolls containing the reports in his hands, "No my Lord, they are not. I believe from the accounts I was given I know what was done at a particular site, but I question why…"

The monk was interrupted as Jaken returned with the three other Youkai, and they settled themselves down on the lavish cushions in a semi circle facing Miroku. Sesshoumaru stole himself for the task of waking InuYasha, hoping his mate would be in a better mood. He walked quietly over to the bed before gently nudging the lump under the covers.

"InuYasha, Jaken has returned with Zenryoumaru, Ken-niisama, and Jurojin, you must awaken."

To his delighted surprise, InuYasha simply pulled himself from under the covers and took his place in the outer sitting room.

"Now that everyone is here, can we hear what the hell you found out, Miroku?" Of course, InuYasha never being one for patience saw no reason not to get straight to the point.

Miroku opened the scrolls, and began eyeing them before looking at the five other men before him and pulling in a deep breath. "Lord Sesshoumaru, InuYasha do you remember the guardians to the Netherworld? InuYasha was forced to fight the brother guardians; yet, they bowed and allowed you to pass, My Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"That fight was a pain." InuYasha interjected, grumbling as he remembered the onslaught as he was attacked by the looming stone statues.

"There was no fight for me, Little one."

InuYasha eyed his brother dangerously, "That's because you had the sword of healing you stupid, snotty ass! The sword of the Netherworld, or don't you remember your constant tantrums about Oyaji giving it to you?"

Miroku interjected at this time, not wanting to see another squabble between the brothers, or InuYasha's temper flare more. "My Lords, it was Sesshoumaru's possession of Tensaiga that allowed him to pass, the sword is that of the netherworld as InuYasha just stated, but that is not the point, so let us calm down, _InuYasha." _He stated InuYasha's name carefully as not to cause him to go into another one of his rants, and put him back on task before he continued.

Miroku himself had felt the blows the Hanyou could deliver and he wasn't the least bit interested in feeling them at the moment, thus while keeping one eye on the Hanyou he continued uneasily. "That gate, My Lords, is _not_ the only one to the netherworld; there are several, and the evidence from the East shows at least one has been breached, that leaves six _as far as we know_, but The Inu no Taishou said to InuYasha in his dream; 'He has opened the first gate, and the second is about to fall'. You both passed into the netherworld, but you did not _weaken_ the barrier between the land of the living and the land of those who have passed. This destruction has weakened it… Jurojin and I are also fairly certain based on reports regarding the strength of the barrier between the two worlds that at least another has been breached, though where this has occurred we do not know. We must assume the worse and that two gates at the very least have been destroyed, it is the most safe and sensible assumption."

"Well why the fuck would someone be doing that? They better not be tryin' to get in Oyaji's tomb!"

Sesshoumaru sighed at InuYasha's outburst, if only he could do something to sway his mate to behave like the prince he was, and not a little brute at least some of the time. "Yes, Miroku, why would someone be destroying the gates? And calm yourself, Mate, there should be nothing in Chichiue's tomb that any being would covet; you have Tetsusaiga, and long ago acquired the Adamant Barrage."

The Hanyou growled quietly to himself as he waited for Miroku to explain. Once again someone had told him to 'calm' himself and he was beginning to become mighty tired of it.

Miroku looked to Jurojin, Sesshoumaru's trusted advisor to take over, he could feel InuYasha's aura going into a dangerous state and didn't want to continue explaining with the Hanyou right beside him.

"I'm sorry, My Lords but… we do not know why; all we do know is that it is not a good sign. The scouts reported the scent of the intruder who entered the palace during your mating celebration was present as well. At the moment, Miroku and I need to research this issue, and the villagers must be protected; lower level demons from the netherworld have been attacking the nearby village."

Finally Kenretsu, the quietest of the three Inu brothers' spoke, he didn't rule the area that had been investigated and delegated rule of the Western Lands to Sesshoumaru, but it was not out of place for him to give an order when necessary and if he felt compelled to do so. "Jurojin, send a group of soldiers to clear out the demons and protect the village. In the mean time is there any action that can be taken to seal this… breach?"

"The scouts, and the priest that accompanied them could not, but Miroku and I will look through the library and see if it is possible. This is powerful sorcery we are dealing with… stronger than Naraku's ever was."

Jurojin's last words left a looming feeling over all those present, especially InuYasha. Naraku had been a constant and difficult foe for both he and his brother to contend with. It had taken them over a year after his appearance as the dark Hanyou and his many forms before InuYasha had finally rid the world of the dark stain his existence was. This was not even taking into account all the minions and incarnations he'd had. Of course any other evil creature such as Naraku would have minions… they always did.

If he wasn't pregnant the Hanyou would be bounding out of the palace, Tetsusaiga in hand to go off and fight the evil, but frustratingly he was stuck.

Knowing the meeting was over; InuYasha stood up, and stretched, shooting both Jurojin and Sesshoumaru glares as soon as he was aware both were going to ask if he was being bothered by any symptoms of his pregnancy.

As the males stood up to file out of the room Zenryoumaru left quickly, stating he would have security around the palace further tightened immediately. Sesshoumaru stopped the others at the door as his now exhausted brother walked out to the garden. It was as he expected; the Hanyou would most certainly perch himself in his preferred tree whilst he contemplated the conversation they had all just had.

"This must be taken care of as soon as it possibly can be. We must be proactive; the stress is taking its toll on InuYasha and thus my heirs as well. I have contemplated keeping him out of these meetings, but as we all know such action will not fare well where my mate is concerned; he will feel I am… that we are coddling him and stress him further. I do not want this mentioned in his presence though unless we are meeting officially. Do you all understand?"

"Yes My Lord." Jurojin and Miroku answered in unison, as Kenretsu piped up. "I agree Otouto; our little Otouto needs no further stress."

"Indeed." Was the single worded answer Sesshoumaru replied with as he left the entrance to he and InuYasha's chambers; walking back and inside and straight to the garden to see his mate and brother.

Walking through the cool air and dull grass he admonished himself silently for allowing InuYasha to spend time in the garden during this time of year. It was late fall and in his opinion too cold. Still there were blooms here and there that had survived as the killing frost hadn't covered the Western Lands yet.

Finding himself at the base of the tree, he elegantly craned his neck to peer at his mate. Over the past moons he had become an expert in reading InuYasha's features; not that he needed to, he could feel everything through their shared marks, and the anger and frustration that consumed his brother at the moment seared inside of him, the physical marks on his body burning slightly as InuYasha's thoughts raced into his own mind.

"Mate?" The composed yet concerned Youkai asked knowing an answer would not likely come as quickly as most would desire.

Sesshoumaru waited for what seemed an eternity before InuYasha leapt from his perch landing silently before him. The smaller male didn't raise his head to meet his lover's glance, as he always did when he didn't desire to display emotion, he hid his eyes with his bangs.

Of course he knew this was pointless, he was aware Sesshoumaru knew this 'pose' was pointless, nevertheless his head still hung as he stood before his brother.

"Why?" Finally venturing speech, InuYasha cocked his head slightly, his brother finding this gesture disturbing; it wasn't the endearing puppy-like tilt of the neck he now adored, it was one that displayed his brother, his lover and mate feeling absolute defeat.

Catching his baby brother's chin gently, he tilted his head up, feeling no resistance, and allowing their eyes to meet. "I do not know, Little One."

If one were to watch their exchange they would believe InuYasha were pondering 'why' someone was attempting to cause a calamity, but that was not the meaning behind the question and Sesshoumaru understood this. The question of 'why' came from deep inside the Hanyou, and a place of great pain.

Why was his life always a struggle, even in the times it shouldn't be? Why couldn't he find peace, why was it always a struggle simply to survive? And now with a mate and their pups expected it was only worse.

The feeling of hopelessness rolled off him in waves, assaulting Sesshoumaru so intensely he labored to remain standing. His brother was always a person of great display and bravado; the type to look any challenger in the eye and throw out a slew of curses before he killed them. This was so incredibly different, and Sesshoumaru was lost.

The elder of the two tried desperately to mask his feelings and thoughts so his beta would not feel them; he _had _to be the stronger of the two at this moment, and even he felt as if he was failing miserably. The arrogance he had always displayed, the attitude that _nothing_ could defeat him was flitting away on the all too cold breeze that washed over them.

Thinking of their 'great and terrible' father's aid thus far, Sesshoumaru pulled from within himself the strength he would need not only for him, but to ensure his brother need not linger on these thoughts. Grasping InuYasha's hand gently, he led them back into their chambers and closed the sliding doors behind them. Once inside he embraced his brother, wordlessly offering comfort, and forcing through their marks the feelings of strength he had found. "Worry not, little brother; if there were no chance Chichiue would not have been allowed to contact you."

InuYasha nodded against his brother's chest, nuzzling gently into the soft silk of his haori. He knew his brother was correct, if their father had been allowed to contact him, there had to be a chance, but it was still so daunting, so stressful, and the lack of knowledge of what the fiend was doing bothered him so.

As both Inu brothers stood still, in their lingering embrace, they both wished for answers once again from their father.

_Tbc…_

Thank you to everyone for reading, and extra thanks for reviews. For those of you still reading and still interested, after I've taken so long to update: EXTRA BIG *HUGS*. I appreciate you guys so much, all of you.

Izzi


End file.
